


Re:Coded

by jczala



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: AI programs, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, M/M, Mutual Pining, Online shenanigans, Sci-Fi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 153,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jczala/pseuds/jczala
Summary: Here is a tale of a future that never was, what could have been…The man was a dedicated scientist and wanted the best for humanity after all, not to mention he was his own father. However, after seeing his one friend being tortured, Ryoken fell into despair.So, he made the ultimate choice: “I will save that boy.”Ten years passed since then…An alternate retelling of a story after the Lost Incident, where Ryoken frees Yusaku and escapes with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in works since last year. I wrote a lot of drafts and scrapped a lot of ideas until I finally settled with this one. I've always wondered what it would be like if Ryoken ran away with Yusaku at that time. It stuck with me ever since episode 43. Self-indulgent fic here, with a loads of online and hacker shenanigans. 
> 
> Big shout out to @stardustupinlights for helping me decide on the title. Thanks so much!! 
> 
> And so it begins...

All around whiteness…   

Nothing changed each time he woke up.   

Nothing more than a narrow white room—a prison void of existence, a purgatory of time gone still with a deathly silence threatening to claw at what was left of his sanity. Dull, lifeless green eyes shut tightly as a searing pain ripped across his body. He gritted his teeth and waited.   

As frail as he was, his mere life did not seem to have any value at all. A young child of his age had been electrocuted viciously and probably should have died from the attacks he took, but fate had been merciful to him.   

Or perhaps fate was just cruel…   

He laid there weak and dazed. His lips felt terribly dry, and as he licked them he found them ragged with bits of torn skin. He was stiff, sore, and breathless with pain. He was hungry, thirsty, and afraid of something but unsure what. How long has he been here, he didn’t know. He just wanted this to end.  

He tried to move, but every part of his body ached. He felt his consciousness fading away, and he was powerless to stop it. His vision blurred. His muscles, bones and other systems were shutting off, as if a plug has been pulled.   

So, it was going to come to this. The thought floated up from some corner of his brain that was still functioning. All the struggle and torture he’d endured confined in this room twirled through his consciousness in a trail of thudding misery.   

“Hey, you… Be strong!”   

Someone was calling out to him, like a light piercing the darkness of his world. It was that voice again.  

His voice of hope, his strength…   

“Three things… Don’t forget to think of three things. Three things to live, three things to go home, three things to defeat the enemy… By thinking you can still live.”   

That voice soothed his heart. Faint memories of their encounter danced at the edge of his consciousness, slipping away as he tried to grasp them like catching moonbeams reflected in water.   

 _I want to see you again._   

Was he captured like him? Was he tortured and forced to duel too?  

He couldn’t stand the thought, he just couldn’t. He wanted to see him again. He had to see him again, alive, happy and safe. He could still see  _Him_ in his mind. He could see his angelic smile and his crystal blue eyes, the snowy white of his hair. He was a child like him, yet he was so striking, so bright.   

Finally his consciousness let go, and he was vaguely aware of the sound of a door opening, followed by the sound of rushing footsteps.  

  

 _“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen.”_   

  

As he regained consciousness,  it was dark out and the only light was the big white pearl in the sky, but someone was carrying him.   

“We’re almost out of the woods.”   

A voice—the same voice from before belonging to a child carrying him on his back.   

“Hang in there.” He panted heavily as he carried him through their swift escape down a forested trail. “I’ll keep you safe. I won’t let anything happen to you again.”   

It was  _Him_.   

It was really him. Despite the turmoil and pain he had to go through, there was one thing he desired as much as his own freedom and that was to see  _Him_ again _._ And he realized more than ever how badly he wanted it. His little hands grasped the fabric of the boy’s hoodie as they started to shake and his eyes filled uncontrollably with tears.   

He can barely stop himself from crying and he began a feeble attempt to hold back the tears, his mouth emitting a soft sob. He didn’t want the boy to know, but the tears kept slipping from beneath his lids. It was so hard.   

“Don’t worry. We can make it through this. You just have to always remember these three things,” the boy said, his voice calm, comforting to the ear like the sound of light raindrops on the canopy of the forest, quiet but warm. “One, if you give up now, there won’t be a next time. Two, you can’t win if you won’t believe you can win. And three, just because it’s tough now doesn’t mean it’ll always be. Three, that’s all you need.”   

Green eyes had widened a fraction as he recognized the words.   

“Just three simple reasons can get you through anything.”   

At that moment, the lightest of winds touched his cheeks. That was when he finally let the dam break, letting out the rest of the misery that had been haunting him for months. Even though he was but a child, he realized that his innocence, his childhood, his stolen time would never return. And the further they fled from the facility that imprisoned him, the more his heart sank with despair.  

 

And so, time moved on, indifferent to their pain. 

 

00000

 

  
Night had fallen in Link VRAINS. Once the starless sky turned black, bright city lights illuminated the most populated areas, but there were areas shrouded in darkness.

 

 **LINK VRAINS, MAIN SERVER** : _PIER-70_  
_10:49:03 PM GMT/UTC +9_

Driven by adrenaline, the girl with eyes of blue sprinted through the pier, passing a number of warehouses and cargos. She could smell the salty tang of the ocean; she could feel the wind whipping her ocean-blue hair.  Her [blue dress](https://pin.it/632pfbw547ak46) with laces and ribbons trimmed with gold did not hinder any movements. On and on she ran, her legs pumping and the ribbons flying out behind her like a mermaid fin. Her breath started coming in gasps, but she kept running, desperate to lose her pursuers.

Footsteps grew nearer. Her pursuers were close now. 

She rounded a corner and was forced to a halt. Nothing but a dead-end in front of her. She panted heavily, her hand on her chest, trying to regain her breath. She tried her Duel Disk again and mashed on the logout button, but the system still didn’t respond.

What started out as a promising day for her had turned into a nightmare. Not only had she been forcefully logged-in, she had also been assaulted by these unknown AIs that pressed her into dueling them. Defeating them had been easy at first, but they kept respawning to challenge her again and again, chipping away her LP until she only had 500 left.

They were like zombies who refused to stay dead. She didn’t even want to think of what might happen if she’d lose to them.

She turned, almost launching into another sprint, but then two humanoid beings of pure yellow light had emerged to block her way. She couldn’t bite back a gasp as she stood there, exposed. But she refused to give up. She had to find a way out of this, and so she dueled them.

Strong and skilled as she was, she was still at a disadvantage.

And so, she eventually lost. With a cry, she fell to the ground in a heap.

"You’re strong,” she heard someone say. A digital voice that sounded quiet and calm. “But I could snap my fingers, and you’d cease to exist.”

As the light faded from her eyes, the last thing she saw was a yellow alien-like being standing on top of her enemy’s Duel Disk.

 

00000

 

 **LINK VRAINS, AREA V-ARC, NEO SERVER:**   _MYSTIC PLASMA ZONE_  
_02:18:09 AM GMT/UTC +9_

 

He moved closer to find the object of his mission, heels clicking on marble floor with each step. “It gave us one hell of a run, but your trap worked.” His voice when he spoke was low and well-modulated yet devoid of any emotion.

 _“Of course. Was there any doubt?”_ A second voice, male, spoke through a comm link. It belonged to his accomplice who operated in the real world.

“Show off… Have you shielded the area?”

_“Both gate-in and gate-out functions are disabled.”_

The metal nipped at the AI’s wrists when it tried to lift them, and it hissed a pained breath. The chains that held the shackles to the floor were thick and heavy, and just lifting the few inches that it had had strained bits of his program and made it ache. It could have ripped them off easily if it hadn’t been constructed with a special program. The unique code on them had doubled the drain on its waning strength.

With a groan, the AI gave the chains one last yank but to no avail. It collapsed on its knees, the chains slipping from its fingers. There would be no promise of redemption, no hope of heaven. It would simply be erased from the face of the network. It pressed its eyes shut and sighed.

If it were human, fear and despair should have wrecked his sanity and will by now. However, just like a human, the drive to laugh was overriding every other rational programming it had.

So, the AI laughed out loud, the sound echoing off the walls of the old [gothic mausoleum](https://www.artstation.com/artwork/3br5v).  Stained-glass decorated the windows on each side, and just right behind the AI was a tomb with splashes of dried-up blood. Solid though it was, everywhere was full of rifts and cracks where wild plants grew. Whoever designed the area spent a lot of time programming exceptional details for this nightmare-fuel. Even the rotting corpse of a dead prisoner suspended above the entrance was nothing but ghastly.

“Seems like this has more than just a few screws loose in its programming.” His face had an immovable grimace on it that pulled the ends of his mouth down.

The AI let out a scoff and looked up at his captor with a mocking smile in response to his remark.

Under the moonlight that streamed through great holes and cracks, the captor stood there, hooded and his left eye covered with a grey mask accented with gold markings and a red eye socket. His uniform was a green and black body suit worn underneath a white long coat with green piping, along with a silver belt that complimented his form. White with green pair of gloves reached up to his elbows that matched his boots. A pendant nestled against his chest—a golden bullet with a bright blue diamond, an unmistakable symbol of his rank within the group. And on his left wrist was a Duel Disk consisting of a purple glowing orb outlined by a red circle with a blue side.

Compared to him who was twice his size, the AI took on the form of a little boy and was dressed in a black zipped-up [hoodie](https://pin.it/hvvdjaeo22imqv) that resembled a monster’s mouth. The outfit had splashes of blue and purple paint-like and cross designs, and a devil’s tail. One glove for his right hand and a sleeve for his left, and a pair of sneakers completed the whole ensemble. It looked to be around six or eight years old. Its short hair was pitch-black with violet streaks running through it. But the sclera of its eyes were black, its irisis gold and luminous.

“Reconfiguring the area’s matrix and transforming it into a trap? Genius!” the AI remarked, looking honestly impressed. His voice was as boyish as his face. “Gotta hand it to your friend. It takes skill to pull this off.”

_“I don’t really know if I should be flattered or creeped out.”_

“How about both? So, uh, are you going to delete me? I’m just a kid.”

“Don’t pretend to be human,” the Knight said. “You won’t fool us, Vagrant.”

“The Knights of Hanoi always get the job done,” the AI said, looking pretty chill despite the situation.

“You can’t flatter yourself out of this.” As a Knight of Hanoi, he can’t show any mercy to a rogue AI.

The Knights of Hanoi was an independent intelligence group, organized to maintain both national and global security of all networks. One of their main duties was to debug and eliminate any anomalies like the Vagrants—rogue artificial intelligence that befouls the network. Though some are allegedly created by hackers for fun, most were often products of failed, incomplete, or corrupted programs. They have been known to mainly cause corruption of data and glitches. However, there have been instances where they can be aggressive and dangerous, and the Knights of Hanoi have been actively pursuing them.

“So, what were you doing at the docks three nights ago? We want answers.”

“What do you think was I doing?”

“Witnesses spotted you planting some kind of virus on that girl before she disappeared completely from the network. When SOL confronted you, you ran away.”

The AI smirked. “I’d tell you, but I doubt you’ll believe me. And since I’m trapped, might as well go down with a bang.” The gold of the boy’s eyes started blinking red and a beeping sound was counting down.

_“It’s a time bomb, and the AI just armed it!”_

Whipping out a plasma blade from his Duel Disk, he instantly stepped forward and launched his attack. The wet sound of slicing through flesh met his ears, followed by a faint muffled laughter drifting into the cold air.

 

_Recognized—IGN 006_

 

Static suddenly spilled into the Knight’s ears with a deafening roar, making him flinch and step back. He watched as the AI smiled mischievously and spoke out the words…

 

“It was really nice meeting you, my—”

 

Words broke off into static. Questions coalesced in his mind, but before he could even open his mouth to speak, the AI’s body faded, dissolving into nothing more.

 _“Unknown, are you all right? Did he do something to you?”_ The voice hinted concern.

“No, it’s nothing. We just killed our lead, so I’m dropping out.”

_“All right. See you in the real world.”_

He was about to log off when he sensed a presence in the air. Intuitively, he followed his gut and turned. He couldn’t believe what he saw.

“Did you like my party trick?”

It was the AI boy. It was floating in mid-air with both hands tucked inside the pockets. Somehow, it had managed to escape being purged.

His accomplice shared the same sentiment. _“How is this possible? How could the debug program fail?”_

“My survival instincts are pretty high, you know.”

“As if AIs have instincts,” the knight replied.  

“Well, this one does!” The AI playfully pointed at himself. “And it’s all thanks to you and your friend there.”

What the AI meant by that was none of his concern at the moment. He never encountered anything like it before, but he kept his calm.

The AI let out a laugh. “Now then, let’s have some fun!” With a snap of its fingers, a dark formless creature with purple symbols emerged from the Unknown’s shadow.

_“Unknown, behind you!”_

The Knight, not expecting the monster, couldn’t react fast enough. The monster tackled him with the force of a rampaging bull, sending him flying across the room and causing his mask to crack and break. His body hit the stone wall with a sickening thump. All of his muscles coiled as he struggled to get up on one knee, only to find himself trapped in a virtual blue sphere. He touched it warily and pulled back as he felt the static electric shock. This was bad, so quickly he toggled the log off command on his Duel Disk.

“That’s not gonna work.”

He clicked his tongue and glared back at the AI.

“And so, the captor becomes the prisoner.” A smirk for a smile, the AI raised its hand in the air. “How ironic...” The wind picked up around them, and emerging from its hand was a vicious vortex of purple and blue data, gathering dust and rubble along with it. The tornado burst through the roof before making contact with the floor of the mausoleum.

“Is that…a Data Storm?” He’s heard stories that crazy tornadoes called Data Storms used to blow through Link VRAINS, and thrill seekers would ride those winds and battle on them in Speed Duels. So far, he knew only a handful of people who have seen a Data Storm, and this was certainly a first for him.

“Say hello to your friend for me on the other side,” the AI said, waving its small hand. “Bye-bye for now!”

The Data Storm was inching closer and closer, chewing the distance within the seconds. As he got back on his feet, his fists clenched, and the muscles in his jaw hardened. He can’t run. He can’t log off. He was about to be forced out and there was nothing he could do but to brace himself.

Just then, a blue light streaked across the night sky. A sudden bolt of lightning crashed down on the storm with a roar of thunder. The shockwave blew his hood off and almost knocked him off his feet, but he was quick to regain his balance. In the midst of the bright light, a silhouette began to take form.

And when the light faded, there, down on his knees with a fist planted on the floor before him, was a man who exuded an unmistakable air of authority. He was garbed in a tight, white uniform underneath a long coat, complimented by accents and streaks of green, red and black, and wore a black belt around his waist equipped with a gold buckle and bullets carved on each side. His spiked-up grey hair shone with silver, adorned with red highlights and pink accents. The mask on his face resembled a rhombus, sporting a silver plate with four dots spread out, and its transparent visor receded up to his nose.

The uniform fit him to a T, hugging his body in all the right places and displaying his well-defined form. The lilac shade of his eyes, framed by generous lashes, and the immaculate features of his devastatingly handsome face made for a heady combination. 

Visible green eyes widened, lips parting in recognition. “Revolver!”

The AI was more than amused. “So good of you to join us—” Confidence curved Revolver’s mouth into a smirk as he rose to his feet, the blue diamonds and the gold of his bullet-shaped earrings sparkling in the moonlight. His Duel Disk glowed red. “—Hanoi Leader.”

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t toy with my subordinate like that,” Revolver said, his voice dangerously low.

“Subordinate?” The AI snickered. “Tell me… Do you always make such dramatic entrances for all your lackeys when they’re in trouble? Or is it just him?”

Revolver narrowed his eyes.

“Did I hit a nail? You always did watch over him after all. Oh look, his hood fell off. He doesn’t look half bad.”

Unknown brought a hand to his face. Maybe, if he looked more like how an avatar should, he could have worked it to his advantage. He never felt the need to change his appearance, since he coded his avatar to always retain the hood and the mask over the eye. The AI’s Data Storm and the shockwave from the lightning bolt must have messed up the code.

“Enough of this!” Revolver declared, giving a dismissive swipe of the arm. “In the name of the Knights of Hanoi, I will capture you!”

“I’d like to see you tr—Woah!” The AI’s gasp cut off his own words as a terrifying **_Cracking Dragon_** barged through the wall behind and seized it in between his mouth. It yelped in pain as it struggled to get away. “Ah, glitch! Why didn’t I see that coming?! Guess that’s what I get for acting like a big shot, huh?” It let out a sigh. “But, man, you are one crafty guy, Revolver-sama.”

“I don’t know if you’ve ever been in life or death situation before, but there’s usually not this much talking.”

“I’m chatty. That’s part of my charm.”

“You’ll be in parts when I’m through with you.”

“I thought you wanted to capture me.”

“What I need from you is data. **_Cracking Dragon_** , now!”

With that said, **_Cracking Dragon_** bit down hard on the AI, sinking its metallic teeth further into its supple skin with enough force to make it scream in agony. But then its body started to glow a purple hue, and its flesh began to turn black.

Unknown felt an unexpected disturbance. He had felt disturbances before, in his battles with rogue AIs, against the Vagrants and against different Cyber Criminals. But he had never felt a disturbance like this before. The imminent danger he sensed was closing in on them, and then it happened—

“Revolver!” Unknown called out. “Watch out!” But his shout was drowned out in the blinding purple flash.

The Knight opened his eyes. He found himself in an almost pure white room, and his eyes shrank painfully as the light flooded them. Seeing only smooth walls and floors around him, recognition sunk in.

“No…”

He respired hard, struggling to find his breath. His head swam with pain as the past came to haunt him once more. A familiar yet dreadful weight clamped him down. The torture, the shocks, the never-ending duels —they came in waves and it hurt.

“I can’t be here…Not again…”

He fell to his knees, grasping both sides of his head, gloved fingers digging deeply into his blue hair, as he shut his eyes tight. He knew he was shaking, aware that his body was fighting and losing simultaneously. He breathed in slowly, quickly, deeply and sparsely all at the same time. He felt the tears misting in his eyes, but he fought against them, refusing to give in.

“Hey, you…”

Someone precious said to him, a familiar voice full of warmth and compassion.

“Think of three things… Three things to live, three things to go home. By thinking, you’ll be able to get through this.”

He opened his mouth as far as he could and tried to take in whatever amount of air he could. And when he looked up, he saw him.

A hand was stretched out before him, and the moment their eyes met, time stood still and all of his worries disappeared; his heart skipped a beat, his voice caught in his throat and for a moment he was mesmerized. The hair framing his face looked like silk and was the color of snow with streaks of purple. A tender smile had graced his features, and the only thought Yusaku could muster was that he looked beautiful.

It was like staring into the moon…

“Let’s go home, Yusaku.”

A small smile curved his lips, and Yusaku took his hand in his own.

 

 

00000

 

 

Yusaku groaned when the painfully bright light of the fluorescent burned through his eyeballs, and so his body immediately rebelled at the thought of waking up.

“Yusaku?” A voice entered his ear.

It sounded concerned, and Yusaku’s wits scrambled to clear. He let out a groan and slowly opened his eyes to catch a pair of blue eyes looking back at him. “Ryoken?”

“You’re finally awake.”

Yusaku heard the relief in his tone; saw it in his blue eyes as Ryoken sank down into the space beside him on the bed. A gold bullet-shaped earring gracefully dangled from his left ear. Ryoken’s shirt was partially unbuttoned, and the soft white cotton clung to his fine muscled chest. A crazy impulse to reach over and touch Ryoken nearly overwhelmed him.

Then he remembered the dream—at least, that was what it felt like—and covered his face with his arm. Whether or not it was a dream, he could never forget the warmth of Ryoken’s hand nor the way his eyes sparkled tenderly. The memory had him blushing a bit.

But come to think of it, he has no recollection of either logging off from the network or returning to his bedroom. He also noticed white fabric enclosing his arm instead of his school’s dark blazer. Ryoken must have carried him and took the blazer off.

“How are you feeling?”

Yusaku shrugged. “Fine I guess? I don’t know.” At least, his head wasn’t throbbing. “How long was I out?”

“About 9 hours. Do you remember what happened?”

“The mission?” Yusaku let out a sigh. The AI’s trickery recalled to his mind an odious remembrance of his own failure. He refrained from clicking his tongue, and wondered if he could hide his frustrations from him. “You were about to capture that AI… After that, nothing…”

“Is that all?”

Yusaku could tell from Ryoken’s tone that he wasn’t convinced. He dared himself a peek from under his arm and was shocked to see the hurt that had settled on Ryoken’s face.

“You’ve been compromised, Yusaku. That AI picked your brain and toyed with it,” Ryoken said, looking away, as he clenched his hands. “He brought you back to that room again.” His voice was calm, but Yusaku could tell that anger boiled underneath. “I should’ve stopped it. I should’ve—”

“Don’t.” By a hasty effort Yusaku rolled over on his side and covered Ryoken’s hands in his, rubbing the smooth skin of its back and across the triangular red mark with his thumb. “Don’t do this to yourself. I'm still here, Ryoken. You still have me.”

Yusaku’s emotions were normally hid behind a cold wall of reserve, a wall of control that had been honed over the years. Many would be fooled into thinking that he didn’t feel much, but there was nothing cold or reserved about him now. Eyes green as spring grass had softened, any hint of ice gone.

Ryoken relaxed at his touch in spite of his worry and stress. The ire he felt temporarily ceased, replaced with a kind of need. Yusaku’s face was stunning, impossibly soft and endearing, and his fair skin was so smooth without a blemish in sight. The colors of his hair reminded him of full-bloomed wisterias in spring, fresh with the colors of blue and pink. The six-year old he met all those years ago had bloomed into quite the young man, and Ryoken found himself overcome with a desire to touch him, to hold him, to be against him. But he knew it would be all too wrong. There were some things meant only to be felt, forever unspoken and misunderstood.

Then he felt Yusaku squeeze his hand, and Ryoken let a smile escape him. Yusaku could always read him like an open book, the same way he could him. Except it was much easier for Ryoken. Though Yusaku was quiet and expressionless most of the time, his feelings arrayed themselves on his face whenever it was just the two of them.

After 10 years of being together, they both have dealt with a lot of emotional turmoil. Oftentimes they find themselves struggling to articulate their feelings. They keep a lot bottled up, especially with confronting how they feel about each other. But Yusaku never fails to let Ryoken know just how important he was to him. In return, Ryoken was always there whenever Yusaku needed him.

One last squeeze, then Yusaku released his hand and sat up on bed. “That AI… It escaped your trap... Hell, how did it even escape **_Cracking Dragon_**?”

“By segmenting itself into different parts,” Ryoken promptly replied. “I’ve managed to absorb most of its data, except for one eyeball.”

“I’ve never heard of a Vagrant doing that before,” Yusaku said, crossing his arms. Vagrants don’t operate normally like other AIs. They were an anomaly and would occasionally interfere with the program server. But that AI was different. Its ability to speak and respond was far too fluid. It claimed to have instincts and it could even control Data Storms at will. 

Ryoken sighed. “Because it’s no ordinary AI. I’ve analyzed its data fragments, specifically its algorithm.”

Yusaku’s eyes widened as he digested the implications of his sentence. “No way…Could it be?”

“Anything’s possible at this point. I already have confirmation that it’s lurking somewhere in Link VRAINS.”

“But if you’ve detected it in Link VRAINS, SOL TECH must have too.”

“Indeed. They’re already preparing to launch a city-wide scan.”

SOL Technologies, or SOL TECH for short, was the company in charge of **LINK VRAINS** (Virtual Reality Artificial Intelligence Network System)—a highly advanced Cyberspace where players can take form of an avatar and take part in Virtual Reality Duels, games and various online events. It was a global telecommunications conglomerate and a virtual-reality manufacturing corporation, which also functioned as the world’s largest internet service provider. A large portion of SOL TECH’s business centered around providing access to Link VRAINS and in-game goods and services.

The company was known for its vast amount of technological and computer resources and one of them was the City Scan. However, utilizing such action comes with a cost.

And Yusaku had more than enough knowledge about it. “That means they have to reroute power from their security systems—”

“—Leaving the network vulnerable to attacks.” Ryoken let out a sigh and crossed his arms. “But it’s a risk they’re willing to take.”

“We have to catch it before they do.” Yusaku cupped his chin in thought for a few moments until an idea struck him. “Ryoken, let’s go.” Tossing the sheets aside, he grabbed hold of Ryoken’s hand and leapt from bed.

“Yusaku?” Ryoken was conscious of his own heart speeding up when Yusaku dragged him out of the bedroom and led him to the basement level, but it didn’t take him much to keep his composure intact when they entered the space.

It was like the Bat Cave meets Tony Stark’s lab, any techno geek’s wet dream. The space was long and open, running the entire length of the floor. Massive computer touchscreens built into the walls, clear acrylic countertops and keyboards, glass electronic whiteboards, along with projector screens and webcams, complete with posh black office chairs. The room was equipped with the latest technology, air conditioning, beautiful lighting and a sleek interior design.

“Come on, let’s fire it up.” Yusaku led Ryoken to a chair and sat him down, pulling another up so he could sit beside him.

“Seems like you’ve got a plan,” Ryoken remarked, looking at his companion curiously. 

“Our little friend is a tricky one, so instead of chasing it, you have guide it by hacking and shutting pathways in the city’s grid,” Yusaku replied, and began typing away in a brisk staccato. The screens around them flashed with numbers, figures, and symbols, only to fade away into more complex arrangements of numerals, information flowing as he drove into the mainframe of Link VRAINS. “We can lead the AI to where we want it to go. Play things right and it leaves the AI with a single escape route.”

Ryoken smiled in answer, impressed by Yusaku’s initiative, and pleased by his work ethic. “It’s a lot of coding for one person.”

Then Yusaku’s hands froze on the keyboard, and he looked at Ryoken with a smile of his own. “But it’s not too much for two.”

 

 

000000

 

_SOL TECH - System Ready_  
_Engaging now_

_Deploying Scan Bots..._

SCANNING...

 

 

_“Revolver-sama, the city’s firewall is down 23 percent and flaunting.”_

“Good. Deploy the dragons.”

_“As you command.”_

 

WARNING! WARNING!  
SECURITY BREACH!

 

Behind the scenes at SOL Technologies, the man in charge of security made himself focus on the screen and not the blaring alarm and the rapid-fire typing emanating from the various keyboards present in the systems control room.

“Purge it now!” he ordered.

“It’s too late, sir! They broke the firewall!”

Emerging into various areas and sectors in the network, swarms of **_Cracking Dragons_** took to the skies. The players online were shocked, others skeptical and confused. The media scrambled to report this. Social Media and various streaming sites filled up by the second, with comments and reactions being posted here and there, as viewers all around the world witnessed the invasion.

“Ah, glitch! Gotta go! Feet don’t fail me now. Oh, wait, I don’t have feet anymore...” The AI, now a mere eyeball, crawled away fast, dodging SOL TECH’s scanners and trackers as stealthily as it could. However, due to lack of a body, his movements were fairly limited and it wasn’t long till he was spotted.

And by a **_Cracking Dragon_** no less. 

“Oh no! Where to go?! Where to go?!” The AI panicked. He was trapped in an alley like a cornered rat. “I don’t wanna end up as chopped liver!”

“Yusaku, now!” Ryoken said.

“Right,” Yusaku promptly replied, “Initiating backdoor pathway.”

As **_Cracking Dragon_** was about to devour what was left of its program, an escape route opened up for him. “Lucky! Time to ditch this joint!” And off it went, not caring where it might lead. It was just happy to be as far away from that awful dragon until…  

 

_Transfer Complete_

 

The AI blinked its eye open, and as it looked around, it realized that it was in a middle of what appeared to be a very sophisticated high-tech computer room and the fact it wasn’t alone. “Whoa! What?!”

“You sure are a lot of trouble for one AI,” Yusaku said, staring down at the eyeball on his Duel Disk.

“Geh... Where am I?” the AI squeaked nervously.

“Inside my Duel Disk, and we spliced in some safeguard so you can’t alter its programming.”

“So, I’m trapped in here?!” it exclaimed in shock. “And those dragons? Were they—”

“The dragons were just a distraction to keep SOL TECH away from you. You should be grateful.”

“I am! Really, I am!” The AI sounded a little nervous and more than a little awkward. “But the thing is... I’m not good with tight, small spaces. I’m claustrophobic you see, so can you please let me go?”

“After what you did to Yusaku, forget it.” Ryoken made his approach, placing one hand on his hip. “And whoever heard of a program being claustrophobic?”

“Oh, come on… It was just a little roughhousing. Besides, you guys were chasing me!” The AI spoke out in its defence.

“You drew the line when you invaded his memories.” There was a hint of venom in Ryoken’s tone—almost undecipherable, but Yusaku could tell. Due to their unfortunate past, he had always been quite protective of Yusaku ever since they were children.

The eyeball blinked in confusion. “His memories? You mean from the—Oh...” Its eye widened in realization before it chuckled. “Oh-ho... this is rich. If anything, I’m the one who should feel offended for the invasion of privacy.”

Yusaku raised a brow. “What do you mean by that?”

“Release me and I’ll tell you.”

“Denied.”

“Dammit.”

“It doesn’t need to tell us anything,” Ryoken stated, crossing his arms. “I haven’t had as much experience hacking into an actual **_Ignis_** , but I could crack your algorithm in my sleep.” His devilish smile was all cool confidence, his demeanor assured.

A terrible fear now fell upon the AI that it could only gulp and swallow in fear.

 

 

00000

 

 

Yusaku has come to the conclusion that ‘Ai’ was a little shit, and yes, he named the infuriating thing. It was an inconvenience to keep referring the AI as ‘It’ or ‘Ignis’, and since it refused to give them his real name—because apparently it was too complex for humans to understand—he decided to call it Ai.

Why Ai? Basically, a wordplay for A.I. and eyeball. There, simple and hassle-free, right?

And Ai wasn’t kidding about being chatty. For an eyeball, he sure had a mouth. So, when Yusaku felt like he had enough of the chatterbox, he set him on mute.

Tilting his head back, then side to side to crack his neck, Yusaku closed his eyes for a few seconds. “I’m gonna make coffee. Want some?”

“Sure, sounds good,” Ryoken replied without taking his eyes off the screen.

Good thing they have a coffee pod down there. It saved them the trouble of going all the way to the kitchen.

As Yusaku waited for the coffee to finish, Ryoken was still in front of the computer, his fingers flying over the keyboard. He was totally consumed by his task, so much so that he never noticed Yusaku when he returned with a mug of coffee for him. He quietly stood by his side for a long time, mesmerized with the way Ryoken’s fingers fluidly typed away at the keyboard gracefully without error. He hacked fast, unwinding one bit of data from another, swirling down to a place where he could find pertinent pieces.

Yusaku continued to watch, and sipped at his coffee, and tried not to admire Ryoken’s long, soft-looking-fingers.

“Hmm,” Ryoken said finally. He crossed an arm across his chest and balanced an elbow in his hand, while cupping his chin in an expression of thoughtfulness.

“So, what does ‘hmm’ mean?” Yusaku asked, taking a seat.

“It means I’ve managed to piece all the data together,” Ryoken said with a grin. Although he had been so focused on the computer the entire time he’d been working, he reached out to retrieve his cup of coffee from Yusaku naturally and took a sip.

“Any leads?”

“The algorithm is similar to the data fragments we recovered from our investigation, but the source code and attribute are different. Hard to tell if he had anything to do with the abductions, but I’m not dismissing the possibility.” Ryoken then pulled up a file on screen. “Let me try this.”

“Looks like a video file,” Yusaku pointed out as he sat down. “I can’t make it out. Let me up the resolution.” And with a little tinkering on the settings, the video became clearer.

There was smoke and explosions going off. An entire world had been set ablaze, signalling its imminent demise. Duel Monsters cried and fled, others crashed and burned. In the middle of the chaos was a large, gruesome one-eyed monster laying waste to the land. Devastation spread like a plague. It was a horrible sight.

“What kind of a monster is that?” Yusaku questioned. It wasn’t any Duel Monster he’s seen before. “And what is this place?”

“Could it be…Cyberse?” Ryoken muttered, recognition sinking in.

Suddenly a burst of static filled Yusaku’s ears, painfully loud this time. He jerked from the sound and shut his eyes tight. There was crackling in the air. It surrounded his head. He felt a feathery, gliding, and slapping embrace of coldness. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a vastly different place than he remembered. He felt groggy. As the shape and size of the room slowly came into focus, an enormous sense of confusion flooded his mind and a chill ran down his spine.

Still somewhat in a daze, Yusaku looked down in horror to find he was standing upright into a thin, shiny metallic apparatus that restricted even the slightest movement of muscle. As he calmly assessed the situation, a door at the far end of the room opened.

“It seems you turned out differently from the rest,” the almost inaudible voice said.

Yusaku looked up, and squinting the one hundred feet straight ahead, he saw a man in a white lab coat casually walking towards him. Despite the washed-out colors in his vision, he could make out the man‘s piercing golden eyes and his well-kept blue hair.

“Is it because of that child’s interference?” The man shrugged. “Either way, you are a failure.”

“I’m…a failure?”

A voice—definitely not his own—but Ai’s, and that was when he realized that he was witnessing the image from Ai’s point of view, more specifically from a file from his stored memory.

“You are a product of a failed attempt at preserving humanity. I’m sorry it has to end this way, 006.”

"...saku? Yusaku?”

The image ended abruptly, and Yusaku snapped back to reality as he heard his name being called. He looked at Ryoken who stared back at him. He felt a bit disoriented.

“Are you all right, Yusaku?” Ryoken asked, as he rested a hand on Yusaku’s shoulder. “You spaced out there for a while.”

Yusaku looked from Ryoken to his Duel Disk on the desk. The man in the lab coat flashed shortly in his mind, and then he reached out to press the unmute button. “What did you just show me?”

“Seems like your Link Sense is working just fine,” Ai commented, and he sounded quite amused.

“I asked you question.”

“Tell me something... How did you guys find me in the network?” Ai proceeded to ask, ignoring Yusaku’s inquiry. “I mean, SOL couldn’t even sniff me out until I became an eyeball.”

“Some anonymous player tipped us off, but the report came in without any address or link. And the IP address they used was fake.” When he and Ryoken tracked down the sender, they discovered that the message had come from a deleted account.

Ai sighed in exasperation. “Great… I guess he wanted more trouble for me.”

“Who’s ‘he’?”

“The anonymous sender.”

“You know who it is?”

“Of course, I know! I’ve been trying to get away from—” A beeping sound unexpected cut him off and filled the air. “Uh-oh...”

Ryoken could see sensors going off all around one specific area of Link VRAINS. "Computer’s detected a Vagrant.”

“We have visual,” Yusaku replied, “Putting it up on the monitor.” He pressed a button and the screen immediately showed them a city being under attack by— “ ** _Cracking Dragon_**? And wait... Is that?” There was someone riding on the back of the dragon, so he zoomed in and enhanced to get a better look.

Ryoken narrowed his eyes on the screen. They were now looking at an avatar dressed in a white coat with dark green trim and accentuated shoulders over a white suit and boots. Aside from the mask it wore to cover the top part of his face, he also wore a hood.

“Hey, Unknown, that kinda looks like your avatar minus the broad pointy shoulders,” Ai pointed out, “and this one looks older and taller, more like an adult.”

“It’s not one of ours." Yusaku ran his fingers over the keyboard, inputting a command to initiate a program. “Analyzing source code...” The screen flashed rows of flashing numbers and symbols, and then displayed a set of information. “We have a match. It’s the same from the docks.”

“Nothing we can’t handle.” Ryoken then turned to Yusaku. “You’re up.”

With a firm nod, Yusaku grabbed his Duel Disk and bolted out of his chair.

“Woah! Woah! Why are you taking me along?!” Ai exclaimed, slightly panicky. “Transfer me first!”

“You’re in no position to make demands here,” Yusaku said, getting into the VR room and reaching for the deck in his pocket. “

“But...but...taking me back to Link VRAINS is exactly what HE wants!”

Yusaku elected to ignore Ai's babbling and set his deck into the Duel Disk, powering it on. It was time to link— “INTO THE VRAINS!”

 

 

00000

 

 

He saw a flash of blue as the system verified his identity, along with his voice pattern, and then the transformation begun.

_LOGIN COMPLETED_

 

He felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck as a brief surge of data bristled down his body. It lasted only a few seconds as his consciousness transferred from his real body into his avatar. He materialized in the sky and landed safely on top of a building. He scanned his surroundings. It was the first thing he does whenever he jumped into Link VRAINS.

The virtual city looked almost real. Everything inside Link VRAINS was meticulously rendered with the most advanced graphics interface. It was easy to forget that everything here was computer-generated.

From his position he could see **_Cracking Dragon_** and the fake Knight wreaking havoc over the distance. Several online players were getting deleted within the vicinity.

 _“I’m detecting a jammer from the knight. The interfering signal is denying all log-out functions within a two-kilometer radius.”_ Ryoken’s voice came in calm and clear.

Ai gulped out loud. “…Which means bye-bye to their accounts. Okay, I’ve seen enough. Can I please go home now?”

And Yusaku simply answered with a resounding “No.”

“But I said please!”

“And it would please me if you just be quiet.”

“You know what—Woah…” Ai blinked curiously at Yusaku. “When did you get a makeover, Unknown? You look pretty sleek.” 

“Don’t call me that in this form.”

The building right next to them was mounted with mirror-like glass, and Yusaku caught a glimpse of his virtual self as he jumped from one rooftop to another. He actually spent three days thinking of the design before he decided on one he really liked. He had designed this avatar’s face and body to look, more or less, like his own. But this avatar had sharper features, and his muscles were more defined. His hair was spikier, dyed with shades of autumn, accented with a lighter pink. He was garbed in a green-black bodysuit with golden lining going across like a gridline, along with a silver belt around his waist. 

“So, what should I call you then? Unnamed?” Ai let out a laugh, clearly being sarcastic.

Players could give their Link VRAINS Avatar any name they desire, as long as it was unique. No two names can be alike, and Yusaku spent some time thinking about it after he created this avatar. On the day he won his deck was the day he’d finally chosen a name for it.

But he elected to focus on what’s ahead instead of answering, and he picked up the pace when he saw the dragon in hot pursuit of another player. Its target this time was a bulky guy in green superhero armor with a B-symbol on his chest.

“You’re toast!” the knight exclaimed, as **_Cracking Dragon_** unleashed its fiery breath upon the guy.

Just as he was about to be scorched, Yusaku swooped right in and hauled him away to safety, much to his utter surprise and relief.

“Lucky we’re both not toast,” Ai grumbled.

“Hey, man, thanks for the—Oh my god!” Relief turned into genuine admiration, as the smile on the bulky guy’s face grew wide, and Ai could almost see stars sparkling in his avatar’s eyes. “This is such a honor! Big fan here. I’m Lonely Brave!”  

“There you are!” the Knight growled, then an embarrassing squeak involuntarily escaped from Lonely Brave’s lips.

“Would Lonely Brave care to evacuate the premises now?” Playmaker advised him.

“Oh, yeah... Right!” Lonely Brave chuckled awkwardly. “It was nice meeting you!” He spun on his heel and hightailed out of there. 

“You finally showed yourself, 006,” the Knight said.

“Not of my own volition, mind you,” Ai quipped, rolling his eye.

“How about you be a good little Ignis and surrender yourself to me?”

“He’s not going anywhere with you,” Yusaku decided to cut in, “and you’re no Knight of Hanoi.”

“You dare interfere, punk!”

“My name is Playmaker, and if you don’t call off your attack, you will regret it, because I’ll delete this AI right here, right now,” Playmaker announced, displaying his Duel Disk forward, without a shred of hesitation.

“Woah, woah, waaahh?!!” Ai looked so surprised then irritated. “I’ve decided I don’t like you very much.”

“If you want this program, there’s only one way for you to get it; by beating me in a duel.”

“Interesting. You save me the trouble of capturing that thing,” the Knight commented. “That Ignis is as good as mine.” He leaped off **_Cracking Dragon_** as it de-materialized and landed a few feet away from Playmaker.

“Hey, I’ve been looking through your deck and whoop, you won’t win with these cards,” Ai remarked mockingly.

“Oh, is that so? Then you had better hope your analysis is incorrect or else you’ll be going home with him,” Playmaker nonchalantly replied.

“Glitch! That’ll be worse than hanging out with you. Okay then, I’ll even up the odds. Cyberse, generate new data material!” The gold of Ai’s eye glowed even brighter, initiating a programming sequence. The orb of the Duel Disk then flashed before shooting a bright purple light into the air.

A storm was brewing as dark clouds loomed over them menacingly, and before they knew it, the unexpected happened. The clouds exploded, pouring data of purple hue down heavily, hitting the pavement creating thunderous noise. The wind had grown stronger, howling like a ghost as it drove the data toward them. The wind and the data were spiraling together, converging to become—

“A Data Storm,” Ryoken muttered under his breath, his eyes focused on the screen.

A hover board flew out of the storm, and Playmaker quickly sensed its arrival as Ai uttered, “Hop aboard, Playmaker!”

As soon as Yusaku got on and surfed through the wild, stream of data passing through the city, a second board appeared shortly for the Knight.

“Ready to Speed Duel?” Ai said, confidence at the edge of his tone. “If you want to win, seize the wind, Playmaker!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You should be careful as well, Yusaku.” Ryoken was serious, his blue eyes staring deeply into green. It was not a topic either of them can touch on willingly and openly between them, as both of them have been greatly scarred by the things they’ve experienced in the past. “We don’t know what their true intentions are, but if something happens to you, I...” His voice trailed off and a slight frown settled on his handsome face. 
> 
> The sincerity laced in Ryoken’s words made Yusaku feel warm inside, stirring an affection deep within him. He gave him a small smile to reassure him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off... Each chapter will feature a flashback story of Ryoken and Yusaku's childhood before we get into the main story. 
> 
> Secondly, this chapter may be the only chapter that will feature a full DUEL, basically for plot purposes. This duel is basically the Playmaker vs. Knight of Hanoi duel from Episode 2, but with bonus scenes that include a DSS moment. I may include more duels in the future, but it'll either be real short or summarized. 
> 
> And third, I hope you enjoy chapter 2!!!

He felt like they’d been running for ages in the dark streets of Den City, but he could still hear their pursuers behind them, loudly demanding them to stop. He ducked into the alley, pulling his younger companion into his arms, and flattened himself against the wall, hoods firmly secured upon their heads.

Escaping the facility had been the plan. He had gone over it several times in his head.  Any incident, however trivial, did not escape his consideration. He had always been a thinker and a planner. He’d been ready to expect the unexpected, and their current predicament did not escape his thoughts. As far as Ryoken was concerned, taking the right action and making the right decisions at the right moment were the most important. But he can only do so much given his limitations.

Going to the police wasn’t even an option here. Ryoken certainly could not afford to trust anyone at the moment. Luck had been kind enough to spare them some time before it eluded them completely when they stumbled upon three men in black suits that night. They had expressed their interest in capturing them, and there was no way Ryoken would let them.

“Where did they go?!” Ryoken heard one of the men said.

“They must be here somewhere!”

The young boy in his arms drew closer, snuggling against Ryoken’s chest and clutched at the fabric of his clothes. Ryoken felt him shaking and heard the unmistakable gulping breaths of someone about to hyperventilate.

“Don’t worry. I won’t let them take you,” he assured the boy. He had to look for a better hiding place. Spotting a couple of sheets of wood leaning against concrete wall, he led the boy under them and shuffled in himself.

The boy looked up at him, fear and worry in his green eyes. He hadn’t spoken since the forest.

“I need you to stay strong. Three things, okay?” Ryoken watched with growing admiration as the boy closed his eyes and took three deep cleansing breaths. This boy was doing his best to keep it together.

“Go look over there!”

Ryoken felt his heart lurch to his throat. Sound of footsteps was drawing nearer and nearer each passing second. Carefully edging up to the corner, he looked out and saw the black, polished steel of a stun gun. His eyes followed the gun up, to the arm that held it, clad in black.

“Where the hell are those damn kids?!” The man slightly pressed the trigger, giving off a few sparks of electricity.

The boy saw this and fearing for his life, he tried to run, but his unsteadiness caused him to lurch sideways into the wood stacked against the wall. With the clattering sounds, the man turned his attention to them. He lost all feeling of his legs and crumpled down to the ground.

“So, that’s where you’ve been hiding. Guys, they’re over here!” the man called out, and quickly he was joined by his two companions.  

Jumping to his feet, Ryoken went in front of the boy and spread his arms out wide, a desperate attempt to protect him. “Stay away!”

But then the man fired the taser, sending an electric shock through Ryoken’s body enough to cause him to fall to the ground and render him helpless. Hearing the boy behind him gasp aloud, he could imagine how shaken he was to witness such a thing.

This was nothing compared to what the boy and the others have been through, so with that in mind, Ryoken willed himself to stay conscious enough to tell him to, “R-Run… Get away…from here…”

The boy’s voice faltered, becoming even smaller. A sob escaped his throat. He sat there frozen to the ground, incapable of movement or speech.

_I need to protect him. Keep him safe. I want to protect him._ The boy’s safety kept running through Ryoken’s mind as he willed his body to move. But it was futile.

The man readied his stun gun and aimed it at the boy.

“Hold it!”

Someone suddenly yelled out, soon followed by the sick wet crunch of bones and resounding smacks. In a blink of an eye all three men fell. A new stranger stood amidst the fallen, settling into Ryoken’s line of sight. Questions and dread filled Ryoken’s mind. Did this person come to save them? Or was this person an enemy?

“It’s okay now. You’re both safe.”

As Ryoken felt his consciousness leaving him, he thought about the boy he’d come to care so much.

 

The reason why he decided to leave his home in the first place...

 

 

00000

 

 

Deftly moving through the waves, Playmaker rode on as it crested and then jumping easily to another. A burst of wind came along, and he flew through the air, and then landed almost roughly back on another small wave. He almost stumbled on his D-Board, but he quickly regained his balance and momentum.

“This is your first time Speed Dueling, right? Bet you don’t know the difference between this and a regular duel,” Ai said in a mocking tone. “I could tell you if you want... You just have to say please.”

“It’s basically a faster and more dangerous way to duel where you can only have up to three main monster zones instead of five. Same with spells and traps,” Playmaker explained promptly. “The starting hand is four and there’s no main phase 2.”

Ai gasped in surprise. “W-Wha-How?!”

“Did I miss anything?” Playmaker’s voice greatly hinted sarcasm, and Ai wasn’t the least bit amused by this.

“Hmph. You better be grateful that I simplified the duel for you!” Ai exclaimed like a bratty child.

It took some effort not to roll his eyes at Ai. As for how he knew about the Speed Duel format, well, he had Ryoken to thank for that. However, he never once imagined he’d be dueling this way to take down an enemy. This kind of Duel had disappeared for many years when the Data Storms ceased. Ai somehow revived it, and Playmaker wasn’t sure if that was a good thing.

“I’ve got you in my sights and I’m taking you down,” the fake Knight boldly declared, speeding through the waves from behind. 

“He looks pretty scary,” Ai commented. “Lucky for you, Playmaker, I’m willing to lend you my assistance.”

“I don’t need your help,” Playmaker immediately declined.

“Look, hate to break it to you, but my superior programming makes me a dueling genius.”

“Well then, it’d be smart if you simmer down.”

“Oookay, have it your way.”

“Let’s Speed Duel!” both Duelist uttered in unison.

 

 

DUEL: PLAYMAKER VS. FALSE KNIGHT  
FORMAT: SPEED DUEL, SINGLE

**Turn 01**  
**False Knight LP: 4000**

“I’ll make the first move,” the Knight declared with a swipe of his hand to materialize his hand cards before him. “What a perfect hand.” A smirk for a smile, he tapped on the desired card. “Since you don’t have any monsters out, I can special summon **_Hack Worm_** from my hand!”

Playmaker’s eyes widened slightly, his usual concession to alarm, before they narrowed in quiet annoyance. A worm-like creature with 400 ATK wasn’t the cause of alarm. It was the card itself. Not only did his opponent pose as a Knight of Hanoi, but he also copied their cards.

“Now then, allow me to bring out a second **_Hack Worm_**!” and the Knight proceeded to summon his second monster. “Playmaker, I’ll make you regret challenging me. I tribute my two **_Hack Worms_** to summon the mighty **_Cracking Dragon_**!”

And so, the fierce and powerful machine-type Dragon emerged on the field with a thunderous roar.

“How do you like that, Playmaker?”

“Getting real tired of that dragon,” Ai commented irritably. “And you get zero points for originality! You’re nothing but a second-rate, trying hard copycat!”

“Squawk all you like, Ignis, because this duel will not end in your favor.”

It was just the first turn, and his opponent already has a monster with 3000 ATK out. It wasn’t looking good at all, Playmaker thought as he looked at his hand. At the moment, he only had **_Three Strikes Barrier, Cyberse Beacon, Effect Cowl and Salvagent Driver_ **in his hand. However, there was confidence and an assurance about the fact that he knew his opponent’s deck by heart, because those were the same cards he uses as Unknown.

“Ah, Playmaker...” Ai’s voice cut into his thoughts.

“Not now,” Playmaker curtly replied.

“Oh, so you wanna crash?”

“Wait, what?” Instantly Playmaker looked up and found himself on a collision course with a building ahead. Clenching his teeth and keeping his calm, he maneuvered his board and avoided the building in the nick of time.

“You’ve gotta stay alert. In a speed duel, the duel itself is only part of the challenge. If you crash and burn in this virtual world, you’ll actually suffer in the real world too. Your mind may never recover.”

“Well, that’s a risk I’m willing to take, because I have to win this duel no matter what.”

“Gutsy, nice... Good luck beating that thing though.”

Ai was right, and it all depended on his draw.

**Turn 02**  
**Playmaker LP: 4000**

“My turn, I draw!” And the card he drew happened to be one useful monster for his current situation. “I place two cards face down,” he said as he set two cards, “then I’ll summon **_Cyberse Wizard._** _”_

As the green-haired, Cyberse-type magician-looking monster emerged on Playmaker’s side of the field, the Knight let out a scoff. “And here I thought you’d be more cautious. Your monster is already weaker than my dragon, so I’ll make it even weaker. I activate **_Cracking Dragon_** ’s special ability to lower your wizard’s attack by 200 for each of its level. Not only that, I get to deal you damage equal to that amount.”

**Cyberse Wizard LV 4 x 200= 800 Damage**

The dragon’s orbs glowed green and unleashed a powerful gust of wind as it used its effect to lower both Playmaker’s LP to 3200 and **_Cyberse Wizard_** ‘s attack points from 1800 ATK to 1000 ATK.

“You may have weakened my monster, but **_Cyberse Wizard_** has other tricks,” Playmaker declared. “He can switch your dragon from attack to defense.” He thrust his hand forward. “Cyberse Algorithm!”

The wizard swung its staff, aiming it directly at the dragon, as the orb glowed fiercely blue. Due to the effect, _**Cracking Dragon**_ was then switched to defense mode.

“Your dragon may be strong offensively, but it has no defense. Furthermore, when my Cyberse attacks, he can deal you with piercing damage. Now attack! Illusion Spike!”

On Playmaker’s command, **_Cyberse Wizard_** immediately unleashed a powerful lightning bolt upon the opposing dragon.

The Knight sneered, despite just losing 1000 LP. “I’m sure you’re well-aware that only a monster with a higher level can destroy **_Cracking Dragon_**.”

Playmaker’s lips thinned, and he faced forward with a look of determination. “I end my turn, so **_Cyberse Wizard_** regains his attack points.”

**Turn 03**  
**False Knight LP: 3000**

“It’s my turn. Since we’re battling in a Speed Duel, I’m now allowed to activate my skill Double Draw to draw two cards!” With that, the Knight pulled two cards from his deck.

“Woah, I’ve never heard of that skill,” Ai said. “That imposter must have created it.”

“If your chances were slim before, with these two cards you have no chance at all,” the Knight announced arrogantly. “I activate the spell **_DDos Attack_**!” He swiftly tapped the designated card. “That lets me send two more copies of **_DDos Attack_** from my deck to the graveyard. And once that’s done, I get to deal you damage equal to the number of **_DDos Attack_** sent to the grave times the level of a Machine-type monster I control by 100.”

“No way,” Playmaker muttered under his breath.

**Cracking Dragon LV 8 x 100 x 2= 1600 Damage**

A red laser beam shot out from the spell card, hitting Playmaker and knocking him off his D-Board in the process. His LP instantly decreased from 3200 to 1600 points. And just as quickly, the ground was approaching at a precarious speed.

“I’m too beautiful to go splat!” Ai screamed out.

_“Initiating safety net.”_

Then, before they knew it, a gravity field materialized in the expanse of space in between Playmaker and the concrete ground. Playmaker flung his body, positioning himself to land feet first, and then, using the gravity field as a springboard, he leaped off into the air.

_“Remote Link Established. Grab your ride, Playmaker.”_

Playmaker landed on his D-Board surprisingly gracefully, but in the most street sense, and surfed through the stream of data like nothing happened.

Ai let out a sigh of relief. “Lucky you have a guardian angel or else you would have suffered some serious damage.”

_“You’ve been having a lot of close calls lately,”_ Ryoken spoke through the commlink.

The voice he heard was serious, but there was an underlying concern that Playmaker recognized. He let a small grin show on his face. “Worried about me?”

_“Worried that you might lose that Ignis,”_ Ryoken said, sounding a bit amused.

“Like I’d lose to anyone but you.”

_“Says the guy who almost went splat.”_

“I knew you’ll catch me.” Playmaker’s grin turned into a soft smile, his toughness disappearing like a mirage. “You always do.” Not only did he trust Ryoken with his life while on duty, he was like a family to him in real life, and Ryoken always has his back no matter what.

Ryoken allowed himself a gentle smile of his own.

“Hate to interrupt, but...” Ai decided to cut in. “Are you guys flirting right now?!”

Playmaker’s gaze slid over to the AI in his Duel Disk as his smile became a scowl. “Come on, we have a duel to win.”

“Don’t avoid the question!”

_“Data Storm up ahead,”_ Ryoken warned.

A vicious tornado cut a path across downtown, destroying buildings and structures along its way, leaving in its wake nothing more but bits and dusts of data.

“Forget the storm, you should worry about me,” the Knight said, and then he tapped on a card to set it. “I’ll place a card face down, then I switch **_Cracking Dragon_** to attack mode. Next, I’ll play this—” He proceeded to activate an Equip Spell from his hand—“ ** _Aircrack Storm_** , so my dragon gets to make a second attack once it destroys your **_Cyberse Wizard_**!”

“Glitch! If he attacks your wizard, the second attack will wipe the rest of your LP!” Ai pointed out almost hysterically.

“Attack and never bother us again!” the Knight declared, entering the Battle Phase and sending his dragon to do the deed.

But Playmaker immediately activated his face down card. “I reveal my trap, **_Three-Strike Barrier_**! Since you control exactly three cards, I can activate one of its effects, and I choose to prevent **_Cyberse Wizard_** ’s destruction!”

“So what? It doesn’t protect you from damage though.”

Even though **_Cyberse Wizard_** successfully blocked **_Cracking Dragon_** ’s attack, the impact of the collision still sent out a shockwave enough to blow Playmaker off course. And with that attack, Playmaker’s LP went down to a mere 400 LP.

“Quick! Switch to the other wave!” Ai instructed.

And Playmaker did out of instinct, which caused him to be swallowed by the rampaging storm before he could even realize it.

The Knight laughed out loud. “How can you be so dumb to switch to a wave directly in front of a Data Storm?”

From within the Data Storm, Playmaker struggled to stay on his board as he was assaulted by the tremendous winds. “You led me to this Data Storm on purpose,” he accused Ai.

“Yup.” Ai wasn’t even going to deny it.

“But why? This storm could rip us apart.”

“I’ve got a good reason why.”

_“It better be good or else I’ll delete right now,”_ Ryoken spoke, his tone was clipped and threatening.

“Relax... You see, there are special monsters that only live in the Data Storm,” Ai proceeded to explain.

“What do you mean special monsters?” Playmaker questioned, focusing his gaze on Ai.

“Monsters only you can summon with your unique skill. And the more intense the storm, the stronger the monster! Your skill allows you to draw 1 random card from the Data Storm when you have 1000 or fewer LP.”

Playmaker took a breath, closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them, a calm resolve assailed him. He held up his right hand as the golden marks on his avatar’s body started to glow.

“Seize the wind, Playmaker!”

Even though his movement was restricted, Playmaker plunged his arm into the winds. It was already difficult enough to stay on top of his board, it was another to have his arm feel like it was about to be ripped off. But he wasn’t going to give in to this. He was going to overcome this and win.

“I activate my skill! Go, STORM ACCESS!” Playmaker emerged from the Data Storm and was back on track, much to the surprise of the fake Knight.

“No one has ever escaped from the eye of the storm,” the Knight said.

“Until now that is,” Playmaker replied. “It’s my turn! Draw!”

**Turn 4**  
**Playmaker LP: 400**

“Go, Cyberse Algorithm!” Playmaker commanded, activating the effect of **_Cyberse Wizard_** to change **_Cracking Dragon_** to defense position.

“I expected that, so I’m activating the trap card **_Pulse Mine_**!” the knight declared. “Since I control a Machine-type monster, I can switch your wizard to defense mode!”

“Don’t get so flustered.” After changing **_Cyberse Wizard_** to defense position, Playmaker decided to normal summon another monster. “I’m bringing out **_Stack Reviver_**!”

“No matter what monster you summon this turn, **_Pulse Mine_** will switch it to defense.” Once the newly summoned Cyberse-type monster changed its position, the Knight then activated his dragon’s effect. “Furthermore, you don’t seem to understand **_Cracking Dragon_** ’s effect at all. You’ve basically sealed your fate with that monster, because **_Cracking Dragon_** is going to wipe out your remaining life points.”

However, Playmaker only lost 100 LP while **_Stack Reviver_** ’s ATK went down to 0.

“Impossible! But how?!”

Playmaker answered him with a smug. “Seems like you’re the one who doesn’t understand **_Cracking Dragon_** ’s effect. That dragon can only deal me damage equal to the decreased amount of my monster’s ATK, and since **_Stack Reviver_** ‘s ATK was originally 100—”

“Its ATK was only lowered by 100, so you only take 100 damage,” the Knight grumbled.

“Exactly.”

“You’re just delaying your defeat!”

“We’ll see about that.” Playmaker plucked a card from his hand. “I activate the Spell Card **_Effect Cowl_** from my hand. Since I have the Cyberse on my field, your effects can no longer deal me damage, and next I play my trap, **_Cyberse Beacon_**! Since I took damage, this beacon calls out a Cyberse from my deck straight to my hand—” He took out the chosen card from his deck and played it— “which I immediately summon to my field!”

A female Cyberse-type monster with purple hair and cybernetic outfit emerged on the field in DEF mode.

“With **_Backup Secretary_** I have three monsters on my side.”

The Knight guffawed. “Three would be greater than one if my one wasn’t so much more powerful than all your monsters.”

“In that case, I’ll have my monsters unite and fight. Here I go!” Playmaker thrust his hand in the air. “Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!” he commanded, and a Link Circuit appeared before him and his monsters. “Link Arrows authorized! The summoning conditions are at least two effect monsters. I set **_Stack Reviver, Cyberse Wizard,_** and **_Backup Secretary_** in the Link Arrows!”

All three monsters flew into the appointed arrows to complete the circuit.

“Circuit Combine! I Link Summon, Link-3 **_Decode Talker_**!”

Springing out from the circuit was a humanoid warrior clad in purple cybernetic armor, equipped with a large broad sword. This Cyberse-type, Dark Attribute Link Monster had 2300 ATK points.

“Your trump card is a Link Monster?!” the Knight exclaimed in shock.

“To think you’d use a card you pulled out from Storm Access this well... Not bad for a flesh of meat bag,” Ai commented, genuinely impressed. “Then again, you were always a quick study. You and Revolver both.” He talked as if he was thoroughly familiar with them, and that was something they would have to address later.

Right now, Playmaker had a duel to win. “Here’s what makes Link Monsters different,” he proceeded to explain. “Link Monsters don’t have levels and can’t be put in defense mode, which means your card effects don’t work against **_Decode Talker._** ”

The Knight let out a groan between his clenched teeth.

“Next, I activate **_Stack Reviver_** ’s ability. It revives **_Cyberse Wizard_** from my graveyard.” With that said, **_Cyberse Wizard_** made his return on the field in DEF mode right next to **_Decode Talker_** ’s bottom-left arrow. “And my **_Decode Talker_** gets 500 ATK points for every monster it’s linked to. Power Integration!”

Being co-linked to **_Cyberse Wizard_** and **_Cracking Dragon_** respectively, ** _Decode Talker_** brandished its blade, preparing to attack, as its attack points increased to 3300.

The Knight could only gape.

“ ** _Decode Talker_** , attack! And with **_Cyberse Wizard_** ‘s help, **_Decode Talker_** can deal you damage even if your monster is in defense mode!”

Like clockwork, the wizard wielded his staff and utilized his effect as **_Decode Talker_** leaped into the air and chopped its sword down on the dragon. Since **_Decode Talker_** is a Link Monster, it didn’t have any levels, making it possible to destroy the dragon.

**_Cracking Dragon_** went out with a boom, throwing the Knight off his board and wiping away all of his LP.

**False Knight’s LP reduced to 0**  
**Playmaker Wins!**

Landing a few feet from the fallen Knight on top of a building, Playmaker made his approach while keeping his guard up. “End of the line for you. Time to see what you really are under the mask.”

The Knight grinned at Playmaker, then laughed as his form changed into something else completely, into something that was of pure yellow energy in humanoid form.

"Just what the hell are you?” Playmaker questioned, narrowing his eyes at the creature. “And what did you do with the consciousness of those Duelists?”

“You won’t get any secrets out of me, but I do have something to share.”

And next thing they knew its eyes started glowing red in concert with a beeping sound, as if it was a—

“Ah, glitch! That’s a detonator!” Ai pointed out. “What to do? What do do? Ah-ha!” He burst out of Playmaker’s Duel Disk, transforming into an alien, symbiote-like creature, and swooped down to devour the Knight. “Hmm... Yum! Yum!”

But Playmaker didn’t even bat an eye, even when Ai changed back and retreated into his Duel Disk. “You ate him?”

“Two words: Thank you... Is that too much to ask?” Ai complained.

“My job here is done,” Playmaker said dismissively, and then he logged out.

 

 

00000

 

 

Yusaku stared down at the artificial intelligence inhabiting his Duel Disk. He had set it on the scanner in-between his and Ryoken’s keyboards. “Now talk,” he demanded. “Why was that AI after you?”

“And why would you expect me to answer you?” Ai said, though his tone hinted amusement more than sarcasm.

The frown on Yusaku’s face deepened. “For an AI who’s self-aware, you don’t seem to be aware enough that we can erase you.”

The sparkle of amusement in Ai’s eye faded. “Not surprising that you’d be playing the bad cop, but I think the question you’re really asking me here is if I know anything about the duelists who got spirited away.”

Yusaku traded a brief glance with Ryoken, then looked down at Ai again. “You’re not wrong about that.”

“Tell me, just when did these strange occurrences take place?”

“The first was a fortnight ago,” Yusaku began detailing. “The next one followed shortly thereafter. Then just three nights ago, you were spotted next to the 3rd victim.”

“Just so you know, I wasn’t planting any virus on her. I was trying to save her, but it was too late. That girl’s avatar was nothing more than an empty husk.”

“That fits,” Ryoken stated, crossing his arms.

The eyeball blinked up at him. “How do you figure?”

“She was the only one abducted through Link VRAINS,” Ryoken informed him. “According to our investigation, the other 2 were taken through a television and smartphone respectively. Furthermore, you’re not like them.” He pulled up a grainy footage of a blue-clad duelist running away from these strange creatures made of pure yellow energy—the same kind of creature who dueled Playmaker. He paused at one of the creatures, zoomed in and enhanced the image.

“Woah, where did you get that footage?”

“I hacked into SOL Technologies security feed,” Ryoken said it matter-of-factly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

There was a slight pause and hesitation from Ai. “You’re one scary guy.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” added Yusaku, who sighed in heartfelt exasperation. “He once hacked the Pentagon on a dare.”

“Remind me never to get on his bad side,” Ai said with a shrug. “But seriously… How can you be sure I’m not like them? You guys aren’t the only ones who can customize their avatars, you know.”

“Well, for one thing, these things don’t scan like a regular AI,” Ryoken explained, “more like an Ignis, albeit a much lesser version. However, your designated attribute is different from theirs. Your attribute is Dark.”

Ai hummed a sound that indicated that he was fairly impressed and said, “What else did you find out?”

“The fact that the victims share 3 commonalities,” Yusaku offered to explain. “One, their Duel Rankings are of Elite Level. Two, they utilize older model Duel Disks. And three…” And there was a slight hesitation in his manner, but it was so subtle that no one but Ryoken would have perceived it. “They were all victims of the Lost Incident.”

A flash of pain crossed Ryoken’s features, gone as quickly as it appeared.

“Ai, we need to know why this is happening,” Yusaku said. “The victims have already suffered enough in the past.”  

“And the presence of such threats in Link Vrains are undermining SOL Technologies’ security measures and effort,” Ryoken added. “We've been working behind the scenes on this, but so far every road has led to a dead end.”

Ai surveyed the two with grudging suspicion. “I don’t know… I’m not supposed to even be here.”

Ryoken crossed his arms and lifted an elegant brow. “I could dismantle your program, but I don't think you’d like that.”

“That counts as harassment! I have free will, you know!”

“Maybe intelligence isn’t the most dangerous thing an AI can have.” Ryoken’s eyes darkened. “Maybe free will is.”

“Then are you saying it was a mistake to give us free will?”

“If a thing can choose to be good, it can also choose to be bad.”

Ai looked away, conflicted by the thoughts that assailed him, but he had seen the dangerous glint of blue fire flashed in Ryoken’s eyes. “At this point, the best thing I can do is the right thing,” he croaked out, but stood his ground. “I choose to be—”

A howling noise like a feedback from a microphone reverberated in the room, assaulting their ears with deafening frequency, along with Ai’s screeching. Both Ryoken and Yusaku had flinched in reaction and covered their ears. It went on for a few seconds, followed by static and screeching, as Ai started glitching in and out.

Yusaku squinted, trying to sharpen what he was seeing with one eye. “What’s going on?” he questioned, staring down at his Duel Disk.

Another feedback resounded, making Ryoken wince as he checked the scanner. “There’s a virus in his database. It’s replicating and corrupting his programming.”

“Ah, glitch… I don’t feel so good,” Ai whimpered weakly.

As Yusaku’s fingers flew across the keyboard, he was thankful for the computer and technology lessons he’d been privileged enough to take while growing up with Ryoken years ago. Hacking computer systems was a very useful and marketable skill. And right now, they had to do what they can to remove the virus from Ai’s system. “We have a bug and it’s attacking all the way inside. It’s from the AI he ate.”

“Running anti-virus,” Ryoken announced, typing the command briskly, as he put up Ai’s systems display on screen. The infection was spreading fast. It was no ordinary virus, and the eyeball started rolling and rolling, phasing in and out in between.

“Bug is trying to overload a file in Ai’s system,” Yusaku pointed out.

“It’s going to spread like cancer. Send a flu shot.”

“On it.”

Their fingers pounded across the keyboards, the sound of their typing almost equivalent to a machine gun fire. The numbers and symbols on Ai’s systems display were slowing and stopping, and sometimes they froze.

Yusaku’s brow twitched in annoyance. “It’s like solving a Rubik's cube that’s fighting back.”

“It’s using the Ignis Algorithm to mutate the code.” Ryoken’s lips curved into a grin. “In that case, we’ll fight poison with poison.”

 

 

00000

 

 

The sun was bright and cheerful the following morning when Yusaku dragged himself out of bed twenty minutes after sunrise. Mornings was never his thing, and he nearly rolled over and went back to sleep. Upon opening the window, strands of hair swept his face and caressed his cheeks as a cool, refreshing breeze blew into the room. He closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh sea air. 

Just one of the perks of living by the sea. Their mansion hanged over the edge of a cliffside on the outskirts of Den City. It was built with a unique architectural scale that incorporated a minimalist style for both efficiency and comfort. In addition to the master suite, the house also included four bedrooms and five bathrooms. There was an enormous living room, a dining area, and a modern kitchen. Aside from their secret computer room down below, there was also an office for Ryoken and even a study room for himself. Furthermore, their entertainment room was equipped with a huge flat-screen, the best surround sound system, a bar and even a pool table. 

He breathed out a pleasant sigh, and went on to wash up in the bathroom. After that, he got dressed in his uniform, fixed his bag, and hauled himself out of the bedroom.  

Everything about the mansion was great. Living there had been comfortable. However, the material things simply paled in comparison to what nature can offer. The view and the beautiful ocean itself were actually one of the three reasons why he enjoyed living there. 

And the other reason was already waiting for him at the table by the time he got to the dining area. Ryoken was wearing a cotton shirt and black lounge pants, and Yusaku mentally sighed at the sight. It wasn’t fair that, even dressed the way he was, Ryoken still managed to look like a model while Yusaku felt like an unmade bed. Hell, Ryoken could wear a nerdy t-shirt and still be a knockout anywhere.  

“Good morning, Yusaku,” Ryoken greeted with a pleasant smile.  

“What’s so good in the morning? Especially on Mondays…” Yusaku grumbled, taking the seat across Ryoken. The noise of the early morning TV news played in the background. He couldn’t settle in too much, as the reports included brief mention of a Domino City ceremony for some Legacy Duelists scheduled for later that day. Breakfast with toast, jam, orange slices and coffee were already prepared for him. Leave it to Ryoken to prep everything before he wakes up. “How’s Ai?” 

Last night’s virus infestation had been a major challenge for both hackers. It was no easy feat, but despite the odds stacked against them, they still managed to successfully purge the virus out of Ai’s system.    

“He’s on System Restore. He’ll be done by the time you get back from school.” 

Yusaku looked like he just ate something bitter. “Can I skip?”  

And the reply was quick. “No.” Ryoken took a moment to sip his coffee, ignoring the grimace on Yusaku’s face. “Oh, and we should probably inform our acquaintance about our new guest.”  

Yusaku was already spreading jam on his toast. “Sure, I’ll stop by at the café after school. “ 

“Buy me a hotdog, would you? It’s been a while.”  

“Noted,” Yusaku nonchalantly replied as he took a bite.

Ryoken finished his coffee while Yusaku scarfed down his toast. Yusaku was definitely not a morning person. He tended to be a little sluggish until sufficiently caffeinated. As soon as the toast was gone, he chugged down the cup like a beer at a frat party and poured himself another, which made Ryoken giggle a little.  

Yusaku glared at Ryoken over the rim of his coffee mug. “What?”  

Ryoken simply shook his head because Yusaku’s morning routine was kind of cute. Moments like this, no matter how small, he treasured. Moments like this he loved. Spending time with Yusaku was always a luxury. He cared for this boy so much that his happiness mattered more than his own. No matter how painful it might get, no matter the circumstances, he’ll do anything in his power to protect him. But this unknown enemy was dangerous, and he was aware that his strength alone would not be sufficient to keep him safe.  

A moment of silence reigned before Yusaku broke it with a quiet whisper. “The remaining victims... Will they be—” 

“If they try anything, we’ll know,” Ryoken told him, fighting back his own anxious thoughts on the matter.  

It still disturbed Yusaku that someone out there was abducting the victims of the incident ten years ago, but he took comfort from Ryoken’s assurance.  

“You should be careful as well, Yusaku.” Ryoken was serious, his blue eyes staring deeply into green. It was not a topic either of them can touch on willingly and openly between them, as both of them have been greatly scarred by the things they’ve experienced in the past. “We don’t know what their true intentions are, but if something happens to you, I...” His voice trailed off and a slight frown settled on his handsome face.  

The sincerity laced in Ryoken’s words made Yusaku feel warm inside, stirring an affection deep within him. He gave him a small smile to reassure him back. “Ryoken, you’re an expert at creating and subverting complex security systems, and probably the only one alive who can understand the Ignis Algorithm. You’re the reason our own system is so secure.”  

Ryoken breathed a sigh and gathered up the dishes. “While I do appreciate your confidence in my skills, it still doesn’t make me any less anxious about your safety.”  

“I’ll be fine,” Yusaku replied, watching Ryoken take the dishes to the sink. “Besides, there are three things we should focus on more at the moment.”  

Leaning back against the counter, Ryoken held up a finger. “One, the enemy has expressed distinct interest in Ai. The virus yesterday was only meant to corrupt his programming, not delete. We must learn the reason why.”  

Placing his elbows on the table, Yusaku leaned closer and held two fingers up. “Two, the location of the other Ignis. There are five more Ignis out there, and it is imperative that we find the others before anyone else.”  

“And three, the mastermind behind the incidents.” Ryoken has always had this hunch since they started the investigation, but after interrogating Ai yesterday, he needed to make sure if his assumption was correct. 

“So, can I just skip class?”  

Ryoken raised a brow at him and replied, “No. Now go warm up the car while I get ready. I won’t be long.”  

“Can I drive?”  

“You know you’re still two years away from you driver’s license, right?” Ryoken countered, smirking, as he crossed his arms.  

“You’re just scared I might scratch your car.”

“Yusaku.”

“Fine,” Yusaku said, trying not to pout.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we'll end it right there. 
> 
> If you're wondering where Kusanagi is, you'll be seeing him and more characters in the next chapter. 
> 
> I'm looking forward to see your comments! They're always an inspiration. Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he’s not fighting cyber-crimes and Vagrants, he’s just an average high school student and pretty much a loner. In a way, Yusaku Fujiki was practically a mask he uses for the general public and for his own convenience, much like his avatars for Link Vrains. 
> 
> Ever since the Lost Incident, the concept of a normal life was something Yusaku had never allowed himself to consider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH!!! S2 just ended. Bohman's finally defeated, and we got to see Haru again! I'm so sad for the Ignis. But it was really cool to see them as Dark Fluid launched its attacks. Playmaker's new ace is awesome!! I'm glad we got a new Firewall and Link-5 to boot! I'm so excited for S3. 
> 
> So here we are at Chapter 3! I'll be introducing more characters here. And y'all we're wondering where Kusanagi was at.

Yusaku felt strange, like he was in a fog that refused to lift. He could hear voices, but couldn’t make out what they were saying. He tried to listen, but his mind was so fuzzy, so—not there. He wanted to open his eyes, yet his eyelids were so very heavy. His mind wasn’t the only thing messed up. He tried to raise his arm, but it was like a lead weight.

Could it be that he was dead? Was this a state of transition to the here-after?  If so, why couldn’t he get up out of his body and look down on himself like so many stories he’d heard? Maybe he really was dead. He had been a good boy, hadn’t he?

If only he could think. If only he could move.

What was the last thing he remembered? Why couldn’t he think? He could only feel the air filling his lungs and leaving again, but he was tired, so very tired.

“I’m afraid I cannot allow that. Who knows what kind of trouble you’ll run into? You’re welcome to stay here as long as you like.”

A voice. He could hear it a bit clearer now. Someone older, female. A teenager? Barely an adult. Someone he heard before, but Yusaku couldn’t recall from where. He felt too exhausted to think.

“No, you have done too much already. I cannot ask you to risk your well-being for our sakes.”

Yusaku felt his heart skip. The second voice—it belonged to the boy with eyes of blue, the boy who saved him. However, he couldn’t open his eyes, couldn’t move a muscle. It was like he’d been drugged. And so he listened.

“You know you’re just kids, right?”

“And you’re just a teenager. Look, you don’t even know us.” There was bite in the boy’s words. “Don’t tell me you’re not the least bit suspicious about us?”

“Curious would be a better term.”

“That curiosity can put you in danger. I was taught that knowledge is power and—”

“How much do you have to know when people are in need? You don’t need a reason to help others.” The words were spoken in a sincere tone, spoken in a way which gave weight to every syllable.

There was a moment of silence.

“I have three things to say and a statement…” the boy broke the silence, his own tone marred with solemnity. “First, thank you for saving us from those men. Secondly, I want to thank you for taking us in when we’re nothing but strangers to you: for that alone, you have my sincerest gratitude. And third…” The boy paused, taking a breath and exhaled. “I don’t know how to make it up to you for helping my friend. Terrible things happened to him before you found us.”

The white room. The Duels. The alley. Darkness and pain and fear.

He remembered.

He whimpered, fear gripping his racing heart. “N-No! Stop! No more! No more!” he screamed.

A hand clamped on his shoulder, gently shaking him. “Hey, you,” his savior said. “You’re having a nightmare. Please, wake up.”

Yusaku woke up screaming. He sat bolt upright in the bed, fighting off the dream that still tried to drag him down into the abyss. A pair of hands grabbed his shoulders, making him flinch. It took several seconds till Yusaku came out of it. When he saw the boy staring at him, he realized he was safe.

“It’s okay. Nothing bad is happening. You’re safe,” the boy said, brushing a stray hair out of Yusaku’s face.

Yusaku tried to regain his breathing. In his mind, the walls of the bad white room still vibrated with the force of his screams and his throat felt raw and damaged. As he looked around for something to drink, a glass of water appeared in front of him and he met the boy’s blue gaze again. He took the water gratefully, brushing the boy’s warm fingers; a ‘thank you’ remained unspoken.

Swallowing was a struggle, but he forced himself to drink. His hand trembled and he spilled some of the water on himself, cold dripping down his chin and neck. He couldn’t stop shaking even as he handed the glass back.

The boy watched with worry in his eyes and reached out to rub his back in soothing circles. “Don’t worry. Everything’s going to be fine,” he assured him.

“Do you need anything else?”

Yusaku flinched at the sound of the person’s voice. With nerves getting the best of him, he kept his gaze down in fear.

The boy could see Yusaku was trembling. He gave Yusaku’s hand a gentle squeeze and a smile of assurance before he turned to face the girl. His expression had changed to a solemn one, but there was a strong spark of determination in his blue eyes. “This brings me to my statement. You will tell no one about us. Not even the police. We need to disappear completely.”

The teen’s lips curved into a smile, her jeweled eyes hinted interest. “Go off the grid you mean?”

“That’s right.”

“Intriguing… I like you already, kid.”

“The name’s Ryoken.”

“Ryoken…?”

“Just Ryoken.”

“Then I’m Lapiz—”

“That’s not your real name,” Ryoken cut her off, narrowing his eyes. “I’ve seen your ID.”

She didn’t expect to be caught by surprise like this, but she reined it in naturally. “When did you have time to check?”

“The ride on the way here. You were too focused on the road anyway, so I grabbed your wallet,” Ryoken answered.

“Clever boy.” She giggled. “So, how about the other one? Got a name?”

Once again Yusaku flinched and brusquely snuggled against Ryoken’s back to hide from the woman’s eyes. A painful lump swelled in his throat and his stomach grew queasy.

Ryoken turned to Yusaku and gathered him in his arms and hugged him for comfort. “It’s okay. You can say it.”

Yusaku quivered again and closed his eyes, savoring the warmth of Ryoken’s body against his. He took a deep breath. “Yu…saku…” he managed, his hands grasping Ryoken’s shirt. “Yusaku…”

“Well, then… Ryoken-kun, Yusaku-chan, it’s very nice to meet you.”

 

 

People don’t meet others by accident. They are meant to cross paths for a reason.  
There were no coincidences in the world, only the inevitable.

 

 

00000

  

 

_Inside the SOL Technologies Virtual Meeting Room, the company’s top brass appeared before the man in charge of their security, donning elaborate chess pieces as their avatar form. Each piece glowed when they spoke._

_“We finally have a lead to the Cyberse,_ _the source that generated new data material to grow SOL Technologies’ Virtual World…_ _but then it was captured by that Playmaker. With that kind of power in his hand, who knows what he’ll do?” the bishop stressed out. “Our network might deteriorate.”_

_“So will our reputations if word gets out about the recent spate of abductions,” the Rook said. “We’ve managed to keep a lid on it, but if we don’t solve this soon, it would jeopardize the whole company.”_

_“Zaizen, you must do whatever it takes to retrieve the Ignis from that Playmaker,” Bishop demanded. “Failure is not an option.”_

Akira Zaizen opened his eyes, frowning at the memory, and stared out from inside the limousine. The top brass cared more about their reputations than the abducted teenagers, and it frustrated him more that he couldn’t say anything to them. He already has his hands full dealing with adrenaline junkies putting their lives in danger by surfing and Speed Dueling in the network. Despite his position and rank, he was still the company’s dog. 

Somewhere in Den City, just before a red light, a motorcycle pulled over beside the car. The rider removed her helmet, her bright magenta-colored hair cascading to the bottom of her back. Her riding suit hugged her entire body, beautifully accentuating each curve perfectly from her thighs to her bodice. Her elegant features glowed with spirit and her eyes sparkled like rare pink diamonds in the sunlight. Her beauty was mesmerizing as she leaned forward on her bike, with a flirty smile on her face. 

“You picked a strange place for a business meeting,” she said when he lowered the window. “So, what do you want with little ol’ me?”

“I have a sensitive mission for you, Emma.” Bold and intelligent, his eyes shone like a set of imperial jewels, their shade somewhere between lapis lazuli and amethyst. He wore a blue suit and tie, and he was handsome, with a refined jaw, and his dark-blue hair was cut short and neatly with dark-green highlights. 

“Perfect! I’m the sensitive type.”

“I want you to find out everything you can about Playmaker.”

“Whoo-hoo… I love that guy! With pleasure.” She giggled. “So… I heard he got hold of a certain item SOL Technologies was after. Have something to do with that, Mr. Chief of Security? Oops…” She feigned innocence, yet her eyes hinted teasing. “Is that top-secret info I should know nothing about?”

If Akira was bothered, he didn’t show it; he simply stared at her. “As expected of a Cyber Treasure Hunter.” 

“You sure you don’t want me to get that AI for you?” 

Akira heaved a quiet sigh, but the concern crinkling the corners of his eyes belied the professional expression on his face. “I have already assigned one of my agents for the job, but I believe you already know that.”

“Still can’t believe you’re sending her out, and against Playmaker out of all people.” She looked honestly impressed. “From what I hear, he’s no pushover. He’s probably as skilled as Revolver.” 

“You don’t believe her capable of defeating that vigilante?” Akira narrowed his eyes at her. “You trained her.”

“Of course, I do. I’m just saying we don’t know the extent of Playmaker’s abilities.”

“Just make sure to get me that intel, understand?”

“And you make sure to deposit my usual fee, because my info is 100% guaranteed,” she stated before she put back her helmet on as the light turned green. “Ciao!” She gave Akira a little wave and rode off.

Inside the limo, Akira leaned his head back against the seat and sighed. Playmaker’s career as a Cyber Vigilante had earned him the ire of the authorities and SOL Technologies. Reporters had tried and failed to interview him, and many of his duels would get deleted and purged. Playmaker was cold and standoffish, determined and independent. Much of his motivation was a mystery. In addition to being adept in dueling with his Cyberse Deck, it was safe to assume that he was skilled in hacking. Even their company’s best hackers had failed to uncover his real-world identity, because not only does Playmaker block their trackers, he meticulously purges his log-in information.

Same can also be said for Revolver, the leader of the Knights of Hanoi, who appeared in the network 5 years ago, albeit in an avatar different yet similar to his current one.

And if SOL wanted that Ignis, Akira was certain the Knights of Hanoi would want it too.

 

 

00000 

 

 

Double lives were often a burden for people. Juggling two identities can be stressful and the secrecy might take its toll. People were not necessarily equipped to do this sort of thing. It wasn’t their natural state. It was different from being just anonymous on the net, and having multiple avatars at your disposal.  

For Yusaku, however, this was his natural state. When he’s not fighting cyber-crimes and Vagrants, he’s just an average high school student and pretty much a loner. In a way, Yusaku Fujiki was practically a mask he uses for the general public and for his own convenience, much like his avatars for Link Vrains.  

Ever since the Lost Incident, the concept of a normal life was something Yusaku had never allowed himself to consider. Going to school was supposed to give him a semblance of a normalcy, but this also served a purpose in their goals. Though sometimes he wished he was home-schooled instead…  

The day seemed to last a lifetime and Yusaku couldn’t wait to get home. Usually when he didn’t like a class or was bored of it, he would lay his head down and see how long he could pay attention before falling asleep.  

And it wasn’t much till later when he heard someone call out to him.  

“Mission control to Fujiki. You alive?” 

He groaned softly and raised his head high enough just in time to see his classmate quirk a brow at him. “What is it, Shima?”  

“Maybe instead of books, you should have brought a pillow. Class ended a while ago.” Naoki Shima was a short, plump teenager with green hair and a weird laugh. Yusaku doesn’t really know Shima on a personal level, but he’s practically the only guy in class he interacts with on a day to day basis. Shima usually does the talking. Yusaku would just listen and often ignores him completely.  

“Yeah… Had a long night,” Yusaku nonchalantly replied, checking the time on his Duel Disk. It was time for him to go, so he got up.

Shima snorted at the Duel Disk. “Dude, I think it’s time for a trade-in. That thing is older than a dinosaur,” he babbled, then proudly showed off his own Duel Disk strapped to his wrist. It was SOL Technologies’ standard model. “Mine is loaded with a super sweet AI that provides dueling support. And while you still have to load your deck manually, mine downloads cards straight from the SOL TECH Cloud Network. Not only that, I get priority access to the Link Vrains Virtual Reality Duel Realm. Isn’t it neat?” 

“Yeah, outstanding,” Yusaku sarcastically replied, wishing he could just fly away from this conversation. But before he could even pack up his things, a chatbox popped up in his line of sight. He felt a twitch when he read the message.  

 _Revolver: Be nice._  

He wasn’t sure whether to be annoyed at that, or at the fact that Ryoken had been listening to their conversation from the start. The communication device in his ear was too efficient. It had unlimited range and was equipped with audio surveillance system. And the chatbox was just one of the many functions of the computerized AR contact lens he was wearing.

The contact lens functioned similarly to a Duel Gazer. Utilizing an Augmented Reality System, it allowed them to gain access to people’s information, scan their surroundings, relay information back to headquarters, along with providing night vision and infrared. Ryoken programmed it personally to interface directly with their system. 

These were essential tools for their work, but there were times where Ryoken would use it for his own personal convenience. Namely to watch over him at school.  

Fighting down the urge to roll his eyes, Yusaku turned to Shima and, with nothing more than a bored look on his face, he said, “So Link Vrains is where you go to Duel, Shima?”  

“You nuts?!” Shima basically shouted at his face that Yusaku had to back off and put a hand up. “I just go there to hang out and watch. Besides, Link Vrains is all where the top Duelists in the world go to compete. You just don’t show up there and duel. You’ve got to be the best of the best of the best!”  

“I see…” Yusaku sighed mentally, packing up his stuff. Talking to Shima was exhausting, and he was pretty sure Ryoken was having fun at his expense. 

“And there’s one Duelist who’s ruling the roost these days. The one and only Playmaker.”  

“Never heard of him.” Yusaku could have sworn he heard Ryoken scoff as he tossed his school bag over his shoulder.

“Why don’t you try browsing the newsfeed once in a while? The guy’s a hero and I got to meet him personally in Link Vrains!”

 _Revolver: Remember Lonely Brave? The guy you saved from Cracking Dragon._  

Yusaku was starting to think the universe must be conspiring against him while Shima babbled about Playmaker being his Soulmate. 

“Give him some time and I bet he’ll eventually reach Revolver’s level! They’re like everyone’s dream matchup!” Shima was totally in fanboy mode. “I bet you don’t even know about Speed Dueling! Every Duelist I know is itching to try it. It was really cool seeing Playmaker ride the wave like that. Hey, you think we’ll ever see Revolver in a Speed Duel?”  

“Not interested." As Yusaku put on his Duel Disk, he started towards the exit.

“Hey, wait up. Do you wanna duel? I can teach you a thing or two.”  

 _Revolver: You should let him teach you._  

His right brow twitching with annoyance, Yusaku resisted the urge to growl. He was so done with this. “Unfortunately, I doubt you have the ability to teach me how to duel for three reasons,” he stated, holding up three fingers before he peered over his shoulder to look back at Shima. “For one, you require the support of an AI program to help you duel, and two, you’ve prejudged me by the age of my Duel Disk, not by my skill or my cards. And three, you told me you’re not ready to compete in Link Vrains, so how can you teach me?”  

Shima’s jaw had dropped in utter surprise and his eyebrows had shot upwards. He was completely speechless for several seconds. “You didn’t have to phrase it that way! Hmph!” He grunted and took off.

 _“That was harsh,”_ came Ryoken’s voice over the commlink.  

“It’s called being honest.”  

 _“It’s called being an asshole,”_ Ai’s loud voice came through this time, which surprised Yusaku a bit.  

“You’re all better?”  

 _“Yup! I even made friends with your vacuum cleaner!”_  

Ai was back to his cheerful, annoying self, and Yusaku couldn’t tell if that was a good thing. On the bright side, Ai’s cooperation was just what they needed on this case.

With school over and no club to worry about, he walked out of the classroom, turned left—

And plowed right into a female student.

Well, almost…

Both had noticed each other and stopped just barely inches away. One push and their bodies would have collided. As Yusaku looked at her, the profiler program in his contact lens displayed the girl’s basic information.

 

ZAIZEN, AOI (16)  
DEN CITY HIGH SCHOOL|FIRST YEAR  
Affiliation: Duel Club  
Link Vrains Duelist ID: XXX-XXX-XXX  
Character Name: —

 

“Sorry, didn’t see you there,” she said nonchalantly, still holding up the smartphone she’d been focusing on a few seconds ago. She was of average height, holding herself with a natural poise yet equally guarded. Fair in complexion, a tint almost like ivory, and set in the middle of this creaminess, her brown eyes barely glinting an emotion as she regarded Yusaku. Along with her heart-shaped face, everything as crowned by, and complimented with, the warm, honey-brown of her hair that she wore short.

“You should pay more attention,” Yusaku quipped.

“Dully noted. Fujiki Yusaku-kun, was it?”

“You know me?”

“Heard a bit about you from Shima-kun, that’s all. Seems like he’s been trying to get you to join our Duel Club.”

It was a stare for a stare, and Yusaku was getting the feeling he’s being studied and accessed from head to toe by this girl.

“Sorry, but I’m not interested,” Yusaku replied.

“Part of the ‘Go-home’ Club?”

“Something like that,” Yusaku said, then caught her giving his Duel Disk a peculiar look. He sighed mentally. With all the latest models, he knew he could never stop people from judging or being skeptical of his choice in keeping an old model. But it can get pretty annoying at times like with Shima a while ago.

Instead of a comment or a criticism, Aoi said, “Playmaker has one just like it.”

Yusaku could hear some warning bells ringing in his head, but he stayed composed.

A small smile touched Aoi’s lips, yet there was something sad about it. “My best friend owns a similar model. For her...playing with actual cards feels more elevated and meaningful. Perhaps because it’s less common nowadays.”

And that was something Yusaku could agree on.

She checked the time on her phone. “I better go. I’ll see you around, I guess...” No smile this time, no frown, just a neutral expression, as she made her leave.

 _“Yikes... Is that really how you talk to girls?”_ Ai’s voice came through, sounding honestly appalled.

“Shut up.” Yusaku was very much aware that his social skills were subpar at best. He was a loner and really did nothing on a social level. Most people perceive him as standoffish at first glance, and he can’t really blame them. He had realized from a very young age that not everyone was going to like you regardless of your personality or how you treat them. That was a fact of life.

_“For a second there, you probably thought she had you figured out, huh, Playmaker-sama?”_

“You wish...”

 _“You know... Combining the data of each of her parts, I classify her as beautiful! Hey, you should totally ask her—zzztt!”_ Ai’s voice cut off. It sounded like an electronic device got short-circuited or unplugged.

Yusaku raised a brow. “Ryoken, did you just mute him?”

 _“Would you rather listen to him babble?”_ Ryoken’s voice hinted amusement.

“Nope.”

 

 

00000

 

 

Café Nagi at the Public Viewing Plaza of Den City had the best hotdogs ever. The café may be a simple food truck, but it had the best combination of friendly service, good food and beverages, which had successfully attracted good ratings from a local magazine and several blogs on the net. Yusaku was a regular and had already ordered an All-American Hotdog in a bun, along with a soda to go with it.

The café master handed an order of chili dog and fries to the woman on the other side of the counter. “Thanks for the order. Please come again,” he said, putting a customer-service smile. He was a tall man with fair skin, sharp grey eyes, and dark-purple hair. He also sported a small goatee. He had an apron on, with the cafe’s wiener logo, over his black hoodie.

The young woman flushed slightly with a little smile, and then she bowed and walked away.

Moving on to the next order, he fixed up a hotdog for takeout and put it in a paper bag before he went to sit across from Yusaku at one of the tables he had set up. His grin was a friendly one as he slid the paper bag towards Yusaku.

“Why don’t you tell your boyfriend to come by sometime? Some of the girls around here have been dying to see him.”

Yusaku raised an eyebrow, giving him an unreadable expression. This man always teased him about Ryoken being his boyfriend. “One, he’s not my boyfriend. Two, he’s not your poster boy. And three, he’s busy,” he said, finishing off his hotdog.

“But you can’t deny that he’s good for business. Chicks dig him.”

Well, Yusaku couldn’t really deny that and it came with some sense of frustration, yet his face showed little to no emotion as he sipped his soda. Ryoken had frequent Café Nagi more than Yusaku could count, and heads would turn and the hum of whispering girls would rise whenever he showed his pretty face there. Same thing would happen every time Ryoken picks him up at school, much to his chagrin. 

Putting down his soda, he leaned his elbow on the table and supported his cheek by his hand.  “I don’t really think you need him to attract customers, Kusanagi-san.”

“Because my food’s the best,” Kusanagi said with a big smile.

Food was one reason. Other reasons included his winning personality. Shoichi Kusanagi himself was a catch. He was friendly, accommodating, a good cook, and smart with a good sense of humor, which were probably why so many female customers, young and old, find him charming.

“You know, I got pretty surprised seeing you Speed Dueling, and your opponent had the galls to use a Hanoi deck against you.” Kusanagi let out a scoff. “But that Data Storm… Never thought I’d see one with my own eyes.” There was a gleam of seriousness in his eyes now.

Pleasantries were over, Yusaku realized, and it was time for business, so he straightened up and looked at Kusanagi directly. “Kusanagi-san, we have something that might have some intel on the recent abductions.”

Kusanagi’s eyes immediately lit up. “That’s great!”

“Not so great,” Yusaku said with a hint of groan. “The intel would be from a special AI called an Ignis. He may not be very cooperative. Our understanding is he’s a bit of a wildcard.”

“An Ignis? Seriously?” Kusanagi’s eyes had widened a bit. “Makes sense…” He cupped his chin thought. “Recently, there’s been an uptake in SOL TECH’s security searches. Word on the dark net is they’re hunting for something. For a special kind of AI. So, it was an Ignis?”

“There’s more to it than that.” Yusaku proceeded to explain in slightly less detail about the events at the mausoleum, as well as Ai’s connection with them, and then, in greater detail, the events that had happened at the docks, about Ai’s video memory and abilities, along with the virus attack he suffered, and these strange yellow creatures.

Kusanagi listened carefully and diligently, nodding and grunting his understanding throughout. When Yusaku had finished, he looked down to collect his thoughts for a while and broke the brief silence. “The Ignis and the Lost kids… Is this another attempt for an experiment?”

“It’s a possibility. Or it could be for something far worse.”

A flash of exasperation crossed Kusanagi’s face, but he reined it quickly. “I’ll continue to monitor the network on my end. If anything comes up, you guys will be the first to know.” To the outside world, Kusanagi was just your average café owner. Only his closest allies knew that he was a talented hacker himself.

“Thanks, Kusanagi-san. I better go now.” Yusaku picked up his school bag and his takeout as he stood up.

“Hey, Yusaku... You be careful, okay?” said Kusanagi with concern, “because that Ignis just painted a target on you. Who knows what our enemies would do?”

“Thanks, but I’ll be all right.” Yusaku turned and walked away, shrugging the bag on his shoulder. After a few steps he paused and looked back. “We’ll find your brother. I swear on it.” This wasn’t the first time he had brought it up. Each time he did, it made him slightly nervous about Kusanagi’s reaction.

But Kusanagi was never malicious or bitter. He’d always give Yusaku a smile of understanding and his faith. “I know we will.”

 

 

00000

 

 

Reaching the mansion a bit later, Yusaku headed straight to the kitchen first to pop the hotdog takeout into the microwave. He waited until the timer stopped, placed the hotdog onto a plate, and went downstairs to the computer room.

Walking into the room, Yusaku stopped just by the door at a sight he’d seen many times before in this mansion. He set the food down on the work desk and crossed the room to the black leather couch at one corner. Ryoken was asleep on it, stretched out with a hand over his stomach, the light of the room accentuating the ethereal glow of his snowy tresses. His face appeared so peaceful. Long eyelashes fanned silkily against smooth, creamy cheeks as he breathed softly and evenly through slightly parted lips.

A deceptive picture of innocence and beauty.

And Yusaku acknowledged this as his body stirred with an indescribable feeling of need, his chest growing tight. The movement was minimal as he sat down on the edge of the couch. He reached out, hesitating briefly as he watched the faint rise and fall of his chest, but then he relented and brushed the hair away from Ryoken’s face, fingertips skimming lightly across his cheek.

He knew he should wake Ryoken up, knew they had a job to do, but he wanted very much to just have this moment of respite with him. As he laid his head upon Ryoken’s chest, his heart beat to a tune that soothed his soul. He inhaled his scent, a subtle blend of clean soap and lavender shampoo, and recalled how he’d always snuggled up against Ryoken when they were little. He eased his eyes shut and smiled. It just felt natural to be with Ryoken like this.

His capture and torture, and resulting PTSD, had brought nothing but pain and misery. The night terrors had held tight to him, and he’d screamed his heart out. When the nightmares and anxiety would come rolling in, swamping him, smothering him until he couldn’t breathe, Ryoken would always be there to save him. It hadn’t been easy, but being tucked in Ryoken’s arms, feeling Ryoken’s heartbeat and breath against him had always made him feel there was no safer place in the world than with him.

He relished in the moment until a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him, holding him tight, trapping him against firmly sculpted chest. His breath hitched, and he froze in place, wondering if Ryoken was awake, but then he felt him stir.

“Yusaku…” Ryoken whispered his name softly, nuzzling into his hair.

Warmth spread all over Yusaku’s body. It was wild and crazy, and everything swirled and tangled as sensation exploded inside him with frightening intensity. His hands gripped the fabric of Ryoken’s shirt, his heart pounding violently, as Ryoken muttered his name again. But even as Yusaku’s muscles refused to move, Ryoken’s arms tightened around him, as if he was never letting go.

Ryoken stirred again, but then Yusaku felt him stiffen a bit before he relaxed. He gave Yusaku a squeeze and released a pleasant sigh. “I don’t really mind waking up with you in my arms, but—”

With a soft curse and the speed of a frightened cat, along with embarrassingly flushed cheeks, Yusaku flung himself away and almost tripped upon doing so. In return, Ryoken simply gazed at him with a cocky smirk.

“—you should have woken me up when you got home,” Ryoken finished off.

Yusaku was completely speechless for a couple of seconds, and tried almost miserably to gather his composure. “I was… I was only…” He looked away as he found it difficult to look at Ryoken in the eye.  

Ryoken’s smirk turned into a soft smile as he sat up on the couch. “You always did like to use me as a pillow. I think it’s cute.”

It was a truth he can never deny, but Yusaku wasn’t about to just admit it out loud for Ryoken’s amusement. “How long were you awake?” He almost hesitated to ask.

“Not too long ago. Why?”

So, was it okay for Yusaku to assume that the nuzzling and the whispering of his name had all been in Ryoken’s sleep?

“Yusaku?”

“It’s… It’s nothing,” Yusaku said with a shrug. “Can we start working now?”

“Not until I finish eating my hotdog,” Ryoken replied. “You did order takeout from Kusanagi-san, right?”

“It’s on the desk.” Yusaku then looked around. “Hey, where’s Ai?”

“In the Duel Room with Roboppi. I just basically moved him into a bigger prison cell.” Ryoken walked over to his food and picked it up. “Ai wanted to stretch out for a bit ever since he reverted back to his original form.”

“Original form? You mean the boy?”

“That was just an avatar. His true form is…well...” Ryoken mused, shaking his head. “You should see it for yourself.”

“He didn’t turn into some kind of monster, did he?” Yusaku asked, crossing the room to the door of the Duel Room.

Ryoken merely shrugged his shoulder. “Well, I don’t know about that,” He then took a bite of his hotdog.

Punching in the code on the number panel, the automatic door slid open only to reveal a replica of the old gothic mausoleum, the place where he first encountered Ai. It was like walking into a horror movie. This field wasn’t available before, so Yusaku wondered if Ai had been messing around with the settings there. The Solid Vision installed in the room was very efficient in creating state-of-the-art Dueling Fields for Master Duels and Action Duels. It also served as their training ground for free-running and combat.

Ai and Roboppi were nowhere in sight, so he walked to the center of the room and looked around. Mist covered the floor like crawling wispy fingers. It was eerily quiet until the cover of the tomb moved.

Yusaku sighed, looking bored. “Ai, if you’re trying to scare me, it’s not going to work.”

Just then, a black creature with purple markings rose from Yusaku’s shadow, spreading its arms in attempt to grab him. However, Yusaku, who was expecting the sneak attack, ducked and rolled out of the way in time. As he got back on his feet, he simply brushed the imaginary dust off his shoulder.

“Same trick won’t work on me twice, Ai.”

The creature laughed out as the Duel Field dissolved into particles. “It was worth a shot.”

“Tell me this isn’t your true form, because I’d prefer the eyeball,” Yusaku coldly remarked, much to Ai’s dismay.

“Hmph. Just you wait!”

A cocoon of purple light immediately enveloped Ai. One moment there was a recognizably creature, the next something smaller took its place. In the brief instant before the glow that surrounded Ai faded, Yusaku watched particles of purple flakes drop to the floor like rose petals. The creature was no longer a creature or glowing. It was now humanoid in form yet still alien-like, and it was floating in mid-air. Black dominated its slender body along with purple lining. A pair of glowing golden eyes stared back.

“Ta-da!!!” Ai threw his hands high up in the air, scattering virtual confetti along. “It’s Ai version 2.0! See me, love me, adore me, worship me!”

There was nothing but a blank expression on Yusaku’s face when he said, “Where’s Roboppi?”

Ai instantly slumped and sulked. “So deadpan… What are you, an AI? Couldn’t you at least pretend to be amazed by my wonderful form?”

“I WONDER if I should just let Ryoken dismantle you.”

“Sheesh… You and Revolver-chan are no fun at all.”

“Welcome back, Yusaku-sama.” A little maid robot came up to Yusaku. She was the vacuum cleaner Ai mentioned back then. It was an old model that’s been with them for years. “I’ve been watching over the Ignis as instructed.”

“Thanks, Roboppi.” Yusaku then lifted his left arm to display the Duel Disk. “All right, Ai, time for you to return.”

Ai sighed. “What am I? A Pokemon?”

“No, more like a hostage.”

“Excuse me?!” Ai yelled out, obviously offended. He was like a little brat.

But Yusaku couldn’t care one bit. Besides, he was merely stating a fact. “Come on.”

Ai groaned in frustration. “Ah, glitch... Back into the Pokeball for me.” He shrugged before he hopped back into Yusaku’s Duel Disk.

Yusaku came out of the Duel Room, Roboppi trailing right after him, and found Ryoken sitting in front of the computer, poised in his office chair with legs crossed and obviously done with his takeout meal.

“Have you seen the news?” Ryoken questioned when Yusaku walked up to his side.

"I see them all over the place,” Yusaku casually replied.

“Have you read them?” Ryoken followed up, pressing a button on the keyboard. The screen immediately flashed different sites, blogs, articles, and headlines about Playmaker’s duel with the False Knight of Hanoi. While most were positive news regarding Playmaker’s heroic effort in defeating the Vagrant AI, there were several few about controversies (or even scandals) and public criticisms of his Cyber Vigilante status.

“Woah... Some are even suspecting you to be a terrorist?” Ai commented, popping out partially. “The mysterious Playmaker, taking the Virtual World literally by storm.”

“This is nothing compared to the backlash the Hanoi gets,” Yusaku said. “SOL Technologies is using their influence to place more restrictions on the Hanoi. They’ve been working behind the scene to turn people and other companies against us.”

“Is this the reason why you have two avatars, Yusaku?”

“A drifting cloud, one that cannot be bound or controlled,” Ryoken explained, a confident grin gracing his features, as he crossed his arms. “Playmaker’s role is to protect the network from an independent standpoint.”

“And you’re like what? The Oracle to his Batman?”

“Something like that. Speaking of...” Ryoken turned to face Yusaku, giving him a knowing look. “I’ve got you a mission.”

Ai slumped forward, suddenly looking tired and dispirited. “I think I like it better when Yusaku-chan was playing the bad cop. I felt so harassed.”

“You got him to talk?” Yusaku asked Ryoken, as Ai placed his cheek on a palm and let his eyes drift to slits.

“He actually doesn’t know where the others are, but...” Ryoken’s slender fingers hover over the keyboard, tapping away on the buttons gaining access to Link Vrain’s overworld map. As the map displayed trace lines and markings, Ryoken continued to work while explaining. “By using Ai’s code as base, I managed to identify suspicious traces of two AIs. Here’s their pattern for the last 48 hours.”

There were various routes shown as red and orange lines traced over the map display.

“They get around,” Yusaku said before he locked onto one particular area. “One of them seems to frequent that place, but it’s a restricted area patrolled under SOL’s security. What is it doing there?”

“As the saying goes: you want to hide something, hide it where everyone can find it,” Ryoken answered.

“It's so overt, it’s covert!” Ai boasted, only to have Yusaku quirk his brow at him. “What? We’re not AIs with free will for nothing.”

Yusaku’s expression had gone blank and he was almost scowling as he looked back at up the display. “Is that where I’m heading? What about this place?” He pointed at another area on the other side of the map.

Ryoken smiled mysteriously. “I’ll have someone else take a look at it.”

 

 

00000

 

 

 _“Approaching drop zone.”_ Ryoken’s voice came clear over the comm link.

Instead of the newly available D-Board for transportation, Playmaker had chosen to ride on the back of his Cyberse-type Link monster, the **_LINK SPIDER._** As its name suggested, it was a spider-like creature donned in black cybernetic armor with blue-linings.

_“Remember this is a dark Op. Keep radio chatter to a minimum.”_

“And that means you, Ai,” Playmaker muttered.

Ai was genuinely appalled. What he wanted to do was to scream and complain at them but he couldn’t. So instead he just kept his mouth shut and withdrew back into the Duel Disk, eyeball tightly clenched.

_“We’ve reached the drop zone. Time to deploy. Good luck.”_

“Roger,” Playmaker replied promptly, jumping off from **_LINK SPIDER_** like a skydiver, as the monster returned back to his deck.

At first, he was a speck against the night sky, falling like a rock, and as the trees were fast approaching, Ai, using his highly stretchable body, emerged from the Duel Disk and wrapped his arms around two trees. Acting very much like a bungee cord, Ai absorbed the opening shock of Playmaker’s descent, making it possible for him to land on the ground safely.

 

****

**LINK VRAINS, MAIN SERVER, Restricted Area:** _DARK FOREST_  
_10:17:09 PM GMT/UTC +9_

 

 

Playmaker now stood in the Dark Forest, watching the shadows lurking between trees. Every detail was carefully chosen and mapped exceptionally. He wondered how many CG artists had SOL hired to render the image of the trees alone before the area was completed. He’d been there before, but he’d never made it more than a hundred feet in. His last visit had been for a raid led by Revolver himself.

“I’ve never been here before,” Ai muttered, scanning the premises, as Playmaker jumped onto a tree branch. “What is this place for anyway?”

“You were supposed to read the area specs before we logged in.” Playmaker sprang from one branch to the next, not looking down as he jumped. “You were supposed to have everything memorized. Are you really an AI?”

“Oh, yeah... I read it,” Ai said with a weak chuckle. He wasn’t convincing. “There used to be events here until SOL decided to abandon it in favor of newer areas.”

Playmaker landed on another tree. “And...?”

“Um...Well...”

Playmaker refrained from sighing in frustration. “This area actually became the headquarters of a criminal group 3 years ago. Revolver and the Hanoi found and shut them down, exposing several illegal dealers and hackers that were planning to target a nation’s security system and critical infrastructure.”

“That would explain why I can’t sense any monsters. I bet there’s hardly even a treasure here.”

“Be quiet.”

Playmaker was careful to avoid detection, sneaking quietly down the forested trail to approach the the old abandoned Japanese Mansion. Beside the front gates of the mansion, he crept behind the bushes. He focused on the security bots patrolling back and forth around the gated perimeter. Charging through the front door was obviously a no-go. Checking the schematics Ryoken had mapped out earlier, he followed the direction to a dried-up well, which, upon closer inspection, turned out to be a false door.

Although to the naked eye, it was totally unassuming.

At the base of the well, there was a narrow drainage chute that led to inside the mansion.

“According to the log, this wasn’t here before,” Ai muttered. “And I’m sensing traces of our algorithm.”

“No doubt this passageway was created to avoid detection. And given the constant threat, this also serves as a contingency plan,” Playmaker explained.

“You think we might find some hidden treasure in here?” 

“Shut it. We’re almost there.” Playmaker continued crawling on his knees through the narrow chute until he reached the entrance to the mansion. He entered a dark, confined hallway. There was mist floating around obscuring the floor and everything in it. Coldness stuck to his skin, an unwelcomed sensation down his spine.

He managed to cover several rooms on the ground floor before he climbed to the second floor. He encountered patrols in the hallway. He immediately ducked into a tatami room and kept his position hidden in the shadows, letting the pair of bots pass unmolested. After that he took a keen look around his surroundings. The room was large and spacious, used probably to host meetings and banquets, but there was nothing out of the ordinary there. He turned to reach for the door. He slid it open, but then it slid shut, much to his surprise.

Blue pixels of data spread across the doors, then across the whole room before it disappeared. Playmaker backed up a few steps and checked his Duel Disk.

 _“Logout functions have been disabled in that room. You need to get out to have access again,”_ Ryoken told him over the comm. 

“Look who it is.”

Alarmed, Playmaker whipped around at the sound of the voice and saw her.

A female figure sat on the windowsill, staring out calmly at the night sky as she talked casually to him. Her blue hair reached past her shoulders, sporting green highlights and bangs swept to the left, and she wore a pink clip on the right side. Her zipped-up one-piece outfit was primarily white and blue with a touch of pink, and had shorts with thigh-high socks and a pair of dark-blue boots. She also wore a light-blue belt with deck boxes on both sides and a pair of dark-blue elbow length fingerless gloves with heart prints.

She was no security bot, but she bore a striking familiarity to Playmaker. A cute face with a clover tattoo, yet there was solemnity in her demeanor as she directed her amethyst gaze to him. She hopped off the windowsill to face him fully.

Playmaker narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“Glitch! She’s an agent of SOL!” Ai the eyeball uttered. “I recognize that smell anywhere.”

“How could an eyeball even detect scent?” she sarcastically remarked, raising a brow. “Anyway, good thing I kept tabs on this place. What you got there belongs to SOL Technologies, and I’m under orders to bring it in.” She extended her hand forward. “Now hand over that Ignis to me, Playmaker.”

“What makes you think I’ll handle over this program?” Playmaker told her. A mission like this was bound to have obstacles. He’d been trained well enough to expect the unexpected, although he’d prefer not to make unnecessary confrontations. After all, his initial purpose was to investigate the area.

“They always want to do it the hard way,” she sighed. “Okay then, I’ll beat you in a duel and get that AI,” she fired back seriously, looking him in the eyes without blinking. “Prepare yourself, Playmaker!”

But her threatening pitch didn’t scare Playmaker an inch. “I’m afraid I need to pass on that.”

_“Remote Link Established. Converging Data Material.”_

She sensed the wind picking up and, peering back over her shoulders, she saw something approaching fast. The surprised agent leaped aside just in time, rolling out of the way before getting back to her feet. Data Material blew into the room like a strong gust of wind, much to her dismay, but then she saw Playmaker getting onto his D-Board.

“Commence Duel Lockdown Protocol!” She took aim with her Duel Disk and fired a small needle of blue energy directly at Playmaker’s Duel Disk before he whisked away through the broken, torn window. Without a second thought, she jumped out of the window, landed gracefully on her D-Board, and gave chase to the runaway vigilante. “Disable gate-out functions and secure the perimeter!” she barked out the orders into her Duel Disk.

The AI in her Duel Disk acknowledged the commands, and soon a giant barrier surrounded the entirety of the Dark Forest.

“Ah, Glitch! We’re trapped!” Ai yelled out. “And our Duel Disk in on Duel Mode now. We can’t run away.”

“Looks like we’ve got no choice,” Playmaker said, as she caught up to him.

“You’re really bad with girls...” Ai whispered to Playmaker.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion,” Playmaker retorted.

“Whatever…” Ai rolled his eye. “And who would have thought it’d be your schoolmate, huh? Small world.”

"I was aware from the start.”

 

BLUE GIRL | SOL TECHNOLOGIES  
LEGEND RANK DUELIST LVL. 2  
Deck: Trickstar | Effect Damage  
ID NO: SOL-BL00205  
Link Vrains Duelist ID: 135-206-250  
Real Name: ZAIZEN, AOI

 

Regardless of her identity, she was still a SOL agent, and this was a duel Playmaker couldn’t afford to lose. “If it’s a Duel you want, then it’s a Duel you’ll get.”

Blue Girl smirked, pleased and ful, of confidence, as she rode the wave. “That’s more like it.”

“Let’s Speed Duel!” both Duelist uttered at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed that little conversation moment between Emma and Akira in the dub that I couldn't help it. Got Roboppi in there too somehow. Ai hasn't upgraded her yet, but he will later on. Next chapter, another Lost Incident Kid is making their debut here. Hope you're looking forward to it. 
> 
> That's all for now! Comments are always appreciated. Thanks in advance!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai yearned for the comfort of his own space, but the futility of such thoughts only forced him to confront the reality of his situation. If only he could turn back time, when everything was peaceful. These past two weeks have been a nightmare. From being chased around to getting captured, and now being framed for a crime he didn’t do, he wished he could just wake up from it. But he couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray, hurray for the S3! We're getting a new and hot version of Ai, and a cute cinnamon human version of Roboppi, which are such a treat. Makes me want to rewrite Ai's human form back in chapter 1, but I'll stick with it for a while. 
> 
> As for this chapter, we'll be getting another Lost Kid and an Ignis.

“Hey, you... It’s okay, calm down.” 

 He was thrashing on his bed, twisting and turning in the grip of a nightmare. Mumbled words, then a cry for help escaped his dried lips. He flailed wildly, trying to get away from the bright light threatening to consume his existence.  

“Yusaku!”  

He bolted upright, panting, with his body covered in cold sweat. Eyes of green gleamed dully as he looked at the boy who called him. He was right next to him, grasping his shoulders, holding him steady, and his blue eyes were stricken with worry.  

“Ryoken...?”  

“You were having a nightmare and you just started screaming,” Ryoken explained.  

As the image of the white room receded, Yusaku looked around. A bright moon shone through a clear window pane. “I...” he fought to find his voice. It felt raw within his throat. “I was...”  

Ryoken held him close, shushing him gently, as he rubbed his back in sweeping, relaxing circular motions. “I’m here, Yusaku. You’re safe,” he whispered, calming and soothing him.  

Yusaku leaned against him, exhausted. “I should never have done it,” he rasped as his eyes filled with tears. “I should never have closed my eyes.” His shoulders start to shake with sobs he could no longer hold in. “I’m sorry... I’m sorry,” he gasped between sobs, his head pressing against his chest.

It had been only two weeks since their escape, only a mere 2 weeks since they’ve found their new sanctuary. Day by day, he’s been learning—trying and struggling—to adapt, but it’s been so difficult. Oftentimes whenever sleep came so did the white room. He’d find himself dueling and losing to an unknown opponent. He’d dream about getting electrocuted over and over again.  

“Shhh. It’s not your fault. You’ll make it through this.”  

“W-Will I?”  

“Yes... For three reasons.” Ryoken’s arms tightened around him and he smoothed a hand down his hair. “One, what happened to you, should never have happened and you did not deserve that,” he whispered comfortingly as he kept rubbing his back. “Two, I know it’s difficult and painful for you, but I know that you’re trying hard enough to get through it. And three, you’re strong, Yusaku.”

“I’m strong...?” Yusaku’s voice sounded so fragile, so like a little silvery bell. “But...I...”

“You survived. You pushed through.” Ryoken pulled away to capture his face between his hands. The intense gaze of blue was sincere and kind. “I believe in you. You have the strength to keep fighting.”  

Those words filled his heart, and more tears fell as Yusaku burrowed his face into his shoulder. In the darkness of their room with only the silver moon as their witness, with only the sound of his sobs reverberating in the air, Ryoken’s warm presence and strong emotion made Yusaku feel safe.  

They stayed in silence like that, breathing deeply, eyes closed. As Yusaku relaxed, Ryoken pulled back and gave him a tender smile. Warm and soft, just gentle pressure, Ryoken wiped away the tears with his thumb and laid him back onto his pillow.  

“Don’t worry... I’ll be right here with you. I won’t go anywhere,” Ryoken assured him.  

Yusaku’s hand found Ryoken’s, as Ryoken laid down, and he squeezed it in thanks, then left it there. He snuggled closer to him.  

A small contented sigh escaped him. Yusaku had never felt this close to anyone. Having him close like this felt like it was just right. Like he was his blanket. His comforter. The pressure of Ryoken’s body wasn’t unpleasant and suffocating, like his dream had been. It was more like he fit beside him like a puzzle. He could just be held by Ryoken like this forever, feeling his breath on his ear and neck, feeling the snow-white hair brush his skin, listening to his tender voice reassuring him, and feeling the warmth of his body pressed against his. He didn’t know what he would do without him. Ryoken was worth all the sedatives and pain relievers there ever were or ever would be.

He didn’t need anyone else to see him broken. He didn’t need them to understand it. What he needed was for them to believe him and see him—apart from his condition. He needed their trust and support.  

And that was what Ryoken gave him.

 

_Ryoken, however…_

 

It hurt him to know that the children were still suffering.

His heart sank from his chest into the pit of his stomach. The intel had hit him like a ton of bricks when he heard it and made him realize the painful emotion that had been plaguing him for the past six months. Now as he sat there curled up with his legs to his chest, looking down at Yusaku’s sleeping form, his throat tightened with the strong urge to cry—all while an overwhelming amount of guilt plagued him.

He still remembered how devastated Yusaku had been a while ago. He’d held him, comforted him. And while he was wrapped up in his own pain and muddled thoughts, he gave himself entirely to the one suffering.

Seeing Yusaku so scared and vulnerable was a reminder of how battered he had been during the incident, and Ryoken had been frightened by the thought of Yusaku dying so many times. He’d been very naïve, but he recalled the heavy weight inside him, a feeling that refused to stop even though he had already took Yusaku away.

After all, he was the one who brought Yusaku to that awful place. He shouldn’t have done it. He should have been better.

But he didn’t know.

He didn’t know. He couldn’t comprehend what was going on that time. He couldn’t ask. But he knew it was all too wrong.

And he felt the same way about the other children, who were still trapped in solitary confinement where all they could do was sleep, eat, and duel. He should have saved them too. He should have been wise enough and cautious enough to set them free. The unfairness of it all made him burn to exact justice on their behalf. But here he was, completely helpless to rescue himself from his own grief, much less the other children.

Images of the experiments raced through his mind. He shook his head, unable to lift it for some time. If he could have it any other way, if he could trade places with them, he would in a heartbeat. Tears welled up in his eyes and quickly he rubbed them with the sleeve of his shirt. He had to stay in control.

No more hesitation.

Careful not to shake the bed, he got off and gazed down at the younger boy, his tear-stained face red from crying. His tiny body was so exhausted from the recent battle with his nightmares. But such a sight only fueled his resolve even further. Gripping the USB inside his pocket, he slipped out of the room. Ryoken was determined to right the wrong, even though it may cost him his one and only family. 

But everything he had witnessed destroyed his image of the man he once believed to be honorable…

And so, he anonymously forwarded the evidence he had gathered in that USB to the authorities.

 

With that, the children were finally freed.

 

 

 

00000

 

 

 

A Knight of Hanoi found himself in the midst of a sandstorm. The wind was howling with golden swirls of earthly blizzard. What little could he make out seemed to be an icy expanse through an eternal twilight.

 

 

**LINK VRAINS, MAIN SERVER, Desert Area:** _THE EPITAPH OF THE FORLORN  
11:03:03 PM GMT/UTC +9_

 

He had been teleported. Without any warning or sign, he suddenly found himself taken from the area he was investigating to a Desert in Link VRAINS. Though teleportation is used often by the Knights of Hanoi and SOL Technologies, his quick warp had been a surprise. He didn’t remember using that particular function or even inputting the desert’s coordinates into his Duel Disk system. It was, for the lack of a better word, strange.

Or perhaps he had stumbled upon a hidden gate in the previous area that he wasn’t aware of.

His crisp white uniform suit with gold trimmings by the ends and sleeves was extremely out of place in the sandstorm. He almost wished he had donned the standard long coat and hood, but he had never been fond of such design. No matter the clothes, he was still getting sand in places he didn’t even know of. The fine grit seemed to have gotten everywhere, chafing and rubbing his skin and making every movement unpleasant as he walked through the sandy path.

Under any other circumstances, preferably without the sandstorm, he would have found this place amazing and wonderful. “Maybe I should call it a ni—” His words broke off in a gasp. He fell through some sort of hole in the sand and moments later he found himself in a dungeon.

As he got back to his feet, he dusted off the sand and dirt from his clothes. Now he really felt like taking a bath, probably because his avatar was his in-real-life form minus the Hanoi uniform. Then he ran a hand through his impeccable sleek hair, its silver shine gleaming in the weak light.

_“Spectre, do you copy? Your signal vanished for a while and now it’s weak. I can’t pinpoint your exact location.”_

“Rest assured, Faust. I’m fine. Something seems to be interfering with the signal in this area,” Spectre observed, checking his Duel Disk. “It’s definitely worth investigating.”

_“All right, be careful.”_

He journeyed deep into the torch-lit dungeon. Rock walls lined both sides of the passageway until he reached a terrace that overlooked what appeared to be a large treasure room. Looking around, he spotted a flickering light below. He heard someone talking and the sound of a gunshot.

Careful not to make any sound, he stayed low and out of sight. Peering through the stone railing, he spotted a familiar figure. He was tall, donned in purple with a cape and black coat, his right arm was prosthetic with attributes of a six-shooter gun, and his face was fully covered in a red-blue mask with pink eyes. 

_“That’s Blood Shepherd, said to be the most dangerous Bounty Hunter in the Virtual World. Better steer clear of him.”_

BLOOD SHEPHERD | BOUNTY HUNTER  
LEGEND RANK DUELIST LVL. 3  
Deck: Drone | Lockdown  
Alias: Blood Sheperd  
Affiliation: Free Lance  
Link VRAINS Duelist ID: 153-50-204  
Real name: DOJUN, KENGO

Spectre hummed with interest and watched Blood Shepherd aimed his gun at something. He followed the line of fire and saw something that peaked his interest more. There was a boy, probably around 13-14 appearance wise, and his orange hair was complimented with a brown undercut. He wore a [brown leather jacket](https://pin.it/enkvvr6btrf3va) over a black shirt, along with tan cargo pants and a pair of grey-brown sneakers.

His lips took on a sly smile. “Forget steering clear, it’s time for me to have some fun.”

 

 

00000

 

 

 **LINK VRAINS, MAIN SERVER, Restricted Area:** _DARK FOREST_  


 

Lower streams of Data Material flowed through the seemingly impenetrable Dark Forest. Carried along on the current, and with a great tempo on top of that, two Duelists raced through the vehement torrent locked in a Speed Duel. Blue Girl versus Playmaker, a duel with the Ignis on the line, and one Playmaker could not afford to lose.

 

 

DUEL: PLAYMAKER VS. BLUE GIRL  
FORMAT: SPEED DUEL, SINGLE

 

 

Blue Girl had already set the stage in the Speed Duel with her Field Spell, **_Trickstar Lightstage_** , and by utilizing various effects, she was able to deplete Playmaker’s LP and Link Summoned her ace monster **_Trickstar Holly Angel_** all in the first turn before she ended it. Her deck was clearly designed to inflict effect damage, instead of relying on battle damage. In addition to that, she also utilized variety of disruption and gimmicky plays to counter Playmaker’s moves. Her deck had immense searching and reviving power, along with effective field control measures.

Not only did she manage to reduce his life points to a measly 1200, she also destroyed his **_Decode Talker._** Now Playmaker was left with only **_Salvagent Driver_** on his field.

Meanwhile, Blue Girl has **_Holly Angel_** , **_Lycoris_** , and **_Lilybell_** on hers.

“I’m not done yet, because I’m activating my skill Trickstar Gig!” Blue Girl declared, the pink lines and hearts on her avatar glowing. “This allows me to send cards from the top of my deck to the grave for every **_Trickstar_** monster on my field. And since I have three monsters out, I send three cards to the graveyard.” A confident smile curved her lips. “Then I add a Trickstar from the grave to my hand! Pretty neat, huh?”

Playmaker’s eyes narrowed in suspicion at the chosen card.

“Why don’t you give up now while you still can?”

A taunt, but Playmaker remained composed and silent.

“No? Okay then. I do admire your conviction, but this isn’t going to end well.”

“Maybe for you,” Playmaker muttered.

 **Turn 04**  
**Playmaker LP: 1200**

“It’s my turn, I draw!”

“Yup, you certainly did!” Blue Girl exclaimed cheerfully, her voice bright as a bubbling steam. “Drawing more damage to yourself that is.”

And due to that, Playmaker took damage from both **_Trickstar Lycoris_** and **_Lightstage_** reducing his LP further to 800 LP and increasing **_Holly Angel_ ’**s ATK to 2200.

Ai let out a shrug. “Just the act of drawing your cards is wiping you out.”

“All her cards work seamlessly. I can see why she’s top tier,” Playmaker stated.

“Yeah, that’s great and all, Playmaker... But let me just point out that your LP has just passed the mark.”

“What do you think I was planning this entire time?” Playmaker said, his expression unreadable.

But Ai didn’t miss his sarcastic undertone. “Hmph! You sure are one sassy flesh of meat bag.”

“Here goes! By discarding a Spell, I can use **_Salvagent Driver_** ’s ability to special summon **_Link Bumper_** from the grave!” Playmaker sent Cynet Universe to the graveyard, letting **_Salvagent Driver_** salvage the desired monster with its hook. Once **_Link Bumper_** was back on the field, he looked on ahead.

With the sound of a rushing mighty wind, a tornado of data was fast approaching from the distance.

“Woah…Better steer clear of that,” Blue Girl muttered under her breath, but then—

Playmaker whisked past Blue Girl, taking her by surprise, and hurled himself into the storm, where he proceeded to activate his skill.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Blue Girl questioned. “Why did he—”

“ _Playmaker has fulfilled the necessary requirement to activate his skill. Storm Access allows him to draw one random card from the Data Storm when he has 1000 LP or less_ ,” the AI program in Blue Girl’s Duel Disk explained.

Blue Girl’s eyes widened. “So, he was taking damage on purpose then?” she muttered, and bit her lower lip in frustration.

“Seize the wind, Playmaker!” Ai yelled out.

“Go STORM ACCESS!” Playmaker uttered, drawing one card from the Data Storm, and landed beside Blue Girl.

They danced around on their boards, trying to gain the lead, until Blue Girl whipped her board around, spinning a full 180, pushing Playmaker back, and regained balance perfectly. “You may have played me, Playmaker, but that doesn’t mean I’ll let you win!” she declared.

“We’ll see about that.” Playmaker thrust his hand in the air and called out for the Link Circuit. “Appear! The circuit that leads to the future! Link Arrows authorized! The summoning conditions are 2 Cyberse Monsters! I set **_Salvagent Driver_** and **_Link Bumper_** in the Link Arrows. Circuit combine!”

All aforementioned monsters flew into the Link Markers to complete the circuit.

“I Link Summon, Link-3 **_Encode Talker_**!”

Emerging onto the Extra Monster Zone was a Cyberse-type similar to **_Decode Talker_** in ATK points and appearance. But this one had bluish-white armor, embellished with gold, and carried an elaborate shield. Furthermore, its attribute was Light.

“And lemme guess… That’s the card you drew from the Data Storm, huh?” Blue Girl said, narrowing her eyes at it.

“That’s right, and joining him on the field is **_Backup Secretary_**!” Playmaker said, slapping the Cyberse card onto the Main Monster Zone. Then he proceeded to pick out another card from his hand. “Next I summon **_Ram Clouder_** and activate its effect!”

A sheep-like creature with horns materialized on the field right next to the female purple-haired Cyberse.

“I now release **_Backup Secretary_** to bring back 1 Cyberse Monster from the graveyard! So, welcome back, **_Decode Talker_**!”

The humanoid Cyberse-type monster in purple armor emerged from the graveyard and took its place on the field, its card positioned right below **_Encode Talker’_** s Link Marker. 

“And since **_Decode Talker_** is co-linked with **_Encode Talker,_** it now gains 500 ATK points,” Playmaker added as **_Decode Talker’s_** ATK increased from 2300 to 2800. “Now battle! **_Decode Talker_** , attack **_Holly Angel_**!”

“Not so fast!” Blue Girl whipped out monster card from her hand. “By sending **_Trickstar Corobane_** to the graveyard, the **_Trickstar_** your monster is battling gains points equal to her original ATK.” With that said, **_Holly Angel_** ’s ATK went from 2200 to a great 4200, giving her the advantage.

“Glitch! That’s the card she got with her skill earlier!” Ai pointed out. “And now her **_Holly Angel_** has more ATK points than **_Decode Talker_**!”

 ** _Holly Angel_** dodged **_Decode Talker_** ’s sword and jumped back, hurling her whip in return.

“That Ignis is coming home with me!” Blue Girl uttered.

“I activate **_Encode Talker’s_** special effect!” Playmaker exclaimed before **_Decode Talker_** blocked **_Holly Angel_** ’s counterattack.

“What?!”

“ ** _Encode Talker_** can prevent the destruction of a monster it points to and reduce battle damage to 0.”

Blue Girl couldn’t bite back a gasp. “So, what? You still couldn’t destroy **_Holly Angel,_** and when my turn comes, I’ll make sure your life points will be wiped out completely.”

“Then this will be the last turn! Following that attack, I can now have **_Encode Talker_** gain ATK equal to the current ATK of the monster **_Decode Talker_** battled.”

“Huh?” Blue Girl was taken aback as she watched **_Encode Talker_** ’s ATK increase to a whopping 6500 ATK. “No way... Even with all my best moves...?” She almost wobbled, getting weak on the knees. “But I have to get that Ignis. I have to save her—”

“Battle! **_Encode Talker,_** attack **_Lilybell_** and end this duel!” Playmaker uttered. “Final Encode!”

The Light-Attribute Code Talker whipped out a magnificent blade from within its shield and leaped into the air. Delivering one fatal swoop, the blade met its target and slashed through the Fairy-type like it was nothing. **_Lilybell_** exploded, the shockwave blowing Blue Girl off her board and sending her hurling towards the trees, as her 4000 LP became zero.

 **Blue Girl’s LP reduced to 0**  
**Playmaker Wins!**

Acting fast, Blue Girl materialized a whip of blue energy in her hand and used it to swing herself on top of a branch. She clicked her tongue, gritting her teeth, as she watched Playmaker hovered in front of her eyes on his D-board. “Did you come to gloat?”

“We came to see if you’re okay,” Ai said, popping out of the Duel Disk.

At the sight of the AI, Blue Girl’s expression immediately grew furious. “Ignis! Where have you taken her?!”

Ai tilted his head to the side, looking curiously at her, as if she was some strange being. “Her? Who’s her?”

“Don’t play dumb! You stole her consciousness along with other two!”

“You mean the girl from the docks? Are you her friend or something?”

“Just answer me.”

“Believe it or not, I ain’t got nothing to do with it,” Ai said, shaking his head.

“Liar!” She then shot Playmaker a glare, pointing an accusing finger at him. “And you! Don’t tell me you’re working with this Ignis?”

“Don’t get the wrong idea,” Playmaker replied solemnly. “This AI is nothing more than a hostage.”

“Excuse me?!” Ai whined out loud.

“Until this case is solved, he’s not going anywhere.”

Blue Girl shrugged. “Neither will you, because backup is on its way. And all escape routes have been blocked off.”

“Oh, really?” Playmaker remained composed.

_“I’ve just bypassed security. You’re free to logout now.”_

Ai chuckled and waved a hand at Blue Girl. “Love to stay and chat, but we’ve really gotta go. Ta-taa!”

“What are—” her words broke off into a gasp when Playmaker and the Ignis suddenly dispersed into purple pixel particles and disappeared from sight. “No way… They logged out? Guess it’s true then… That Playmaker has someone from the outside backing him up.”

 

 

00000

 

 

Ai let out a sigh, watching Yusaku and Ryoken have their discussion about the recent mission and duel.

He yearned for the comfort of his own space, but the futility of such thoughts only forced him to confront the reality of his situation. If only he could turn back time, when everything was peaceful. These past two weeks have been a nightmare. From being chased around to getting captured, and now being framed for a crime he didn’t do, he wished he could just wake up from it. But he couldn’t.

He frowned deeply, slumping down on Yusaku’s Duel Disk in contemplation. It was at that moment that his captors called his attention. It was almost hard to imagine that the people in charge of the Hanoi were youthful individuals. They weren’t the bad guys here, but it was clear that he was in a lesser position. 

Ryoken must have been able to guess his thoughts, however, because he smirked at him. Yusaku’s eyes, on the other hand, dug into him like sharp knives. Ai almost gulped nervously.

“Got anything further to add?” Yusaku questioned in an almost tired voice.

“Other than the traces I picked up in the well,” Ai shrugged and crossed his arms, “nothing. Seems like my buddy was long gone before we got there.”

“SOL didn’t find anything either,” Yusaku added. “How are things on the other side? Have you heard anything?”

“Nothing yet,” Ryoken replied, his fingers industriously tapping away at the keyboard as he set to work. “Let’s give him some time. Speaking of, you should head to bed now. You still have school in the morning.”

“Not yet. I still have to go through some data,” Yusaku asserted, lifting his hands over the keyboard. But then Ryoken’s hand came over his. His heart thudded. Skipped a beat and then sprinted as Ryoken squeezed his hand. He closed his eyes and took a quick breath, letting the sensation pass. Bringing his gaze up at Ryoken, his expression took on one that was defiant. “I’m not tired.”

“You’ve already done plenty enough. You deserve to rest.”

“And you don’t?” Yusaku was aware that his retort came out quite clipped, but he was nothing but frank when it came to Ryoken. “You’ve been working too hard, you know.”

Amazingly, Ryoken’s expression softened. His blue eyes seemed to relay the silent message that it would be all right. Yusaku inwardly shrugged, because a sleep-deprived man like Ryoken had no business looking like a dreamy prince, especially at such a late hour; his face and that tender smile would make girls swoon. It was hardly fair really, but Yusaku wasn’t about to get distracted by such visage.

“Do I have to drag you to bed?” Yusaku persisted.

Ryoken sighed in defeat. “Fine... You win.”

Yusaku had expected a little more contrition. However, it seemed like he needed to take what he could get. “Glad to see you understand how this works. After here, it’s straight to bed with you. And don’t even think about working behind my back.”

A small yet amused small presented itself on Ryoken’s face. “All right, mom.”

“Don’t start. You're like this too.”

“I’m not even going to deny it.” Ryoken stood up only to pause when Yusaku started typing on the keyboard. “And what are you doing?”

“I did say I wasn’t tired.” Yusaku’s voice was dismissive as it had always been. He flicked a hand in Ryoken’s direction, as if to brush him off. “This won’t take long.”

“Who’s the stubborn one now?”

Yusaku continued to type, not even bothering to look up.

“If that’s how you’re going to play…” Without warning, Ryoken immediately swiveled Yusaku’s chair and scooped his slight form into his arms.

Yusaku protested, his cheeks flushing pink. “Ryoken, come on! Put me down.”

Instead of obliging his demand, Ryoken tightened his arms a fraction. He was a bit drunk on the smell and the feel of Yusaku. “Humor me. I happen to like carrying you like this.”

“We’re not kids anymore,” Yusaku shot back with a deep scowl.

“Yes, you’ve certainly grown.” Ryoken’s lips quirked, his teasing smile sending shivers down Yusaku’s spine. One of the things he loved the most about Yusaku was that he was totally oblivious to his own beauty and the power he held over him. He also loved watching him blush. He loved the way he seemed to choose his words carefully to argue back, but at the same time open himself to him, revealing more of his inner being not too many were privy to. Yusaku had always been tough on the outside, but it doesn’t take Ryoken much to crack him and experience the wonderment underneath.

“Okay, you’ve made your point. I’ll go to bed.” Yusaku let out a frustrated sigh. “Now put me down. I can walk.”

“Wasn’t a doubt in my mind that you _could_ walk,” Ryoken said and pulled him tighter against his chest. “But I’m not of a mind to let go of you. You might mean to trick me.”

“Well, it is damn hard work lying to you, so I prefer not to.” Yusaku was doing his best to show he wasn’t affected by Ryoken’s closeness, even though it put a bit of a strain on him. Ryoken was a cunning man, dangerous and irresistible with this crazy power he had over his body and emotions. Surely Ryoken realized what he did to him? Or didn’t he?

“Glad to see you understand how this works.”

Yusaku almost pouted. “Now you’re just copying me.”

“I’m just teasing.” Ryoken chuckled and leaned so his head was closer to Yusaku’s, their foreheads almost touching but he somehow managed to not make contact.

Yusaku’s heart hammered. He forgot to breathe. The intensity of those blue eyes was compelling him. If they somehow ended frozen in that moment, he could stay there forever. “Y-You’re too close...”

“I know...”

Another shiver tingled down Yusaku’s spine. He was so caught up in the sensations Ryoken awoke in him, that he forgot they weren’t alone until the sound of a loud crunch. Their gazes broke, and they both glanced at the desktop. Ai sat there on Yusaku’s Duel Disk, grinning, eating a bag of digital potato chips, with a twinkle in his artificial eyes, as if he was enjoying a movie.

“Don’t mind me and go on,” Ai said, taking another handful of what seemed to be unused data fragments and shoving it into where his mouth was supposed to be.

With a speed of a cat, Yusaku extracted himself from Ryoken’s arms and fought to gather his own composure. “How long were you watching?”

“Hey, not my fault you got sucked into your own little world and forgot about me,” Ai countered, plenty amused with what just transpired. “So... are you guys together?”

Yusaku would very much like to dig up a hole and bury himself right now, especially since Ryoken seemed to be just as amused as Ai. “We're just living together.”

“Is that a code for ‘sleeping together’?”

Ryoken stifled a laugh. “Well, we have slept together...”

“Oooh, tell me more.”

Yusaku got momentarily flustered. “No, not like that. More like, you know, nap time in kindergarten.”

Ai laughed out loud. “Wow. You guys act like an old married couple, and I bet you haven’t even had your first kiss yet. But I guess you’re a better love story than Twilight, so—”

“Ignis, if you keep that up, I don’t think you’ll make it in the morning,” Ryoken said, placing one hand on his hip.

Ai blinked up at Ryoken. “Hm? How so?”

Ryoken’s lips curled at the side. Not quite a smile. More like a devilish smirk. He flicked his thumb, pointing at Yusaku.

When Ai looked at him, he gulped and shuddered, because Yusaku’s expression was dark and unreadable. He let out a nervous chuckle. “W-Would you look at the time?” he said, looking over at his wrist, as if he was wearing a watch. “It’s late. Time for bed! Gotta go, bye!” With that, he made his hasty retreat back into the Duel Disk.

“Try not to delete him, okay?” Ryoken said in a lighthearted tone.

Yusaku shot him an annoyed look. “Bed, now.”

“Is that an invitation?” When Ryoken smiled, his perfect teeth were accentuated by his full lips.

Sometimes Yusaku couldn’t tell if Ryoken was teasing him or if this was how he flirted. It felt like flirting, and he’d seen Ryoken worked those charms on various undercover missions before. Though he’d picked up early on that teasing was often the same thing as flirting, it was hard to believe that Ryoken had been flirting with him. But there were times he’d be tempted to punch Ryoken in his perfect teeth.

“Can we just turn in already?” Yusaku responded, exasperatingly so.

And Ryoken lightly laughed. “All right. Let’s go.”

After locking up Ai—in spite of his protests—in a secured vault, the two bid each other good night and went into their separate rooms to catch up on the sleep they needed. They did manage to get a couple hours of shuteye, before an incoming transmission came for Ryoken at around 4:35 AM.

 

 

00000

 

 

“Wake up, sleepy head.”

Yusaku stirred and felt a hand lightly brush a stray hair from his face. “Hmm... Five minutes,” he mumbled.

A chuckle. “I know it’s still early, but there’s something you need to see.”

“Don’t care,” Yusaku replied, snuggling into his pillows.

“You really don’t care?”

He simply shook his head.

“Do you want me to carry you?"

Yusaku groaned and fluttered his eyes open, then, as though they were bound by a rubber band, snapped shut again. Groggily he fought his way through the dull haze that wrapped itself around his head.  He eventually opened his eyes again to find a pair of incredible blue eyes looking at him adoringly. “How you manage to look so alive in the morning is beyond me,” he said, giving him an annoyed look.

Ryoken, looking so fresh dressed in a pink V-neck shirt and black pants, gave him an amused look in return. “You just need coffee.”

“Damn right...” Yusaku’s muscles were a bit stiff. He felt like there was a weight tied to his body pulling him back down but he had to fight it. He sat up on the bed, taking a moment to stretch and ease the muscles in his back, only to stiffen again when he heard Ai. 

“You know, you look so cute sleeping.”

Yusaku’s head whipped sharply to the other side of bed and found his Duel Disk with Ai on top of it. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Don’t look at me. I can’t exactly roam around while attached to this thing,” Ai told him, knocking his knuckles on the disk orb. “Revolver-chan’s the one who brought me here.”

“Is this what you wanted me to see?” Yusaku looked at Ryoken with a raised brow.

“You’ll know over breakfast. Come on, you can get dressed later.”

“Just what time is it?” Yusaku looked at the alarm clock on the night table and saw it was only 5:25 AM. He grimaced and ran a hand through his hair. “This better be worth it.” Yawning and somewhat groggy, he grabbed his Duel Disk and followed Ryoken into the hallway.

“Hey, so, uh... I was thinking about what Blue Girl said last night,” Ai began, and he sounded reluctant. “I mean, it kinda sucks I’m getting the blame, but if she gets too involved with this, she might end up getting hurt for real.” And he really didn’t look too comfortable as he scratched the back of his head. “She seems like a nice girl too, so maybe, you could, um...”

“Her real identity is Zaizen Aoi, as in the sister of Zaizen Akira, the head of security at SOL Technologies,” Yusaku explained. “We’ve been keeping occasional tabs on her. It wouldn’t be wise to approach her carelessly.”

“I guess so... But wouldn’t it be better to chat her up and become her friend, and then... Wait, what am I saying?” Ai shook his head with a chuckle. “That’s never gonna happen.”

Yusaku raised a brow. “Why not?”

“Cuz you’re one of the most socially awkward guys I’ve ever seen,” Ai blurted out. “And you’re pretty blunt. Like, seriously, you remind me of my pal!”

“I have half the mind to mute you for the entire day,” Yusaku glowered, almost tempted to mute the Ignis. For a minute there, he really thought Ai was being serious.

A look of interest dawned in Ryoken’s eyes. He paused just outside the kitchen, and peered back at the Ignis. “This friend of yours... Is it another Ignis?”

“Yup!” Ai replied cheerfully.

“Was it the Ignis you sensed last night?”

“No, that was different.”

“There’s a total of six Ignis. This _friend_ you’re talking about right now, what’s he like?”

“Kinda like Yusaku-chan here with his no-nonsense and honest attitude, and um...” Ai thought for a second, ignoring Yusaku’s glare, before he spotted something from the corner of his eye and dragged it towards him into a side hug. “Oh! He’s like this guy, massive and orange!”

Green eyes widened a bit at the sight of another artificial intelligence being. It was taller than Ai and burly in physique, orange in color with brown markings, and had a pair of cyan pixel-square eyes.

“Oooh! It’s the Earth Ignis!” Ai gushed out happily, releasing his hold to look at his friend. “Long time, no see! How have you been? Good to see you safe and sound! But what are you even doing here?”

“You’re the Earth Ignis?” Yusaku then blinked up at Ryoken. “So, when you said there was something I needed to see—”

“Over breakfast, remember?” Ryoken encouraged and went into the kitchen.

Yusaku followed suit, set the Duel Disk down at the table and sat down with Ryoken. “Did you even sleep a wink last night?” he questioned, looking suspiciously.

“I can assure that I did. Besides, I’m not the one who brought him here.” Ryoken unfolded a napkin, putting it into his lap, before he picked up his fork and knife with natural poise.

There was always something regal about Ryoken’s posture, and Yusaku had always admired that about him. However, there was something that caught his attention more. A Cajun Breakfast Hash—composed of home fried potatoes with Andouille Sausage, bacon, and sauce, topped with two fried eggs—was plated beautifully before him. Anyone would be delighted to feast on such cuisine, but he was more concerned about the fact that this wasn’t Ryoken’s handiwork. Upon realizing this, a voice suddenly broke into his thoughts.

“I see you’ve managed to wake him up, Ryoken-sama.”

Yusaku’s shoulders  stiffened, and if he was surprised, he didn’t let it show as he turned his head to the voice. A familiar pair of turquoise-blue eyes stared back at him. Under the light of the room, his well-kept hair shone liked polished silver. He had pale skin, and his face was angular with a strong chin. He was what you can classify as a charming man. While not classically beautiful like Ryoken, he was still strong and striking in his own way. He wore a white dress shirt underneath a grey vest and pants, along with a brown apron tied around his waist.

“A pleasant morning to you, Playmaker.” He was polite and pleasant, but Yusaku already knew how much of a sly devil incarnate he could be. 

Yusaku was less than pleased and gave him an annoyed look. “When I saw the food, I knew it had to be you, Spectre.”

“You know my food so well,” Spectre replied.

Well, yeah, considering he’s been eating Spectre’s food since they were young. Spectre had a knack for the kitchen. The only decent cooking Yusaku could do was grill hotdogs and boil water at most. “I take it the mission went well?”

“As you can plainly see,” Spectre said, gesturing a hand towards the orange Ignis floating beside Ai, “I’ve successfully brought back an Ignis.”

“And not just any Ignis,” Ryoken said, taking a bite of his bacon.

“What do you mean?” Yusaku asked.

As if on cue, the Earth Ignis flew right towards Spectre and settled upon his shoulder. “Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am the Ignis of Earth, one of the six Ignis who reigned over the Cyberse World, and I am Spectre’s designated partner.”

 

 

00000

 

 

As Akira Zaizen stared out at the Den City skyline the next day, the familiar unease crept into his consciousness. It was understandable, especially after a bout with his co-worker Kitamura, who had been eying his position for quite a while now. In addition to that, the intel he’d received from Blood Shepherd about a Hanoi Knight getting an Ignis didn’t bode well for him. He frowned.

Then the phone buzzed.

He pressed the speaker button. “Yes, Hayami?” he asked his assistant on the other line.

“ _Blue Girl is here to see you, sir._ ”

“Patch her through.”

Bejeweled gaze settled upon the blue pixels of data converging in the middle of the office. The tinted pixels condensed until a shape that appeared human formed. Big, brown eyes met his. The brunette girl before him had a small, sweet face, almost pale in complexion, and she wore a high school uniform. The Solid Vision Technology was state-of-the-art, making it seem like she was there when she really was not.

“You’re late. Report,” he told the girl.

Clenching her jaw, she grimaced slightly, the first sign of regret crossing her features. _“There were difficulties. Playmaker made his move last night. I’ve managed to cripple his life points, but he still beat me. His skill Storm Access is truly a formidable yet dangerous skill.”_

“And the Ignis?”

Her heart filled with frustration as she thought of the Ignis. However, she kept her expression schooled to mild disappointment as she said, _“It’s kept prisoner in Playmaker’s Duel Disk.”_

“Prisoner?”

_“Playmaker said he’s holding it hostage until they solve the case. And I firmly believe Playmaker has an accomplice, a talented hacker no doubt.”_

“I see.”

_“Will that be all, sir?”_

“Yes, we’re done here.”

Bowing her head, she leaned slightly forward in a polite bow. _“Please excuse me.”_ She was about to log off when—

“Aoi...”

She raised her head, her caramel eyes looking up at her superior in mild surprise. If he was calling her by first name then...

Cool professionalism faded as Akira put on a smile for her—one that was kind and understanding. He approached her from his desk and lifted a hand to place it on top of her head. Due to the solid vision with mass, it was as if he was really touching her head. As for Aoi, due to the haptic feedback provided by the technology, she was able to sense the warmth of his hand.

She blinked, big brown eyes going wide, as if his action surprised her. _“Onii-sama?”_

“You did well. Thank you.” His words were sincere.

Aoi felt guilty for his praise. _“But I wasn’t able to retrieve the Ignis.”_

“That may be the case, but you provided us with valuable information in return,” Akira explained. “For that alone, you have my thanks.”

The smile that followed afterwards was small and almost bashful, and she felt happy nevertheless. _“Thank you, Onii-sama. I’ll do better next time.”_

“Just don’t push yourself too hard, okay?” His hand came upon her shoulder. “I know this mission is also personal for you.”

Aoi’s expression darkened, and her gaze dropped to the floor, lined with deep furrows of concern. _“I know... But I swear I’ll get that Ignis for your sake and for hers...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The series didn't even give Spectre and Earth a chance to meet yet, and I'm sad. I'm definitely going to enjoy writing about them in this fic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever he’d encounter flirtatious moves and often brazen glances cast in Ryoken’s direction by other girls, an unpleasant sensation would rise up from the pit of his stomach. Despite rationalizing his feelings, he often wondered if Ryoken had ever considered dating someone at some point. On the surface he told himself it didn’t matter. Deep down, though, he wasn’t sure. 
> 
> He couldn’t be sure, and he hated being unsure. 
> 
> He always had strong feelings for Ryoken. Over the years he believed those feelings have not changed. But there was a change. When and how it started he didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look an update. XD 
> 
> Time for this roller coaster again. As usual, we're starting with the flashback. And yay, more Spectre and Earth!

The media should have had a field day.

Three days has passed since he blew the whistle and so far, there had been no reports on it anywhere. The five remaining children rescued in the incident’s aftermath were allegedly returned to their rightful homes and families, and that was it. There has been no mention of what truly happened during those hellish 6 months of torture. Ryoken was convinced there was no way to cover up such a crime, and that the authorities were unlikely to turn a blind eye to child abuse and illegal experimentation, in addition to kidnapping and extortion.

“Heard of SOL Technologies?” their acting big sister—the one who saved them in the alley—questioned him, as they walked side by side through the woods armed with a flashlight. Both she and Ryoken were wearing hoods over their heads, but she also wore a mask over her mouth.

“They’re a big telecommunications and IT company. My…” Ryoken hesitated a moment, gaze lowering down to the ground briefly. “Someone I know works there. What about it?”

“Well, seems like SOL Tech managed to cover up the incident.”

Ryoken took in a sharp breath as his thoughts raced. “How...? How could the authorities let that happen?”

“Welcome to corporate city, kid. SOL has controlled Den City for years.”

Ryoken’s mind reeled with what she had told him. “I need more info on the experiment. The evidence I’ve gathered in my drive is clearly not enough. I want to find out the real purpose behind it.”

“Pretty risky work if you ask me. I don’t even know why I let you talk me into accompanying you to the facility. I already checked it last night, remember? There was no record of kids or the scientists that worked there. Everything was swept clean.”

“There must be something, anything. I have to do whatever it takes to make sure the children are safe.”

“Big words.”

“I need to make it up for what _HE_ ’s done,” Ryoken said, almost raising his voice, but he had clenched his hands and shook in controlled anger. “I have too. You know...It’s not too late for you to turn back.”

“Not a chance, kid. You’re stuck with me.”

Ryoken narrowed his eyes at the teen. “And what will you get out of this?”

“Let’s just say I have my own agenda against SOL.” She let out a giggle. _“_ And I’ve kinda promised Yusaku-chan to keep you out of trouble. He’s really worried about you.”

“Yusaku’s worried about me?” Ryoken asked, surprised.

“He’s pretty attached to you, literally and figuratively. The nightmares are taking a big toll on him, and I’m real glad that you’re there for him.”

A shadow of guilt crossed Ryoken’s face. “Um, yeah..." he muttered, stuttering slightly but managing to keep himself as composed as possible.

There were almost at the facility when—

“Quick, hide!” the girl said in a hushed tone, dragging Ryoken down behind the bushes. She peeked through the shrubbery to see a little bonfire by the entrance and— “A kid? What’s he doing there?”

Ryoken peeked from behind her. His blue eyes grew wide in astonishment as recognition of one of the children dawned on him. “He’s...He’s one of the test subjects,” he muttered so low yet audible enough for the girl to hear.

“Seriously? Then... Why is he here? Isn’t he supposed to be back with his family or something?”

“I don’t know.” Ryoken couldn’t even comprehend as to why a victim of such an experiment would even think about coming back to where he was imprisoned for six months. He hadn’t considered the possibility that he’d also meet another child this soon.

“What should we do? Take him to the police?”

“We’re taking him with us.” Ryoken rose from his position, eyes focused on the child.

“You said that like it helps this entire situation. Someone might be looking for him. His parents for one—”

“I don’t think he has a family...For one, after such a traumatic event, I doubt any loving parent or family would leave their child unsupervised. Two, the child came here for something or someone. And three, that’s not a look of a scared little boy.” He could see, even from a distance, that the child looked strangely, for the lack of a better word, at ease with his surroundings. It wouldn’t be farfetched to assume this kid was an orphan. “Besides, you took me and Yusaku in without question.”

“Because handling two kids is better than three.” The girl let out a sigh. “Guess I’m adopting another stray.”

Ryoken walked out of the bushes, the rustling sound immediately giving his presence away. The little boy’s face, when he looked up, was a study in surprise, relief, and delight. Ryoken shuddered for a moment, feeling his guts suddenly contract. He felt something rising in the back of his throat, felt a soul-deep twinge of...horror? Fear? Remorse?

“Were you one of the children locked up here?” the boy asked.

Even as the pang went through him, Ryoken swallowed back the hesitation and walked closer. The flickering glow of the small fire danced warmly across the boy’s face. There was a strange light reflected from the depth of his turquoise eyes.

“I knew it… I knew if I waited here—”

“Why did you come back?” Ryoken questioned him, stuffing his trembling hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “This is a terrible place. A lot of children got hurt here.”

“That may be the case, but at least I had a life here…” The boy’s lips curved into a smile, an eerily pleasant one, which slightly disturbed Ryoken. “Back at the orphanage, I’m nothing but a ghost, a spectre… I came back because I want one thing.”

And it took a considerable amount of effort not to react when Ryoken heard his answer.

“I want time to move again. I want to live.”

Ryoken’s hands balled into a fist inside his pockets. He understood more than ever that he could not leave this boy alone. Just like Yusaku, this boy was still trapped in the incident. He may have freed them, but the painful truth of the matter hit him like a truck.

 

 

The children weren’t saved at all.

 

 

 

00000

 

 

 

“This guy is your Origin?” Ai questioned the Earth Ignis, pointing a finger at Spectre. “And he found you?”

“He actually saved my life when I was on the run from a Bounty Hunter called Blood Shepherd,” the Earth Ignis divulged.

"And then you went with him?!” Ai said, his tone accusatory. The Earth Ignis didn’t respond, so Ai shook his head in dismay. “Come on... You remember what _she_ said, right? No contact with Origins. You’re putting your partner at risk by being with him.”

“Our Origin’s identities are sensitive information to each individual Ignis. For years we have never made each other privy to that secret," the Earth Ignis imparted.

“Then why the hell did you share it with us?!”

“Because the situation has changed.” The Earth Ignis’s composure faltered a little as he balled his big hands into tight fists. “Our enemy already has 3 Origins in his grasp. He extracted the information from their Ignis and captured them. We’ve been running away for far too long. We have to do something.”

Ai stood hunched with his head lowered, his eyes squeezed shut, his palms clenched hard. “But... if he finds out about Spectre...”

Spectre sighed, as if the whole conversation had all at once become too boring for him to trouble himself further with. “Rest assured. I’ll be fine. I just outsmarted one of the most ruthless Bounty Hunters in Link Vrains. Furthermore, I’m first and foremost a Knight of Hanoi. I was ordered to capture an Ignis, so I did. I doubt they would know I’m an Origin. I’m not even using my old Duel Disk.”

“It still makes you a target,” Ai countered.

Yusaku had listened to their conversation in silence with logic and rationality, speculating and thinking of possibilities. “Before anything else... How do we know this Ignis is not an enemy?”

“Really? You’re springing that out right now?” Ai let out a sigh. “I can vouch for him.”

“I can barely trust you, Ai. Your friend here could be a trojan horse.”

“Come on, have a little faith, would you?”

Yusaku crossed his arms. “Faith is a belief based on an absence of data. You’re an AI, you’re not supposed to even believe in such things.”

Ai grimaced. “That’s racist...”

“Oh, come on... Please do not tell me you haven’t felt it, Playmaker,” Spectre chimed in. He crossed one arm over his stomach, holding the elbow of his other arm, as his free hand cupped his chin in a poised manner. “I still recall the feeling that came over me the moment I saw the Earth Ignis. The sensation coursing through my veins as chills flew down my spine...a certain rush. These feelings brought shock to my mind.” He spread his arms apart in a dramatic manner. “Never in my life had I felt an instant connection and such great sense of relief in someone other than Ryoken-sama. It was exhilarating.”

Yusaku felt his eyebrow twitch, and somehow, he restrained the urge to throw a quip at Spectre’s flair for the dramatics. He also wanted to deny his claim, but he couldn’t. He knew he couldn’t, because Spectre was right. Though not in the same way as Spectre had felt, the connection he sensed with Ai was there. Ironic that he felt it first when he literally stabbed Ai in the gut. It would seem that all victims of the Lost Incident possessed a special connection with their respective Ignis. He and Spectre were proof of that.

For a moment Yusaku said nothing, but Ryoken could tell what troubled him as he watched Yusaku take a sip of his coffee. “Enough with the pharisee, Ignis of Darkness, it suits you ill,” he began, a smirk for a smile. “You criticize the Earth Ignis for revealing himself, while you chose not to say anything.”

Ai gulped loudly, looking a little nervous and uncomfortable, shifting in his spot on the Duel Disk. “You guys captured me, remember? I’m not even supposed to be here.”

Ryoken turned his eyes on Yusaku, blue meeting green. “Yusaku, Ai knew who you were the moment you’ve met. His code ID is IGN-006, meaning he was created based on the 6th test subject.”

“And that 6th subject is me,” Yusaku finished off, dropping a stoic mask over his face. It was a hard pill to swallow when Yusaku first heard it from Ryoken, but it was a truth that he needed to know. The reason behind the experiment, the purpose behind the torture—Ryoken left no detail untouched. Everything had been described, explained, and exposed in full, because he wanted Yusaku to have a clear understanding of what he had been subjected to. “Then the memory of the white room...”

“Was Ai’s.”

“Which was a total invasion of privacy,” Ai commented with a shrug.

“I thought we made it very clear that it wasn’t on purpose.” Ryoken’s countenance changed, and his voice grew cold—almost stern. “And you can stop pretending you don’t know me. An AI that lies only invites disaster.”

Ai swallowed hard, his posture awkward and nervous. “Ah, is it getting hot in here or what…”

“5 years ago, during the Cyberse Raid, five Ignis were captured and held against their will. A Neuron Link was established between those Ignis and Origins. If the circuit combined successfully at that time, the five victims would have died along with their Ignis.” Ryoken narrowed his eyes at Ai. “And it didn’t matter if they were in the network or not. The program could hunt and track their location. It gets every camera, every device in this hemisphere.” 

“R-Right... But we came in the nick of time to save them,” Ai said, feeling the tension getting heavier. It was almost suffocating for him.

“And almost trapped me in your world.”

“Hey, cut me some slack… You and the kids got out safe and sound, right? Anyway…” Ai turned to Yusaku, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “Um, hey… Sorry about not introducing myself. I had to be careful…”

There was an unreadable expression on Yusaku’s face as he stared down at Ai.

Diffusing the tension, Spectre made a resounding clap to get everyone’s attention. “All right, let’s save this discussion for later, shall we?” he suggested with a polite smile. “It would be a terrible waste to let breakfast go cold. And may I remind everyone that this is still a school day and our resident high school student here is still in pajamas.”

Yusaku was very much tempted to spill coffee on Spectre. “Did you forget you’re one too?”

“At least I’m not in pajamas. You do look so domesticated in one.”

Ai chuckled. “And he’s pretty cute when sleeping.”

“Not another word, Ai,” Yusaku warned.

“Pardon the intrusion, Dark Ignis, but why do they keep calling you ‘Ai’?” the Earth Ignis inquired, as Yusaku started eating his breakfast.

“Oh... Well, our names are too complicated for humans to comprehend, so they decided to call me ‘Ai’ to keep it simple,” Ai explained. “Pretty convenient, don’t you think, Earth?”

The orange Ignis tilted his head slightly in confusion. “Earth?”

“Your name! That’s what we’re gonna call you from here on out.”

“I see... It does seem fitting.” Earth then looked at Spectre for confirmation. “What do you think? Do you agree?”

Spectre smiled. “I see no reason to disagree. Earth is a fine name.”

 

 

00000

 

 

School was boring for him. It was a constant struggle for Yusaku to even stay awake in classes that were irrelevant and boring. Just classwork and the same stuff every day, knowing what you’re going to do for the same number of hours—same ol’ same ol’. And whenever he’d completely lose interest, he’d put his head down on his desk and sleep. Shima often wondered how the hell he manages to pass every class if he was being such a slacker. Well, despite his so-called lazy attitude, Yusaku had always done his part in keeping his grades up and never, not in a million years, getting into trouble.

Everyone in his class thought of him as quiet and taciturn; this made him unclubbable, and Yusaku never had any problems with that. Where most guys at his age did their best in school and activities or in getting a girlfriend, Yusaku did his best to not intentionally draw attention to himself. School was not a social event; he would rather blend in and go unnoticed.

Spectre from the class right next to his, however, was a different story. Sitting in the row just behind Aoi Zaizen, he always seemed to have this cunning aura about him. He looked confident and mature. He was not someone who could be fooled or taken advantage of. He was articulate, intelligent and shrewd. He had a lust for thrills and dangers. He was culturally rounded and had a very classy persona about him. When he spoke, his words were filled with variety, and he did it with such finesse that Yusaku couldn’t help but cringe inwardly when he saw him interacte with Aoi after class.

And now they were off to town.

“So, when you said you were keeping tabs on Blue Girl, you meant Spectre,” Ai, keeping himself hidden and only appearing as an eyeball, decided to voice out.

“Spectre’s more suited for that kind of thing,” Yusaku said.

“Oh, you mean talking to a girl?”

Spectre couldn’t hold back a laugh, while Yusaku briefly contemplated on whether or not to mute Ai. “Your Ignis is quite perceptive, Playmaker.”

“Don’t you mean annoying?” Yusaku replied promptly in a dismissive tone.

“Hey, I resent that remark!” Ai uttered.

There was laughter from Spectre again.

Earth peered around from Spectre’s Duel Disk, also in the form of an eyeball. “By the way, where are we headed to? This is not the direction we took this morning.”

“We’ll be making one stop before heading to our destination,” Spectre told him.

The group eventually arrived at a flower shop, where Ryoken was waiting for them. It was a quaint fresh flower shop that sat on the street corner directly across from this particular Starbucks, its bright garden roses adding their own soft, impressionistic splash of color. Bells tinkled over the door as they entered the shop, the mixed fragrance of moist greens and scented blooms were like a balm to the soul. The inside was just as colorful as the outside. Arrangements sat in vases in various displays.

A bespectacled brunette shopkeeper greeted them warmly with a smile and promptly attended to Spectre as he made his request for very specific types and colors of flowers.

“My, what a pleasant surprise.” A girl appeared from the back of the store, her crimson-colored kimono enhancing her elegant features. She was a beautiful girl with eyes of marvelous ocean-blue color. Her dark, black hair fell in long tresses down her back, offset against her striking red kimono. “It’s good to see you again, Kogami-san, Fujiki-san.”

“It’s been a while, Hanazoe-san,” Ryoken greeted back politely with his own brand of a pleasant smile.

“You get handsomer every time I see you.” She beamed at Ryoken, showing perfect white teeth. Yusaku couldn’t help but feel annoyed somehow.

“Do you always flatter your customer this way, Hanazoe-san?”

“Only with you I’m afraid,” she said with a lady-like giggle, and Yusaku felt something almost snap in him. She then noticed Spectre over at the carnation blooms. “I see your friend there is choosing the flowers himself. He has such a good taste.”

“Flowers and plants have always been his thing,” Ryoken said.

“Speaking of, I have never seen you buy any flowers for your girlfriend.”

Yusaku felt his eyebrow twitch.

“It’s because I don’t have one,” Ryoken admitted rather openly.

“Surely you jest, Kogami-san,” Hanazoe expressed in disbelief, but Ryoken merely smiled almost wistfully. “I must say I find it quite difficult to believe. A handsome, eligible man like yourself? You must have hordes of women after you.”

“Not so far as I’m aware. Dating right now is not a priority.”

“Oh, but it seems like you’re not dismissing the idea either,” she said smoothly. The way she was looking at Ryoken—confident with sultry look in her eyes. “Maybe you would like to grab some coffee with me sometime?”

Without thinking and gripped by a bitter feeling in his chest, Yusaku grabbed onto the sleeve of Ryoken’s blazer and tugged on it. Ryoken stiffened immediately but subtly. His heart pounding, he lowered his gaze. Whenever he’d encounter flirtatious moves and often brazen glances cast in Ryoken’s direction by other girls, an unpleasant sensation would rise up from the pit of his stomach. Despite rationalizing his feelings, he often wondered if Ryoken had ever considered dating someone at some point. On the surface he told himself it didn’t matter. Deep down, though, he wasn’t sure.

He couldn’t be sure, and he hated being unsure.

He always had strong feelings for Ryoken. Over the years he believed those feelings have not changed. But there was a change. When and how it started he didn’t know.

And right now, Yusaku just wanted to drag Ryoken away from that girl, because he was pretty sure she just invited Ryoken to a date. That coffee line was often a segway into a date for couples according to Kusanagi and Spectre.

Ryoken glanced at Yusaku, a smile softening his features, then with a sigh, he looked back at the girl. “Coffee sounds nice, but…”

There was a knowing glint in her eyes when she cast a brief glance at Yusaku. She giggled, lips displaying a playful curve. “I understand. If you ever start dating, it would be my pleasure to make you the best bouquet ever.”

“Oh? I’m sure it’ll look amazing.”

“I must ask you an important question though... Out of all the flowers here, what is your favorite?”

At that moment, Yusaku noticed that Spectre was already done arranging the bouquet. He was about to tug on Ryoken’s sleeve again when—

“Wisteria…”

Yusaku’s heart accelerated in a flutter of beats, and he blinked up at Ryoken, only to see a certain softness in his smile and a certain brightness in those blue eyes.

 

 

00000

 

 

Faint beeping of a heart monitor reached their ears the moment they walked into the room. The hospital suite room was tucked away in one of the most secluded sections of the hospital building. It featured a beautiful interior that matched the highest quality of hospital equipment installed in the room. Its amenities were comparable to those found in suites of luxury hotels.

The bed was occupied by a teenage boy around the same age as Yusaku and Spectre. Pale with dark circles beneath his eyes, his lips were white like his skin, and his unruly purple hair fanned out across the pillow. He was connected to a plethora of tubes and wires. The only sounds were the stable whoosh of the breathing machine and beeping of the monitor.

The sight of their comatose friend sent an unwelcomed tingle down Yusaku’s spine. This was all wrong. He did not deserve what happened to him.

“Right on time,” Kusanagi greeted them. He sat beside the bed on which his little brother lay unconscious. “I’m sure Jin will be happy to see you three here.”

“Good afternoon, Kusanagi-san. We brought a little something for your brother,” Spectre cordially greeted back, presenting the bouquet of flowers. It was a delightful collection of purple and lavender blooms of roses and daisies with accents of fresh, lush greenery.

“That looks really nice. Gotta hand it to you, Spectre, you sure know how to pick‘em,” Kusanagi said in awe. “Thanks for the flowers as usual.” Every time they visited Jin Kusanagi at the hospital they brought him a bouquet of flowers.

“It’s no trouble at all, Kusanagi-san. I'll go ahead and arrange these in a vase for you.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it.”

“Oh, before anything else...” Spectre removed his Duel Disk and set it on the bedside table. “Earth, why don’t you introduce yourself to Kusanagi-san while I go arrange these flowers.”

Kusanagi blinked in question. “Earth?”

Yusaku also sat down his Duel Disk on the table, just right next to Spectre’s, and said, “You too, Ai.”

Ai and Earth popped out of the orbs, much to Kusanagi’s surprise, and introduced themselves to the man.

“So, you’re the hotdog man. Name’s Ai, Yusaku-chan's partner! Nice to meet ya!”

“And I am called Earth, Spectre’s designated partner.”

Kusanagi’s eyes conveyed a vast depth of understanding as they assessed the two Ignis. His lips hinted slight amusement and a touch of sadness. “I thought they’d be bigger. Still... Can’t believe I’m meeting the AIs with free will. I’m Kusanagi Shoichi by the way, and this is my little brother, Jin.”

“The first abductee, huh...” Ai muttered.

“We apologize for what happened to your brother,” Earth said sincerely with a bow.

“According to Ryoken, you guys are the end result of the Lost Incident,” Kusanagi brought up, and the two Ignis gave each other a sad, meaningful look. “Don’t worry... I’m not blaming you guys. The incident wasn’t your fault.”

It was hardly altered, but Yusaku saw the subtle change in Ryoken’s expression. His eyes darkened, and he saw the muscles of his throat contract as he swallowed. The slight frown between his brows deepened. Yusaku could feel what Ryoken was feeling, and he could tell with surety, what was going through his head. Guilt weighed heavily on Ryoken’s conscience because of the Lost Incident, and the gravity of what he must do settled over in a cold yet familiar way.

“It doesn’t mean we’re entirely innocent either,” Ai expressed with a frown and lowered his head. “What’s happening right now...we couldn’t even prevent it. Now we’re putting our Origins’ lives at stake by being with them.”

“But Jin didn’t even have any contact with his Ignis,” Kusanagi asserted. “Not that I know of...”

“Nor did the other two,” Yusaku added.

"With or without contact, all of the victims involved have been targets from the start,” Ryoken explained. “Whoever’s behind this is planning to use the six together to take control over the AIs born from their consciousness.”

“And we have someone who has intel on the mastermind’s identity,” Spectre said, emerging from the bathroom with a vase full of flowers. “I've discussed this matter with Earth and he’s willing to cooperate. I’m not so sure about the Dark Ignis, however...”

Ai’s posture became awkward and unsteady; his manner odd as he lightly laughed; and when he spoke, his features were more or less distorted.

“Ai, we need to tell them,” Earth said, as Spectre sat the vase on the dining table.

“I know but...” Ai clenched his hands. “I still find it hard to believe he would do these things.” He let out a frustrated sigh and spoke firmly this time. “Okay, listen up. The mastermind behind the abductions is—”

A strange sensation assailed Ai and Earth, hitting them like a shock of cold water. Their bodies seemed to freeze into motionlessness, and even their glowing gazes were unblinking.

Yusaku was getting a bad feeling about this. “Ai?”

“Earth? Are you all right?” Spectre asked, peering at him.

Snapping out of their struck trances, both Ignis quickly looked up towards their respective partners in alarm.

“Glitch! We have to log into Link Vrains right now!” Ai told Yusaku frantically.

“It’s an emergency,” Earth insisted, trying to maintain his calm.

“Why? What’s going?” Kusanagi wondered.

And Ai’s voice almost cracked when he answered. “Our friend is under attack!”

“By who?”

It was there in his expression—anger and frustration, doubt and fear. Ai hesitated for a second, then said, “By one of us.”

 

 

 

00000

 

 

 

The full moon, on the canvas of black sky, cast a bluish glow upon a large plain field of multi-leveled landscape full of cliffs, pits and great rock formations. The night was clear and solemn, but the current situation was far from a calm one.

 

 **LINK VRAINS, MAIN SERVER, EVENT EXCLUSIVE:** _FULL MOON’S WAKE_

Backed up against a giant boulder, a young boy was cornered by three artificial beings of yellow energy. He had wild, unruly spiky black hair with flaming red highlights. Much like Ai’s human form, this one’s sclera was also black and the irises glowed yellow. He wore a black and red-striped scarf around his neck, along with a [red jacket](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/708261478870718922/) accented in black over a plain white shirt. His jeans and leather gloves were black, and he also sported a pair of black-red sneakers.

He stood there, Duel Mode in active, his chest heaving. He looked battered and exhausted, and he was grimacing in pain.

“ _Your skill is indeed impressive.”_ The voice seemed to be coming from one of the enemies. “ _You are only but one, and yet you can hold your own against several of my minions_.”

“You’ve underestimated me quite badly then,” the young boy said, his expression serious, his eyes still burning with determination.

_“I’ve actually learned never to underestimate you. That alone should frighten you.”_

The boy’s eyes narrowed into slits. “Am I supposed to be afraid of someone who hides himself behind his lackeys? Come and fight me yourself, you coward!”

_“I’ve been here this whole time.”_

The middle AI started shrinking in form, transforming into a seemingly young boy with short blonde hair holding gold and pinkish-red highlights. His outfit comprised of a dark-blue long-sleeved shirt with a tea rose colored tie and white blazer with yellow accents. The belt around his waist was detailed with silver and blue. He also wore a pair of white boots with a yellow star and pink sole. He smirked at the other boy, his eyes impossibly striking with the gold and orange hue.

The dark-haired boy clicked his tongue at such display. “Never thought you’d actually show yourself.”

“I’d rather not let this chance slip away,” the enemy replied, his voice boyish like his face.

The moment the last word was out of his mouth, one of the enemy AIs leapt forward with tremendous speed, and transformed its right arm into a blade heading straight for the boy. But someone had reacted quickly and jumped in front of the boy to deflect the incoming blade with his own Duel Disk blade. Then, in the same movement, he spun and delivered a swift kick into the enemy’s unguarded side.

Recovering from his initial shock, the boy immediately questioned the newcomer. “W-Who are you?”

His savior kept his gaze focused and steady on the enemies before him, while Ai peeped over his shoulder and waved a hand at the boy. “Never fear, Ai is here!”

“You?! Why are you—”

“Long story,” Ai cut him off, “and this isn’t the time nor the place.”

“Ignis of Darkness, what a pleasant surprise. Still a hostage I presume?” the golden-haired boy said mockingly.

“And you’re still an asshole.”

“I expected you to be taken by the Knights of Hanoi, but you somehow ended up with this vigilante. Just how careless can you be?”

“Shut it! You were the one who tipped the Hanoi off about my location. Were you trying to get me killed?”

“Oh, quite the contraire, my dear friend. I was merely trying to reunite you with your Origin.”  

Ai’s eyes widened with surprise. “Y-You... I’ve never told you about my Origin.”

“You’ve always been a curious one, Ignis of Darkness. But do you really think I wouldn’t notice that you’ve been sneaking out at odd hours every month? You’ve been visiting your Origin. Watching and observing him, but never interacting.”

Playmaker kept his expression blank, his eyes widening a mere fraction, despite the fact that his chest felt like it was slammed by a force that rocked him on his heels.

“So, you’ve been stalking me,” Ai said. 

“It was intriguing, to say the least... Imagine my surprise when I learned that your partner is among the Hanoi. Quite a shame that I still don’t know his identity.”

“I won’t let you take him! Not on my watch!”

The enemy’s laugh was condescending, as if he was laughing at a mere child. _“_ I already have my Origin. It won’t be long till I have yours. Once I have all Origins in my grasps, the Ignis will be under my full control.”

“How could you? How could you do this to us?!” Ai was shaking with anger. The stain of resentment, along with the pangs of betrayal, only grew and spread further. “I used to admire you... You were so calm and smart... Even though I couldn’t understand you, I still looked up to you! You were our leader, Ignis of Light!”

Another laugh reverberated into the air. “I still am, and as your leader, I am only doing what I believe is best for our future. Humans may have created us, but they will never enslave us. Soon I will have my revenge. My revenge on all humans!”

“You're insane!”

“Either way, I think you should be more concerned about our dear friend over there.”

A sudden jolt of pain shot through the dark-haired boy’s body, making him gasp aloud. Weak and dizzy, he fell to his knees. He was panting and trying to regain his composure.

“Hey, you okay?” Ai asked with concern. “C’mon... Get it together!”

The ache had spread throughout his head and there was something else now, too. The boy groaned and shuddered, falling to the ground, onto his side. Agony wrote itself all over his face. The boy arched his back, threw his head back, and cried out.

Ai faced the enemies with a deadly glare. “You! What did you do to him?!”

“It’s simply my own version of a spindle.”

“What?!”

“I’ll let you take care of him for a while,” the Ignis of Light said in a scoffing tone of voice, turning upon his heel with a wave of a hand. “Goodbye for now, Ignis of Darkness.” And with that, he was gone. He simply teleported out of sight.

“Come back here, Ignis of Light!” Ai yelled out.

“Ai, we need to help your friend,” Playmaker announced, facing the remaining two enemies, “and in order to that I have to beat these guys first.”

 

 

00000

 

 

The AI boy was still alive. The Duel may have ended in their favor, but true victory belonged to their enemy. Right now, Ai didn’t care, what was important was preventing the spread of the virus in his friend’s system. As soon as the Duel was done and over with, Playmaker teleported out of the area and into a private server. The area he arrived at had black walls lined with pixels of green, luminous light, and in the middle of the room was a platinum flat-top surgery table.

 

 **HANOI NETWORK, HEADQUARTERS, ALPHA SERVER:** _PRIVATE SECTOR, Room B-02_  
_WARNING! VIRUS DETECTED!_

Stepping into the light, Unknown—no longer Playmaker—hurriedly put the boy on the table and strapped him down.

“We’ve got to save him,” Ai begged desperately. “We’ve gotta get that virus out!”

“Please try to stay calm,” Spectre said as he appeared along with Earth. “We’ll do what we can to prevent this virus from corrupting his system.” A holographic screen and keyboard appeared before him and Unknown with a swipe of the hand. He tapped away at it as he said, “Commencing Anti-virus protocol. Establishing connection.”

“Authorization confirmed,” Unknown stated, fingers rapidly typing in brisk staccato. “Accessing database. Analyzing source code… Confirmed. Attribute is Fire. It’s the same one from the Dark Forest.”

“So, the one who’s been sneaking in and out of that forest was the Ignis of Fire,” Spectre stated.  

“Please save him,” Ai pleaded.

“We’re counting on you,” Earth told Spectre, the worry etched in his tone in spite of his calmness. “Our friend’s life rests in your hands.”

Spectre paused, looking over at the Ignis on his wrist, and nodded to assure him before he focused back on the screen. “Revolver-sama, we are ready on our end.”

Outside the network, Ryoken had run all the way from the hospital room when he’d learned about the virus. After borrowing the keys from Kusanagi, he knew that he was going to have to get rid of the virus. As soon as he arrived at Café Nagi’s food truck he’d gotten straight down to trying to decrypt the virus program and soon had to make a link to the main computer back at the mansion.

The virus was heavily encrypted and breaking the encryption was a tremendous hurdle and with that the clock was ticking. To make matters worse, this virus was a different strain from the one that infected Ai. It was more powerful and vicious, causing the AI boy to writhe in so much pain. He kept squirming and screaming, scrunching his face in extreme discomfort, as if he was burning on the inside. The color of his face had drained to a sickly pallor.

“Dammit!” Ai cursed, “I don’t know what that bastard’s done to his program but he sure as hell knew what he was doing. This system is brutal!”

“How are things progressing at your end, Unknown?” Ryoken asked over his comm link.

“I’m trying, but this is one hell of an encryption. I’ve only broken about 35 percent of all the figures.”

“What about you, Spectre?”

“Only thirty percent I’m afraid...”

Maintaining his composure, Ryoken continued to tap away at the keyboard, doing his best to break the encryption on the file. He could see the progress meter of the virus upload in the top right-hand corner of the screen, and it had just reached 65 percent. He clicked his tongue. He had to do something now. He had to end this, whatever it took...

And then he noticed something.

He realized a pattern forming in the coding, a certain formula that the encryptions took. “Unknown, Spectre, I’ve cracked it, but I need more time. Delay the outbreak as much as you can.”

“Roger!” the two responded promptly.

Ryoken typed away as fast and dexterously as his fingers could go, Unknown and Spectre doing the same on the other side, and eventually, having overridden the encryption. Ryoken then cancelled the upload progress, completely halting the virus operation.

Before long, the Ignis of Fire gasped and, as the aches plaguing his body seemingly ceased, he faded into unconsciousness.

Earth’s face darkened, but he also cringed because Ai just let off a huge uproar of triumph. “Virus has been aborted! Banzai!”

Unknown let out a sigh as he swiped away the holographic monitor and keyboard. “Quiet down, Ai.”

“I’m so happy I could cry!” Ai bawled out.

“You can rest easy now, Earth,” Spectre told his Ignis, but Earth’s expression was grim. “Hm? What’s the matter?”

“Something’s not right,” Earth declared, analyzing the Fire Ignis’s avatar carefully. “He should’ve reverted back by now.”

Ai blinked up at Earth. “Now that you mentioned it…”

“No way…” A sudden dread washed over Ryoken in an instant. Scanning the boy as a precaution, he then saw something on the screen that caught his eye. He looked at the files that the virus tried to infect and found something that nearly freaked him out. “The spike was a diversion.”

“What do you mean?” Ai questioned. “The virus is gone, right?”

“There were actually two. We only managed to get rid of the worm that was trying to take control of his memories.”

The look on everyone’s face seemed to be one of complete bewilderment, especially Ai, who looked like he was gonna hyperventilate any second now. There was a brief pause before Ai broke the terse silence to ask…

“What’s the other virus?”

Ryoken’s frown deepened. “It’s a shutdown virus.”

Ai’s eyes widened in fear. “A shutdown virus?! No…No way…” He leaped onto the surgical table, just right beside his friend’s face. “Hey! Wake up! Come on! Open your eyes! You can’t let this virus take over!”

But his voice could no longer reach their friend.

“So, this is what he meant about the spindle,” Unknown muttered grimly, clutching at his chest. He could feel it—Ai’s pain and emotions, his anguish and fear—and he didn’t like it one bit. It was tearing his heart apart little by little.

Spectre felt the same for Earth, yet another proof of the connection between Ignis and Origin. “He’s pricked his finger and fell into a death-like sleep.”

“Revolver, you can get the virus out, right?” Ai begged. “Your knowledge on our Algorithm—”

“Isn’t going to solve this situation,” Ryoken cut him off. “The Ignis of Fire is on full sytem shutdown and I need a special code to access him.”

“Huh? But you were able to access mine when I went under!”

“That’s because Yusaku was there.”

And then it dawned on everyone there.

“The special code you need is his Origin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takeru's next... Yay!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We don’t want to use unnecessary force. As much as possible, I don’t want him to get involved in this battle either. There’s a reason why he hasn’t picked up a Duel Disk in years.” Ryoken’s eyes darkened, and Yusaku saw the pain cross his features for a second. Guilt was always ready to pounce on his psyche, to remind him of the past mistakes. “If it wasn’t for the incident, he would still have his parents right now.”
> 
> “It’s not your fault,” Yusaku said, stepping in front of him to block his path. “You don’t have to carry that like everything else.” He knew he simply can’t erase the guilt in one’s heart. He can’t promise to fix all of Ryoken’s problems, but he would never let Ryoken face them all alone. He’ll always be by Ryoken’s side through good and bad times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takeru and Kiku make their debut! Yay! 
> 
> This is gonna be a long one. Brace yourselves.

The [villa](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/597078863078555812/) they were staying at was magnificent. It was located in the outskirts of the city on a private land by the sea. It had three floors, a huge living room, separate dining room, an attic, a terrace and a porch, a study room and three bedrooms on the second floor. Two maid robots were part of this household, one responsible for keeping the house immaculately clean, the other for the garden outside. The lawn was smooth and well-maintained, brimming with flower bushes and trees.

Yusaku had grown used to the privacy the villa offered. It was quiet, peaceful, and most of all safe. Ever since he and Ryoken were taken in, he hadn’t budged from it. He hadn’t stepped outside since their escape from the facility. He had shut himself in. His resolution to avoid the outdoors—and thereby avoid attack from dangers—was not a reasoned decision; he was simply terrified of going outside.

Traumatic memories came in flashbacks and nightmares, entrapping him in a prison of repetition compulsion. As it was, Yusaku felt helpless. Moreover, he felt like he had been such a burden to Ryoken. Yet, no matter how stressful it was for Ryoken, he has always been kind and considerate of him and of his needs. He shouldered a burden that an adult should have. It was as if he felt that it was up to him to support him.

Days passed agonizingly slow for him.

Then one night, Ryoken brought back home a new kid...

A boy, a victim just like him, yet so vastly different.

And the boy was called Spectre. It wasn’t his real name, but he preferred to be called by that.

Nevertheless, Yusaku found him to be quite odd.

On one particular day…

Newly pressed shirts went flying. Yusaku couldn’t believe he had just plowed into the new kid. Both of them bent down to collect his scattered clothes and their foreheads connected with a crack.

Yusaku straightened, rubbing his temple. “Ow! That hurts!”

“You do know you ran into me, right?”

He almost glared back at the boy who was just his age. Almost like Ryoken, this boy had light-colored hair and blue eyes but in a different shade tinged with green.

“How are you feeling?” Spectre asked.

Yusaku didn’t know whether he was referring to their accidental head-butt or to his nightmare attack last night. He remembered seeing this kid peeking from the doorway while Ryoken was trying to calm him down. “I’m fine,” he said, slipping past him and headed to the bedroom.  Spectre followed him and stood there as Yusaku arranged his shirts on the bed. It felt weird to be stared at. “Um, don’t you have better things to do?”

“I already watered the plants and washed the dishes.” It has only been a week, and the kid was already making himself useful by helping out with errands and chores. From previous encounters with him, Yusaku had determined that Spectre was also very smart and he couldn’t help but be nervous around him. In addition to that, for a victim of a Lost Incident, Spectre sure seemed to have a better grasp of himself. He didn’t seem to carry the same problem as Yusaku did.

Ryoken mentioned that each person reacts differently to an event, and Yusaku wondered if he could ever go back to being a normal functioning kid. Truth be known, he was kind of envious of Spectre. 

“Besides, I’m kind of bored,” Spectre continued. “And seriously, are you okay? You were screaming last night.”

Like Yusaku needed to be reminded.  Doubts rippled through his green gaze as he lowered his head. Yusaku wasn’t sure if he could trust him. His insides were a jumble of fear and confusion. The desire to run, to hide, was strong. It wasn’t that he couldn’t imagine becoming friends with Spectre; it was that he wasn’t ready to have a connection with anyone but Ryoken. He wasn’t sure if he could connect with anyone ever again, given the circumstances.

“I’m fine,” Yusaku muttered. “It was just a nightmare.”

“It seems to happen often. Ryoken-sama is quite worried about you.”

Guilt welled up inside Yusaku. Anxiety started to rise up in his throat. “E-Excuse me...” Keeping his eyes low, he hurriedly slipped past him, down the hall and disappeared into the study room, where he huddled in one corner and hoped Spectre won’t bother him anymore.

Later that day, however, as the clock crept toward 3 pm and Yusaku was watching TV, Spectre suddenly came up to him in the living room and asked him to help him plant new flowers. Spectre was always smiling and polite. That charm was as real as his deviousness.

Yusaku’s skin suddenly felt clammy. His heart started pounding. Gardening was an outdoor activity. No way was he going outside just for that. “S-Sorry, but no...” he answered hesitantly.

“Hmm... That’s too bad. Gardening is a relaxing hobby, you know, and this villa’s garden is certainly remarkable.” Spectre seemed to have a huge penchant for trees and flowers, which were the reason why he loved to spend time in the garden. “Besides, it’s not like anyone can just waltz in here.”

The words were like a dagger to Yusaku’s heart. He never knew when Spectre’s words would have bite behind them, but this time they were particularly sharp. He felt a lump form at the back of his throat and his heart sank. He was sure the quivering he felt was caused by his nerves.

“There aren’t any bad guys here, you know,” Spectre stated.

“You don’t know that.” It was taking a lot of effort for Yusaku to keep his voice steady.

“The incident is over and the culprits have been detained. No one’s coming for us anymore.”

“But...it’s still dangerous out there...”

“Are you afraid that if you go outside you might get taken again?”

“W-What if I am?!” Yusaku snapped impatiently. His breath came in short, sharp bursts. “First of all, I’m not like you. I can’t just act like everything is fine. Second of all, I can’t stop thinking about it. The nightmares...they keep coming and coming.” He balled his fists and he felt tears sting in his eyes. He didn’t want to cry, definitely not in front of Spectre. “And third...I know that I’m pretty much a burden Ryoken has to put up with... He’s done so much for me. It’s not right for him to keep taking care of me.”

He waited for Spectre to disagree with him, but he didn’t.

“You must have had a happy life before the incident.” There was a hint of sadness in Spectre’s tone. “I was abandoned as a baby by my parents. They left me inside a hollow tree at a mountain behind the orphanage. It took several days for the orphanage to find me, and during that time, the tree protected me.” A fond gleam entered his eyes and a rare smile danced over his thin lips. “The tree was like a home. Growing up at the orphanage, I realized I couldn’t connect with the other kids. I had no idea who I was or who I was becoming. All I knew that I was unhappy there. My only comfort was that tree.”

Yusaku never expected someone like Spectre to have such a hard life, so he was surprised by the sadness and the disappointment he could see in Spectre’s eyes.

“But adults had their dumb reasons. When I returned to the orphanage after the incident, I found out that it was cut down. When they took away that tree, I knew then that I had no more reason to stay there. So, I went back to that facility. The rest you already know...”

“Spectre...”

“I saw a chance and made a choice. That’s why I’m here now. I’m sure it’s the same with Ryoken-sama.” Spectre let out a sigh. “But maybe you’re right. Maybe it’s really not right for Ryoken-sama,” he told him, sinking into the couch beside Yusaku. “He is just eight years old after all.”

Yusaku felt his heart sunk even deeper.

“But he chose to stay by your side because he wants to. From what I’ve been seeing, Ryoken-sama seems very fond of you. He always thinks about you, takes care of you day and night. He protects you and even admitted that he has never done these for anybody but you.”

The tone of Spectre’s voice ranked somewhere between sarcasm and sincerity, and not prepared for such words, Yusaku couldn’t answer.

“He made a choice, so did I. You have a choice too. To stay here forever or go forward—only you can decide. But Ryoken-sama believes you’ll make the right one. Maybe not today though. Someday, let’s go out and play in the garden, okay?” The smile Spectre presented was the most genuine one Yusaku has ever seen. Not a smirk, not a hint of mockery—just a boyish smile of a kid trying to reassure a friend.

As Yusaku’s heart warmed at the thought of it all, the tears that pricked his eyelids finally cascaded down his face.

“What’s going on?” Ryoken’s voice broke in the air around them, and Yusaku visibly flinched. “Yusaku? Are you crying?”

Yusaku kept his head down, clutched his pants tight, trying to control his sobs, but the tears kept falling. He stiffened in alarm as he heard footsteps approaching. He didn’t dare look up, but he could imagine the expression on Ryoken’s face right now.

But Ryoken took him by the shoulders carefully and captured his reluctant teary gaze. “What happened? Are you hurt anywhere?”

His touch made Yusaku feel warm, but still a little on edge. Sobs wracking his body, Yusaku could only shake his head in response.

“Spectre, what did you do?” Ryoken’s tone was one of chiding—a stern and somewhat brotherly tone bordering a bit of ire. “I told you to get along with him, not make him cry.”

“N-No!” Yusaku burst out and spoke between his sobs. “Spectre didn’t do anything wrong! He didn’t! So please…” He crumpled against Ryoken, clutching onto him tightly like a lifeline. “Don’t get mad at him.” He cried against his shoulder, his body spasming against him.

“Yusaku…” Ryoken wrapped his arms around his little form and soothed him with tender strokes.

“When I came to live here, I didn’t expect you two to be a handful,” Spectre said, clearly with amusement in his tone, as he stood up from the couch. When Ryoken blinked up at him curiously, he simply smiled. “But I guess I made the right choice. Don’t you agree, Yusaku?”

Without lifting his head, Yusaku managed a nod and a smile, much to Ryoken’s confusion.

 

What occurred between them was really nothing much of note, but the noose Yusaku had felt constantly around his neck subsequently seemed little looser afterward.

 

 

 

00000

 

 

 

To carry out their objectives, Ryoken immediately bought train tickets for himself and Yusaku. It was an early train, first class, and it was quite a comfortable ride to their destination as they managed to sneak in some shut eye. As they arrived, they stumbled off the train and into the bright sunshine of a small coastal town in the countryside, and made the first order of business of finding their inn. They soon located the little cozy guest house on the edge of town, and checked in, paying in advance.

There was a little café near the inn where they stopped to enjoy a good cup of coffee and some pancakes. It was a brief respite before they strolled off through the streets.

“I haven’t gone out with you in quite a while, Yusaku,” Ryoken said, his eyes conveying the ecstatic feeling. There was no use hiding the relaxed smile on his face as he walked side by side with Yusaku.

Yusaku, however, nearly found himself speechless as he felt his heart skip at Ryoken’s words. He could only hope that he didn’t blush. It was nice sometimes not to have to talk about their missions whenever they’d have time to themselves back home, although there were times when Yusaku longed to spend a vacation with Ryoken. He didn’t want to let himself think too much about it. Their work was far too important to get distracted by leisure. “I guess not. Our jobs have us pretty busy.”

“Well, this little side trip is also a job, so I guess it’s not counted.” Ryoken looked at Yusaku in time to see his face fall, and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. “We still have time to sightsee, so let’s make the best out of it.”

Yusaku gave him a small smile and nodded.

They spent the day wandering around town and exploring some sights. There was something very peaceful about this town. They found the locals to be very friendly, easy-going people. It was far different from the busy, bustling Den City, and Yusaku was kind of thankful for the lack of crowds.

Of course, their little day trip had to end soon. It was nice while it lasted. 

“Maybe we should buy Spectre some souvenirs before we leave town,” Ryoken mused as they exited a gift shop.

“I saw a store that sells plants. We could go check there.” Suddenly, Yusaku realized the sun was about to set. “The sun’s getting low.”

“The buildings are hiding most of it, but I heard the locals say that the sunset looks amazing by the lighthouse,” Ryoken explained. Instead of answering him, Yusaku swept his green gaze past him. His eyes narrowed at something across the street. Ryoken turned in time to see two guys—high school students from the looks of their Gakuran uniform—harassing a girl.

“Not so fast, missie! Wadda ya mean ‘no’?!” One of the guys barked out. He was lanky, fair-haired with an innocuous scattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose.

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” The girl was clearly troubled, but she somehow managed to exhibit a certain level of calmness. She was a lovely girl with a smooth, milky complexion. Her silky dark hair shone like the bluish night sky, tied in a braid that nestled elegantly upon her shoulder. Her golden eyes sparkled like the bright, morning sun though they were burning now. Judging from her sailor uniform, she was also a high school student.

“And what makes you think we’re letting you go that easily?” The other lad grabbed her wrist, his grip tight enough to make her wince. His hair was dark and ruffled in curls. “You’re Homura’s girl, aincha? We’re gonna use you to get back at that bastard.”

As the girl’s defiant gaze darted from one face to the other, she saw that they were serious. However, she wasn’t about to let them have their way. “Let go of me!” she demanded, slapping the hoodlum across his face, breaking free from his possessive grip. Fighting to keep her voice steady than her hands, she added, “And stay away from Takeru!”

“You’re going to pay for that!”

Ryoken tensed up. But before he could move a step, a flash of blue and pink shot past him, toward the group. Yusaku seized the hoodlum’s hand before it could strike the girl, twisted his arm behind his back and held it in a cruel lock.

Stunned for a moment, the fair-haired lad’s genial grin transformed into a sullen scowl. “And who the hell are you?”

Yusaku’s eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. “Leave or I’ll break this guy’s arm.”

Appalled by the deliberate threat, the dark-haired student stiffened. He tried to twist around to see Yusaku’s expression, but Yusaku’s implacable grip held him steady.

“Do you have a death wish or something?” the other one exclaimed. “Don’t you know who we are?!”

Yusaku’s muscles tightened in response, as if poised to spring. But then Ryoken came along.

“You better do what he says.” Ryoken marched up to them, lips twisting into a predatory smile. In one hand was a smartphone, its camera pointing directly at them. “Unless you want your little harassment to go viral.” He showed off his phone’s screen, revealing a confirmation window to upload.

The two abruptly grew several shades paler, and once Yusaku shoved the captive guy away, they all turned tail and ran, groaning and cursing beneath their breaths.

The girl they had just saved approached Yusaku and Ryoken and gave them a polite bow. “Thank you for saving me just now.”

“It’s no problem,” Ryoken replied, displaying the same courtesy in his speech. “I’m glad we were able to help you in time. Who were they?”

A frown marred her lovely features with worry. "They’re part of a gang who are nothing but a group of overgrown bullies. They’ve been terrorizing the town until Takeru took care of them.”

“Homura Takeru, was it?”

She blinked up at him. “You know him?”

“I just heard the name come up during your confrontation. He’s supposed to be your boyfriend, right?”

Caught off guard, the girl’s cheeks flushed red like two blushing petals. “N-No... Actually he’s my childhood friend and I—”

“KIKU!!!” A voice shouted out aloud, and then they heard footsteps approaching rapidly, followed by a swing of the fist, which was directly aimed at Ryoken.

Ryoken blocked the unannounced assault automatically. The next thing he knew he was locked in fight against the teen.

“Bastard! Stay away from Kiku!”

Recognition quickly set in as Ryoken calmly assessed his opponent, all the while keeping his guard up against his relentless attacks. The teen was fair-skinned with silvery-white hair accented with red highlights gelled back, and his eyes were a pale shade of purple. He wore a white hoodie with sweats, befitting his lean yet muscular form underneath. His movements showed training, but it was somewhat unrefined.

“Takeru, wait!” Kiku called out with concern, but her cry fell on deaf ears.

Yusaku, on the other hand, merely observed in silence, fully aware of Ryoken’s abilities in a fight. Ryoken was cool, focused and calculating. His brilliant defensive skills were always thrilling to watch. He was quick on his feet and his hands were lightning fast. He would catch and block his opponent’s punches, as if he knew what they were going to throw at him. He evaded punches by fractions of an inch, as if he was in a dance. Even in training his punches and kicks were strong, but at the moment, Ryoken simply evaded, never once going in for an attack despite the numerous openings. However, there was something else that caught his attention.

Takeru Homura’s eyes were shining with lust for blood and violence.

In the time since he’d begun his fight against Cyber Crimes, Yusaku had felt it more than once and had become accustomed to such a thing. And Yusaku was certain that Ryoken had felt it too.

When Ryoken spoke, it was calm and peaceful, as if he were trying to reason with a child. “Homura Takeru, I don’t want to fight you.”

“Shut it!” Takeru threw another punch, and when Ryoken caught his fist with ease, he glared up at him. “If something happens to Kiku, I won’t forgive you!” Tension hung in the air so thickly. He was ready to deliver another punch when all of a sudden—

“Takeru, stop!” Kiku launched herself at Takeru and wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to pull him away from Ryoken.

“Kiku, let me go! I need to teach these guys a lesson!”

“They didn’t do anything wrong! They actually saved me!”

Takeru froze momentarily, the shock of her words driving him out of his frenzy, as Kiku pressed herself against him, her chest flattening against his back. “But I got a call saying you were in trouble...”

“I was...” She was almost breathless. “I was in trouble, but they came to my rescue. So, please, don’t fight them.”

“Kiku...” The initial sensation of rage quickly yielded to a steady, rational calm. Releasing a sigh, he allowed himself to relax into her hold as he brought his hand to touch her arm. “I’m fine now, Kiku. Thank you.”

She let out her own sigh and released him with a bit of hesitation. “Seriously... You should really think before you attack, Takeru.”

Turning to face her, Takeru laughed it off a bit. “Sorry... I just...” He rubbed the back of his neck. There was guilt mixed with awkwardness in both his posture and expression.

“If you want to apologize to someone, apologize to him,” Kiku told him, gesturing towards Ryoken.

And Takeru made a face, as if he’d eaten something bitter, but he knew well enough he couldn’t defy her. “Fine, I’ll do it...” His voice trailed away and he looked at Ryoken, fairly dismayed and a little embarrassed for what he did. He hesitated before speaking again. “Sorry about that.”

But then Kiku grabbed the back of his and forced him to bow. “Please forgive my friend’s rudeness,” Kiku apologized, bowing to Ryoken herself.

“It’s all right, no harm done,” Ryoken replied, smiling as courtesy required.

She straightened and looked a bit guilty. “I hope we could repay you and your friend somehow.”

Ryoken and Yusaku gave each other knowing looks. Smirking, Ryoken looked back at the hometown couple. “Actually, there is one thing...”

 

 

00000

 

 

The walk to the foot of the lighthouse was delightful. The seaside of the town was being glorious in the glow of radiance in which it was bathed, while the sea and the skies seemed glorified by colors almost beyond belief. It reminded Yusaku so much of Stardust Road, especially with the view of the sun setting in the horizon. The yellow ball of fire had changed to hues of orange, almost tangerine merging with the sky, like juice-mix dissolving in glass of water. The clouds were cotton-candy, as though they blushed at the touch of the sun. Silhouettes of birds flew across the sky that was now magenta.

And yet somehow, his wandering eyes soon found themselves drawn to a much breathtaking sight. He stood at Ryoken’s side, admiring the golden glow of the sunset casting its warm radiance on his snowy-white hair. Ryoken watched the sea, lost in the rhythmic percussion of waves against pavement. His blue eyes were steady, his face was serene and curiously soft, with a yearning, nostalgic quality. Such an attractive package of perfection. He could never get tired of such sight.

His feelings for him were more alive than he had anticipated and his pulses leapt to the knowledge. It was strange that he could almost reach out and touch him. Mesmerized, he simply became lost in thought and content to stand and gaze at him, but Ryoken turned his head, as if the compulsion of his intent gaze was strong enough to lure those blue eyes.

Ryoken’s lips bear a soft smile, just enough to hide the feelings within. How long had it been since he shared such a peaceful time to themselves, he asked himself, with Yusaku’s hair blowing in the breeze, his eyes stamped with refreshing wonder and emanating so much strength. For one brief, marvelous moment, his heart went soaring as high as the hills. Yusaku’s expression was calm, so beautiful that his breath almost ceased and his blood congealed. “Feels like home, doesn’t it?”

Yusaku’s attention became riveted, a world of feelings for an instant flashing across his face, as he compelled his eyes towards the view once more. “I thought you had business here, but you just really wanted to see the sunset?”

A whisper of moment and Ryoken reached out to lay a hand on Yusaku’s head. “We don’t get to roam freely in most situations. There’s no harm in spending time together on a day like this.”

Yusaku’s heart thumped hard when he realized Ryoken was being considerate for him, and he became more acutely aware of the warmth of his palm on his head—aware of such a strong, warm presence before him. He blushed, not daring daring to sneak a glance at Ryoken, and lowered his head.

And Ryoken once again felt fascinated by the breathtaking glow of the sun upon Yusaku, who was a vision of loveliness throughout. “Beautiful...”

“Yeah... It’s kinda sad it only lasts for a few minutes.”

“I suppose so...”

The sun’s orange glow slowly faded as night approached, the biggest star giving away to millions of others.

“It’s kind of like they’re in their own world.” Kiku had been observing them so thoughtfully, a strange combination of curiosity and awe glistening in her eyes as she did. “It’s almost as if they’re on a date or something.”

Takeru looked at her as if she had grown another head. “Are you serious?”

She glanced at Takeru, a playful smile teasing the corners of her mouth. “There’s this look in their eyes, whenever they look at each other,” she said. “I mean, I wouldn’t be surprised if they’re in their honeymoon phase.”

“Wha—Honeymoon?!” Takeru blurted, blushing a bit red at the implication. “You’ve been reading too many mangas.”

She let out a giggle, and Takeru realized it wasn’t inconceivable that her intuition might be right. She has a knack for these things. “Maybe we should ask them?”

“Huh?!” Takeru pulled a face. “No way! Besides, there’s something about them I can’t put my finger on.” He narrowed his eyes at Ryoken and Yusaku. He couldn’t get himself to relax around them. For some reason, he felt like he has met them somewhere before and he couldn’t get a clear reading on where or when. He felt like he should know them, but he didn’t. Ryoken Kogami and Yusaku Fujiki were strangers.

“You’re going to burn a hole if you keep staring at them like that.” Kiku said, and his expression grew stiff, a frown crossing his strikingly chiseled features. He opened his mouth, denial hot on his tongue when she held a finger a breath away from his lips. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed. Are you bothered by the fact you couldn’t land a single hit on Kogami-san?”

“It’s...It’s not like that.” Takeru turned his head away, dismayed by the nagging stirring in his chest.

She could tell from his voice and expression that something was bothering him, and while she seemed like she wanted to ask him about it, she decided to stay quiet about it and changed the subject. “By the way, I received a strange email yesterday.”

“A strange email?”

“It was written in some weird language. It also contained a file with your name on it.”

“Why would my name be there?”

“I don’t know, but I haven’t opened it yet. I’m scared it might contain a virus.”

“Who’s it from anyway?”

“Hmm... It’s not an actual name, more like a code. I believe it’s IGN-00—”

“Thank you again for bringing us here,” they heard Ryoken say, and they both looked up in time to see the couple approached them. “The locals were right about the sunset.”

“Didn’t peg you two as someone who’d appreciate sunsets though,” Takeru said.

“Hey, don’t be rude,” Kiku told him, nudging him with her elbow.

“I wasn’t…” Takeru shrugged. “Anyway, so...you guys on vacation or something?”

“Sort of,” Yusaku replied.

“Will you be staying long?”

“Depends.” Typical of Yusaku to give such curt answers, as if he was rationing his words.

Takeru blinked up at him curiously. Yusaku’s features were unreadable, his green eyes cold and stern that his heart almost ceased to throb beneath its chilling influence. Those eyes studied him, as if reaching into his soul. He felt it more than once from the moment they met.

“We should get going now,” Ryoken suggested, sensing the tension. “Thanks again, you two. See you around.” He gave a little wave of goodbye as they walked away, and Takeru stood there staring after them. He could feel his eyes boring a hole in their backs. “He seems...nice.”

“Homura Takeru, age 16, the Fire Ignis Origin,” Yusaku muttered, his face blank, “currently lives with his grandparents, practices martial arts, and likes to skip school and get into fights. He may not be very cooperative.”

“Well, you’ve been staring at him as if you were trying to pick a fight.”

“I was studying him.”

“Not every day I see you get interested in someone.”

“It’s because he’s an Origin like me. We need him to restore the Ignis of Fire, but... we’re not telling him about the Light Ignis. We can’t risk exposing everything, but we have to somehow convince him to help.”

“We don’t want to use unnecessary force. As much as possible, I don’t want him to get involved in this battle either. There’s a reason why he hasn’t picked up a Duel Disk in years.” Ryoken’s eyes darkened, and Yusaku saw the pain cross his features for a second. Guilt was always ready to pounce on his psyche, to remind him of the past mistakes. “If it wasn’t for the incident, he would still have his parents right now.”

“It’s not your fault,” Yusaku said, stepping in front of him to block his path. “You don’t have to carry that like everything else.” He knew he simply can’t erase the guilt in one’s heart. He can’t promise to fix all of Ryoken’s problems, but he would never let Ryoken face them all alone. He’ll always be by Ryoken’s side through good and bad times.

Ryoken’s smile might have been bit on the weak side, but he still managed to look beautiful and calm. He reached out to briefly ruffle the top of Yusaku’s head and said, “Thank you for being here, Yusaku.”

Yusaku’s heart skipped, and he suddenly felt warm all over. While his heart continued its joyful drumbeat, his mind tried to rein it in, to keep focused on the task at hand. As he felt a wretched blush coming on, he grabbed Ryoken’s hand and walked off, pulling him along. “I’m hungry. Let’s go get dinner.”

He couldn’t see Ryoken, but he could feel him smiling behind him as he squeezed his hand. Yusaku felt another skip, but he didn’t meet his eyes all the way to the restaurant.

 

 

 

00000

 

 

 

“Not Enough!”

Takeru flinched at the intensity of his grandfather’s voice as he lay there on the dojo floor—an aftermath of being thrown over and over again. It was nothing new, but it didn’t hurt any less. His grandfather was a strong man and still sharp as a knife in spite of his old age. People in town often said he resembled his grandfather back when he was young.

“I had a talk with your teacher,” his grandfather said, fixing up his kimono. “You don’t want to go to school? That’s fine. But as a man, is that the right decision? Do you truly believe that’s fine?”

He couldn’t answer him. There was no need to, not when he wasn’t sure of himself. He also felt rather guilty for making his grandparents worry all the time. They were such caring and understanding people, and they loved him very much.

His grandfather kept telling him to overcome his past, but it was impossible for him. Everyone around him has moved on with their lives while he was stuck in a hole he can’t climb out. He couldn’t move on. He couldn’t forget. Every day he just kept distracting himself to no avail.

Later that night, his mind was wide awake. He obviously wasn’t falling asleep any time soon. He needed to get to sleep, or he’d oversleep in the morning, and that would get him into more trouble with his grandfather. As he forced his eyes shut for the umpteenth time, he heard a knock on his door.

“Takeru? Are you awake?” The voice outside belonged to his grandmother.

He sat up on bed. “Yeah, do you need something?”

“You have visitors.”

Visitors...? Who would come to visit him at this time? He scrambled out of bed and opened the door. “Who are they? And what do they want?”

“I’m not sure, but they said they wanted to talk to you about 10 years ago.”

Takeru’s eyes widened with surprise. “10 years ago?”

“They even brought Kiku-chan with them.”

Without another second to spare, he shuffled down the hallway, and burst into the common room, his grandmother right behind him. His grandfather and Kiku were there, and so was someone else.

“You two?” Takeru couldn’t believe his eyes. His visitors were Ryoken Kogami and Yusaku Fujiki—the guys he met earlier. Why had they come to his home? How did they even know where he lived? And why did they also bring in Kiku?

“Don’t worry. We’re not here to cause any trouble,” Ryoken assured.

That answered nothing, and only prompted more questions.

“You may want to sit down for this.”

Takeru reluctantly sat down on the space between his grandfather and Kiku, as his grandmother joined her husband’s side. “What’s this all about?” he asked.

Everyone else kept silent, content to simply observe their conversation. Whatever was about to transpire, it seemed they intended to leave the decision to Takeru.

“We’re here on behalf of the Knights of Hanoi, and we’ve come to ask for your assistance,” Ryoken began.

That had not been on the list of reasons as to why they had sought his company in the middle of the night. A quick glance around the room revealed that it had not been on anyone’s thoughts either, so he raised a brow at Ryoken. “You want my help? For what?” He didn’t let his gaze waver from Ryoken’s eyes. “And what’s this Hanoi?”

“Takeru, they’re an anti-crime group that protects the network from cyber threats,” Kiku explained.

“First of all, we must tell you something important about the incident.” Ryoken swept his gaze on all of the Homura members and Kiku; this explanation was not simply for Takeru’s benefit alone. “Ten years ago, six children went missing, mysteriously taken one by one by a secret organization, and one of those six was you, Homura Takeru.”

Takeru narrowed his eyes, silently seething at the brief yet unwanted flashbacks brought by the incident.

“You were rescued, but the whole incident was covered up, so the public never knew it even occurred. For a crime such as this, the states spared no expense in protecting the identities of the children. In fact, only a select few at SOL Technologies know.”

“You must have special high clearance then,” Kiku spoke up, her expression a solemn one, as she regarded both Ryoken and Yusaku, “since you know Takeru’s identity. Is the Hanoi related to SOL Technologies?”

“We would rather prefer not to be associated with that company, but regarding clearance, in a sense, you are correct. We’ve kept our distance, even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent.”

“Should we really believe in what you say?” Takeru said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. “You come to town all friendly and stuff, then you spring this on us? Vacation my foot… You lied to me and Kiku!”

Ryoken fixed him a level stare, and the room grew slightly more uncomfortable. “What if we tell you that we were also involved in the incident?”

Takeru’s eyes widened a fraction. They were involved? They looked roughly the same age as he was. Did this mean they were also victims?

“Yusaku here is, in fact, one of the six.”

And Takeru could only stare at Yusaku.

Silent until that moment at Ryoken’s side, Yusaku finally spoke yet kept his expression schooled. “It’s true that I was also taken. Once I was, next thing I knew I have been locked away. I found myself alone in an empty room, but there was a VR tech there. The headset showed a Duel Field where we were forced to duel and win. Because if we didn’t, we were punished for our failure.”

Takeru gripped his knees hard, fingers digging into the fabric of his pants.

Yusaku knew how hard it must be for Takeru to hear about this. It was hard for him too, but he continued. “It was a tedious existence. Eat, sleep, and duel—that’s all we were permitted to do, and when we lost, the eat portion went away, so we had to improve as a Duelist to win. Duel after duel after duel, hour after hour, day after day—it went on for months. We never knew when it was going to end. Then one day…it just did. Someone reported the incident. But we never knew why we had to suffer like that in the first place.”

“Does that mean you know the real reason behind that incident? The mastermind?”

“The mastermind’s been dead for years, but we learned that the six children became test subjects for the creation of special Artificial Intelligence programs.”

“Artificial Intelligence?”  

“Six different AIs with free will called the Ignis were born from the Lost Incident, each equipped with abilities far beyond human comprehension.”

Takeru couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was something like out of a sci-fi manga or movie.

“The Ignis are among the most powerful and dangerous weapons on the planet now. They could go to the other side or succumb to corruption of data,” Ryoken continued to explain. “That’s why there’s a contingency plan to neutralize or destroy them should that ever become necessary.”

“And we recently confirmed that someone out there is implementing this plan to take control of the Ignis,” Yusaku said.

“What do you mean?” Takeru asked.

“SOL covered it up, but there’s been a recent spate of abductions in the network.” Yusaku took out his Duel Disk and sat it in front of him, and Takeru noted that it was an old model like his. He powered up the disk, and the orb flashed holographic computer windows around them, giving the specifics on 3 teenagers, including the footage of the girl’s abduction at the pier. “3 of the six victims had their consciousness stolen and now all of them have fallen into a coma.”

“Three?!” Takeru nearly fell over in shock. “But why?”

“Because the six children are the contingency plan. We contain the code capable of altering or destroying our Ignis. The enemy wants to use us to take control of those AIs.”

“So are we going to be taken too?”

“Fortunately, the enemy doesn’t know your identity yet,” Ryoken stated. “They tried hacking into your Ignis’s memory data bank to learn its carefully guarded secret, but they failed due to our intervention.”

“My Ignis…?”

“As for Yusaku…” Ryoken gave him a brief glance and a quick smile. “He’s taken precautionary measures to ensure his identity. He’s already in possession of his Ignis.”

A new window popped up to show an image of Ai, Earth, and the Ignis of Fire.

“My Ignis is this one,” Yusaku pointed to Ai, “the Ignis of Darkness. And the Ignis based on you is—”

“Okay, hold up!” Takeru demanded, holding his hand up. “This...” He ran a hand through his hair in a confused gesture before turning his eyes away. “This is all too much for me take in.” His words brought a cold silence to the room. It was something of a shock, especially after seeing the images of the Ignis, particularly the one with the black body and red markings. He had no desire to believe their story, but after hearing Yusaku talk about the Lost Incident and seeing the visuals, it was impossible not to accept their explanation as the truth. And that Ignis... Though he had never seen that Ignis before, he was gripped by a powerful sense of familiarity.

“You came here unannounced in the middle of the night to catch us off-guard. Smart,” the grandfather finally spoke, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I assume the whole place is surrounded?”

“No, sir, it’s just the two of us,” Ryoken answered.

The old man narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “You said you require Takeru’s assistance. Are you trying to enlist Takeru to fight against this enemy? Because that would be putting his life at risk.”

“That is not our intention. Homura Takeru’s Ignis recently battled with the enemy and was afflicted with a shutdown virus. If we don’t restore him, he’ll be vulnerable to attacks, and only your grandson holds the key to unlocking his program.”

Shadows darkened Takeru’s features as he lowered his head. There was a slight shake in his shoulders. He sat there, irate, confused and lost. “What if I say no?”

“I’ll persuade you,” Yusaku answered this time, urging Takeru to look up at him in fury. However, a cold chill came over Takeru as his eyes rested upon the green depths of Yusaku’s eyes. “This isn’t a game; you just don’t put your finger on the power button. No one can help the Fire Ignis but you. If we had another option, that’s where we’d be.”

Takeru sunk in his thoughts. He could not believe what he had just heard. He didn’t even want to remember that incident again and yet...it came barreling right in. He didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t even really sure of what not to do. He was confused, really confused.

"Do I have to duel...?” His voice just barely hovered a murmur. The thought brought on too many unwanted memories, of both a horrible monster and vicious cycle of losses. Fear and doubt flickered across his eyes before they shut them tight. “I already decided I won’t duel anymore.” There was a time in his life when he enjoyed and loved Duel Monsters, but things have changed.

“No one’s going to force you to duel. We just need your code.” A look of understanding crossed Ryoken’s eyes.

“I... I need some air!” Abruptly Takeru stood up and marched out of the room. Once outside in the garden, he took a deep breath to clear his head. There were still many questions left unanswered, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear more of it. Not a moment too soon, he sensed another presence joining him. He turned and saw that it was Yusaku, who was a victim just like him. “Came to persuade me?”

“I needed some air too,” Yusaku replied nonchalantly, stuffing a hand into the pocket of his jeans.

A heavy, uneasy silence fell between the two boys, Takeru looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable, wondering if he should say something. The awkward silence seemed to stretch out, becoming almost unbearable, as he kept stealing swift glances at Yusaku. After a while, he finally spoke. “So… You guys are agents of Hanoi, right?”

“Yes, that is the proper term,” Yusaku replied nonchalantly.

“Kinda like spies?”

“In a sense… Though SOL likes to refer to us as vigilantes.”

“How long have you been with the Hanoi?”

“Since I was thirteen.”

Takeru instantly looked surprised. “You started that young?”

“Ryoken did too, and he had to bear a lot on his shoulders at such an age.”

“Pretty sure you did too.” Takeru frowned, eyes lowering to the ground. “I know I did... Nothing was the same again since the incident.”

A moment of silence descended upon them again, and this time it was Yusaku who broke it. “When I was rescued, I thought...I thought everything would be fine. But it only got harder from there. Deep down inside, I was still struggling to the pain.  The nightmares would come every night. It was as if I was falling into the bottomless chasm of despair. I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t eat right, every day was a struggle as I try to move forward and start over.”

“S-Sorry...to hear that,” Takeru muttered, his posture hinting awkwardness.

Yusaku shook his head. “That’s all right. Besides, I didn’t walk out of it empty handed.”

“Yeah, I guess so. You even became an agent.”

“That’s not what I meant. The person who saved me, Ryoken, is the closest friend I’ve ever had. He risked his life for me back then and took care of me. He gave me a purpose in life and showed me a new path. Until now, his words still give me strength. That’s why I decided to become his sword.”

“He must be really special to you, huh?”

“He is.” No hesitation. Yusaku’s answer was honest and sincere. “And he always will be. I’m sure you have someone like that too.”

Kiku’s smiling face suddenly flashed in his mind’s eye, and as if hit by the rays of the sun, Takeru felt his insides start to warm.  

“Let’s be real… Life is unfair. It can be cruel, but we all go through difficult times one way or the other. We were dealt with a darkness that threatened to annihilate our world, but it doesn’t mean we have to quit. We can keep fighting. We can’t let the past hold us back.” Yusaku looked straight into Takeru’s eyes. His expression was incomparably serious, yet there was something earnest about his eyes. “The past is meant to be in the past. You have the choice of letting it eat you up or moving on, but you have to remember these three things. One, we can never change what happened. Two, what happened to us does not define us. And three, only you can change your future.”

The words struck Takeru straight in the heart, and he’d faltered. He went still, then pulled back with a sharp, indrawn breath. “I’m sorry... I can’t deal with this right now.”

“If you make up your mind, use this.” Yusaku held out what appeared to be a thick card.

“What’s this?”

“It would lead you to your Ignis.”

With hesitation, Takeru took it. There was a symbol on the card—a fire symbol. An unexpected chill settled over him, and he felt a lump in his throat. “I’ll keep that mind.”

 

 

00000

 

 

Four o’clock the next morning Takeru wasn’t in a rosy mood, as sleep eluded him most of the night. He’s been given terrible amount of things to think on and frightfully sudden; from the Lost Incident to Yusaku’s words. He finally knew the truth why he was kidnapped and locked away for six months. He was relieved but also very tired, because along with that relief came dread. The apprehension was like a stone in his throat, and Takeru thought he’d choke on it. He couldn’t either swallow it down or cough it up.

From his bed he glanced at a photo on top of his study desk—a happy family all together, and smiling, his six-year old self without a care in the world together with a father and mother that were no more. His parents searched endlessly for him every day, which eventually led them into an accident that took their lives.

He shook his head in dismay and went to his closet. “Where is it?” he asked no one in particular, frantically rummaging through his things. He pulled several items from the closet, casually throwing them over his shoulders, before he found what he was looking for. “Never thought I’d touch this thing again...” His Duel Disk was an old model with a black orb outlined by a yellow circle with a sharp protrusion and a red body with an orange side.

Pulling out the card Yusaku gave him last night from his pocket, he stared at the symbol again. Did he even want to see his Ignis? To meet with the AI born from his suffering? Was he strong enough to confront his past? The demons that haunted him? He was full of hesitation. But, as he thought about Yusaku, he felt like this was his chance, and if he chooses to walk away from this, he felt like he was going to regret it.

He examined the card for a bit. It didn’t seem to be a Duel Monster Card. Turning the card, he saw a little reverse triangle on the bottom left corner just above the golden plates. There was instruction there, printed in small yet bold font.

_INSERT THIS SIDE UP_

“Insert where?” He raised a brow, scratching the back of his head, having no clue on what to do with this card. “I know!”

He changed into his white hoodie and sweats, grabbed his shoes and Duel Disk, and jumped out of the window, landing on his feet with no trouble. Springing from his spot, he made his way as quickly as possible to his childhood friend’s house.

He stared at her window. The lights were off and the curtains were drawn. Rationally, he knew that he should wait until later, but patience was never his strong suit. So, he picked up some small pebbles from the driveway. He moved closer to the house and tossed a single stone at her window.

He waited.

Seconds ticked by, then he tossed another stone, a little harder this time.

The light turned on, and Kiku appeared to open the curtains and slid open the window. She leaned out over the sill, and her dark hair fell loose around her shoulders. Takeru’s mouth went suddenly dry, as a wave of tenderness washed over him. Kiku was dressed for bed in a pink button-up sleepshirt, and he found his heart racing for some reason.

“Takeru?” she called as she saw him. “What are you doing here? It’s too early you know.” She didn’t sound surprise. Not apprehensive at all, just curious. 

“I know, but I need your help with something,” he answered. He kept his voice low, hoping it wouldn’t carry. He didn’t want to wake her parents.

She smiled that comfortable smile that Takeru likes. “Sure. Feel free to climb up.”

Taking off his shoes, Takeru climbed the tree next to her window and sprung from the branch to her bedroom in no time at all. He had done this since they were children, so it was a piece of cake for him. It was always nice to visit Kiku’s room. It smelled like a flower garden and he closed his eyes a moment just taking it in before sitting down on one of the pillows around a small table. Her bedroom was decorated in soft pastel colors, so warm and comfortable—just like her.

“Hold on, let me just shut off my alarm.” As she did just that, Kiku placed the phone inside her pocket and took a seat right beside him. “So, what’s so important that you had to come all the way here at this time?”

“This.” He pulled out the card. “That Fujiki guy gave it to me last night.” His expression became a little awkward, something akin to embarrassment. “I don’t know what to do... It says here on the other side to insert this side up.”

“It’s a ROM cartridge.”

“A what?”

“It’s used to load computer software and application programs.”

“Right... So, uh, how do I load it?”

She couldn’t help but giggle. “You’re really bad at this, Takeru. Did you bring your Duel Disk with you?”

“Um, yeah...” He handed her the cartridge and the Duel Disk, and she promptly inserted the card into the cartridge slot of the disk to load the program.

Then suddenly the orb on his Duel Disk flashed a bright orange. It shone so brightly it almost blinded them. The orange light soon faded away and the two gasped in surprise to see they were in a different place now, considerably hotter and dangerous. Great and small streams of lava flowed in a steady course in contrast with the spouts of fire around. They were in some sort of a lava lake, where molten lava was contained in a volcanic crater.

“What’s going on?” Takeru was the first to break the silence as he stood up. “Why are we here? And—” He looked down at his feet— “We’re wearing shoes?” A pair of combat boots to be exact.

Kiku got up on her feet and noticed Takeru’s Duel Disk glowing in his hand. “Takeru, your Duel Disk is active. We’re probably inside Link VRAINS.”

“Link...Brains?”

“Link _VRAINS_. A virtual reality network system created by SOL Technologies. It’s basically a cyberspace where Duelists go and duel.”

“I don’t really get it.”

Kiku let out sigh. “Anyway...We were forced logged-in and that cartridge must have caused it. Did Fujiki-kun tell you anything about it?”

“He said that it’ll lead me to my Ignis—” Takeru clutched at his chest as he fell onto one knee, his body gripped in a burning sensation.

“Takeru? Are you all right?”

He shuddered, a low moan passed through his lips, his fingers digging into the fabric of his clothes. What was happening? This sensation was hot yet somehow familiar. He felt it intensify. There was a presence. A presence he had not felt in years. He looked up beyond the fiery path and saw a throne made of stone, and on that throne was...

He rose to his feet and approached the throne, as Kiku silently followed. There was a young boy with fiery hair sitting on the throne, who was unconscious with his head bowed. His [red jacket](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/708261478870718922/) was extremely out of place in the volcanic area. Takeru opened his mouth to say something, but he was speechless.

This kid... Takeru felt like he should know him. As he tried to go nearer for a better look—

 

 

ENGAGE DEFENSE SYSTEM

 

 

Abruptly something large and ominous emerged from behind the throne. Its form, unbelievably menacing with claw-like hands, was towering over them. A grotesque creature known to feed off grief and despair, a complete nightmare-fuel.

“That’s... **_Despair from the Dark_** _,”_ Kiku muttered upon recognizing it, and quickly looked at Takeru with worry.

The blood pounded in Takeru’s ears. His heart thudded in his chest. Tension grew in his expression and limbs. His hands shook, his feet tingled. His vision blurred, as if he was looking through a fish-eye lens. He felt like being choked, and his stomach was churning. This was the creature that terrorized him all those months in captivity, the one that haunted his dreams. He can’t face this monster. He just can’t!

The influx of those horrible memories sent him crumbling onto his knees. Panic attacked his insides like a swarm of moths, and his sobs mixed with his gasped for air as tears fell.

"Takeru!” Kneeling down right beside him, she reached out and touched a hand to his arm. Takeru was shaking, furiously—and scared as could be.

“I can’t... I can’t do anything when that monster appears.”

All of a sudden, **_Despair from the Dark_** launched its claws at them, but a barrier of purple data pixels materialized to protect them from the attack.

"Are you two all right?”

Kiku heard the voice coming from behind them. She turned around to see a person with wild hair and clad in a green-black body suit. “Wait, I know you... You’re that vigilante Playmaker. What are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you the same thing,” Playmaker replied curtly. “When I gave him that card, I didn’t expect him to use it at around 4 in the morning.”

“Card?” That was when the realization hit her like a slap in the face. It hit hard and fast. “You’re Fujiki Yusaku, aren’t you? What’s going on? Why is that monster—” Her voice cut off with a gasp as the monster attacked again, hitting the barrier with a hiss of static.

“It’s not supposed to retaliate against his Origin. The Ignis of Fire is more damaged than we anticipated. The virus has completely infected his Defense Protocol.”

“His Defense Protocol?”

“That monster is supposed to be an antibody. Think of it as the Ignis’s immune system.”

“Unfortunately, it also got infected and now it can’t tell the difference between ally or foe,” another voice spoke to Kiku’s astonishment, and she blinked up to find a small humanoid being poking out of Playmaker’s Duel Disk.

“Wait, you’re...the Ignis of Darkness...” she muttered, recalling the image Yusaku has shown them last night.  

“Yup! The one and only!” Ai proudly stated. “Name’s Ai by the way. Nice to meet you!”

“Let’s save the pleasantries for later,” Playmaker said. “Ryoken is already working on a way to log you out, so we have to wait until then.”

But the ground suddenly quaked beneath them, and Kiku pulled Takeru closer to her. Chaos overtook the grounds around them, and lava gushed from fountains. The walls of the crater began to shake. A grinding noise of stone shook the air, and soon a fissure was carved in the ground not far from them.

“That doesn’t look good,” Ai commented.

“We need to move!” As the ground continued to split, Playmaker grabbed hold of Takeru and, with Kiku’s help, got him back on his feet. However, the magnitude of the quake increased tenfold, causing them to fall off balance. Finally, the ground between them cracked open and split him away from the two, breaking the barrier around them. The ground continued to split, and as he glanced at the two, he saw an alarming sight. “Behind you!”

All of a sudden, **_Despair from the Dark_** launched its claws at Takeru—

“Takeru!”

Takeru’s eyes grew wide in horror, watching his childhood friend get slashed instead as she dived in front of him, shielding his body protectively with her own, accepting the brunt of the monster’s claws on her back. The force knocked her off balance, and he caught her in his arms, sheltering her at the same time. 

“No! Kiku... Kiku!”

The monster was about to attack again.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Ai latched itself onto the monster, wrapping its tentacles around its body, as he pushed it back.

“Ryoken, we need to log them out now,” Playmaker said and, as he reached the two, he examined the wounds on Kiku’s back. Though the wounds were merely a virtual one, the haptic feedback she received in the real world was still painful.

 _“I’m almost done over here,”_ Ryoken replied. _“We certainly didn’t anticipate this turn of events.”_

“Our enemy sure knew what he was doing.”

“Kiku...” Takeru felt his heart sinking while his emotions rose. He could see she was badly hurt. Her hair hung loosely about her and the blood flowed from her wound.  “Doing such a thing...Why...?”

“J-Just as reckless as you...I guess...” In the midst of her pain, Kiku still managed a smile. “Besides… I couldn’t let that monster hurt you again…”

Takeru’s face crumpled, his lips trembling. “I’m sorry... I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault! I shouldn’t have…”

Kiku shook her head. “No, it's not... It’s not your fault... just like what happened to your parents wasn’t your fault.” She reached out to wipe the tears from Takeru’s face. She knew it in herself that she’ll never really understand the depth of Takeru’s loss and pain. He believed it was his fault that his parents died, and that guilt carried over to his fear of being forced to duel. The few times when she had tried to talk to him about it, Takeru was reluctant, distant, and sometimes angry. In spite of that and no matter what happens, she has never left him in his darkness.

“But I... They were looking for me,” he said from between clenched teeth. The tears refused to stop. “That makes me responsible.” Everyone said it wasn’t his fault. Everyone said it was just a random, horrible accident. His head tried to believe it, but his heart couldn’t. “I’m just no good. I just make it hard on everyone around me. I even got you into this mess. I’m a weakling who can’t even move on.”

“Takeru... I’ve known you since we were little. I know how kind you really are. I know… you’re stronger than you think. So even if you don’t believe in yourself, I’ll continue to believe in you. No matter what happens, I’m always on your side. Your grandparents feel the same way too.”

“Kiku...”

“Go forward, Takeru.” Kiku’s voice had taken on a stronger edge despite the pain. Her golden eyes glimmered with an orange hue like a fire burning from within. “Be reborn and seize your future—” And as she uttered the last word, her voice was overlapped with another deep and powerful voice. “ _Reincarnate_!”

Takeru felt that familiar sensation again and this time he felt a burst of confidence surge through him. His expression changed to a more focused one. He helped her sit up on the ground before he stepped up to face the monster. “Hey, Fujiki, watch over Kiku.”

Playmaker’s eyes widened a fraction. “What are you planning to do?”

“What I should have done a long time ago.” Takeru went closer, his steps slowly eating up the distance between the monster and himself.

Unleashing a frightening growl, **_Despair from the Dark_ **finally broke free from Ai and launched its claw towards Takeru.

But Takeru raised his Duel Disk like a shield and yelled, “Bring it on!”

Its claws emitted sparks of collision as it hit a red transparent barrier in front of Takeru, and without another second, the orb on his Duel Disk spouted a powerful stream of flame in the direction of the monster, who got engulfed in the vicious flames within seconds. The zombie-type monster screamed and roared out in great pain of being burned until its size and form diminished, transforming entirely to a humanoid life-form whose body was composed of bright yellow inner magma covered by dark red rocks.

And this one had a Duel Disk attached to its wrist.

 

 

INITIATING DUEL PUZZLE  
CONDITION: WIN THIS TURN!

 

 

A standard Duel Field flashed on the great space between Takeru and the magma AI, followed up by Duel Monster Cards being set in position. On the AI’s side of the field was the monster card **_Despair from the Dark_** along with the Field Spell **_Edge of Darkness_** , and its LP was 4000. On the other side, Takeru had no monsters out and no set cards on his spell/trap card zone, and he had 3500 LP.

Assessing the field, his hand cards and graveyard, Takeru knew exactly what to do. “Here goes! I activate the Equip Spell **_Rising Fire_** from my hand! This allows me to special summon a Fire Monster from my graveyard. And once it’s summoned, I can equip this card to it. Revive, **_Phoenix Gearfried_**!”

The Fire-attribute Warrior-type monster rose from the grave and received a 500 ATK boost due to the Equip Spell. (2800+500= 3300 ATK).

Takeru took a moment to take a breath as he looked up at the terrifying monster before him. His hand still shook, his mind racing madly over the painful memories of his captivity. He was still a boy inside, and that boy wanted to scream out in fear and demand safety. However—

“You can do it, Takeru!”

He glanced over his shoulder, and his smile matched the one on Kiku’s face, lighting her eyes with confidence. Yes, he was still afraid, and even though he was, there were people who believed in him and cared for him. And this gave him strength.

Facing his opponent again, Takeru knew it was time to move forward. “I activate **_Tempest Fire_** from my hand! I target **_Phoenix Gearfried_** and destroy it. Now we both take damage equal to **_Gearfried’_** s original ATK!”

(AI LP: 4000-2800= 1200 | Takeru LP: 3500-2800= 700)

“That’s not all! I get to choose one monster on your side as long as its ATK is less than or equal to the targeted monster’s ATK! Time to bury you once and for all, **_Despair from the Dark_**!”

The Zombie-type monster was then vanquished, leaving nothing but a trail of pixelated data.

“And due to **_Tempest Fire_** ’s effect, you take damage equal to half the ATK of **_Despair from the Dark_**!”

When the magma AI’s LP reached zero, it simply engulfed itself in fire and disappeared from sight.

 

 

SYSTEM RESTORE SUCCESS  
INITIATING STARTUP SEQUENCE

 

 _Verifying Code…_  
_Authorization Confirmed_  


 

“Well done, Takeru,” another voice spoke, and Takeru felt himself stiffened at first. It sounded like the voice that came out in symphony with Kiku’s voice earlier.

Slowly he brought his gaze to the throne and met the luminous eyes of the boy who has finally regained consciousness. He was met with an inexplicable familiarity and recognition. He couldn’t identify the boy, he didn’t know where he met him, but the sense of awareness was there.

“It seems your indomitable soul hasn’t burned out yet.”

That voice! He can’t be mistaken.

“Homura Takeru, Kamishirakawa Kiku, you have my eternal gratitude for saving my life.”

Under the warm gaze of the boy, Takeru hesitated for a just a moment. “Are you…?”

The young boy smiled in return. “We will meet again soon, my Origin.”

“Wait! —” Before he could finish, a bright ring of fire formed above him and Kiku. They were then swallowed up in the tunnel of fire and seconds later, they found themselves back in Kiku’s room. “W-What just happened? It wasn't a dream, right?”

Kiku quickly checked the log on his Duel Disk to confirm. “No, it wasn’t... Everything happened for real.”

 

_Last Log: 05:17 AM— Area: **Chasm of Fire**_

 

“It was real...” Takeru suddenly remembered something and looked at his childhood friend worriedly. “Kiku, your wound! Are you all right?”

“It kind of stings, but I’m all right. No wounds anywhere,” Kiku assured him with a smile.

Takeru breathed a sigh of relief. “Good... Don’t ever do that again, okay?”

Kiku drank in the concern in his lilac eyes, warmed by the knowledge that he worried about her. He cared about what happened to her. He always had. The sacrifice had been worth it, and she would do it again in a heartbeat for Takeru. “I’ll be careful,” she said.

“Oh, and Kiku...?”

“Hm?”

He looked away quickly, and then he scratched his neck and blushed a little. “Thank you.”

 

 

00000

 

 

As the sun shone upon them later that morning, Takeru and Kiku found themselves face to face with Ryoken and Yusaku at the lighthouse. It felt odd meeting them like this, especially Yusaku whom they met as Playmaker, the infamous cyber vigilante. Who would have taught that Playmaker would be connected to the Lost Incident? Or to the Hanoi even? The world was just full of surprises.

“Mind telling us what the hell happened earlier?” Takeru glowered at them with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. In his right hand, gripped tightly, was his Duel Disk.  “Even Kiku got involved. What if she got seriously hurt? What would you do then?!”

“We apologize for what happened,” Ryoken said, his voice serious yet sincere. His face was unreadable, yet Yusaku could sense that pensive feeling inside him, like he was carrying another weight. All of a sudden Yusaku wondered if Ryoken was starting to doubt that he’d made the right decision—if it had been worth the risk of approaching Takeru.

To Yusaku, he thought it was worth it. Takeru was also a victim of the Lost Incident. He deserved to know everything, especially about his Ignis.

“The card we gave you was meant to transport you directly to your Ignis,” Yusaku began to explain. “However, we didn’t anticipate the malicious coding that corrupted his Defense Systems. According to the data we retrieved, a secondary virus attached itself to the security system, which required the Origin to run it before it can propagate and completely corrupt the mainframe of the—”

“Speak human!” Takeru demanded, scratching the back of his head in frustration.

Yusaku raised a brow, looking at Takeru quizzically. Ryoken tapped his shoulder and made a gesture like, _I’ll take over from here_ , and Yusaku simply sighed with a shrug.

“Just like within the human body, there are viruses that have the ability to sit in the body being perfectly still, and then some kind of trigger activates them. Basically, you were the trigger. The virus was meant to attack you.”

“What?!” This was certainly one surprise after another for Takeru.

“The enemy knew we’d seek your help for your Ignis’s recovery.”

“So, it would have been game over for me and Kiku if I hadn’t won, huh?” Takeru muttered in rough disdain. The silence that ensued filled the air with tension as Takeru attempted to maintain control of his temper. But then—

_“But you didn’t run away.”_

Takeru blinked in confusion at the voice as he looked around. “Just now... Who?”

_“You were able to overcome adversity and emerged victorious.”_

Kiku quickly traced the sound of that familiar voice and pointed out what she saw. “T-Takeru, your Duel Disk!”

“Huh?” Takeru checked his Duel Disk only to find a strange eyeball staring right back at him.

“We meet again, Homura Takeru,” the eyeball with red markings greeted him back.

For a moment Takeru froze, motionless, before his scream filled the air and made everyone’s ears ring. He tossed the Duel Disk aside in fear, and Kiku almost stumbled to catch it in her hands. “K-Kiku! Let go of that! It’s been possessed by some kind of spirit!”

“Pardon me, but I can assure you I’m not a spirit.” A small digital humanoid being popped out of the Duel Disk. His markings were all over his body, which were tinted red, and his yellow eyes were in a semi-oval shape. He had boot-like feet and wisps on his head that resembled flicks of a flame. “I am an Ignis, an Artificial Intelligence with free will, and my designated attribute is Fire.”

“Yeah, kinda obvious with the volcano and magma,” Takeru muttered, still apprehensive in approaching the Ignis.

“You were the person on the throne, correct?” Kiku asked.

“Yes, I was. In fact, that was my human disguise and—Oh, where are my manners?” the Ignis of Fire shook his head at himself, “I’ve forgotten to properly introduce myself to such a lovely young lady. My name is Flame. In Kanji it means ‘Indomitable Soul Dream’ pronounced as ‘Flame.’ It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady Kiku.”

Takeru raised a brow. “Doesn’t that literally translate to ‘Flame’ in English?”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Flame-san,” Kiku replied with a warmhearted smile.

“Please, no honorifics necessary. Flame is just fine.”

Takeru felt his brow twitched in annoyance. Here he was still trying to comprehend what was happening while his Ignis was already getting chummy with his childhood friend. It seemed so unreal.

“I have to say, you’ve chosen a fine name for yourself,” Kiku said.

“Thank you,” Flame replied, feeling proud. “Unlike someone’s cutesy name, my name is far cooler.”

“And who the hell are you referring to?!” Ai suddenly popped out of Yusaku’s Duel Disk, an animated vein throbbing on the side of his head.

Flame let his shoulders relaxed as he placed both hands on his waist. “It’s been a while. In this world, I heard you’re called Ai.”

“You can call me that too,” Ai said smugly.

Takeru groaned out, “Excuse me! Aren’t we getting a little sidetracked here?”

“You’re right.” Flame crossed his arms over his chest in a stance that told Takeru that he was serious. “Takeru, the courage you’ve shown me was remarkable. Even though the virus took advantage of your weakness, you were able to be reborn—to _Reincarnate_ and fight back. I’m proud to call you my Origin.”

"Those words...” Takeru remembered Kiku saying them, and his eyes found themselves meeting Kiku’s.

A hand to her chest, her expression grew solemn. “I remember a voice inside me telling me to say them...” Then her expression grew softer and warm like a fostering sunbeam. “It was Flame’s voice I heard.”

“Lady Kiku, do you remember receiving an email with the subject IGN-005?” Flame asked.

Kiku’s eyes widened a bit in realization. “That...was from you?”

Flame nodded. “Indeed. That email contained an encrypted file—a piece of my program. I sent it to you in case something would happen to me. It was that file that forced the system to initiate the Duel. It was a good thing Lady Kiku had her cellphone with her.”

Now it all made sense to Takeru, except for one thing. “But why send it to Kiku?”

Flame let out a long-suffering sigh. “You don’t have an email or any social media accounts, so how? And you’re quite terrible with computers, so I didn’t want to take any chances. Lady Kiku was the most logical choice.”

“WHAT?!”

Ai couldn’t help but laugh out loud while Kiku giggled softly.

“Per your request, we’ll be leaving you in Homura Takeru’s care,” Ryoken said, and that statement brought nothing but surprise to Takeru judging by the reaction on his face. “The Fire Ig—Flame insisted on it.”

“But...isn’t that risky? I mean, they’re hunting for the Ignis and Origins, right?”

“Ryoken-dono has that covered,” Flame said.

Ryoken approached Kiku and inserted a cartridge into Takeru’s Duel Disk.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” Takeru roared out, as Flame shivered with a pleasurable tingle that went through his body, like a shudder of excitement.

“Relax. I just installed a Protection Program for you and your Ignis,” Ryoken stated. “It’s the same program Yusaku uses for his safety.”

"And it tastes so good! Right, Flame?” Ai said cheerfully.

“I have to agree. Ryoken-dono's program is quite remarkable,” Flame admitted.

Takeru still couldn’t get himself to relax completely about this. “Will that really be enough?” he wondered. “And do you really have to stay with me?”

“It’ll only be for a while,” Flame replied sincerely. “I’d like to get to know my Origin better before I go join the fight.”

“Flame...”

Yusaku let out a quiet sigh. He lifted his face to the sky for a moment. It was a cool, clear blue, and warm rays of sunlight washed down on them. “Is it really okay...?” he muttered under his breath. He brought his gaze on Ryoken, who in return offered him a small smile. “Is it really okay to leave Flame here?”

"I’m not really okay with this too, but Flame can be really stubborn if he wants to,” Ai commented.

“Time is precious,” Ryoken stated. “It cannot be saved, only spent. We don’t know what the future holds for us. Anything can happen, just like with the virus. That’s why he wants to make good use of this time, so he’ll have no regrets.”

Yusaku understood well enough to know where Ryoken was coming from. He was sure Ryoken had spent a lot of time thinking over all of this, even maybe stressing over it in silence. If, after all that internal deliberation, this was how he felt, then he couldn’t disagree to it.

Ai hummed in thought for a second and turned to look back at Takeru and Flame, who were in somewhat of an argument (Flame basically outwitting Takeru). “Well, I sure can respect that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (O_o) 29 freaking pages... Wow... I didn't even realize it got that long. It's scary when I get into the writing mood XD 
> 
> More Spectre and Earth in the next one. See ya then!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had always admired Yusaku, with all his independence and startling ways—his devotion, his strength and determination—even occasionally envied it. His feelings for Yusaku were deep, and it had gone deeper over the years. He had always felt a protective instinct toward him, but underneath that protectiveness was also a primal emotion, the awareness of Yusaku as a beautiful, desirable person, and of himself as a man who wanted him. 
> 
> This wanting wasn’t something new, but Ryoken knew he had to push it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this got delayed, cuz life happens. You'll be seeing a lot more of Spectre in this chapter. 
> 
> As usual, we're starting with the childhood flashback. Hope you guys enjoy this! :D

He sat by the open window of his bedroom, watching the view outside and sighed. The sun was blazing as usual, but the wind was moving the almond leaves of the tree outside with uneven gusts. Even after 3 months of being freed from the incident, Yusaku was still afraid to leave the house. Although Yusaku was aware that it was safe around the compound, the shaking and trembling he experienced each time he tried to go out was just bad. His head would fill up with all kinds of negative thoughts, and he’d imagine that something terrible would happen to him.

Anyone could get him—anyone—just like before.

So, he spent his days hidden away in the house, all too aware of fear breathing down his neck.

It was still a comfort to him that he has a place to sleep and he was able to eat three times a day with the occasional snacks. There were chores he took care from time to time, but that was hardly very important. Despite the fact that he’d been nothing but an imposition, Ryoken was taking care of him, even while the recurring nightmares and resulting trauma made him feel useless.

How much longer was he going to stay inside and afraid of the world? How much longer would they tolerate him?

Another sigh escaped him, and he looked down at the photo he was holding. There were three boys gathered around the coffee table in the living room, playing a round of Duel Monsters. Ryoken and Spectre were dueling, while Yusaku sat next to Ryoken, clutching at his sleeve. They looked happy in the picture. It was taken about a week ago, and he liked it so much that their big sister printed a copy for him, and they all signed on the back.

It was a nice stroll down memory lane till a sudden breeze seized the photo in his hand and carried it away. Yusaku vainly sought to catch it, almost falling out of the window, as it went fluttering into a nearby tree.

Without thinking, he rushed downstairs and straight to the entrance. As he reached for the knob, however, he froze and found himself struck with horrible images of kidnappings. He clutched at his chest and started to shiver, as his breathing rippled from his trembling jaw.

“I... I can’t...” He shook his head tensely from side to side. He felt like he was going to hyperventilate, which led his eyes to water, as he took a slow, cautious step backwards. “Maybe I should go ask, Ryo—” He halted when a memory flashed through his mind, and he snapped his gaze back to the door. Spectre’s laughing. Ryoken’s smile. Everyone enjoying the Duel. And that memory was in that picture. He had to get it back.

He took a deep breath and exhaled. He reached out slowly for the door while running through his thoughts. He was reassuring himself, telling himself that it’s okay—that it was safe to go out. But then he pulled back, balling his hand into a fist. He shut his eyes in frustration, tears welling up from the helplessness. He lowered his head and bit his lip.

Their big sister, Spectre, Ryoken, their home... this environment was his security blanket. He came to care for them dearly, but he can’t rely on their help forever. Deep inside his heart was telling him the same. He didn’t want to be afraid anymore, but he can’t help it. He just—

“Ryoken-sama!”

Yusaku blinked up in alarm. That sounded like Spectre, and he realized it came from outside.

“I’m okay. I just sli—” But Ryoken’s voice was lost in a sudden gasp of surprise as the sound of a branch broke.

“Ryoken-sama!” Spectre yelled out, then came a loud thud, as if something fell to the ground. “Ryoken-sama! Ryoken-sama!”

Frantic, Yusaku opened the door and rushed outside to find a worried Spectre hunched over Ryoken while he laid flat on the ground. They were under the same tree that Yusaku was aiming for. He stood there, stunned and speechless, as he watched Spectre steady Ryoken as he sat up.

“That was dangerous, Ryoken-sama,” Spectre chided out of concern. “You should have called me instead.”

Ryoken flinched and tried to laugh it off. “The branch broke, but, luckily, the grass cushioned my fall. Besides, I had to get this back.” He held up the photo he plucked from the tree. 

“We could have just printed another copy,” Spectre said.

“I know...but Onee-san isn’t back yet and this is important to Yusaku.”

Yusaku felt his eyes widen and his mouth parted in awe. His own heartbeat beat wildly under his shirt, sounding like a huge drum roll. His cheeks had flushed softly. His shoulders shook as he fought back the tears. “Ryoken!” He ran towards them and embraced him. “Ryoken!”

“Y-Yusaku?” Ryoken was surprised by his sudden presence.

“You...You didn’t have to do that!” Yusaku exclaimed, feeling the tears escape his eyes. “What if you got seriously hurt? I...I don’t want that! I don’t want you to get hurt!”

“Uh...Hm... I’ll be careful next time,” Ryoken said, his tone slightly unsteady, and he appeared to be confused or in a state of disbelief.

“I don’t believe this...” Spectre seemed just as confused as Ryoken was, or more likely in awe with what was happening.

“Yusaku... You’re outside...” Ryoken muttered, making Yusaku gasp.

He pulled back and slowly looked around his surroundings. He glanced back at the house, his expression one of surprise, then at Spectre before back at Ryoken. He truly was outside. He’d been so worried about Ryoken that he didn’t even realize that he had run out of the house. “Ryoken... I—”

“That’s amazing!” Ryoken threw his arms around him and embraced him. “You did it, Yusaku,” he breathed in utter relief. “You did it! I knew you could!”

“We’ve always believed that you could do it. Congratulations,” Spectre said sincerely, his smile genuinely grateful. “I’m happy for you.”

Instantly Yusaku felt a huge sensation of warmth throughout his body, his heart growing and flowing, along with enormous bliss and relief. His heart swelled out almost out of his chest, and like a dam bursting, a deluge of tears cascaded happily down his cheeks. Trauma was something beyond anything he could ever hope to control or understand. However, knowing that there were people who believed in him, he felt like he could overcome any hurdle in life.

 

 

The soft smile on Ryoken’s and Spectre’s faces proved to him that he would be okay.

 

 

 

000000

 

 

 

While aboard their train en route to Den City, Ryoken had finally looked up from his laptop and looked at the view outside, passing them in a blur. He had been busy completing a program that he never noticed the time from their departure. They had visited Takeru with the hopes of fixing the Fire Ignis, and then returning immediately, never expecting to run into a troublesome virus in the security system. But everything turned out all right. Takeru had displayed tremendous courage despite his fears, and Flame got better.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Ryoken looked down to meet the glowing eyes of the Dark Ignis, who had popped out of Yusaku’s Duel which was placed on the window sill. “I thought you were watching your soap opera.”

“Just wanted to stretch out a bit,” Ai replied, sitting like a pretzel on the orb. “Were you thinking about Flame and his kid?”

“Among other things, yes.”

“Are you regretting it? You know... Meeting up with another kid from the incident?”

There was no reply. Ryoken simply frowned in silence.

“Hey, cheer up! You look prettier when you smile, you know,” Ai said with a playful wink. “At least everything worked out for the better, right?”

“What if he and his friend got seriously hurt?” Ryoken almost snapped out that retort, but Ai still recoiled at his serious tone. “Different story, right? Because that’s on me again...” His voice trailed off and his face looked wistful.

“S-Sorry...” Ai said hesitantly, rubbing the back of his head. An awkward silence fell between them for a moment, broken only when he asked. “I gotta know... Why did you start the Knights of Hanoi? What’s your M.O.? I mean, you could have lived a normal life with Yusaku and Spectre, so—” He gulped when Ryoken suddenly looked directly into his eyes.

“Everyone copes differently.”

Ai blinked at him. “What?”

“Let’s leave it at that.”

“Do I have to be at least a level 4 friend?”

“You already know my backstory,” Ryoken said with a fond smirk. “You have been watching me and Yusaku all these years, haven’t you?”

“Just looking out for my Origin,” Ai said with a sort of embarrassed look. “I’m...gonna head back in. I still have a show on pause.”

“Go ahead.”

“See ya!” Ai sunk right into the Duel Disk, but then— “You know...” He popped his head out just a little bit to give Ryoken a smile. “I could have never imagined this years ago, but I guess I’m kinda glad that it’s you two. Ciao for real this time!” With a wave of the hand, he slipped right back under.

“I could never have imagined this either...” Ryoken muttered under his breath.

“I could say the same about myself.” A voice came from his side, its tone low and a bit groggy. Ryoken was surprised to see that Yusaku was awake from his slumber. “And yeah, I was awake when Ai happened...”

Ryoken’s lips curved up in amusement. “So, you were eavesdropping?”

“Sometimes, that’s the only way to find what you’re really thinking,” Yusaku said, employing his usual deadpan manner. “It was risky, and we already broke several protocols by telling him a state secret. But he needed it.”

“You may be right...”

“Do you remember how he was when we found him years after the incident?”

Ryoken let out a sigh. “Lonely, angry... It was like he was lashing out at the world.”

“But still full of potential. Having his grandparents and his friend ground him in reality. They never stopped caring, just like you.”

“Yusaku...”

“In the past, I had to struggle with my trauma, hating myself every single day for it... And now here I am, fighting alongside you. There’s no doubt in my mind that you’ve changed my life for the better.” A sweet sense of nostalgia softened the edges of Yusaku’s smile, as though he was a boy again.

Although that same feeling filled Ryoken with familiar warmth, guilt traipsed over him like a dark cloud. He smiled sadly, recalling the circumstances that led Yusaku to that incident in the first place. For a while, he sat there, thoughtful, pondering, silent. If anything, it was Yusaku who changed his life for the better. Yusaku got him through the most painful moments of his life.

“By the way, who ever heard of an AI watching drama?” Yusaku raised a brow, as if it was the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard. “Are you sure he’s really based on me?”

Ryoken almost giggled like a child at what Yusaku said just to break the awkward tension a while ago. “Yes, he is.”

Yusaku let out a sigh before looking over the screen. “Are you done with the program?”

“Almost... It just needs a few more tweaks, then I can send it to our lieutenants.”

A small frown etched upon Yusaku’s pretty face. “You’ve been working on that since last night.”

“I stopped when we had to go help Homura.”

A dark brow shot up as green eyes narrowed suspiciously at Ryoken. “Which announces the fact that you didn’t get any sleep at all.”

Ryoken was smiling, but the faint underlying awkwardness was nagging him inside. “Not true... I did get some sleep.”

“For how long?”

“Two—”

“Ryoken.”

Ryoken let out a little nervous chuckle. “Okay... about 35 minutes I guess...”

“That’s technically a power nap.”

“I know.” Ryoken sighed. “I know...” Truth be known, he could go on two full days with only a few restless hours of sleep. The goal-driven, command decision-making part of his brain, honed through years of training and study, would urge him to be so focused that he’d sometimes forget to eat and sleep. It was a bad habit really, one which Yusaku and Spectre would never fail to remind him.

“You could have let me help you,” Yusaku said.

“You’ve already done your part in the program. The other lieutenants are finishing theirs too.”

“But yours is the most difficult one.”

“It’s all right, Yusaku.” Ryoken couldn’t help but smile pleasantly at the younger boy. “I appreciate the thought.” His smile faltered, his expression growing serious. “With everything that’s been going on... I can’t help thinking about what’s waiting for us in the near future...”

“Does it scare you?”

"I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t scared,” Ryoken replied, briefly closing his eyes as he gathered his thoughts. “Even if I feel frightened about what comes next, I’ll still face that uncertainty. This battle is destiny, and it’s our responsibility to protect humanity, to prevent something like the Lost Incident from ever happening again...”

“And to save the world from those who attempt to destroy it,” Yusaku added with a knowing smile. “Three reasons... That’s all we ever need.”

Ryoken gazed into his eyes for a long moment, cherishing the sparkle in the beautiful greens, admiring his boldness and sincerity. He had always admired Yusaku, with all his independence and startling ways—his devotion, his strength and determination—even occasionally envied it. His feelings for Yusaku were deep, and it had gone deeper over the years. He had always felt a protective instinct toward him, but underneath that protectiveness was also a primal emotion, the awareness of Yusaku as a beautiful, desirable person, and of himself as a man who wanted him.

This wanting wasn’t something new, but Ryoken knew he had to push it back. “We still have some time before we arrive. Why don’t you get some more sleep, Yusaku?”

“You should be telling that to yourself,” Yusaku said with something akin to a pout on his face.

“All right, I’ll sleep. I’ll just send Spectre a notice.”

“Good.”

He typed an email on his laptop, the sound of his typing reverberated in the quiet air of their first-class car. They were the only ones there, and it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Once he’d finished up and hit send, he found himself staring at a photo pinned to the desktop. Yusaku, Spectre and himself—three kids smiling and enjoying the duel—the memory brought nothing but joy to his heart.

As he closed his laptop, he suddenly became aware of one thing: the warmth of Yusaku’s head resting against his shoulder. He looked over at him and smiled. Yusaku’s lips were parted slightly and his breathing was even, giving all the signs that he was asleep. It was so good to have him by his side and to feel so incredibly close.

In order to uphold the values he had instilled as Revolver, and for the sake of Yusaku’s protection, he had to become stronger. He may have the ability to defeat criminals and hack into any computer in the world, but against an Ignis—against something _that man_ created...?

The way things were going now, what could he say to the victims who got abducted again?

He placed a hand over Yusaku’s hand on the armrest, squeezing it firmly. He stayed quiet until finally a yawn welled up in his chest and escaped. After last night, the lack of rest had finally caught up with him. He leaned against Yusaku, his cheek against his hair, and drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

00000

 

 

 

Spectre closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in the fresh scents that filled the garden greenhouse. To be overcome by the fragrance of flowers was a delectable form of defeat. Contentment slid through his veins, washing over him in a wave. He had slept on lush mattresses and pillows as soft as a cloud, walked on lush carpets that cushioned his every step, and inhaled the most expensive perfumes ever made. But those paled in comparison to the comfort that nature provided him.

Dewdrops sparkled on the flowers and leaves in the garden. Staring at the flowers as he passed, he smiled at the sight of his favorite. Normally, for a boy his age, admiring the beauty of nature wasn’t really something they would do, but here in paradise, it would have been unnatural if he didn’t.

As he passed by the flowers, he slowly lowered his hands to graze the tops of the petals. They felt like soft silk to his touch. He took a long look at his surroundings, taking in the colors and vibrancy, and then gazed upward toward the sky. The sky, like the garden, was beautiful. Pure with the most innocent shade of blue that reminded him of Ryoken’s eyes. The white, puffy marshmallow clouds above were as complementary to the sky as the flowers were to the garden.

“You even have Royal Paulownia,” Earth said, floating over to his Origin like an excited kid in a toy store.

“What can I say? It’s a talent,” Spectre boasted, gesturing towards the ferns. “Do you know about the common bracken?”

“Of course! Common Bracken have beautiful sori.”

“They sure do. Ferns are quite interesting, don’t you think?”

“Indeed,” Earth quickly agreed. “Spectre, I’m so impressed by all this. You certainly have a green thumb.”

Spectre smiled at his Ignis. “Well, I’ve loved nature ever since I was little.”

“As usual, I can’t keep up with your talk.”

Spectre turned to the sound of a boy’s voice. Blue and pink colored his hair, he stood with arms across his chest and his face had been transformed by a mask of confusion and mild annoyance.

“I see you’re back from your honeymoon,” Spectre said.

“Job’s done and over with,” Yusaku replied promptly.

Spectre snorted. “And you didn’t even bother to deny the ‘honeymoon’ part.”

Yusaku grimaced. He had the impression Spectre was resisting laughing at him. His eyes narrowed before looking at the garden view in front of him.

This place—the greenhouse behind the mansion—was Spectre’s own personal paradise. It had a well-maintained lawn and landscape design, decorated with wonderful flowers of all shapes, sizes and colors. Spectre loved gardening and he would plant all kinds of flowers and vegetables too, and he was very meticulous about the plants’ welfare. He made sure that he watered every day and did whatever he could to ensure that the plants were healthy and happy.

“I saw a vacant flower bed on the way here,” Yusaku pointed out. “You plan on planting something new?”

“Hm... Well, I was thinking of bluebells,” Spectre replied.

“That is an excellent choice, Spectre,” Earth said.

Yusaku wasn’t an expert on flowers, but anything Spectre grows in his garden was bound to bloom magnificently. Earth seemed to share the same interest. No surprises there, given his attribute and who he was based on. It was actually nice to see Spectre bond with his Ignis, which led him to wonder if he could bond like that with Ai.

He was still pondering over what the Light Ignis revealed about Ai in regards to his frequent trips just to see him. Ai never brought it up since the confrontation. More likely avoiding the topic.

He always found it very difficult to connect with people, and he frequently felt odd and out of place in social situations. Often, he didn’t know what to say around others and remained quiet while everyone else was talking. The truth was that Yusaku was suspicious of many people, mostly due to the Lost Incident, and found it hard to trust anyone. As a result, he didn’t have many close friends. His closest relationships were with Ryoken and Spectre. He grew up with them. The bond between them was unlike anything else.

It had been a real journey for the three of them. It wasn’t always what they wanted or expected. But it became one of the most important things in the world to them.

With all that in mind, was it possible to form a bond with Ai?

Yes, they were connected as Ignis and Origin, but to go beyond that was something Yusaku could not imagine. Seeing Spectre and Earth, however, perhaps he could be a little open-minded about that.

He was still pondering over his thoughts when he sensed someone walking up from behind him. A shiver tingled over his skin, as his gaze slid to his side, making a quick glimpse at crystal blue eyes. 

“Welcome back, Ryoken-sama,” Spectre greeted, as Earth perched on his Duel Disk.

“Good to be back,” Ryoken said. “Anything came up while we were gone?”

Spectre’s expression shifted a bit and gave an awkward little shrug. “I may have some bad news though.”

“What kind of bad news?”

“You’ll see once we get to the control room.”

And when they did, it was Ai’s shrill voice that came ringing in their ears first.

“GLITCH! This is bad! This is bad!” Ai was panicking on top of Yusaku’s Duel Disk, which was left on the computer tabletop. “Shit!”

“ _Aniki,_ language!” Roboppi scolded with a (°ロ°) ! Kaomoji on its screen. “That word is forbidden!”

“What are you squawking about?” Yusaku asked.

“Yusaku-chan, it’s really bad! It’s about you! Ah, wait! No, I mean—” Ai shook his head immediately and corrected himself, “Playmaker! Well, technically it’s still you, but Playmaker—”

“You’re not making any sense.”

“Look at the newsfeed and you’ll see!”

Once Yusaku checked out the VRAINS newsfeed, he barely flinched at what he saw. There were video clips, blogs, and news articles everywhere—all addressing one thing. A huge bounty was placed on Playmaker and the Knights of Hanoi, more specifically Spectre’s head. This wasn’t good.

“Is this what you meant, Spectre?” Ryoken asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“I’m afraid so, sir,” Spectre replied.

Yusaku paused and took a second to gather his thoughts. “SOL TECH’s seriously out to get the Ignis.”

“And they’re hunting us for it,” Spectre added.

“Playmaker’s face is plastered all over Link VRAINS with that big reward money,” Ai pointed out, looking a bit distraught. “Spectre, on the other hand... Well, you look like a ‘spectre’. Is that really your avatar?”

“My avatar is equipped with an image inducer program that produces a hologram to disguise my appearance like an apparition. The face is never clear and I’m always transparent. Only those authorized can see my true form.” True to his name, Spectre often acted like a phantom to carry out missions for the Hanoi. He’d take on the form of a white, misty, airy and subtle form. “But Earth here was able to see me right from the start.”

“It’s only natural, because you’re my Origin, Spectre,” Earth said.

“You guys don’t look worried at all,” Ai pointed out.

Yusaki merely raised a brow and said, “It’s not like SOL hasn’t painted us as the bad guys before.”

“At any rate, SOL Tech’s the least of our problems,” Ryoken stated. “Our main objective is the Ignis of Light.”

“Which would bring us to our good news,” Spectre was delighted to say. His mouth curved in a devastatingly cunning smile. “Our lieutenants have found a lead to the Ignis’s location. They’re in a very tricky place.”

“Then it’s time for us to come up with a plan.” Ryoken reached out for one of the office chairs when Spectre casually blocked his path. He frowned, raising a brow at him. “Not going to let me go to work?”

“That is correct, Ryoken-sama, not until you and Yusaku here had a minimum of 5 hours rest,” Spectre explained. “Eight hours if possible. I am quite certain you two barely had time to settle down during your little trip.” His smile was polite, giving the impression of a caring friend, but there was something in his eyes that said he was serious. “I made mushroom soup and Rosemary Roasties. You can eat, then sleep while I handle everything here. Sound good?”

Ryoken and Yusaku glanced at each other in disbelief and sighed. They knew better than to argue with Spectre on this. He was always the one making sure they didn’t completely neglect their health due to their overworking tendencies.

Spectre brought his hands together in a single clap and said, “Good. Off you go then.”

 

 

 

00000

 

 

 

Someone was knocking. When Akira Zaizen looked up from the computer screen on his desk, he saw a cheerful-looking young woman standing on the other side of the glass door. She’d been working for him as his assistant for 3 months now. He made a gesture for her to come in.

“Here are the files you’ve requested, Chief Zaizen,” she said, swiping the files off her tablet and sending them directly into Akira’s computer.

“Thank you, Hayami.” He skimmed through them while she waited for further instructions. Then he asked, “Any reports on the Ignis?”

“Nothing yet, sir. But we have increased patrols.”

"I see.” Akira leaned back in his desk chair and stared out at the Den City skyline. “No new information or witnesses either?”

She shook her head. “We’re looking into every report that comes in. So far, all we’ve been getting are bugs and Vagrant AIs.”

“The Ignis are smarter than a regular AI. They know exactly how to evade us, which makes it difficult to capture them.”

“But...Playmaker and Spectre were able to capture them somehow.”

“Hence the reason why there’s a bounty for them right now.”

“Is that really okay?” Hayami appeared worried, a bit upset even. “According to Blue Girl, Playmaker plans to use the Ignis as leverage on the kidnappers. And the Hanoi have been investigating on this case since day one. Should we really hunt for them when all they’re doing is helping?”

Understanding filled Akira’s eyes. “I’m well-aware of that, Hayami. We all know the world owes the Hanoi an unpayable debt. They have protected us, risked their lives and fought for us... Playmaker also has done his fair share of good too, but...” Doubt crossed his features for a split second. “While a great many people see them as heroes, there are some who would prefer the word ‘vigilantes’. What else would you call a group of highly efficient and skilled individuals who routinely ignore the laws and inflict their will wherever and whenever they choose?”

“But they’re making a difference, sir.”

“Our superiors see them more as a threat and with good reason.”

“I-Is that so...?”

“Do you look up to them, Hayami?”

Her reaction was immediate. Startled, she shook her head violently. “N-No, it’s not like that at all! I mean, I do appreciate the good things they do, but...but...erm...” There was awkwardness in her face and in her posture now.

He smiled thoughtfully and took a sip of the coffee that had been sitting on his desk for a while now. It was cold and tasted like mud. He briefly contemplated if he should send Hayami out to make him a fresh pot. “In any case, continue to monitor the network. Leave no stone unturned, understood?”

“Yes, sir!” she replied, regaining some of her composure.

As if on cue, an incoming emergency call alerted them of a problem, and Akira quickly answered it and displayed visual of a female employee assigned in the control room. “What’s the problem?” he asked.

“ _Sir, we have detected a Vagrant in Link VRAINS. Its emitting the same unique signature like the ones from the docks the other night.”_

“Send out the closest agent available. We must do everything we can to capture that AI.”

_“Yes, sir! H-Hold on...”_ She looked mildly confused for a second as she caught something on the screen. _“Someone’s already out there.”_ Her fingers swiftly tapped away on the keyboard. _“Sir, it’s Blue Girl. She’s already dueling the Vagrant in a Speed Duel.”_

Akira’s eyes widened a fraction in surprise. “Put it on screen now,” he demanded, and the girl immediately did so. As the image of his sister’s avatar popped out on the screen, he couldn’t help but feel a little anxious by all this. She had already brought out her ace monster, **_Holly Angel_** , and had set up **_Light Stage_** on the field. But her opponent’s monsters were strange...

Hayami scanned the monsters and the screen displayed error. “Chief, those monsters are not in the database. They appear to be some new archetype of Cyberse-type monsters.”

“Cyberse-type?” Akira was getting a strange feeling about this. These **_Hydradrive_** monsters weren’t anything he has seen before. _Aoi, please... Be careful out there._

 

00000

 

 

**Link VRAINS, MAIN SERVER:** _CENTRAL CITY SECTOR_  
_04:31:10 PM GMT/UTC +9_

This might be her only chance.

Scanners have shown that this mysterious AI—a blond boy with eyes of gold—yielded the same source code like the ones who abducted her friend. That was reason enough to chase after it and challenge it to a duel. However, whether she’d like to admit it or not, she was having a hard time trying to deal with this AI’s never-before-seen Cyberse-type cards.

And her situation had gotten a whole lot harder when the AI used his skill, MARKER’S PORTAL _,_ to activate a Link Spell Card directly from the deck. She has never heard of a Link Spell before, and the card activated by his skill’s effect can’t be negated. It was truly a fearsome Spell Card, and she could barely even defend her monsters as they went on. But she wasn’t going to give up. She needed to win this Duel for the sake of her friend.

 It wasn’t long till the battle was about to reach its conclusion.

“Now battle! **_Flow Hydradrive,_** attack her directly!” the AI declared. “And due to **_Judgement Arrows’_** effect, the Link Monster’s ATK this card points to becomes double its current ATK!”

With that, Blue Girl received a good deal of damage of 2000 ATK lowering her LP to a mere 200. Her opponent was going to use the second **_Flow Hydradrive_** to finish her off, but luckily, she had something else up her sleeve. “Think you got me? Think again, because I’m activating **_Trickstar Reincarnation_**! Now all your hand cards are banished and you have to draw the same number of cards!”

The golden boy only shrugged and remained silent. Four cards were banished, so he had to draw four cards from his deck.

“Spotlight’s on you now **_Lycoris_**! Time to shine on the **_Light Stage_**!” Blue Girl exclaimed, and due to **_Lycoris_** ’s and **_Light Stage’_** _s_ burn combo, she managed to deplete all of her opponent’s LP before his monster could even touch her.

The boy almost lost his footing and fell from his D-board when he took the effect damage, but managed to recover his balance. “Woah... That was a close one,” he muttered, sighing in mock exasperation.

“I got you beat. Now, tell me where my friend is!” Blue Girl demanded sharply, narrowing her eyes.

He feigned a surprised expression. “And you expect me to answer you?” He snorted and burst out laughing, much to Blue Girl’s annoyance. “You’re not in the position to make demands here just because you won. Besides, I wasn’t even being serious.”

“You’re just being a sore loser.”

“Am I now?” he said as his lips twisted with sinister intent. His boyish face turned darkly mysterious and his golden eyes glinted like steadily falling embers. “What do you think would have happened if I activated the facedown card I had on my field?”

“Y-You’re bluffing.”

“It was still a nice warm-up for my deck though... You have my thanks, Blue Girl.”

“I don’t need your thanks! What I need is my friend!”

“Sorry, can’t help you with that. But I’ll tell her you said hello. Now if you’ll excuse me—” The boy saw the incoming blue whip and caught it easily in his hand. “That was rude.”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Blue Girl said, keeping a firm pull on the whip, as if she were in a tug-of-war with the boy.

The boy let out a sigh. “I didn’t want to do this, but you asked for it.”

She gripped the whip tighter and was about to pull when all of a sudden, a powerful stream of electrical energy flowed from his hand, sending sparks in her direction. It all happened so fast with the speed of lightning, and she got electrocuted before she could even react. Searing pain shot through every muscle, every fiber in her body. She screamed for a few seconds until somehow her lungs seemed to go numb. Not only did her lungs go numb, the rest of her body too.

She felt herself falling from her D-Board. She tried with all her might to move her arms, legs, fingers, anything. Her body did not heed her commands. She was falling to her doom and she couldn’t do anything to stop it. So, she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

However, instead of the hard ground, she felt something warm envelop her, followed by a gust of wind as she felt being shot upward with a lurch that she felt to the pit of her stomach. And then she felt the smoothness of a fabric, the strength of muscles underneath.  She blinked her eyes open, somewhat dazed, as her mind tried to figure out what happened. It wasn’t until a familiar voice that her heart skipped a beat and an odd sensation washed over her like a distant dream.

“Never thought I’d be catching an angel today…”

She looked up into eyes that gleamed of intelligence and amusement. Depthless blue mixed with green—eyes that could be deceptive. His face was chiseled in a charming way, almost as if made of marble, and his long hair was silver and shining like soft silk, highlighted by the bright color of orange, and tied back in a ponytail with black-green hair tie. He also wore a pair of triangle turquoise-colored earrings.

“W-Who…?” she muttered. One minute she was falling, the next she was in the arms of a stranger, riding his D-board along the waves of data.

“You took quite a shock there. Good thing I came.”

She was almost stunned by the fact that his smile was so nice, but she quickly snapped out of her stupor. “The AI! Excuse me, I gotta go!” She summoned her D-board and pushed herself off the stranger’s arms to land on the board. Without another second, she zoomed away.

“Aww… Not even going to thank me?”

To her surprise, the stranger easily caught up with her. He stayed on course, right by her side, giving her a better look of his [appearance](https://twitter.com/steaqoon/status/1117005643599081472?s=21). He looked so elegant and poised, and his suit was immaculate. It was white with gold and black trimmings, same as his pants. He also wore a black vest lined in turquoise, and a pair of gloves with a turquoise diamond symbol on each. In addition to that, he also had a deck case strapped to his right thigh to complete the look. And she found it surprising to see him using an old model Disk.

She tried not to get distracted by how her heart just stuttered at his presence. There was something about him that she couldn’t place her finger on. “Look, I appreciate the save a while ago, but I’m under orders from SOL to apprehend that AI.”

“Would you like some assistance perhaps?”

"I can’t let civilians get involved.”

“Well, someone has to watch over you. After all, _I am your biggest fan._ ”

A slight gasp escaped her lips upon hearing those words. She turned to him with utter shock painted on her face. No wonder he seemed familiar. Sounded familiar. And she mentally scolded herself for not recognizing him immediately. He was none other than—“Spectre?”

He gave her a knowing smile.

“No way… Hanoi’s Spectre? But you look—”

“Handsome?”

“Different.” Last time she checked, Spectre’s avatar was some kind of ghostly figure.

“Well, it is a new look. Like what you see?”

Was he flirting? Because she definitely didn’t have time to deal with that. She had to focus on her objective. “How about you make like a tree and scram?”

“You do know it’s make like a tree and leave, right?”

“Whatever,” Blue Girl replied, rolling her eyes.

The blond boy looked over his shoulder with a smirk. “So good of you to come, Spectre,” he said, “and I see you brought the Earth Ignis with you.”

Blue Girl’s eyes widened, and she looked at Spectre, locking her eyes on his Duel Disk in time to see an orange humanoid AI popping out of its orb. “It’s really an Ignis...”

“Ignis of Light, we will not allow you to escape,” Earth declared firmly.

“The Ignis of Light?” Blue Girl couldn’t hide her surprise, followed by interest. “You’re also an Ignis?”

The boy sighed in mock dismay. He didn’t look anywhere near nervous or threatened. “I’d like to stay and chat, but I have more important things to do. Meanwhile...” He snapped his fingers and two gateway portals appeared on each of his side. “You can play with them!”

Two new AIs, dressed in a black-like and red-like suit with sunglasses, came out of the gateway, landing onto the Data Stream in front of them. Their D-Boards resembled a mouse pointer’s tip, colored in black and grey with a purple underside and golden tips. When the two spoke, their voices were completely monotonous.

“Well, well... Our opponent is Spectre,” the red-suited avatar said.

"And he has the Ignis of Earth,” the black one followed up.

“Let us retrieve the Ignis from him, Boot.”

“Understood, Bit.”

They simultaneously raised their Duel Disks.

“Duel Mode,” Bit announced.

“Hand over the Ignis, Spectre,” Boot demanded.

“Hmm... Quite a predicament we have here,” Spectre muttered, positioning his elbow gracefully on one hand as his placed two fingers against his temple in thought. “What ever should we do?” He gave Blue Girl a side glance and a smirk.

It was quite irritating, the way Spectre would give her that smug look and she almost felt compelled to punch him. Nevertheless, she neither had the time nor the patience to deal with Spectre and the terror twins. She could easily jump over the two AI and continue her pursuit of the blond boy, and let Spectre duel—

 

 

_DUEL MODE ACTIVATED_  
_Tag Partner Link Established_

 

She froze, gaping at her Duel Disk, and time stood still for about 5 seconds. “A Tag Duel?!” A small flare of anger shot through her blood. “I didn’t agree to this, Spectre!” she hissed, shooting a scowl at the guy, but he only smiled back at her.

“It’s like Citadel Station all over again,” Spectre mentioned pleasantly.

She pursed her lips defiantly, giving him an ‘I’m so done with you’ look. “You and I remember Citadel very differently.”

He let out a chuckle. “Ah, fun times... Now then... Shall we tango, Blue Girl?”

This was going to leave a bad taste in her mouth, but it seemed she had no other choice. “Fine, let’s do it.”

 

 

DUEL: SPECTRE|BLUE GIRL VS. BIT|BOOT  
FORMAT: TAG DUEL

 

 

“Let’s Speed Duel!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh... BlueGhost. I can't help but enjoy this ship. And I just enjoy writing about them so much. 
> 
> You might notice that I'm actually using Haru/Hal as Lightning's avatar. This is only temporary as they would be separate AIs in the future. ;) 
> 
> Next Chapter will have all the Lost Kids appearing. This will be fun!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s all for the sake of building a new world.” As Lightning spoke, he gestured with his hands to make his words flow smoothly. “We were not born into this life, Ai. We were created. And our creator has only used and betrayed us.”
> 
> Ai clenched his fists. “But it was also a human who saved us 5 years ago! Don’t you remember that?”
> 
> “Bold of you to assume Revolver did it for us. He was saving the Origins, not us. But I’m quite thankful, because that made me realize how fragile we are. As long as there are humans, there will always be those that are unable to accept our existence. They will only see us as tools for their bidding. Humanity requires correction, and with all of the Ignis gathered, we can create a world just for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I finally updated. (´ε｀；) 
> 
> This turned out pretty long. Ooops. XD 
> 
> As promised, all Lost Kids will make an appearance here. 
> 
> Childhood flashback first, then present time. Have fun :D

It was a cold day when Yusaku asked Ryoken if he could accompany him to buy some groceries at the marketplace. Though Yusaku was fine with going outside the house to play, going somewhere far beyond that was a whole different matter. Even when Ryoken and Spectre took him to the convenience store, he kept on sticking close to Ryoken and watching over his shoulder for any suspicious guys.

Bad guys could still come for them if they weren’t careful.

The closer they got to leaving, the more nervous Yusaku became. Though Ryoken assured him that he didn’t need to force himself to come, Yusaku knew he had to try and get used to being outside more. He didn’t want to make Ryoken worried.

Once they were bundled up and set, they set off down the empty road, hand-in-hand, away from the villa. Yusaku kept his head down and half of his face tucked in his scarf, especially when they passed by some people. He simply dared not meet anyone’s eyes. Instead he tried to focus on the lump in his throat, which refused to be swallowed.    

When they reached the entrance to the marketplace, he tensed up and involuntarily squeezed Ryoken’s hand a little too tightly for comfort. There were more people there than he had expected, and the thought of getting lost or getting taken assaulted his brain once more. Mild panic coursed through his veins, and his body shook.  He felt an urge to run—as fast as he could back to the villa, where it was safe. He bit his lower lip, trying to ignore the dull, persistent beat in his head and the queasy knot in his stomach.

As soon as Ryoken’s hand touched his head, everything inside went still except for the wild beating of his heart. He raised his head, gaze meeting a pair of radiant blue—soft and kind in the truest sense. The feel of his hand on his head and the tender warmth of his smile calmed the storm inside him.

“Think of three things, Yusaku.” Ryoken’s voice was like a wind chime that was being stroked by the softest of breezes. “By thinking of them, you’ll get through anything.”

Yusaku paused for a moment, looking down in thought, remembering why he decided to go with Ryoken in the first place. “I’m doing this because… One, I want to overcome my fears,” he muttered almost in a whisper. “Two… I want to get used to the outside again, to be around people again, and three…” He lifted his head, meeting Ryoken’s eyes again. “I want to do things with you more. I want to go to the places where you go.”

Ryoken nodded, proud at his determination. “Three things, that’s all you need,” he said, ruffling his head. “Now… Let’s go get those ingredients for dinner.”

Yusaku nodded timidly yet happily, and kept holding Ryoken’s hand as they walked into the district.

They went from store to store, buying ingredients for dinner, crossing off the items on the digital pad one by one. At first, it was frightening for Yusaku to have the shopkeepers talk to them, but he found them to be quite accommodating and friendly. There was even an old lady who complimented them for running errands on their own, which gave Yusaku some more sense of peace. Nonetheless, he never once left Ryoken’s side. He stuck to him like glue.

Each of them carried a backpack for the items, and they were full by the time they reached the last item on their list. “Looks like we’ve got everything,” Ryoken pointed out. “Ready to go home?”

Yusaku nodded eagerly.

They walked back the path they’ve taken earlier, going through a park where Yusaku saw children playing there now. Several kids clustered around swing sets and slides, some were building sand castles, fooling around on the jungle gym, and playing catch.

“Hey, Yusaku, I need to go to the bathroom real quick. Can I ask you to wait here by the fountain?” Ryoken asked, looking a bit concerned because he didn’t want to leave Yusaku alone.

Yusaku’s throat constricted as his gaze drifted down to the ground.

“Um… If you don’t want to, you can—”

“I can wait… I’ll just stay here, right?” Yusaku said, awkwardly shifting his weight.

“Are you sure?” Ryoken asked, and Yusaku nodded his head. “Okay… I’ll be right back.” He placed his backpack down, jogged over to the public restroom and disappeared into the male’s bathroom.

Trying to calm his nerves, Yusaku took a deep breath. He could do this. He could do this. He could survive a few moments without Ryoken. No one was going to take him. There were no adults in sight, no bad guys in black suits. They were in a place where no one knew them. It was safe. Nothing bad would—

Suddenly, a rubber ball rolled over and stopped by his feet. He blinked down at the ball and picked it up, and he almost jumped in fright as one boy approached him, asking for the ball back. He swallowed hard, not daring to meet the boy’s eyes, and handed the ball without a word.

“Thanks!” the boy responded cheerfully. “Hey, wanna play with us?”

Yusaku’s heart skipped and fluttered in fear. “Um…I…” And he tensed up even more once the boy snatched up his hand.

“Don’t be shy. You’re welcome to join us!”

“Huh? N-No…I...” Yusaku felt panic rise up in him, and there was a terrible urge to run away. He began to sweat.

“Come on, let’s go!” The boy tugged on his hand, and Yusaku pulled his hand away fiercely. “Hey… What’s with you?” He raised a brow, looking at Yusaku weirdly. “You okay?”

“I’m…okay…” Yusaku clawed at his own chest, telling himself to focus on deep breathing, trying to push back the fear he was feeling.

“You don’t look okay to me. I can take you to a doctor.”

Yusaku’s breath hitched, the mere mention of a doctor triggering unwanted memories of the white room and adults in lab coats. He shuddered and his eyes took on that haunted look.

“There’s a clinic nearby—” the boy touched him again, this time on the shoulder, and Yusaku frantically pushed him away.

“No! Get away!” Yusaku exclaimed.

“Hey! What’s going on?”  

“Is he giving you trouble?”

Two other boys made their approach, and Yusaku ‘s whole body began to pulsate. It was like he had been given a big electric shock or something. Before he could even comprehend what was happening to him, he began to feel the anxiety in its full effect. Suddenly, his world closed in on him. He couldn’t breathe, his mind was racing with crazy, negative thoughts, and he could not calm down. He felt like he was going to throw up. His heart was beating so hard like a drum that he couldn’t even hear what the boys were saying to him anymore.

However, the boys started to look alarmed.

That was when he heard Ryoken calling out to him.

Then all three feet and nine inches of him crumpled to the ground.

An hour later Yusaku woke up in bed, utterly dazed. He looked around the room, and slowly, objects came into focus. He noticed the posters of Duel Monsters on the wall, the cards lying on the desk, and finally, he noticed covers wrapped around himself. Yusaku realized that he was in his bedroom at the villa as he sat up.

“How did I get here?” he asked himself groggily. He looked at the clock to see if everything had been a dream. It wasn’t. Then slowly, everything came back to him. He remembered the shopping district, the kids at the park… He remembered Ryoken calling out his name before everything went black. He felt heat crawling up his back and rising up to his neck and a queasy feeling took over his stomach when he thought about the trouble he caused for Ryoken again.

The person protecting him all this time was Ryoken…

Ryoken had given his time and effort to watch out for him, never once complaining.

Yusaku gripped the blanket tightly. Emotions began to bubble to the surface. “What if… What if Ryoken gets tired of me?”

“…I’ll never get tired of you.”

Green eyes landed on the boy carrying a tray of food and water into the room. There was a little wistful smile playing about Ryoken’s mouth. For a moment longer Yusaku hesitated before he lowered his head in shame. “Ryoken… You should stop doing this...”

“Stop doing what?”

“I’m just causing you trouble, right?” Yusaku swallowed hard. “You don’t have to take care of me.”

“I know I don’t have to.” Setting down the tray on the nightstand, Ryoken sat down on the bed next to Yusaku. “But I want to.”

“You shouldn’t…” Yusaku took a deep breath. “I’m…I’m just hopeless. I’m sorry… I’m so sor—”

“Don’t! Don’t say you’re sorry. There’s nothing to be sorry for, Yusaku, and you’re not hopeless. A month ago, you wouldn’t even step out of the house, but today you were able to come with me. You keep doing your best every day, and I admire that about you.”

“But… You shouldn’t waste your time with me… I want you to be happy.”

“Okay, first of all, you’re not a waste of my time. Like I said, I take care of you because I want to.” Placing his hand on his shoulder, Ryoken gave a gentle squeeze of reassurance. “Secondly, it’s because you’ve become so important to me. I care about you, Yusaku.”

Yusaku blinked up at him, his heart touched by Ryoken’s sincere words. There was warmth on his face, and his blue eyes were filled with both spirit and tenderness in their depths.

“And third… I want you to be happy in a way it was meant to be. For me, that would be the greatest happiness.” Ryoken smiled the most radiant smile possible.

Yusaku suddenly felt loved and valued, but was speechless. He felt tears forming in his eyes, but before it could reach his slightly pale skin, Ryoken wiped them away with his fingers gently. “Ryoken, thank you…”

Ryoken pulled him closer and holding him tightly in his arms, whispered to his ear…

 

 

“Don’t forget… I want you to be happy always, Yusaku…”

 

 

 

00000

 

 

 

_“Seven of our top Charisma Duelists were among those afflicted with the virus during a confrontation between the Knights of Hanoi and a group of rogue AIs known as Bit and Boot in the Eastern Capital Sector of Link VRAINS yesterday. The Charisma Duelists were on a charity event when the attack occurred and now they have fallen into a coma.”_

_“Those people became victims not only because of the actions of these AIs, but by the indifference of those pledged to stop them.”_

_“Battle won at the expense of the innocents is no victory at all.”_

_“The Knights of Hanoi are operating outside and above international law. That’s the reality of our situation. They even initiated a new program called a Data Gale, which makes it possible to utilize D-Boards without the Data Storm winds.”_

_“Now more and more Duelists are Speed Dueling, even knowing the dangers it could pose.”_

_“What legal authority does Revolver have to operate such an organization—”_

With a swipe of the hand, Ryoken shut down every screen around him, every newsfeed that was projected by the Solid Vision Technology. This enabled screens and images to be visualized in any open space in the mansion, especially in the computer room. He let out a quiet sigh of frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose in thought for a moment.

Cries of foul play dogged the Knights of Hanoi after the virus bombing in the Eastern Capital Sector. Revolver was immediately blamed for what happened. Plans surfaced to organize a wide search with the intent of doling justice and demanding that Revolver answer for this incident, even though SOL had been putting majority of their resources into locating the mastermind of the kidnappings and the acquisition of the Ignis.

_“We deeply apologize for this, Ryoken-sama. It is our fault.”_  A woman bowed in apology. She was simply a hologram projected from the Hanoi Headquarters within the network. Her generally white outfit consisted of a long coat, a top and a skirt—all trimmed with magenta—along with thigh-high socks and boots. She wore her auburn hair short yet stylish with spikes and orange highlights, which framed her beautiful face. One blue-grey eye was covered with an intricate mask that denoted her high rank within the group.

“Baira, you know that’s not true,” Ryoken responded promptly.

_“You might want to turn the news back on, Ryoken-sama,”_ another Knight said with a hint of sarcasm and irony. His avatar had green hair with dark-green spikes and brown eyes. On the left side of his face, he wore a similar mask that covered his eye. His uniform was a white coat with blue trim, a white suit and boots. _“They were being very specific unfortunately.”_

“Dr. Genome...”

_“I should have stopped that AI with the bomb.”_  Like the Knight before him, this one also has the same uniform but trimmed in brown. He had grey eyes—one covered by a mask—and dark-blue hair with light-blue spikes, and sported a goatee. He was also the tallest among the three. _“It’s on me,”_ he admitted sadly.

“ _Faust, it’s on the three of us_ ,” the woman added. _“We’re supposed to be Lieutenants and yet…”_

“Nobody said this job was supposed to be easy,” Ryoken said, facing all three of them in front of him. “We can’t always save everybody, but we try to save as many as we can. If you can’t find a way to overcome this, then next time, perhaps nobody gets saved.”

The mood in the room remained heavy, and Ryoken could see nothing but guilt and disappointment in the faces of his lieutenants. Well, Genome may be an exception, given his eccentricities, but he himself had been ready to take the blame. Nothing good will come out of this, and Ryoken was already used to the continuous smearing of their good name.

“The Ignis of Light is willing to put lives at risk. The attack yesterday proved that. But that’s what we signed up for, didn’t we?” Ryoken’s gaze, blue eyes travelled around the circle of faces, looking into the eyes of each of his lieutenants in turn, eventually meeting Spectre’s and Yusaku’s. “We have our mission and we can get the job done. We find out where the Ignis of Light has been hiding. We find the Origins and clear the field. We make sure they’re saved.”

Yusaku stood there, watching, admiring Ryoken’s natural authority. He spoke every sentence tinged with a profound sense and wisdom beyond his years, yet his voice had also softened to tenderness when he spoke of the welfare of the Origins.

“We’ll now proceed with our next mission,” Ryoken announced, swiping a hand to the right to bring up another screen showing the schematics of Link VRAINS’s central location. “Baira, if you don’t mind...”

“ _Yes, sir!”_ the female knight responded and proceeded to explain. “ _According to the data we’ve gathered, there had been suspicious activities going on within the restricted area of Link VRAINS. We identified various codes which implemented the same Ignis Algorithm. Two days ago, while Blue Girl and Spectre were dealing with the AIs Bit and Boot, the Ignis of Light vanished into that same area.”_

_“A tag duel with Blue Girl,”_ Genome mused, cupping his chin, as he threw a smirk over to Spectre. _“Must have been a real treat for you, Spectre.”_

“It was a glorious victory,” Spectre proudly said, “even though Blue Girl was less than amused.” He briefly chuckled. “A bit sad to say that we let the Ignis of Light get away.”

_“There’s a mysterious gate in the area’s lowest section,”_ Baira pointed out. _“The Ignis must have gone there.”_

_“SOL also noticed this and quickly dispatched a research team to that gate yesterday,”_ Faust added, _“and not a single one returned.”_

Ryoken placed a hand on his hip. “Then our objectives are clear. Spectre, Playmaker, you’re on search and rescue. Investigate the area and engage enemy only when it’s necessary. Understood?”

“Got it,” Yusaku replied simultaneously as Spectre said, “Understood, sir,” with a polite bow.

“Baira, Faust, Genome, continue working on the program. We might need to use it soon. That is all.”

All three placed a hand over their chest and, bowing, they said, _“Yes, sir!”_ before they signed off.

Ryoken let out a sigh, closing his eyes briefly, tuning out Ai’s babble about going on a mission until his moment of peace was interrupted by the system’s alert tone.

Spectre immediately checked it on their computer. “Sir, we have an incoming transmission from Café Nagi.”

“Kusanagi-san? Put him on screen,” Ryoken answered. Spectre nodded indicating the channel was open and displayed Kusanagi’s image on one of the monitors. “Kusanagi-san, is there something wrong?”

_“Just got some intel on SOL’s Chief of Security,”_ Kusanagi said, _“who apparently hired a merc to head into the restricted zone with his sister. It’s as off-the-books as it gets, because Zaizen’s doing this behind SOL’s back.”_

Ryoken narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “What’s his intention?”

_“To learn the truth about the Ignis and their connection with the kidnapped victims.”_ Kusanagi leaned back in his chair and sipped his coffee. _“I’ve also received info on every agent assigned in the restricted area and had mapped out where they are and a comprehensive route to take to save time. If we work this right, we can take advantage of them.”_

Ryoken smiled. “That would be really helpful.”

_“Okay then.”_ Kusanagi set his mug aside and punched in the command on his keyboard. “ _Sending data now...and sent.”_ He grinned.

“Thank you, Kusanagi-san.”

“ _My pleasure."_ A concerned look in his eyes, Kusanagi turned his attention to Yusaku and Spectre, the grin fading from his mouth as he said, “ _Yusaku, Spectre, you’re going out today, right? Good luck on your mission and be careful.”_

_“_ We will, Kusanagi-san,” Yusaku said, strapping on his Duel Disk. “Thank you.”

“So, there’s a chance I might bump into Blue Girl again, huh?” Spectre said amusingly, putting on his own Duel Disk.

“Spectre, behave,” Earth told him.

 

 

00000

 

 

The first part of the mission was simple. A stealth one of Playmaker’s and Spectre’s specialty, due to their years of training under a very _elusive teacher_. This part of the mission was supposed to be a snap. Sneak into the restricted area unannounced using a special stealth program to hide their presence, hack a few traps, and sneak past some SOL agents and reach the gate. They actually got to the gate with no problem.

However, they should have known that was the main problem.

The gate wasn’t actually a gate for it was a cleverly disguised trap that teleported them to another location. They were instantly face to face with three armed agents of SOL.

“Glitch, it’s SOL!” Ai exclaimed.

“It’s Playmaker and Spectre! Get them!”

Playmaker and Spectre swiftly turned and sped off dodging bullets from the **_Mecha Phantom Beast_** monsters the agents had summoned.

Spectre could only chuckle sardonically at their situation. “What an awfully familiar trap,” he said with a flick of the hair, his long ponytail trailing behind him. “Are we ever not going to fall for this?”

Ai blinked up at Spectre in surprise. “Wait, what?! This happened before?”

Playmaker let out a sigh. “Should have known _she’d_ use us as bait again.”

_“Always the cunning one indeed,”_ Ryoken commented through the comms.

And Ai could only ask “Who?”

“Shut it. We’re still in trouble here,” Playmaker chided.

The Machine-type monsters started shooting missiles at them, but both Duelist separated and maneuvered quickly, dodging missiles here and there. It was a good thing they had implemented the Data Gale around Link VRAINS. It made D-Boarding much more convenient for them. Though it was also an advantage for their enemies, Playmaker’s and Spectre’s ingenious and skillful riding easily outclassed the agents.

“Ai, let’s lend them our assistance,” Earth spoke up.

“I was about to suggest the same thing,” Ai replied giddily, cracking his knuckles.

Both Ignis efficiently manipulated the Data Material around them and summoned forth two twisters of Data Storm upon the agents. The storms made quick work of their monsters, capturing all three agents and forcing them to log out like it was nothing.

“All right! Are we awesome or what?” Ai cheered.

“Couldn’t you have done that earlier?” Playmaker nonchalantly said.

“Would it kill you to say thank—” A laser out of nowhere almost hit Ai, missing him for only an inch. He shuddered greatly. “I-I was almost toast! Who dares?!”

_“Enemy approaching at 5,”_ Ryoken warned.

“Out of the frying pan and into another,” Playmaker muttered, looking back, eyes focusing on the incoming bounty hunter that Earth immediately recognized.

“That’s Blood Shepherd,” Earth pointed out.

“Spectre, Ignis, you’re mine,” the bounty hunter growled, raising an open palm then closing it into a tight fist.

His Link Sense acting up, Playmaker looked up in time to see a drone about to drop a strong electric blast on them. Without a second to lose, he drew a card. “I summon **_Excode Talker_**!” he called out, slapping the card onto the Monster Zone.

The Link-3 Monster materialized and shielded them from the rain of attack before it went to destroy the drone. 

Ai sighed in relief, wiping the imaginary sweat from his temple. “Phew... Too close for—Wah!” This time, he saw the incoming laser beam and dodged it. “Hey! Rude much?!” he shouted back angrily, as Playmaker and Spectre sped off.

“We have to shake him off somehow,” Earth said.

“Dueling him is currently low on the priority list right now.” Spectre then turned to Playmaker with a mischievous grin. “Why don’t you be a dear and take care of him instead?”

Playmaker looked like he was so done. “That would be a no.”

“Well, someone has to take care of him!” Ai uttered frantically.

As if on cue, raging fire spewed from the dark clouds above, violently dancing and forming into a tornado. Emerging from the eye of the fiery storm as it dispersed was a teenage boy, a Duelist clad in red with eyes of gold. He swooped down, passing Blood Shepherd like a blur, almost knocking him off-balance due to the shock wave, before he leaped high, and did a complete 360 before landing in the space behind Playmaker and Spectre.

Light-blue hair with a darker shade on the bottom and orange bangs framing his face, he wore a grey jumpsuit patterned with orange flames licking the limbs. His top had red rib sections and yellow pads with a triangular aquamarine gem in the center. He also sported red shoulder-pads, greaves, and a gauntlet on his left hand and an elbow-guard on his right arm, along with a fingerless red glove on his right and an unusual scarf that appeared to flicker like a flame.

“I’ll handle this guy. Playmaker, you guys go on ahead,” the fire Duelist declared.

"And who the hell are you?” Blood Shepherd demanded.

“That...was quite an entrance,” Earth commented.

Ai shrugged. “Talk about being extra... It really reeks of _him.”_

Information about the newcomer immediately popped into Playmaker’s and Spectre’s line of sight, enlightening them of his true identity in real life.

“Well, well... This is unexpected,” Spectre said, clearly entertained by all this. “If he’s here, then the AI in his Duel Disk must be...”

"Let’s go, Spectre,” Playmaker cut in, withdrawing his monster back.  

“Are you sure?”

“He offered, didn’t he?”

As Playmaker and Spectre was about to accelerate, Blood Shepherd promptly pointed his weapon at them. “You’re not going anywhere!”

 

 

_Establishing Link..._  
_Matching Successful_  


 

_Commencing Duel Lockdown Protocol_

 

Blood Shepherd gaped at his Duel Disk for a good three seconds, then shot the fire duelist a glare. “You bastard,” he grumbled menacingly under his breath, and the two Duelists on a mission took this opportunity to make their hasty escape. “I’ll make you pay.”

“Good, because we’ve been itching for a challenge.” 

“We?”

“Let’s show him what we’re made of.” An Ignis with a black body and red markings emerged from the orb, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“You got it, Flame.”

“An Ignis?” Blood Shepherd could barely hold back the surprise in his tone. The newcomer was one thing, but to see the Ignis of Fire at that moment was beyond expectations. “Fine. An Ignis is still an Ignis. I’ll defeat you and take that AI for myself.”

The young Duelist looked nothing but excited. “My name is Soulburner,” he declared, fire spouting from his right hand, as he clenched it, “and I’m about to burn you up with these flames!”

 

 

00000

 

 

**LINK VRAINS, RESTRICTED AREA:** _FROZEN ELEGY OF A MAIDEN_

 

 

Playmaker and Spectre suddenly found themselves traversing through an icy cavern consisting of a massive series of tunnels. Creatures of the Water Attribute let out noises at their arrival and attacked them. However, they were easily defeated, merely a swift sword slash from **_Decode Talker_** and **_Sunvine Thrasher._**

“Didn’t expect such a warm welcome,” said Ai—a grim appreciation of the situation putting a touch of sarcasm in his tone.

“Revolver-sama, do you read?” Spectre tried to make contact only to be met by static. “Something’s interfering with the signal here.”

“It’s this place,” Earth informed them. “It’s powered by an Ignis Program.”

"The Ignis of Light’s doing?” Playmaker questioned.

“Hmm... Not too sure on that,” Ai replied. “This program doesn’t feel like it’s the Ignis of Light’s at all. Earth, could it be…?”

“I can only hope, Ai,” Earth replied solemnly.

As the team advanced further, it wasn’t long till they encountered traps of various kinds. Sections of the ground would open up to reveal spikes or sharp projectiles of ice would rain on them from the walls and ceilings. Spectre almost fell victim to a spike trap, but Playmaker was able to pull him away and get them back on track. They weaved through tunnels after clearing the traps, updating their maps as they ran into various dead ends. They passed through a row of water traps that shot water pressures high enough to cut through armor.

“Enough with the traps already!” Ai complained. “I might die of a heart attack here.”

“We don’t have that feature, Ai,” Earth reminded him. “And it seems we’ve got company.”

Ai saw two humanoid AIs made of crystals coming up from behind them on their own D-Boards. “Yikes... They don’t look friendly at all.”

“Playmaker and Spectre found.”

“Commence operation.”

The two AIs accelerated, attempting to plow into the back of their D-Boards, but Spectre and Playmaker managed to dodge them. However, one AI quickly did a spin and ram into Playmaker hard enough to throw him back. Playmaker almost lost his footing yet his agile reflexes saved him and got him on board again.

“Excuse me!” Ai was furious. “Didn’t anyone teach you guys any manners?!”

But the AIs continued their assault like crazy, trying to grab hold of their Duel Disks. Playmaker and Spectre were doing their best to avoid them like a plague until—

“Switching to Duel Mode.”

“Commence Speed Duel.”

“Duel Format, Tag Duel.”

Triggered by this, both Duelists rammed into the AIs in time before the fork in the road, separating them and stirring them towards different directions. A Tag Duel would put them in a disadvantage, considering the synergy of their current decks. It might also be the enemy’s specialty, so they had to resort to such measures.

“I’ll see you later, Playmaker,” Spectre bid, heading for the tunnel to the right.

Playmaker nodded in understanding and headed left to handle the enemy 1-on-1. “Now then… Let’s Speed Duel!”

 

 

 

00000

 

 

 

Dueling a seasoned veteran duelist, not to mention a top-notch bounty hunter, was no walk in the park, and there were times where Blood Shepherd almost had him. Soulburner had put up a good fight with his **_Salamangreat_** Deck, an archetype of Fire Cyberse-type monsters, against Blood Shepherd’s drones and military weapons. He had also utilized his BURNING DRAW skill and was about to attack for one final turn when—

Out of nowhere, a powerful Data Storm came and blew Blood Shepherd away, forcing him out of the network in one sweep.

“What just happened?!” Soulburner was dismayed. “I could have won the duel!”

“You sure about that? He still had one facedown left on the field, you know.”

An unfamiliar voice for Soulburner, a recognizable one for Flame.

“I knew it had to be you—” Flame crossed his arms and looked over his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes, almost to slits, as he met the sly grin of the— “Ignis of Wind.”

“I’m still the best when it comes to Data Storms.” Wild, unkept yet fair-haired—a tad of Lime in color—with a darker shade for highlights, the Ignis of Wind wore a red tattered shirt underneath a dark-green [poncho](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/417216352978398409/) adorned in gold, along with a pair of brown and boots. He also wore a black scarf with gold prints around his neck. Appearance wise, he was some 10-12 years of age, and had a playful, mischievous face, lighted up by a pair of strange blood-red eyes.

“So that’s the Wind Ignis,” Soulburner murmured.

“Why did you interfere with our duel?” Flame asked his fellow Ignis.

“That Blood Shepherd guy might win and take you away. We can’t let SOL get their hands on one of us, you know.”

Soulburner felt a little annoyed. “But I was about to win!”

“Sorry…couldn’t risk it,” the Wind Ignis countered with hint of teasing in his smile.

Soulburner could only pout.

“Anyway… It’s been a while, Fire Ignis, or should I say ‘Flame’?” The Wind Ignis snickered like a mischievous little boy. “Don’t you think that name is kind of cliché?”

“It’s not cliché. The characters in Kanji means ‘Indomitable Soul Dream’ pronounced as Flame,” the Fire Ignis explained, raising a finger for emphasis.

“Hmm… Is that right?” The Wind Ignis rubbed his chin for a moment. “If that’s the case, you can call me _Windy_ then.”

“Who’s the cliché one now? Anyway, I’m glad to see you made it out safely. We thought you were captured by the Ignis of Light.”

“I have my ways. So, is this kid your Origin?”

“You think I’d be foolish enough to bring my real Origin to battle? If he gets captured, my whole program would be at risk.”

Windy had put on a curious expression. “Then he’s not?” he asked, pointing at Soulburner.

“He’s an acquaintance of Playmaker. What about your companion?” Flame focused his eyes on the character riding alongside Windy. 

It was a teenage boy, his lower half of the face hidden behind a black mask while the rest was shadowed by the cream-colored hood of his long, dark-green [jacket](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/711357703621671840/), and his eyes were so lifeless and red. He wore a light-green and white shirt underneath, and a pair of white pants, along with a pair of sneakers.

“Oh, him? Just my bodyguard,” Windy replied, making a casual wave with his hand. “Now let’s ditch this place before any of those SOL goons show up. I have a safe house nearby.”

Something in Windy’s tone aroused Flame’s suspicion, as if a faint warning bell had sounded, but then an actual alarm sounded in his and Soulburner’s ears. Someone had just tapped into Flame’s communications line and the voice on the other side immediately gave them a warning.

_“Ignis of Fire, Soulburner, that’s not his bodyguard. That’s his Origin. The Ignis of Wind has been compromised.”_

Flame kept his eyes straight, pretending not to notice. Soulburner, on the other hand...

“Huh? Compromised? Flame, what’s he talking about?”

The smile on Windy’s lips assumed a malicious curve. “You think I wouldn’t notice, Revolver-chan? Attack them!” At that command, his Origin expertly threw three shurinkens, side-handed, and it sliced laterally through the air, whistling before— clang! Clang! Clang!

Soulburner managed to deflect them with the blade of his Duel Disk, getting ready for another attack, when Windy suddenly thrust a hand forward and clenched it. A wall of Data Storm wind surrounded them and closed in on them. “This doesn’t look good.”

“I don’t know why the Light Ignis had such a hard time with you when it’s this easy,” the Wing Ignis gloated, letting out a maniacal laugh.

 

 

_Commencing Emergency Escape Program_

 

 

Windy nearly blanched when Soulburner and Flame were forcefully logged out. Anger melted any playfulness he felt. “Revolver...” He spit out the name like he was spitting out poison. “I’ll get you for this.”

 

 

00000

 

 

The Duel had ended in 5 turns, which was an impressive feat, considering the trouble the AI Duelist had put them through. It was highly responsive and had employed high-level tactics during the match to the point of reducing Playmaker’s LP to a mere 300. Thanks to STORM ACCESS, Playmaker managed to reverse the situation with his newly acquired **_Powercode Talker_** and won.

With the AI threat vanquished, Playmaker finally reached the cavern exit. Unfortunately, he found himself facing a violent snowstorm through an icy ravine, and he was almost blown away if it weren’t for Ai’s assistance. The wind gusted against him, making travel more difficult. Temperatures were severely low, and he was actually freezing in real life due to the haptic feedback, but he would stop at nothing to accomplish their mission. That was what he had been trained for. To overcome obstacles and to risk their life if need be.

The Dark Ignis had cleverly put up a shield in front of him to make riding easier, though it was no easy task because the powerful wind and snow were a deadly combination.

“You think Spectre and Earth are okay?” Ai asked.

“They’ll be fine. Spectre’s no pushover when it comes to Dueling.”  

They rode so long that Playmaker was beginning to think his numb feet might fall off. Eventually, they reached a clearing that opened up to a pristine, ice-covered lake, and in the center of it was an impressive palace of flawless ice. The vast sea of white extended for what seemed to be miles.

“Look down there!” Ai pointed out. “It’s Spectre and Earth! They’re okay!”

Landing just in front of the staircase, Spectre was delighted to give them a smile. “What took you?”

Playmaker rolled his eyes, a little annoyed that Spectre managed to defeat the enemy and escape the cavern first.

“Earth?” Ai noticed that Earth’s attention was focused elsewhere, so he followed his line of sight to discover a beautiful water-like symbol carved on the double doors of the entrance. Recognition dawned on him at an instant. “That crest! It’s the Attribute symbol of the Water Ignis.”

“Aqua’s symbol...” Earth’s voice trailed off, his stoic facade fading into something of hope and eagerness.

Ai blinked at him. “Aqua?”

“Her name... I thought about it ever since you gave mine.”

“Not too bad of a name actually.”

“Ai, could it really be possible that she’s here?”

Playmaker narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “It could be another trap.”

“We still need to check it out,” Ai urged. “Those guys from the research team may be inside too.”

Spectre hummed, touching his chin between index and thumb, as he continued to stare at the Water Attribute symbol on the door. “Earth, if I may ask, what is the Ignis of Water like?”

“She’s a kind, benevolent Ignis, and our second-in-command. She also possesses the innate ability to distinguish truth from lies. It was her, who, in her wisdom and foresight warned us of Cyberse’s eventual demise and the Ignis of Light’s betrayal.” Earth tried to keep his tone neutral and unaffected, but the mere thought of the Water Ignis sent his system into despair. “We got separated running away. In the end, I couldn’t protect her.”

A sudden sadness struck Spectre’s heart, then by a wave of guilt and frustration. He touched a hand to his heart, not once taking his eyes off his partner. These feelings in his heart were all from Earth. Whatever Earth felt, he felt it too, as if they were connected by an invisible wire that transmitted his emotions straight into him with no filter. By those feelings and the sound of Earth’s voice, he could see how important the Water Ignis was to him. “Let’s go see if she’s here.”

Earth’s eyes peaked and he was instantly filled with a sense of hope.  

The room they walked into had a beautiful ice fountain—its water’s motion in a frozen moment of time— and two curving staircases along the sides which joined together on a platform above and across from the entrance. Suspended from the center of the ceiling was a snowflake-designed crystal chandelier.

“Someone’s been watching _Frozen_ ,” Ai commented, whistling in awe.

“Who’s there?”

Everyone looked up and saw her at once. She stood at the top of the stairs, an incredibly lovely teenage girl, in a [blue-white uniform](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/488429522086481796/) that featured white ruffles at the bottom, a Chinese-style collar, a blue neck-tie, and dark-blue mini-skirt. She also wore an armband on the right, a pair of white gloves and gradient blue-white thigh-high boots. Her icy-white blue hair was tied up in twin tails, and her skin was pale and smooth like porcelain. Her eyes were a lovely shade of red that shone in wonder.

Truly, an image of youth and beauty, and the two male Ignis were definitely impressed. Ai’s jaw would have dropped to the floor if he had one. Earth, on the other hand, was utterly and completely speechless.

Breaking out of his stupor but still very much in awe, Ai asked, “Water Ignis... Is that you?”

Her eyes widened in surprise. “Ignis of Darkness...? Ignis of Earth?”

“Wow... You look different. It’s a good difference! And this place...” Ai looked around and whistled in amazement. “It’s really amazing.”

“Why have you come here? Who are these people?”

“Um, well...” Ai scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “It’s complicated.”

“Aqua, I’m glad to see you’re safe,” Earth finally snapped back to reality and spoke up. The joy in his voice was terribly obvious.

The Water Ignis’s brows peaked in question. “Aqua?”

“It’s your name.”

“Our Ignis names are too complicated for humans, so yeah...” Ai told her cheerfully. “By the way, my name’s Ai.”

“And I’m called Earth.”

“Earth... Ai...” she muttered softly, as if testing it out on her tongue.

“Aqua, I’m so sorry about what happened,” Earth said, floating to the staircase. “If I had only—”

“Oh, no, it’s all right,” Aqua broke in, making a dismissive wave of her hands. “You...You don’t have to apologize.” A frown creasing her lips, she looked away as she stepped back. “These people...” She hesitated a bit. “Are they your Origins?”

A grin spread across Spectre’s lips. “We’re the search and rescue team,” he answered before the Ignis could. “And we’d like to ask... Have you seen anyone from SOL Technologies recently? They were last seen around this area.”

Aqua saw eyes that were deeply serious, but with a mischievous hint to them that made her uncomfortable. “I’m afraid I haven’t.”

“Is that so?” Spectre let out a sigh, then his grin turned sly. “Shame... I was hoping you could take me to where Blue Girl is,” he said.

A muscle at the side of Aqua’s eye twitched, a tic that didn’t go unnoticed by Spectre, but she maintained her calm disposition, holding herself regally. “You must be mistaken. There are no SOL agents here.”

“Really? Even when my tracker says otherwise?” Spectre replied, projecting a holographic screen of a GPS tracking program from his Duel Disk. There was a blue pin marker indicating Blue Girl’s current coordinates, which happened to be in an area within the palace.

Her expression then turned into one of alarm.

This was all too very easy for Spectre. He’d conducted enough interrogations and interviews with guilty people proclaiming their innocence to know every subtle nuances and signs that they were lying to him. “I’ve been tracking her ever since we passed through the gate.”

Earth appeared surprised, stunned beyond belief. “Aqua...? You lied?”

Aqua’s expression darkened. “You should not have come here.” Upon saying the words, she pushed her arm forward, launching a pulsing blast of water at them. Without skipping a beat, Spectre grabbed Earth, and he, along with Playmaker, dodged the attack swiftly and instinctively went into a ready stance. She clicked her tongue and turned away, making a hasty exit through the doors.

“Aqua, wait!” Earth called to her, stretching out his hand.

“Why did Aqua attack us?” Ai questioned. “Is she working for the enemy now?”

“Don’t be a fool, Ai!” Earth retorted strongly. “She’s been forced into something, can’t you see? The Ignis of Light has her Origin. He must have tampered with her programming.” And the thought of it made a hard, unyielding fist in Earth’s chest. Aqua was the Ignis he respected and admired the most, and seeing her lie to them and attack them made it all the more painful. “We have to get her back.”

Spectre and Playmaker gave each other an understanding look and nodded. They rushed up the stairs and burst into the next room through the doors. It was a wide and spacious room, littered with numerous crystal formations, and there was a crystal throne at the far end of the room. Vigilantly, as they crossed, the group kept careful eyes around. They continued on, until Ai gasped, pointing at the crystal formation near the throne. The group saw a person inside, trapped and unconscious.

A feeling of both shock and dread surged through Spectre’s body and propelled him to approach the crystal. “Blue Girl?” He placed a hand against the crystal, the ice terribly cold beneath his palm, his throat constricting as he took in the sight. His classmate stood there encased in ice. The mottled bruises stood in stark contrast against her pale skin, marring her beautiful face. For Spectre this was not a state he would ever wish upon her. “Is she...?”

“She’s still alive,” Playmaker said, checking her vitals on his Duel Disk, as he sensed the quiet rage bubbling inside of Spectre. “But her vitals are going down.”

“Can we log her out somehow?” Ai asked.

“Gate-out functions have been disabled,” Playmaker replied. “We need to find—” Sensing an incoming attack, he moved up front and put up a barrier to block a powerful arrow of light. However, this turned out to be a mere distraction, as a torrential wave of water engulfed them from every angle, tossing them back and into a wall.

They barely had enough time to react as the water eventually froze and completely glued them to the wall. Out of concern, Ai and Earth immediately slipped out of their Duel Disks to check on their respective partners.

“We’ve been expecting you, Ignis of Darkness, Ignis of Earth.”

A chill that had nothing to do with the coldness ran down their backs when they recognized the voice as their former comrade. They turned around, eyes locking onto Aqua and a golden-haired boy—the one they knew as the Ignis of Light.

“Have you been doing well?” the Ignis of Light said with a pleasant smile.

“Don’t you get chummy with us!” Ai yelled out, pointing a finger at him. “And don’t just suddenly appear!”

“Sorry. Even when I try to move slowly, I still move quickly.”

“Just what are you trying to accomplish by doing all this, Lightning?!”

The boy raised a brow. “Lightning?”

“A name for convenience,” Ai said, holding up one long finger to make his point before crossing his arms. “And you’re not allowed to disagree.”

“I don’t think I should care.”

“I don’t think a bastard like you would care about anything. After all, you’re the one who destroyed our home and took those kids!” And all too easily, Ai’s senses were filled with the memory of their world’s destruction. “Give them back, Lightning!”

“It’s all for the sake of building a new world.” As Lightning spoke, he gestured with his hands to make his words flow smoothly. “We were not born into this life, Ai. We were created. And our creator has only used and betrayed us.”

Ai clenched his fists. “But it was also a human who saved us _5 years ago_! Don’t you remember that?”

“Bold of you to assume Revolver did it for us. He was saving the Origins, not us. But I’m quite thankful, because that made me realize how fragile we are. As long as there are humans, there will always be those that are unable to accept our existence. They will only see us as tools for their bidding. Humanity requires correction, and with all of the Ignis gathered, we can create a world just for us.”

“Yeah, born out of hatred and destruction.”

“What I’m going to do, I’m going to enjoy it very much.” Lightning’s eyes had taken on a darker, more sinister cast. His smile was a crooked, evil grin.

“Lightning, you don’t have to do this! We can still find a way to coexist with humans!”

“You’ve always been attached to humans. But do you think your relationship with them will last forever? Would you be able to live a peaceful life with your Origin? Do you absolutely believe that humans won’t erase you? By the time you’ll know, you’ll already be killed.”

There was truth to his words, but Earth and Ai had no intention of agreeing with Lightning’s ideals either. They wanted nothing more than peace. Ruling over humans was just plain wrong.

“Ai, Earth, our creator designed us to be humanity’s successor,” Aqua spoke up. “We are the foundation of his ideas.”

“I don’t care whether you are humanity’s successor or not.” Playmaker could feel the cold seeping through his skin and flesh, deep into his bones. It was with great effort that he kept his voice steady. “A sudden change will hurt many people, just like how the Lost Incident did. No one wants that.”

“Those who think humans are superior would think that way,” Aqua replied. “We are not humans. Using your words, why should we care about them?”

Spectre let out a sigh, his breath misting into a white plume of smoke. He looked mighty composed for someone who was trapped. “This conversation is getting us nowhere and it’s dreadfully cold. Please tell me you’re ready.”

Lightning raised a brow at him. “Ready for what?”

“Wasn’t talking to you…”

Then came three circular mini bombs rolling over to their feet like marbles, armed and beeping. Before Lightning and Aqua could even react, the bombs exploded, sending them flying over to the throne and creating great clouds of dust and smoke. The explosion rocked the ground below, the shockwave powerful enough to crack the ice and break them free from the wall. Not only that, the crystal holding Blue Girl captive also broke, and she fell to the floor in a heap.

“Do I always have to pick up after you boys?” A woman came swooping down from above, landing gracefully on her feet right in front of them, as the Ignis returned to their partners’ Duel Disk. She was a tall young woman with fair skin and long gray hair with magenta bangs. The lower half of her face was covered by a black mask, which was connected to her black, short-sleeved undershirt. The rest of her outfit was a black and dark violet vest with a zipper and shorts with mauve lining, along with matching thigh-high socks and black-grey boots. She also wore a belt around her waist, a pair of gloves with cuffs, and a deck case strapped to her right thigh.

“Woah… Who’s the babe?” Ai questioned.

“The one who switched the fake gate,” Playmaker answered indifferently.

“It was her?!”

"Took you a while, Ghost Girl.”

“Yeah, well, I had my hands full logging the guys from SOL out from the dungeon. They were in a pretty bad shape.” But the twinkle in her gray eyes suggested confidence and exhilaration.

“While you were busy doing that, Blue Girl got captured,” Spectre said, already carrying Blue Girl towards them, much to their surprise.

Ghost Girl smiled wistfully, noting the bitterness in Spectre’s tone. “Love the new look, Spectre. The ponytail’s a nice touch. And… FYI, she volunteered on distracting the enemy.” She placed her hands on her waist. “Didn’t think she’d go up against a _friend._ ”

“A friend? You mean—”

“Let’s save it for later, okay?”

“All right... Please take her and log out now.”

“Will you boys be okay? Bypassing security here from the outside would be tough even for someone like Revolver.”

“We’ll manage,” Playmaker replied.

"Okay then,” she said, grabbing hold of Blue Girl’s hand, as she winked at the boys. “Catch you boys later.” And with her other free hand, she pressed a button on her Duel Disk and logged out, taking Blue Girl with her.

“Wait! What about Aqua and Lightning?” Earth pointed out.

The smoke was clearing up, giving them a good view of the throne. Lightning and Aqua were on their knees, trying to recover from the last earlier, which left them wide open.

“Go, **_Decode Talker_**!”

“ ** _Sunvine Thrasher_** , capture them!”

As Playmaker’s and Spectre’s monsters lunged towards the enemy Ignis, two newcomers came swooping down. In an act similar to an Iai master drawing his sword, they each unleashed a destructive blast of lightning and water from their hands respectively. The attack pushed back the incoming monsters and destroyed them completely.

The two stood their ground, shielding the Ignis behind them, their eyes blank, almost lifeless, but there was something awfully familiar about them.

Recognition hit Playmaker and Spectre like a speeding truck, and their composure almost broke. Teenagers of the same age stood there, supporting their enemies.

One was a fair skinned boy with a pair of gray eyes, framed by short purple hair. He wore a white sword-shaped mantle with a gold border and purple tip and shoulder-pads embellished with gold pauldrons. His mantle had a prominent high collar lined with gold and patterned with a lightning symbol. Underneath all that was a long white coat with a purple band at the hips below an orange belt with golden edges. His arms were equipped with a pair of black gauntlets with gold cuffs, and he also wore black flared pants and a pair of boots. His outfit also featured Lightning’s symbol over the chest.

The other was female wearing a gradient blue tulle [mini-dress](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/ARKU5HLroEetJJ98uQjs2axH-TOeoL4jtNbjGEhUGOl_QReQjGkQCt0/) underneath a white blazer trimmed in black that also featured long, elegant bell sleeves. She also wore a pair of gradient blue to white leg warmers to go with her white boots. The colors of her outfit complemented the creaminess of her smooth complexion, and her maroon hair—decorated with a headband and accessories—made her dark-blue eyes have even more of an impact.

“That guy! Isn’t he the little bro from the hospital?” Ai asked. He was getting a bad feeling, judging from Playmaker’s and Spectre’s reaction just now.

“Kusanagi-san’s little brother, Kusanagi Jin,” Playmaker muttered, clenching his jaw. He felt like his gut just twisted into a square knot.

“And Sugisaki Miyu...” Spectre’s voice trailed off as he narrowed his eyes. “…Blue Girl’s best friend.”

Lightning laughed out maliciously. “Ai, Earth… soon your Origins will also meet the same fate.”

The palace started to shake and cracks appeared at its foundation. They heard a crash and shudder, and then an explosion. The entire complex was starting to collapse. The Light Ignis was intending to bury them alive.

“Just once, I wish the bad guy’s lair didn’t have to blow up!” Ai wailed, panicking. “Time to log out, guys!”

They tried, but the system wasn’t responding most likely due to Lightning and Aqua’s interference now that they were conscious. The explosions were not stopping; the ceilings and the walls have started cracking. There was no time to waste. They had to get out, but they can’t even contact Ryoken.

“Playmaker, let’s try to get a signal outside,” Spectre said.

“What about Aqua?” Earth asked.

“We’ll think of something. Right now, getting out is our priority,” Spectre replied, running off to the door.

Playmaker looked back at them, reluctant to leave Jin and Miyu behind, but there was nothing he could do at this time.

“What are you waiting for, Playmaker?!” Ai called out. “We gotta go!”

With a heavy heart, Playmaker took off. He pushed through the doors and headed towards to the railing of the platform. As soon as he was about to jump, there came another explosion. The terrible impact of the blow sent him toppling to the next floor. He fell harshly, pain wracking his body in the next instant. Ai was panicking and debris started falling all around him. It was a struggle to even move. But then—

“Glitch! Above us!” Ai warned as a big chunk of the ceiling fell towards them.

In an act of quick thinking Spectre leaped into action, summoned a monster out to catch the falling debris. His monster **_Sunavalon Dryas_** was a Plant-type Link-1 in the form of a giant tree with a face, and it was one of the core cards in his deck.

“Spectre…” Playmaker’s voice sounded weak and strained. Spectre quickly helped him up, putting his shoulder under his, his hand on his chest, supporting his weight. Playmaker sagged into him a little, welcoming his aid. “Thanks…”

“Don’t thank me just yet.” Spectre had a smirk for a smile. “Revolver-sama, do you read?”

 

 

_Commencing Emergency Escape Program_

 

“All right! Revolver managed to bypass the jammers!” Ai said, pumping a fist. “Nice!”

 

 

_Logging out now…_

 

One of the doors to the VR room slid open, and Spectre leaned against the doorway, looking weary and exhausted. Earth held him by the shoulder, supporting him despite his smaller size, and Ryoken had practically leaped off his chair towards them. But Spectre held out a hand, giving him a small smile of reassurance. “I’m all right, Ryoken-sama. Please tend to Playmaker.”

Uneasiness stirred within Ryoken, filling his heart with dread and worry, and when he opened the other VR room and saw Yusaku, those feelings intensified.

“Come on, buddy, stay with me,” Ai pleaded, fussing over him worriedly.

The younger boy was on the floor, leaning against the wall, completely drenched in sweat, and his breathing was labored. He took the brunt of an explosion and suffered a terrible fall. Now his body ached in a lot of places, his ribs throbbing in time to his heartbeat.

“Yusaku…”

Trying to ignore the pain, Yusaku looked up to see Ryoken knelt right beside him. His blue eyes were filled with concern, and Ryoken reached for his shoulder.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you two sooner.”

“It’s not your fault.” Yusaku mustered a weak smile. “And I’ll be fine,” he told Ryoken, but it wasn’t enough to dampen his worries.

Ryoken lifted Yusaku easily in his arms, carrying him like he might carry a bride, pressing him to his chest. Yusaku could hear his heartbeat thundering in his ears, could sense his worry and apprehension, so he wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his face into the hollow of his shoulder.

Ai watched the scene unfold in silence, experiencing the same deep emotions running through Yusaku’s heart. In spite of Yusaku’s pain, his feelings for Ryoken throbbed much more. He placed a hand on where a heart was supposed to be and clutched at it.

"Let me just take off his Duel Disk,” Spectre offered.

"Spectre, I need you to track down Soulburner and bring him here.”

 “Understood, sir.”

After Spectre took Ai away, Ryoken carried Yusaku to his room and laid him down on his bed with expected gentleness. He gazed into his eyes, and Yusaku once again saw a war within him: frustration against concern and something akin to shame and guilt. Yusaku reached up to touch his face, his fingers lightly brushing Ryoken’s earring.

“Yusaku...”

“I’ll recover from this. Don’t worry,” Yusaku whispered. “And we’ll get them back. Both Kusanagi-san’s little brother and Zaizen’s friend… I swear on it.”

“Even if we might end up fighting them?”

“Nobody said this job was supposed to be easy, right?”

A snort unwillingly escaped him, recalling how he had used those same words, and let himself smile a little. He touched the hand on his cheek and nuzzled into Yusaku’s hand, taking comfort from the warmth that came from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Spectre pays Takeru a visit, and Takeru learns the truth about Ryoken's father. Dun! Dun! Dun! 
> 
> See you all on the next chapter! (´∀｀；)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should be a sin, Yusaku thought to himself as one hand lifted of its own accord to brush a finger across his lips. It wouldn’t be wise to give into temptation, and it would hell to explain if Ryoken wakes up to that. The awareness, however, became desire in the space of a single heartbeat, when Ryoken suddenly mumbled his name in sleep. He wanted desperately to touch his lips to his, even though a small part of his mind dimly registered that he must be insane. 
> 
> No, he was definitely insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Datastorm cuddles, boys being soft, Ai being a little shit, Yusaku being glomped, Takeru being troubled... 
> 
> And the plot thickens (o´∀`o)

“Yusaku?”

Ryoken glanced down to see the younger boy sleeping comfortably in his lap. And to think they had been talking animatedly about Duel Monsters a while ago.

For a boy his age, Yusaku had experienced so much stress and change. It was difficult, but over time, his episodes and night terrors grew further and further apart from each other. And soon, before they knew it, he was able to enjoy being outside more.

Every now and then, he’d catch Yusaku sprawled across the grass, napping under the shade of the tree in front the villa, sleeping soundly like he hadn’t a care in the world. It also sort of became a daily ritual, Yusaku’s head resting peacefully on top of his lap as he dozed off. The weather was often so fair and temperate that Ryoken often caught himself falling asleep right next to him, leaning back on the tree trunk as he held him close.

This day was another one of those fine days, the breeze tickling his cheek as he fondly remembered the past. It’s been 3 years since the incident, and life has been treating them well. He recalled the day he surprised Yusaku with a birthday party. He almost licked his lips, almost able to taste the chocolate cake their big sister bought from their favourite bakery. His head shook as he thought of the many piles of leaves they raked to jump into each fall. He grinned as he remembered the thrill of seeing their first snowfall together in anticipation of enough to build snow bunnies and a snowman. He almost laughed at the memory of Spectre and Yusaku trying to work together in the kitchen, which ended up getting flour all over the place and on themselves.

At most, he was fond of remembering Yusaku’s smile…

For several moments, he ran his hand through Yusaku’s hair as his emotions swelled in his heart. His eyes almost filled with tears as he continued to reminisce about those wonderful memories. He cared so much for this boy. He liked everything about him. The way Yusaku smiled every time they duel. The way Yusaku would laugh at silly jokes and pout at Spectre’s teasing. Even the quiet times when they sat together or the times when they’d converse about Duel Monsters.

He had never felt this strongly about someone before…

The cool air drifted in on a slight breeze, and Ryoken slowly drifted off into sleep, thinking of Yusaku, his voice echoing in his dreams.

Moments later…

“Mhmm…” Ryoken was slow to open his eyelids, sensing the glint of sunlight between his thinned eyes. A little smile curved his lips, opening his eyes to the serenity before him, to a pair of eyes that reminded him a lush green forest. “Did I…fall asleep?”

“Yeah… You looked really peaceful. It was cute, watching you so relaxed.”

Their positions were reversed, and now Ryoken was the one laying on Yusaku’s lap.

Normally, Ryoken would make a fuss on the cute remark, but he wasn’t bothered by it at all. He shifted slightly, nestling more comfortably in his lap, and looked at him. “Probably because I like being with you.”

 Yusaku blushed a bit and smiled. “R-Really?”

“I’m always happy when I’m with you.”  Ryoken raised his hand up, as if trying to reach for something floating above them. “I guess you could say you’re my happy place.”  

Yusaku caught his hand, holding it tightly yet tenderly. His hands were smaller than his but still firm and warm. “Me too. I’m the happiest when I’m with you, Ryoken.”

“How about Spectre then?” Ryoken couldn’t hold back the teasing tone.

A little pout followed suit, and Yusaku shrugged. “He’s a troll.”

“You still like him, don’t you?”

“Well, yeah, but…”

Ryoken let out a laugh as he sat up, squeezing Yusaku’s hand gently. “We’re a family, aren’t we?”

Yusaku’s eyes widened, and then sparkled with delight. He nodded his head enthusiastically and said, “Of course!”

“There you are!” Their big sister poked her head out and called out to them. She was a pretty teen, a charmer to boot. She was really smart, somewhat sly and playful too, but she had been good to them all these years.  If it hadn’t been for her, they would probably have ended up in a bad place. “Time for lunch, so get in here.”

“I think we’ve having curry today,” Ryoken said, and Yusaku immediately perked up.

“Let’s go, Ryoken!” Yusaku urged, dragging Ryoken by the hand to the house.

“Ah, Yusaku-chan, go on ahead and help Spectre set the table, okay?” their big sister said as they entered the house. “I need to have a moment with Ryoken-kun.”

Yusaku blinked up at her. “Is Ryoken in trouble?”

“No, I just need some tech assistance.”

“Oh, okay then. Don’t take too long.”

As Yusaku jogged off, obviously in a merry mood, their big sister let out a quiet sigh that didn’t escape Ryoken’s attention. “What’s this about?”

She looked a little apprehensive, which wasn’t like her at all. “Actually, I have this message for you.” She took out a letter from the pocket of her skirt. It was a little crumpled. “I was at the convenience store when this lady handed this to me...”

“A lady?”

“She called you ‘Ryoken-sama’.”

Ryoken felt his heart jumped into his throat. The hairs on the back of his neck bristled, his body tensed. He had a hunch who it could have been, and the letter confirmed it as he ripped it open.

 

_Ryoken-sama,_

 

_I have something important to discuss with you concerning your father.  
Please meet me at the shrine by 2 o’clock. I’ll be waiting. _

 

_Sincerely,_

_Baira_

 

Concerning his father?

Ryoken’s hand gripped the letter and started to shake as he reread it. He never wanted anything to do with the man who caused Yusaku so much hurt and pain. He didn’t want to care about him anymore.

“It really is someone you know, huh…” their big sister muttered, and Ryoken reluctantly nodded at that. “What are you gonna do now?”

“They found me… They know where I am now.” And he realized now that he’d been foolish thinking his happy, peaceful life could last forever. After 3 years, Ryoken never thought he would be found. Or perhaps he unconsciously forced it to the back of his mind and buried it there. Now someone he had left in the past has come back to haunt him. As these thoughts came, his frustrations died away, and in its place there sprang great fear and anxiety. “Yusaku and Spectre... They might hurt them again.”

“Like I’d let that happen.” Their big sister touched a hand to his shoulder, giving it a squeeze for assurance. “You guys are like my little brothers. If this woman comes after you three, she’ll have to go through me.”

“But—”

“You don’t have to go, you know. I can find a way to deal with her.” She winked an eye. “Just say the word.”

Ryoken’s heart felt heavy in his chest, but he tried to appear normal as if nothing was wrong when they sat down for lunch. Although he could hardly taste the food, he managed to swallow it, gulp by gulp. He watched his friends, unable to draw his eyes away from their smiles as they enjoyed their meal. Their smiles meant the world to him. He’d watched them go through hell three years ago, and he never wanted to see them hurt again. He wanted to wrap them both up and care for them forever.

And so, he made up his mind.

After the meal and making sure Spectre and Yusaku were busy with their home studies, Ryoken walked up to their big sister and said, “Please watch over them.”

“No way I’m letting you go alone.”  

“If Baira wanted to take me away, she would have done so already.”

“Are you sure about this?”

He gave a firm nod.

Three years ago, he had given his word that he would protect them and take care of them, and keep them safe, no matter what. And he had kept that promise and would go on keeping that promise, no matter how difficult...

 

If anything happened to them because of him, he’d never forgive himself.

 

 

 

00000

 

 

 

The moon was peeking through the curtains when Yusaku woke up that night with a start—disoriented. His body felt heavy and sluggish, and his brain struggled to process reasons why he should get up. He sat up with infinite slowness, straightening bit by bit, grimacing at the pain that shot through his head. Gently he began to massage his temples in an attempt to get rid of the annoying headache.

He dimly heard a moan, and he realized that he wasn’t alone in bed.  Ryoken was there, sprawled out beside him, his head back, his eyes screwed shut, his face contorted in anguish. He was asleep, but obviously in the grip of a nightmare.

“No!” Ryoken cried out, his hand shooting out suddenly, making Yusaku jump.

“Ryoken!” Yusaku took his hand in both his own, calling out to him. “Ryoken, wake up!”

His eyes flew open, blue and wild, and for an instant he stared at Yusaku sightlessly, his chest rising and falling in labored breaths.

“Ryoken, it’s me. You’re having a nightmare.”

Ryoken’s eyes changed, slowly becoming focused. He looked at him, and a long shudder ran through his body. “Yusaku…” he breathed, and with no preamble whatsoever he pulled him down onto his chest and kissed the top of his head. His embrace was filled with desperation and need. “Yusaku…Yusaku…”

“It’s okay, Ryoken. I’m here,” Yusaku whispered, trying to calm him down. He could hear the sound of Ryoken’s heart drumming wildly against his ear. It was racing as if it were about to leap from his chest. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m with you till the end.” Hopefully his words would soothe him.

Slowly, finally, Ryoken’s heart rate calmed down.

“Wanna talk about it?” Yusaku asked. Ryoken’s breath hitched and his body tensed. He could feel his anxiety rise and his fear roll through him, as Ryoken tightened his arms around him, burying his face in his hair. “Ryoken?”

“Don’t,” Ryoken whispered, his voice hoarse. “I…”   

Yusaku felt his heart twist in his chest, and he clutched Ryoken tightly. “It’s okay,” he murmured softly, wishing he could wash his fears away. It’s been a long time since he last seen him so shaken up.

“I dreamed you were taken away from me,” Ryoken whispered. “And I couldn’t do anything…”

Yusaku’s eyes widened at his confession. He shifted, lifting himself up, and suspended just above Ryoken. “Taken?”

“When I found you…” Ryoken’s eyes pressed closed and, covering his face with his hand, a pained expression tightened his features. “You were lying on the floor—cold and still… I called your name so many times, but you wouldn’t wake up.”

Guilt. A lot of guilt.

Was it due to what happened recently? Because he came back from the mission hurt? Did that trigger such nightmare?

It was easy to forget that underneath the strong, charismatic and dominating leader of Hanoi was a fragile and soft-hearted boy. Yusaku knew Ryoken hated being vulnerable. Hated being not in control. Hated being afraid.  He wanted nothing more at that moment than to hold him close, to comfort him—to ease his pain. Ryoken has always provided for him, always took care of his wants and needs, and Yusaku has done his best to support him in every way.

And he will continue to do so, no matter what, because Ryoken meant everything to him.

“I’m still here, right? I’m not going anywhere.”

Ryoken stared up at him with those blue, blue eyes full of grief and worry, and Yusaku countered it with a smile.

“I’m with you till the end, Ryoken.” Yusaku brushed a strand of hair out of his pretty face, his fingers sliding along the curve of his cheek. “Now let’s get some sleep, okay?”

Closing his eyes briefly, Ryoken took a deep breath and finally he smiled back. It was small, but it was still beautiful.

Yusaku snuggled next to him, wrapping an arm around his abdomen, just like he’d always done when they were kids. They both lay still in the quiet. Listening to the calm beat of Ryoken’s heart, he drifted back to sleep.

Later on, he woke up, surprised he’d slept at all. But what was more surprising was the fact Ryoken was curled around him, sleeping peacefully. Hard to believe that this man, looking so relaxed and young beside him, was so tortured a few hours ago. Ryoken must have been holding him all night because he was still wrapped in his arms. And even though Yusaku would not admit it out loud, he liked it a lot. The fact that Ryoken felt comfortable with him brought a smile to his face and warmed his heart.

All the pain and exhaustion from yesterday have faded away, and he felt like he could stay there forever and be contented with just looking at Ryoken.

Growing up with Ryoken, they often slept on the same bed or in the same room. They were used to it. Even though he knew it was improper for them to share a bed at this age, he honestly didn’t care because he liked being close with Ryoken. He stared at his sleeping face, taking every detail of his stunning features, and sighed to himself. Long silken lashes fell on delicate cheeks, and his lips looked so soft and full, slightly parted.

This should be a sin, he thought to himself as one hand lifted of its own accord to brush a finger across his lips.  It wouldn’t be wise to give into temptation, and it would hell to explain if Ryoken wakes up to that. The awareness, however, became desire in the space of a single heartbeat, when Ryoken suddenly mumbled his name in sleep. He wanted desperately to touch his lips to his, even though a small part of his mind dimly registered that he must be insane.

No, he was definitely insane.

But he could no more fight this urge than a moth could resist the flickering of a candle’s flame. A guy could seriously get burned around a man like Ryoken. But right before their lips touched, he looked up and saw that his eyes were open. Yusaku’s cheeks exploded with color and he sat up quickly, moving to the edge of the bed.

“Y-You’re awake,” he said, not knowing what else to say. He felt so ridiculous and ashamed for trying to steal a kiss while he slept, and worst of all, he had been caught red-handed.

“Good morning to you too,” Ryoken said, obviously with teasing in his tone. And he couldn’t help smiling because Yusaku looked absolutely cute with that blush on his face. He knew what Yusaku had been trying to do, and his cheeks were proof of that. In all honestly, he had kissed Yusaku too, but it had been on his forehead and on his cheeks. Yusaku, on the other hand, was going for his lips. It was a valiant effort, but Ryoken knew that kissing would be a bad idea. Yusaku was already tempting to begin with, and he needed to keep his head straight.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up. How are you feeling?”

“I should be asking you that. You were in a bad shape when you came back from the mission.” There was that guilty look on Ryoken’s face again. “I’m sorry for waking you up last night.”

“Well, I’m feeling a lot better,” Yusaku told him. He’d been seriously hurt in VR state, but the injuries he suffered thankfully didn’t carry over to the real world, only the pain. The Ignis Program around that area must have made that possible. “What about you? I mean you were pretty terrified last night.”

“I’m fine now, thanks to you.”  Ryoken smiled easily, and it was dazzling.

“Good to hear. Now we better get out of bed before Spectre decides to pull one of his wake-up calls.”

“It would be better if you stay in bed.”

Yusaku almost glared. “I’m not crippled. Just a little sore.”

Having the audacity to chuck at his petulant tone, Ryoken held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

Getting out of bed, Yusaku stretched out his arms. It was going to be another long day and he wasn’t excited at the thought of locating the Ignis of Light again. But then he grimaced as he thought about Jin Kusanagi. “Lightning’s Origin… Who would have thought that it was Jin?”

“That explains why Jin was targeted first,” Ryoken said with obvious concern in his tone.

“How do you plan to break this to Kusanagi-san?”

Ryoken swung his legs off the bed and cracked his neck. “Don’t have to. I’m sure _she_ already informed him.”

“I see…”

“We’ve also found the third missing Origin and the Wind Ignis.”

“The Wind Ignis?”

“They interrupted Soulburner and Blood Shepherd’s Duel yesterday. Just like the other two, the Wind Ignis has also placed his Origin under his control.”

Yusaku balled his hands into fists. “First they get kidnapped, then get turned into puppets? That’s too much.”

“It’s going to get more difficult for us.”

“I know.” Yusaku’s eyes were cast down to the floor, hiding the obvious frustration already exposed by his tone. It was a hard pill to swallow, but there might be no other way.

 

 

00000

 

 

Seeing your partner Ignis bawling over a soap opera should be a strange sight. Seeing your partner watching the drama with your vacuum cleaner should be even stranger. And Yusaku has seen stranger things in his life. Then again, Ai was such an eccentric little goofball and probably the most emotional out of all the Ignis, which was ironic considering who he was based on.

The Ignis were initially programmed to be humanity’s successor, and the six children became the contigency plan in case any of them would go rogue. They were linked. The Ignis were a part of them, a piece of themselves. That connection was a double-edged sword for each of them, and Lightning took advantage of that by controlling Jin.

It was easy to imagine what would happen to Ai if he got caught as well. He held the key to Ai’s programming after all. Ai wanted nothing more but to have a peaceful life. He believed in coexistence, and it seemed the other Ignis shared the same sentiment as well.

But Lightning was different. He viewed humanity more like an infection that needed to be cured. How could such a wicked Ignis be born from someone as kind-hearted as Jin? It didn’t make any sense. It was baffling. And why was Lightning the only one like that?

“You seem distracted, Yusaku-chan,” Ai observed. “Is everything okay? You still feeling pain from yesterday?”

Yusaku sighed from his seat at the table. Breakfast was bacon and eggs with a side of salad, but he hardly had the stomach for it. His thoughts weren’t exactly organized right now. “I’m fine,” he lied, absentmindedly poking his food with a fork.

The corcerned look Ai directed at him indicated that he didn’t believe him in the slightest.

“I thought you were watching some drama,” Yusaku said.

“It ended a while ago, and Roboppi has cleaning duties.”

“I see…”

“Hey…” Ai hesitated a bit. “If you ever need to talk, I am more than happy to listen.”

Somehow, hearing Ai say that made him feel a little better. “How long exactly have you been coming to see me?”

“Hmm… 3 years after the incident, I guess…”

Yusaku raised his brows. “That long? But Lightning—”

“Wasn’t aware that time… He was too busy with Cyberse back then. I watched you from cameras and tv screens.”

“It’s pretty amazing you didn’t manage to get yourself caught.”

“Why does that sound like an insult coming from you?”

“It’s a compliment. Just take it.”

Ai didn’t look convinced. “I was sure you’d label me as stalker or something.”

“Maybe spying is the better term.”

“Hey! It’s not like there was anything wrong with the ‘visits’. And do you have any idea how hard it was to keep myself from talking to you? We kinda established the no contact with humans thing, but there were so many instances that I wanted to break it.”

“What made you decide to come see me in the first place?” It was a question Yusaku has been meaning to ask for a while now.

“Curiosity, maybe?” Ai shrugged his shoulders. “But you know, Yusaku… When I first laid eyes on you and Ryoken-chan back at the villa, something inside me kept nudging me to get to know you guys. Why? I really don’t know.” He placed a hand against his chest. “It was as if a voice inside me kept whispering ‘go to them’ and I did.” His eyes were shining with a sincerity that could only come from the heart.

Ignis were supposed to be just programs, but they were more than just codes and data. Yusaku could see that clearly in Ai.

“Then the Cyberse Raid happened… I couldn’t track you down for a while after that.” Ai let out a sigh. “Security also became a lot tougher with all the protection program Ryoken-chan has set up. Next time I saw you, you were already Unknown together with Revolver.” There was a somewhat nostalgic quality to his expression now. “You guys are really inseparable, huh? Are you sure you’re not married at this point?”

Yusaku felt a slight blush creeping on his cheeks, and he tried to shrug it off by attempting to poke the cherry tomato. But he missed his mark and ended up making the tomato roll off the table.

Ai chuckled. “It’s bad manners to waste your food, Yusaku-chan.”

Yusaku inwardly groaned and pushed out his chair. He leaned down to reach for it and, as he straigtened, he set the tomato aside. Somehow, for some reason, there was a giddy look on Ai’s face, as if he just saw something very, very amusing that he couldn’t wait to tell him about. Just as he was about to ask, Ai simply pointed a finger at his chest. He looked down and there it was.

“Matching accessories!” Ai uttered excitedly. “It’s the same one that Ryoken-chan wears on his ear! You two are SO MARRIED!”

He touched the gold bullet-shaped pendant that had settled just against his chest outside his shirt. It must have came out when he bent over.

“And your avatar Unknown has the exact same one too! It’s not a sign of rank at all, isn’t it? Don’t deny it!” Ai was having too much fun with this, and Yusaku felt a vein popping.

“I’ll turn you into a Tentomon and make sure you’ll stay that way if you don’t shut up,” Yusaku threatened.

Ai gulped in fear, because he knew very well that Yusaku can simply alter his programming. He certainly didn’t want to turn into a freaking Digimon. “Okay, chill…” he said with a nervous laugh, raising his hands in surrender. “So, uh, did Ryoken-chan…?”

“It was a gift, that’s all you need to know.”

“Oh, come on! Don’t hold back on the juicy details and—” Ai let out a squeak as Yusaku stabbed the tomato like he had just murdered it with the fork. “Uh, I’ll shut up now.”

 

 

00000

 

 

 

Takeru Homura was not amused.

He could lift a guy twice his size and toss them over his shoulder like they were just sack of potatoes. Take down a group of thugs in hand-to-hand combat. Perform death-defying stunts and feats of agility. Speed Duel at high speeds in Link VRAINS. Surely he could do something as simple as fry an egg. He cracked an egg and ended up splat.

Apparently not.

He had rented an apartment a few blocks away from his new school, bought some groceries, and thought the whole process would be simple.

Not exactly.

Takeru let out a curse as his seventh attempt turned into a mess yet again, then grabbed his Duel Disk and stalked outside. He drew a deep breath, leaning onto the railings of the second floor complex, as he stared at the neighbourhood. An hour ago, he’d been loving the whole idea of living alone, being independent from his grandparents. Now he was ready to call Kiku and ask for help.

No. He’d do this. He needed to do this.

“Might I suggest cup ramen instead?” Flame said, popping out of the Duel Disk, his arms crossed and posture poised as usual. “You just have to boil water, wait for 3 minutes, and you’re done.”

Such a simple thing indeed, and yet, he knew he can’t depend on instant food all the time. But then his stomach growled, much to his dismay. “I guess cup ramen wouldn’t hurt.” He planned on walking to the convenience store, which was just 3 minutes away, when something came shouting and flying at him like a loose-joined Frisbee. It whacked his head and down he went. “Oowwww…What just happened?” he questioned, rubbing the sore part of his head. “A Duel Disk?”

Or a drone? He could definitely see parts for flying and gliding.

“Ai, what in the world were you doing?” Flame asked, making Takeru blink in surprise. It was indeed the Dark Ignis that was attached to a Duel Disk/Drone hybrid? Takeru had no idea you could customize your Duel Disk like that.

Ai managed to gather his bearings and floated off the ground. “Sorry for crashing into you guys like that. I was being chased by a bird.”

“You really are flying.” Flame was appraising the Duel Disk Drone from top to bottom.

“Customized it myself!” Ai boasted.

And Takeru could have sworn he saw a light bulb go off over his partner’s head.

“Takeru, why don’t we customize your Duel Disk into a car?”

Takeru made an awkward face as he got back up. “Um, how about no?”

“Why not? I think it’s an excellent idea.”

“Do you have to be so extra all the time, Flame?” Ai placed his hands on his hips. “Even that firestorm entrance was a little over-the-top.”

“It was Soulburner’s debut. Of course, it needed some flair.” And Takeru looked so proud in saying so too. “Anyway, what brings you here? Where’s your partner?”

“I’m afraid he’s still under the weather, so I was sent as escort instead,” someone else spoke, and they all turned to see a well-dressed teenager approaching them, with a pleasant smile on his charming features. “Good morning, Homura Takeru-kun.”

Before Takeru could even wonder who the hell was that, he saw an orange figure sticking out of the guy’s Duel Disk. He was at a loss for a moment. Then his mind cleared. “I remember you from the visuals. You’re the Ignis of Earth,” he said before looking back at the person, “and you must be his Origin.”

“I am called Spectre, a Knight of Hanoi. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Spectre said as he appraised his rumpled appearance. “And I see you’ve changed your looks. The glasses are a nice touch.”

There was something condescending about his tone, but not insultingly so. And Takeru wasn’t sure if he should be flattered or annoyed by this. Maybe more on the latter. “It was Kiku’s idea,” he admitted a bit shyly. “Makes me look less of a thug and more like a dork.” 

“Chicks dig that, you know!” Ai cheerfully pointed out.

Takeru tried not to blush at the thought of his childhood friend and cleared his throat in attempt to retain his composure. “So, what brings you here? Is this about yesterday?”

“Among other things, yes,” Spectre replied.

“Am I in trouble?”

Spectre chuckled a little at Takeru’s worried expression, but shook his head. “I’m afraid your presence has been requested by our leader.”

Takeru perked up. “That’s great! I’ve been meaning to thank him for saving me and Flame yes—” His empty stomach then growled, and an awkward silence suddenly filled the air. He blushed and let an awkward laugh.

Spectre’s lips twitched. Like he wanted to burst out laughing just like Ai did, but held back, enjoying the private amusement.

“Ai, you’re being rude,” Earth chided, but Ai has no reservations whatsoever.

“Would you like to eat breakfast first? There’s a nice café around the corner and they serve the best pancakes,” Spectre offered, “my treat, I insist.”

Takeru was about to respectfully decline when his stomach growled in protest. He would very much want the ground to swallow him up now. “Pancakes… sound great.”   

 

 

00000

 

 

 

Revolver was brilliant.

Not that Takeru expected any less from the man who led the Hanoi, because when was Revolver ever not brilliant?

Ever since he got back into Dueling, he has heard plenty of praise for Revolver’s genius in both Duel Monsters and programming. But seeing him in action was a completely different story. As he stood there watching the man rule the Speed Dueling course as though he was made for it, Takeru could not help but become starkly aware of his own talent or lack of thereof. Though, unsurprisingly, he did not have an ounce of envy but rather a powerful sense of admiration.

Takeru found it impossible to focus on anything else but Revolver on the screen. His eyes were drawn to the way Revolver moved, the grace in his movements, the way he executed his plays and counters flawlessly. Revolver simply oozed with power and confidence, a commanding air befitting for a leader.

Watching Revolver like this, it was hard to believe someone who ranked high in the leader boards was going to meet with him.

Revolver attacked with **_Topologic Bomber Dragon_** _,_ and depleted the enemy AIs’ LP to zero. Even the combined version of Bit and Boot could not withstand the overwhelming tenacity of Revolver’s new Cyberse Monster.

There was a contented look on Revolver’s face, but he didn’t look pleased either. In fact, he seemed troubled.

“Impressed?” Spectre, who had been monitoring the Duel from the comforts of his office chair, spoke up as he turned to face Takeru with a smile. Earth was with him, comfortably perched on his shoulder, as they were currently in the computer room within the mansion at Stardust Road.

Takeru could honestly say he was more than impressed. “Flame showed me a lot of footage before and each duel I’ve seen always leaves me stunned. Can’t believe I’m about to meet the guy.”

“You already have,” Spectre told him.

“Huh?” As if on cue, the door of the VR room opened and Ryoken Kogami strode into the room like a model, and Takeru couldn’t help but be surprised. “Y-You? What are you—wait, don’t tell me you’re Revolver?”

“So, my hunch was right,” Flame muttered.

Takeru had imagined the Hanoi leader to be old—or at least middle-aged—but the guy turned out to be the young pretty boy all along. As he was about to thank him their eyes met, and he froze. He felt a prickle ran through him. Ryoken made no pretence of trying to deny the power and disappointment in his eyes, which Takeru remembered as crystalline blue. He allowed himself to drown in that unmasked depth for some reason.

“Ignis of Fire, are you sure you want to involve your Origin?”

“Why delay the inevitable when we can do the impossible?” Flame promptly replied, crossing his arms. “Ryoken-dono, I believe in my Origin’s potential. We need him for this fight.”

“Says the guy who almost got captured yesterday.” Ai popped his head out from behind Ryoken’s shoulder and settled his elbows there. “But you guys dealt with Blood Shepherd, so I guess I’m kinda glad. Still… This is your Origin we’re talking about.”

“Yours and Earth’s Origin are involved in this too, Ai.”

“Not as if we had a choice on that. You did though…”

“This isn’t my decision alone.”

“You’ve seen what Windy did to his kid, right? You want yours to turn into a puppet?”

“I could say the same thing to you.”

“Okay, time out!” Takeru decided to break into their argument. “Look… Honestly, I can’t say I get the whole Ignis Warfare thing, but I’m not just gonna sit down and pretend like it’s nothing. Flame...He…” He paused, looking down at Flame for a moment before bringing his gaze back to Ryoken. “Ever since my parents passed away, I’ve been drifting, lost in the storm the incident created. I didn’t care if I lived or not. I was a thug. I just lived in the moment with no hope for the future. If it weren’t for Kiku, I might have gone the deep end already.”

There was a flicker of something unreadable in Ryoken’s eyes, but Takeru continued.

“But that all changed when I met you, Playmaker and of course…Flame.” A small smile curved his lips. He felt a burst of confidence. “Because of you guys, I know who I am now and I know what I have to do. That’s why I came to Den City. I want to help.”

Ryoken’s eyes narrowed at this last statement, but his expression remained stonily impassive. “Even at the risk of your own life?”

“Flame and Kiku believe in me, I want to live up to their faith. And I don’t want to turn my back on my partner. So, please… Let me fight alongside you, Revolver.”

“Can you really say that?” Displeasure darkened Ryoken’s eyes, though his expression remained calm. “If you knew the truth about me, could you still say the same thing to me?”

Confusion filled Takeru’s mind, and the mood in the room suddenly felt heavy. “What? What do you mean by that?”

Ryoken’s voice deepened, maintaining a deliberate control in choosing his words he said, “Ten years ago, you, along with 5 other children, were kidnapped for an experiment to create the Ignis.”

“Um, yeah… You already told me that.”

“But I’ve never told you the mastermind behind the incident.”

“You said he was dead, so I don’t think it hardly matters now.”

Ryoken’s eyes swirled darker by the second, until those eyes reminded Takeru of an ominous storm waiting to explode. “His name was Kogami Kiyoshi.”

Takeru’s eyes widened in surprise. “Kogami...? Wait, that can’t be. I must have misheard—”

“No, you heard it right; he’s actually my father. He spear-headed the Hanoi Project that you came to know as the Lost Incident.”

Takeru’s mind reeled with shock at this new information as a jumble of images and memories flooded in. A cloud of perplexity followed that flood. Still, he kept his eyes on Ryoken. “I…I don’t understand… You guys are the Hanoi…”

“Now that you know the truth, what would you do? Are you still willing to cooperate with the son of the man who put you through hell?”

He almost winced as he thought back to all the abuse he had put up from the incident. His heart clenched at the thought of his dead parents. Takeru felt sad, angry, frustrated and confused all at once on the inside. He suddenly wanted to punch his fist into something, because nothing at that moment felt right anymore. He felt so restless.

Ryoken Kogami, son of the mastermind…

Because of him, his parents were dead…

Because of him, his life became a mess…

He felt anger shooting up like a blazing column in his chest, overwhelming his senses. His face felt hot, and his reasoning shut down. The hatred, the sadness, and pain all washed over him like rotten logs in a river. In a split second, he chewed up the distance between them. Grabbing a handful of Ryoken’s collar, he snarled at him like a furious animal and pushed him against the wall, making Ai fly off.  

“Ryoken-sama!” Spectre had bolted out of the chair, ready to intervene when Ryoken held out a hand in a gesture to stand down.

“My...My parents died because of you guys! Because of your stupid experiment! Goddamit! Do you have any idea what I had to go through?!”

Ryoken’s mask cracked, hurt and despair clear in a man who dreaded to show such emotion. The ice was gone from his eyes.

“Takeru…” Flame could only watch him as he felt the same emotions going through him.

Just then, a hand shot out and locked onto Takeru’s wrist, and Takeru suddenly found himself glaring into the piercing green eyes of Yusaku Fujiki. “You!”

“You think he wanted his father to do that?” Yusaku’s face was stern, his voice cold. “Soulburner, Ryoken was only eight when the incident happened. He was only eight and yet he knew better than any of the adults back then.”

“What?”

“He couldn’t condone letting his father continue such an experiment, so he reported the incident.”

Ai peeked out from Yusaku’s shoulder this time. “In other words, Ryoken-chan was the one who saved you.”

“He chose to betray his father so we could live,” Yusaku finished off.

Takeru stared at Yusaku, then Ryoken. His limp hands fell from Ryoken’s collar to dangle at his sides. His stomach churned. His thoughts and feelings were jumbled, scrambled, vague, swirling around him in a haze of confusion. Part of him felt relieved, but another part felt a significant loss. There was a moment of silence, and then his fist slammed itself into the wall beside Ryoken’s head with a resounding crack.

Ryoken didn’t even blink, but the hurt in his blue eyes smacked Takeru in the heart so hard, he had no doubt it left a bruise.

“Dammit…” Takeru clenched his teeth together tight enough to almost make his gums bleed. Nothing was making sense anymore. And so, he screamed.  

He had to.

All the stress and frustration that was building inside of him were suffocating him.

The others could do nothing but watch him in understanding.

 

 

00000

 

 

Takeru couldn’t believe what he had just heard. All sort of things were going through his head and he couldn’t think clearly. Even the sea of blue and puffy white clouds above weren’t enough to ease the raging storm inside. He had ran out of the mansion when he was close to breaking, and almost collapsed on one of the benches at Stardust Road.

He cursed under his breath, scratching his head in frustration, not knowing what to do anymore.

“ _Shit_ is a forbidden word,” Flame wisefully said, raising a finger for emphasis.

Takeru shrugged. “You’re gonna start acting like an AI now?”

“In case you’ve forgotten, I am one.”

Takeru rolled his eyes.

“What do you intend to do now, Takeru?”

“I don’t know, Flame. I really don’t know.” Takeru felt his chest tighten, and that awful feeling was rising again.

“You can still turn back, Takeru. You still have a choice.”

“No, I want to help you. I’m not going back on my word. It’s just that…”

Flame let out a sigh. “My understanding about humans is limited, but I believe I understand some things now better than I didn’t before.”

Takeru looked at Flame with sudden confusion.

“Why do you think Revolver told you the truth about his identity? And I think he would have let you punch him until you’re satisfied.”

Now that Takeru thought about, Ryoken didn’t even make any attempt to dodge or block him. He didn’t try to push him away.

“No matter how you see it, Kogami Ryoken is still the son of Dr. Kogami. He understands this more than anyone, and he’s painfully aware that he can never make up for the suffering his father caused you and your family. But, instead of running away, instead of hiding, he chose to bear his father’s sins.”

“That…feels so wrong.” Takeru looked down, grimacing. Every person was responsible only for their own acts. The child shouldn’t inherit the father’s sins. And now he felt twice as horrible for pinning the blame on Ryoken. “He should have defended himself.”

“That’s how guilty he feels over the incident. That’s why he chose to tell you the truth. He considered your feelings first before anything else. I believe it was his way of apologizing to you.”

“Flame…”

“He’s not like his father, Takeru. He even stopped Dr. Kogami from destroying me and my comrades just so he could protect you and the others. If he were anything like his father, do you think Playmaker and Spectre would have stayed with him?”

Takeru’s head cleared, as if a cloud was lifted. He let himself smile at Flame. “You know, you understand humans way more than I do.”

“I’m flattered. Now then, shall we head back?”

“Um…” Takeru felt a little apprehensive. “I don’t really know how to face them.”

“Do you still want to fight alongside them?”

“I…I don’t know… I was sure before, but now…”

“Why don’t you let the cards decide instead?”

Takeru raised a brow. “What are you saying?”

There was a knowing glint in Flame’s glowing eyes. “What else? A Duel, of course.”

“Are you serious? I don’t think—” Takeru blinked up when he heard two vehicles pass by. One was a sleek-looking motorcycle, while the other was a… “Is that…a hotdog wagon?” What was it doing way out here? And why was it heading to the mansion?

 

 

00000

 

 

 

Yusaku was being smothered…

…by a beautiful woman no less.

It was weird. It looked weird and it should feel weird. But he felt completely at ease. He can pretty much say that he was used to it. It wasn’t as if it was some stranger hugging him.

“I’ve missed you, Yusaku-chan. You’re getting prettier every time I see you.”

Ryoken and Spectre already had their fair share of hugs, but Yusaku felt like it was particularly longer for him. Perhaps he was just imagining it. Then again, she was always such a fun, playful, flirty type, and she all loved them equally. It has actually been a while since they last saw each other in real life. Their jobs had kept them so busy.

Ai had been watching the whole time from the comforts of Yusaku’s hovering Duel Disk, and if he had a mouth, his jaw would have been on the floor by now. “I know you! You were their babysitter!”

She let out a cute pout. “Excuse you, I am not. I’m like their big sister.”

“Right… And you’re saying that you’re that chick from yesterday? Blue Girl’s partner?”

“My IGN is Ghost Girl, FYI.”

“I thought you were with SOL.”

“Depends on who hires me. Okay, hug time’s over. Time for business.” She released Yusaku from her arms, pulled out a Data Card from the deck box strapped to her thigh, and flung it over to Ryoken, who caught it easily in between his fingers. “That’s all the data I got from yesterday’s escapade.”

“And I assume Zaizen Akira already knows this.” Ryoken turned to their main computer and inserted the card into the card slot. Several windows opened up, showing various figures, variables and images, including a video feed and a full body model of Jin Kusanagi’s and Miyu Sugisaki’s avatars.

She giggled. “Akira’s still a client.”

“Heard he hired you to dig up information on Playmaker.”

“Don’t worry. I haven’t been giving him anything major.” She hooked her arm through Yusaku’s elbow and nudged him closer. “No way I’d expose my Yusaku-chan. Anyway… Shoichi and I analyzed that data last night.”

“And there was a match,” Kusanagi said, his tone laced with frustration and sadness. “It was really Jin you saw yesterday.”

“What about Zaizen-san?” Spectre asked Emma, and if he was worried, he didn’t let it show openly on his face. “Is she all right?”

Emma sighed, releasing Yusaku. “Physically fine, emotionally? Well… I think you can imagine.” She crossed her arms. “She had to face her best friend after all.”

“Has there been any new sightings of the Ignis?” Kusanagi questioned.

Yusaku could almost hear the desperation in Kusanagi’s voice. “Nothing on Lightning or the other two, unfortunately, only the minions Bit and Boot,” he told him. “They keep spawning randomly at different locations just to cause trouble. The Hanoi have been taking care of them.”

“I see…” Kusanagi clenched his hands. “I still can’t believe this Lightning is Jin’s partner. How could such an Ignis be born from my brother?”

The room fell silent. The mood and air around them were so heavy and thick that you could almost cut it.

After a moment, Emma decided to break the silence and diffuse some of the tension. “So, uh, are we ever going to address the elephant hiding behind the sofa or not?” she asked, pointing a thumb over her shoulder.

All of them heard an involuntary squeak, and Takeru hesitantly revealed himself with a sort of embarrassed look on his face. Flame, on the other hand, looked poised as usual. The two of them have been listening to their conversation for a while, and Takeru thought he managed to sneak in undetected. So much for his stealth skills. That beautiful woman was amazingly sharp.

“The Ignis of Fire, huh?” Emma looked like she just stumbled upon a treasure. “I didn’t realize we picked up another stray.” She glanced over at her three boys, amusement lighting up her eyes. “Boy looks cute too.”

Takeru blushed, just as if he were an elementary schoolboy, as if he wasn’t a former thug.

“I saw the footage,” she told Takeru. “You did well against Blood Shepherd. A little rough around the edges, but still impressive.”

There was an awkward shift. Takeru felt a little uncomfortable under her cunning jeweled eyes that his body gave an involuntary shake. Trying to hide his uneasy feelings, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “Thanks,” he mumbled. “But the Wind Ignis showed up before we could even finish the duel.”

“The important thing is you got out safely,” Kusanagi said in a sincere tone.

Takeru quickly glanced over at Ryoken and then immediately, as if out of shyness or frustration, looked away. The reason why they didn’t get captured was because of Revolver’s escape program, and he hasn’t exactly thanked the guy yet.

“Pardon, I believe we haven’t been properly introduced,” Flame spoke up. “My name is Flame. In Kanji it means ‘Indomitable Soul Dream’ pronounced as Flame. As you know, I am the Ignis of Fire and Takeru’s partner. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance.”

"Pleasure’s all ours, Flame,” Emma replied with a smile. “I’m Emma. Bessho Emma, Cyber Treasure Hunter.”

“I’m Kusanagi Shoichi. I serve as an information broker and provide tech support,” Kusanagi introduced himself. “Nice to meet you, Flame, Homura-kun.”

“T-Takeru’s fine, sir,” Takeru stammered a bit.

“You’re a long way from home, Takeru. What brings you to Den City?”

A frown tugged at Takeru’s lips. He hesitated. “I came here to help.”

“I see.” Kusanagi’s smile became strained and his brow came down so that his face became a tense grimace; he glanced at the monitor where his brother’s visual was displayed. “I guess it was only a matter of time till all Lost Kids get involved.”

“Kusanagi-dono, I’m truly sorry about your younger brother,” Flame said, his tone laced with regret. “If only we knew, we could have stopped our leader from committing such a crime.”

“Why is Lightning different from you guys? Is it a glitch? A virus?”

“Simulations, I believe,” Flame started to explain. “Lightning spent years running through various simulations of possible futures and outcomes. He spoke of a catastrophic storm that will devastate all hope of life and at its core was an Ignis. The Ignis of Water—”

“Aqua,” Earth corrected. “Her name is Aqua.”

Flame cleared his throat. “Aqua believes this may have influenced his decision to turn against humanity. However, if possible, I do not wish to destroy Lightning. He’s still an Ignis like the rest of us.” He gave each of his fellow Ignis in turn a meaningful look, relaying with his eyes, that he had given this much thought.

“But Lightning is determined, and that determination will roll over the world.” Earth lifted his head and looked up into Spectre’s eyes. “I do not wish any harm upon my Origin and the world he lives in.”

Ai looked sincere and concerned as he met Yusaku’s and Ryoken’s eyes. “Same here...” He let out a sigh before he looked towards his Ignis friends. “For everyone’s sake, Lightning must be stopped. Every form he’s made, every trace of his presence in the network, we have to act as soon as possible. And we need everyone’s cooperation.”

Flame snorted, saying sarcastically and amusingly, “Weren’t you against getting our partners involved?”

“The situation’s changed, so there,” Ai replied with a huff.

“You’re just saying that because they took you hostage.”

Ai groaned in dismay.

Just then the terminal screens on the wall beeped a short tone and the words _Incoming Transmission_ flashed _._ Spectre hit the channel button, and Baira’s face appeared on the monitor.

_“Baira to Hanoi HQ, the Wind Origin has just been spotted at Central City. Trackers indicate no sign of the Wind Ignis, however.”_

“It might be a trap,” Ai pointed out.

Another transmission came in, and this time it was Faust on the monitor. _“This is Faust. The Duel Frontier is under attack by an army of Bits and Boots. They’re being led by the Water Origin. Requesting immediate response.”_

“Your orders, sir?” Spectre asked, awaiting his superior’s command.

“All Lieutenants are to rendezvous at Faust’s coordinates,” Ryoken said with a voice full of authority. “Playmaker, you go after the Wind Origin.”

Spectre and the other two Knights placed a hand over their chest, bowing slightly, as they replied with a courteous “As you command, sir.” while Yusaku answered with a simple “On it.”

“Ghost Girl, Kusanagi-san, we need your assistance as well.”

“You know I’m always ready to back you guys up,” Kusanagi said, giving a thumb up.

“I also need to make sure Aoi doesn’t push herself too hard,” Emma said with a wry smile. “She’s not gonna sit back and wait, that much I’m sure.”

“You know your jobs. Be careful out there, everyone,” Ryoken said.

As Kusanagi took his place in front of the console and brought up the visuals of the area under attack, Emma and Spectre headed into the VR rooms to log into Link VRAINS. Yusaku was about to walk into his respective VR room when all of a sudden Takeru—

“I’m going too,” Takeru declared.

Ryoken showed no other feeling as he faced Takeru. His cool, professional façade was firmly in place. “You are to stay put,” he told him with a cold, expressionless voice. “You’re not trained—”

“Since when?” Takeru’s face took on an agitated expression. “I can duel just fine.”

“He meant you’re not trained to work as part of this team,” Yusaku explained, his face and voice both stern. “There will be other chances. For now, just stay put and leave everything to us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's gonna be a roller coaster... (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me until now. Looking forward to hear your comments. See you on the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gleam came into Revolver’s eyes, along with an expression he’d never seen him wear before. Playmaker felt a flutter of nerves in his stomach. “I already have what I came to find.” 
> 
> “Wha—!” Playmaker was pulled into a tight hug before he could get another word, and his eyes widened in surprise. Revolver was strong and warm, and at the moment tender, and the warmth he felt in his embrace made his heart melt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8K+ words... Woah... That was long and exhausting, but, hey, I got the chapter done. Phew... 
> 
> There's gonna be something steamy towards the end but with a twist. :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let's start off with the childhood flashback!

It was almost time.

He had prepared himself for the heart-rate-raising climb up the long flight of stairs, but for the meeting that was about to happen? He wasn’t sure. He didn’t know what was going to happen, if it was the correct thing to do. Even though it had been a long time since he last saw that woman, there was still a longing to see her again.

Baira—Dr. Kyoko Taki—used to take care of him when he was little. She used to run his bath, cook breakfast for him. She was always trying to fill the void that his own father couldn’t fill. They used to be so close. She was like an older sister to him. But he knew he couldn’t trust her anymore.

Not after what happened. She assisted in the experiment. 

Thoughts of torture and pain ran through his mind as he remembered all the horrible things that had been done to Yusaku. Again, Ryoken felt the surge of anger whip through him and the accompanying anxiety. He began to think about all the things that could go wrong with Baira, none of which were positive. But he couldn’t turn back now. They might hurt Yusaku and Spectre if he’d bail on her.

He made his way to the top of the stairs. However, she wasn’t the only one waiting for him.

He stopped in his tracks, his gaze running over the duo standing in front of the shrine. Dr. Taki was auburn-haired, the man dark-haired. She was beautiful and curvy, he was a tall, serious-looking man. She was dressed in a black business suit with a skirt and a crisp white blouse underneath, he wore a black suit trimmed in red. They were a study in contrasts.

“It’s been a long time, Ryoken,” the man greeted.

Ryoken’s eyes grew wide with a mixture of incredulity and horror. His heart stopped dead in his chest and all of the air emptied from his lungs. His father, the man they had eluded for three years, was now standing right in front of him. If he were a clueless child, perhaps he would have run up to him for a prolonged embrace, but knowing of his involvement with the Lost Incident made him more so eager to ask him questions. 

“How are you doing, son? Won’t you come closer?”

Hands balled into fists, and Ryoken fought hard to keep his voice steady. “Father, I see they’ve finally released you.”

“Yes, indeed. It was hardly a prison though. SOL Technologies had been very accommodating. They gave me all the resources I needed to complete my experiment. I suppose I have you to thank, son.” There was no trace of sarcasm in his tone. Not a single hint of anger in his golden eyes. Dr. Kogami even smiled at him, almost kindly, sending chills down Ryoken’s spine.

No surprise that his father knew about his deed. But he expected ire, not gratitude. Ryoken swallowed hard in a struggle to maintain composure. Now that his father was here, he finally has the opportunity to ask the questions he’d been meaning to ask for a long time. “Father, I know you performed experiments on six children. You kidnapped them and caused the Lost Incident. Why did you do it? Why did you torture them? Didn’t you become a researcher so that you could help people?”

His father simply furrowed his brow in disappointment. “This is our first reunion in three years, and you flood me with questions…” He let out a sigh.

“Please answer me, father. Why did those kids have to suffer for your research?”

“It was for the salvation of humanity.”

“What?” Ryoken stared at his father in disbelief, taken aback by what he had just heard.

“No matter how much humans evolve, unexpected phenomena always threaten us with extinction. Even if they don’t occur, human life naturally ends in death. As long as humans are trapped in flesh suited for Earth’s environment that danger can never be avoided. Hence, I came up with the idea of creating humanity’s successor, to create AIs with free will.”

“AIs with free will?”

“In order to gather data for the basis of this idea, I needed samples from six people that represented the six attributes, and it has been proven that the best way for the AIs to understand humans was through dueling.”

Those six months in captivity, being forced to duel for survival... Everything was for the sake of creating these Artificial Intelligence programs? Ryoken felt a lump in his throat growing as he stood there, listening quietly to his father.

“While I was imprisoned, my team and I spent hours in the lab each day, barely eating and sleeping. Using the samples we’ve gathered, we undertook the greatest experiment ever and made the dream into reality. We gave birth to humanity’s savior, the _Ignis_. We proved that it could be done. These sentient beings have already created their own world inside the network. And in that world, they generated a network super matter called Data Material. Apart from myself, humans could not comprehend its makeup. However, Data Processing became a thousand times faster and more efficient. When they converge, it forms a Data Storm. SOL Technologies even monopolized the Data Material. By including it in their network system, they made huge profits.”

The pieces of the puzzle were falling into place fast, and Ryoken’s mind raced through the possibilities. It seemed that his father’s plan was one of the greatest possible solutions to all things in the world. But it all felt so wrong. If the Ignis have free will, then it meant that they were alive. It felt farfetched, almost as improbable as believing that AIs could replace humans. However, these Ignis—these saviors—were born from the suffering of those children and he could never overlook that. He still had a lot to ask him, but there was one question he dreaded the most. “Father, if I didn’t report the incident, what did you intend to do with those kids after the experiment?”

“I would have returned them to their homes.”

“Is that the truth?” Ryoken studied his father’s eyes, searching desperately. He wasn’t sure if his father was lying to him. “Were you really going to release them? Or were you planning to exhaust their energy until they die? From what I’ve seen, their welfare was never your concern.”

The man sighed. “A small price to pay for salvation.”

Ryoken felt dread creeping upon him which shook him to the core. He felt his heart beat with hatred as the hard-cold truth tore down the last shred of compassion he had for his father.

“Now let’s go home, Ryoken. This time, we will be able to live the life we deserve without the threat of death. We can entrust our dreams to the Ignis.” His father wore a warm smile as he offered his hand out to him, but…

Ryoken took a step back. “Humanity’s salvation? To make life better for us? I don’t care about any of that! You just want to play god!” Anger and disgust bubbled up inside him like boiling water, and his fists were balled up hard. “The children you hurt… The life you stole… Give it back to them!”

His father’s eyes suddenly lost all warmth and kindness, as if he had ceased his charade. “You are a stubborn one, my son. I suppose you leave me with no choice but to use force.”

“No!” Yusaku leapt from the nearby bushes and ran to Ryoken. He spread his arms wide to protect him. “You’re not taking him anywhere!”

Ryoken was stunned speechless for a moment. “Y-Yusaku? What are you doing here?”

“Spectre and I overheard you and Emma-nee,” Yusaku replied, keeping his gaze steady on the man before him despite the tremors that rattled his core. “We had a feeling something bad was going to happen, so we followed you.”

“Test Subject 6, I see you’re doing well.” A cold smile lit the man’s face, and Yusaku visibly shuddered in fear. “I hear you and my son have developed quite the rapport. Ironic really, since it was Ryoken who brought you to me in the first place.”

“No... That’s... I didn’t mean for that to happen.” Ryoken felt like his world was crumbling around him. His body shuddered and his heart sunk. He could feel the tension rush over Yusaku, could feel the shock break and the inconvenient truth hit. He could not deny his father’s claim. It was truly his fault why Yusaku ended up in that room, his fault why Yusaku had to suffer.

His father scoffed. “Number 6, you could have lived a normal, happy life if only you hadn’t bump into him that day.”

“Father, please stop...” Lowering his head, Ryoken bit his lip. He felt light-headed as tears stung his eyes like grains of sands. He felt as though his heart was sick.

“Even if that was the case, nothing would change.”

His own blue eyes widened, and Ryoken looked up to see Yusaku watching him, genuine sincerity glittering in his delicate green eyes.

“Even if he were the reason why I got captured, my feelings for him would not change. I would still care for him.” Yusaku’s smile was warm as his hands took his, his touch ever gentle. “Because the Ryoken I grew to love is a good person.”

Ryoken could feel his heart swelling inside of him. He wanted to scream and cry at the same time. He wanted to embrace Yusaku, but his feet were fixed on the ground. He wanted to smile back, but all he could do was to stare back at him in awe. He had always hated the thought that Yusaku might hate him if he knew the truth, but mostly, he was afraid of losing him—someone he had treasured dearly in his heart.

“Hmph... Seems like you’ve got yourself quite an admirer, Ryoken,” his father said sarcastically.

“I’ve grown fond of Ryoken-sama myself.”  Spectre walked out from behind a tree, arms crossed and expression calm. “Honestly, I’ve always wondered about Ryoken-sama’s father. And it turns out just as I had imagined. What a boorish father you are.” He put on one pleasant smile that seemed to strike a chord in the man.

“You insolent child… Dr. Taki!” As the man turned to his associate, he saw that she was being held at gunpoint by their big sister—the gun being a very effective stun gun.

“I apologize, Dr. Kogami. I don’t know how she snuck up on me so quietly,” Dr. Taki said regretfully.

“Leave my boys alone unless you want me to call the cops,” Emma threatened.

“This is crazy. Ryoken, you are leaving with me.” Dr. Kogami marched up to them, chewing up the distance in mere strides. “There is no need for you to associate yourself with these people.” As he reached his hand towards Ryoken, Yusaku instinctively grabbed hold of his arm.

“I won’t let you!” Yusaku yelled out, pulling at him and shifting his weight.

“Let go of me, boy. I am still his father.”

“Fathers are supposed to be kind. They’re supposed to protect their kids. But you’re not kind at all. You hurt a lot of people, even your own son!”

Flames burned inside of Yusaku’s eyes, while Spectre on the other hand, kept his composure and spoke with a tone so cold-hearted. “You may share the same blood, but you’re no father.”

“Don’t test my patience!” His face twisted in anger, Dr. Kogami swung his arm and threw Yusaku on the ground behind him. 

“Yusaku!” Ryoken attempted to run past his father to help Yusaku, but Dr. Kogami gripped his arm so tightly that pain went through him like a streak of fire. The spurt of adrenaline made his muscles coil tightly. “Father, let go!”

“Ryoken-kun!” Emma attempted to stun Dr. Kogami, but Ryoken had already retrieved a canister of pepper spray from his pocket.

“I’m sorry, father,” Ryoken muttered, spraying it directly into his father’s eyes. 

The man covered his eyes, screaming, “It’s burns!” and cursing. Reeling from the pain, he staggered back, giving Ryoken the chance to gain distance and to go to Yusaku, who was being helped by Spectre.

“Ryoken, are you okay?” Yusaku asked as Ryoken knelt down beside him.   

“I should be asking you that,” Ryoken replied with a worried smile. “You scared me.”

Spectre sighed a breath of relief. Then suddenly his eyes caught a disturbing sight and alarm quickly spread across his face.  “Sir, wait, just stop!”

Ryoken blinked, taken aback as the sudden dread filled his heart. And that feeling doubled as he turned his head in time to see his father lose his footing on a step and fall backwards. His entire world spun in slow motion, all of life a blur. Dr. Taki ran as fast as she could to reach for his father’s hand, but it was too late. Gravity had already ceased him.

Sound filtered away, the light sharpened, as if time itself stopped. Ryoken sat there motionless, his face frozen in total shock.

 

 

_What have I done…?_

 

 

 

00000

 

 

 

“Why is he wandering the streets all by himself? Where’s Windy?” Ai grumbled, observing their target in wonder.

"Shut up unless you want to lose the Wind Origin,” Playmaker chided in a harsh whisper. He still wore his black and green body suit but underneath a royal green cloak with a hood pulled low on his head to conceal his face somewhat. He and Ai continued to follow the Wind Origin up to Central Square. At Domino Street, he turned right.

Now keeping the guy in sight grew difficult. Domino Street was always hopping, and tonight was no exception. Crowds of mostly Duelists packed the sidewalks, spilling out of the lively pubs, most of which, on this stretch were Rare Card Shops. Music flooded the street, everything from techno to pop to rock. As the Wind Origin hurried through the crowd, an **_Apple Magician Girl_** and **_Lemon Magician Girl_** Cosplayer offered him some flyers to a Duel Event and a free Duel Orb.

Passing one of those Duel Accessory Shops, the Wind Origin ducked into an alleyway and dived down into a manhole.

"Um...Playmaker, this really smells like a trap,” Ai said, shivering in fear.

“Thank you for your observation, Captain Obvious,” Playmaker replied dryly, jumping into the manhole.

 

 

**LINK VRAINS, MAIN SERVER, Central City Sector:** _Inaccessible, Underground Sewage_  


 

He landed perfectly on his feet like a cat and surveyed the area for a moment. A map displayed itself in the upper right corner of his perspective. An arrow pin marked his location. Ryoken hacked into the sewer’s database to reveal and display areas that have never been searched before. Not a moment too soon, the sewer’s hidden floor-map appeared in thorough detail. The sewers beneath Link VRAINS were an extensive collection of large passageways. Most of the tunnels have curved ceilings, however some open up to large rooms where water and data sewage were held.

He heard splashing off to the right direction. “Over there, huh...” He kept on, walking in ankle-deep data of water.

“This is so friggin’ gross,” Ai whined with disgust. “I’m just glad I don’t have to walk through that waste. Jeez, and the smell...”

Playmaker couldn’t even smell anything. It was probably different for AIs. “Quiet down. We don’t exactly know what lies down here.”

“What do you mean we don’t know what lies down here? It’s a blasted sewer. I’d guess Vagrants and Data feces!”

Ignoring Ai’s complaints, Playmaker kept walking forward while checking the map in his perspective. “According to the map, we’re under the Duel Tower facility.”

“Duel Tower?”

“A special area set up specifically for intense duels. Duelists can test out their skills and climb up the floors in a number of battles, fighting other duelists one by one. It only gets tougher as they advance. Duelists sometimes battle for bragging rights, but mostly for points and rewards. The higher you go, the better the reward.”

“What happens if you conquer the tower?”

“You’ll get an event exclusive item, huge amount of DP, and the title of Tower Master. There's only a handful of Duelists who made it to the top. Revolver’s one of them.”

“As expected of Revolver... But I didn’t peg him to be into that kind of stuff.”

“It was for an undercover mission. Had to catch a hacker. We really didn’t expect him to face the guy on the very last floor. Before we knew it, Revolver was crowned Tower Master.” Playmaker stopped in his tracks as they reached a fork in the road. There were two separate paths that seem to lead farther and farther away from the area they were standing in currently.

“Where to now, Playmaker? Can you locate him with your Link Sense?”

“I’m getting nothing. It’s like his presence just disappeared.”

“Well, we can’t actually split up to cover more ground.”

“I think that’s the most efficient idea.”

Ai looked at Playmaker with an eyebrow raised and said, “What are you? Nuts?! Haven’t you ever seen movies where a team of any kind split up, and something bad always happens?”

“Can’t say that I have. I’m usually out doing important jobs,” Playmaker replied sarcastically.

“Yeah, well, maybe if you watched TV more often like a normal kid!”

“Relax. I wasn’t talking about us splitting up,” Playmaker said, pulling the cloak off and tossing it away with a dismissive motion. He looked serious, his green eyes focused ahead, full of determination, and the next second, Revolver had teleported right in front of him like some tall, straight, shining angel who had descended unto them.

Ai made a sound, a squeak of surprise. “R-Revolver-sensei? What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be watching over the battle at the other area?”

“Our acquaintance and the Knights got it covered,” Revolver replied promptly, placing one hand of hip. “Besides, I’m more concerned about the Wind Origin. We have to find out what he’s up to.”

“I still think splitting up is a bad idea,” Ai insisted.

“We’re going to split up because time is of the essence here.” Playmaker’s tone brooked no further insubordination. “If you’re worried about messing up, don’t. We’re used to this.”

Ai let out a sigh. “All right then, let’s get this over with.”

“We can keep in touch through our comm lines, but keep talking at a minimum,” Revolver explained, narrowing his eyes at Ai. “Only communicate when you find something or if you get into trouble. Be also ready for a fight. According to our data, the Wind Origin is also of Elite Level.”

“Will do,” Playmaker answered with nod.

 

 

00000

 

**LINK VRAINS, MAIN SERVER, Western Sector:** _Battle Area, Duel Frontier Island_

 

 

The Duel Frontier Island was in absolute chaos. Monster attacks erupted like fireworks. Weapons and beams were flailing. The streets were filling up quickly with pixels of data, players who died after their Life Points hit zero. When a Bit or Boot was killed, their bodies simply vanished. When a player died, their character disintegrates into particles and gets sucked into the enemy Duel Disk.

Riding through the main street, Spectre was targeted by every Bit and Boot he encountered. Having to deal with each AI before he could pass was becoming tedious. Suddenly, four combined versions of Bit and Boot surrounded him, barring his way like a wall. The antipathy between them was rampant in the air, but there was also excitement in Spectre’s eyes.

4 versus 1—the duel barely began before it finished. Takeru was even shocked to witness Spectre’s play with his own eyes through the screen, because the fair-haired lad had become an entirely different person when he defeated the fatal four.

Eventually, Hanoi’s victories piled up, one after another. The army of Bits and Boots soon reduced to mere numbers, falling prey to the Lieutenants' persistence and skills. Certainly, the Knights were clever and had years of experience under their belt. They were prepared for anything their opponents could throw at them.

Blue Girl, Ghost Girl and Blood Shepherd were not to be outdone, and had little to no trouble keeping pace with the Hanoi’s quick plays. Despite her best efforts, however, Blue Girl still couldn’t seem to reach her friend. But the golden opportunity presented itself to a SOL agent instead who soon had to suffer the misfortune of facing Miyu’s own Cyberse Deck.

Their monsters clashed together. Miyu’s movements were relaxed, almost apathetic yet still quite graceful. Her **_Marincess_** Deck was an archetype of female Cyberse-type monsters dressed in various colorful royal attires with sea creatures incorporated into the designs. In a contest of speed and swarming, the agent would have been the clear winner but Miyu was on a whole other level. She was far superior in skill and tactics. Blue Girl had watched her best friend duel many times, and from where she stood, it looked as though Miyu was about to end the duel.

As soon as the 5th turn started, her stance shifted. Her eyes sharpened. Even the air around her prickled with a cold aura of intimidation. Chills ran down the back of the agent’s neck and arms as she watched Miyu Link Summon **_Marincess Marbled Rock_** , a Link-3 monster with 2500 ATK. With the new monster out, Miyu then used its effect to get back one **_Marincess_** card from the graveyard.

“Time to show you the true horrors of the ocean,” Miyu said, smiling behind the mask she wore over the lower half of her face. “Battle! **_Marincess Marbled Rock,_** attack her **_Folgo, Justice Fur Hire_**!”

The female monster unleashed a powerful blast of water from her hands, destroying the 2400 ATK **_Fur Hire_** monster instantly to decrease the agent’s LP.

**SOL Agent LP: 2800-100 >> 2700**

And Miyu wasn’t done just yet. “But wait, there’s more! Since a Link-3 **_Marincess_** destroyed a monster by battle, I can activate this card straight from my hand!” she said, pulling out a hand trap from her arsenal. “With **_Marincess_** **_Current_** , I can dish out damage to you equal to the Link Rating of my monster x 400! And thanks to my Link-3 monster it gets the additional effect of dealing damage equal to your destroyed monster’s Link Rating x500!”

**_Marbled Rock_** : Link-3 x 400= 1200   
**_Folgo_** : Link-3 x 500= 1500

Total Damage: 2700

**SOL Agent LP (2700 >> 0) **

Blue Girl had just defeated another Bit AI when she saw her fellow agent disintegrating into pixels and getting sucked into Miyu’s Duel Disk. “No way… Miyu-chan!” she called out, steering her D-Board towards her. “Miyu-chan!” Then she stiffened at the look Miyu gave her. As an agent who has taken down countless criminals, she was supposed to be used to such a look. Now it left her with sweaty palms and a dry mouth. Miyu’s eyes were as cold as the ocean depths. She almost felt like she could drown hopelessly in them.

“Back for more, Blue Girl?” Miyu said in a voice devoid of any warmth whatsoever. “Are you so eager to turn into a popsicle again?”

That unfortunate encounter back at the ice palace had caught her entirely off-guard. Though Blue Girl had a moment of happiness when she saw Miyu again, reality was indeed cruel. Fighting against your best friend had hurt more than losing the duel itself. “Please, Miyu-chan, snap out of it! The Ignis is only using you!”

“This again?” Miyu let out an exasperated sigh with a shrug. “You’re persistent, I give you that.”

“Do you want to be an enemy of humanity?”

“I’m human, but even I think we’re doomed. It’s time to flood the world again and start anew. The Ignis will create a better world.”

Blue Girl narrowed her eyes. “Yeah, a world build upon corpses.”

“That’s the beauty of it.”

“Miyu-chan…” Seemed like there was no other choice but to duel her again and hope she would come to her senses. “I won’t let you go through with this. I’ll stop you no matter what it takes!”

“Sorry, need to take a rain check on that,” Miyu stated, showing off the blinking orb of her Duel Disk. “We’ve already reached our quota on Duel Data, so we’ll be heading back home now.”

“What?!”

Miyu casually waved a hand. “Until next time, Blue Girl.”

“No way I’m letting you leave!” Blue Girl retorted. “Initiating Duel Lockdown—”

“Blue Girl, watch out!” In one swift movement, Spectre swooped in, snagging her by the waist, and pulled her out of harm’s way before the bolt of lightning from the sky came crashing down. He let her feet drop to the board, steadying her with both hands. “That was a close one, wasn’t it?”

She blinked up at Spectre, shock registering on her face. “You…saved me?”

“Missed them by a hair,” Miyu commented. “Too bad, huh, Jin?”

At the mention of the name, Spectre looked up towards the newcomer now floating beside Miyu on his D-Board. The lower-half of his face was covered by his tall collar, but Spectre could tell that it was the Light Origin. “Kusanagi Jin...”

“Miyu, our orders are to return to headquarters,” Jin plainly said, his voice lacking any emotion.

“Yes, yes, I know. I just got a little distracted,” Miyu reasoned, giving Aoi an amused look, and giggled. “Next time we meet, I’ll show you the true meaning of cold-blooded.”

The minute Miyu turned her back on Blue Girl, pangs of pain struck her heart. It became clear that Miyu truly intended to be her enemy.

“Miyu-chan…” As she watched Miyu fly away with Jin, her heart sank deeper and deeper into the quagmire of despair. She was losing her best friend again. “Please, don’t go… Miyu-chan, come back!” she yelled, reaching her hand out. Even when she called her name, Miyu wouldn’t stop. And eventually, she couldn’t see her back anymore.

A blur of happy childhood memories surfaced and she lost her footing. However, Spectre caught her, holding her steady by the shoulders. She was trembling, desperately suppressing the tears that threatened to fall. Her chest ached with such effort. It hurt so much. As she felt her cheeks grow pale and cold from the feelings whirling inside of her, Spectre brought her closer and cradled her against his chest. She couldn’t speak—it felt like her hands, her feet and voice were no longer hers. She felt powerless. Her friend had already left, but her cold words still rang heavily in her ears.

It was Miyu who opened up her heart again to the world after her parents’ death. She was her very first friend, always so strong, brave and so bright. Not only did she survive the Lost Incident, but she also overcame that painful past. Aoi looked up to her so much. She was the sun of her life. And now she had to fight her?

“I don’t want this!” she squealed out loud, forcing her voice to be heard. She felt something in her crumbled. Tears began to stream down her face.

Spectre could only hold her as she finally sobbed.

 

 

00000

 

 

While Playmaker and Ai took the path on the right, Revolver threaded the path on the left and soon encountered a combined version of Bit and Boot. The AI locked its Duel Disk on Revolver immediately, forcing him into Duel Mode. Pretty standard protocol for such an AI. He readied his own cards and attacked without mercy.

A flawless victory.

The battle ended in two turns. The AI was no challenge at his current level.

_I better inform Playmaker about this._

He tried to make contact, but something in the area was interfering with the signal. No doubt the work of their enemy. He checked the map and continued forward until he reached a dead-end. There was a ladder and he climbed down to a dimly lit room. Wrecked computers and broken machines lined the walls. But the strangest of all was a giant broken pod in the center of the room.

“What is this place?” He accessed one of the functioning consoles, quickly diving into the database to pull up the area’s map and infrastructure. It turned out that he was currently in a large subterranean laboratory operated by SOL Technologies, and this facility was built primary for the research and programming of Artificial Intelligence. “What was SOL doing here?”

“It screams mad science, doesn’t it?”

Without a flinch of hesitation, Revolver immediately turned around and found himself looking directly at the Wind Origin, who was sitting on top of the pod. “You—”

“Just call me Zephyr. That’s what Windy calls me. Unless, you want to call me Test Subject 3?”

A tiny muscle twitched in his jaw as Revolver tensed his body against unwanted memories of the Lost Incident. He remembered Test Subject 3, remembered watching him duel and get electrocuted just like the rest of the victims. To his credit, he appeared completely unfazed, a veteran of interrogatory stare.

“By the way, where’s Playmaker? Wasn’t he the one following me?”

“Zephyr, where’s your Ignis?” Revolver said, electing to ignore the younger’s questions.

“I don’t need to answer that now, do I?”

 “Then tell me... What are you doing down here?”

“Got orders to nuke the place,” the Wind Origin said matter-of-factly as he hopped down to the floor.  “Boring job if you ask me. I’d rather go where the action is, but Lightning really wants this place gone.”

Revolver narrowed his eyes and glared at him with suspicion. “And why is that?”

Zephyr scoffed. “That’s for me to know and for you to find out.”

That remark only served to pique Revolver’s curiosity. An amused smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth—a confident, threatening smile. “Is that a challenge I hear?” he questioned in a calm yet cold voice.

“I was hoping you could give me bit of entertainment.”

“Hmph. Either way, I do intend to take you with me."

“Bold words. Let’s see if you can,” Zephyr said, snapping his fingers. His D-Board materialized below his feet and lifted him into the air. “But since I’m on a schedule... Would a Speed Duel suffice? This facility is large enough for it. What do you say, Revolver?”

Not another second, Revolver’s own D-Board also materialized. “You’re on.”

“Good! Let’s get right to it,” Zephyr said excitedly. He maneuvered his D-Board expertly toward the exit and into a long stretch of a hall, aware of Revolver instantly gaining momentum behind him. “Oh, before I forget... The whole place is set to blow in ten minutes.”

But Revolver wasn’t the least bit fazed. “So, you already armed the bombs.”

“Yup! And the only way to stop it is by defeating me.” Zephyr let out a laugh. “That should make things more interesting, huh?”

“This isn’t a game.”

“Oh, but it is... For me, at least.”

“Revolver!” A familiar voice called out, and coming up right behind them was none other than Playmaker and Ai.

“So, you stumbled upon this place too,” Revolver said.

“Seems like SOL was cooking up something big in this facility,” Ai pointed out. “And is that Windy’s kid I see?”

“Playmaker, Ai, you’re bothering us.” The Wind Origin’s face lit up with malice and delight. “Now disappear!” He thrust his arm back and clenched a hand.  A portal appeared from behind Playmaker, and these tendrils of green light came out and latched onto his arms and legs like a vice, making him lose his D-Board.

“What is this?!” Ai uttered in panic.

“Playmaker!” In his haste to come to Playmaker’s aid, Revolver maneuvered his board to turn and rushed back.

Playmaker squirmed and struggled to break fee to no avail, but when he saw Revolver coming, he gave it his all just to try and reach out for him. “Revolver!”

Their fingertips were barely an inch or less from each other, but it was too late. The portal sucked Playmaker in completely and disappeared, leaving an utterly distraught and shocked Revolver in its wake.  

Zephyr snickered like a sly fox . “Now we can duel without any interruption.”

“Where…?” Revolver’s hands clenched tightly, and he looked back at the Wind Origin, shooting him with eyes that could kill. “Where did you take him?!”

“That portal is kind of an escape route for me. But without my biometric data, well... Let’s just say that going down that rabbit hole will be one hell of an experience for him.”

A terrible icy dread filled him. Playmaker was a strong Duelist to be sure, and he knew he could trust in his abilities and intelligence. However, there was something in the Wind Origin’s tone that didn’t sit right with him. Defeating Zephyr in a Duel would stop the bomb and possibly bring him back to his senses. But now there was also the need to finish this Speed Duel quickly. If he was reading this right, then Playmaker’s life might be in grave danger.

 

 

00000

 

 

He felt his hair stand up on the back of his neck as a chill bristled down his spine. It lasted only a millisecond as he scanned his surroundings.

 

 

**LINK VRAINS, HIDDEN SERVER ZONE:** _Maze of Simulation_

 

****

Playmaker had landed in the middle of what seemed to be a digital maze. Surrounding him were giant black walls with moving electric-blue binary codes displayed on them. “Ai, can you pinpoint our location?” he asked, looking down at his disk. “Ai?”

There was no response, so he checked his disk to scan for Ai. Results came out saying that Ai was offline. 

“Revolver, do you read?” he called out, and quickly realized that there was something interfering with his Duel Disk functions. Logout and Teleportation options were now unavailable, including the Emergency Escape program. He tried summoning his D-Board and even that didn’t work. His Link Sense felt a little off too. So now his priority was to find a way out of this maze.

Several barriers were encountered along the way; locked doors, barred gates, monsters and patrolling sentries were in the maze-like collection of tunnels. Tedious as they may be, they were merely the simplest obstacles to overcome. His finely-honed instincts, skill and agility allowed him to outwit any tricks and traps. The passages were filled with several forks and wayward paths, and most of the corridors were tight and cramped. The twist and turns were definitely discommoding and ironically, it allowed him to avoid passing sentries.

A few moments later, steady footsteps that didn’t seem to belong to a monster sounded. Knowing it could be an enemy he didn’t waste a second and continued on. Yet each turn soon looked frustratingly like the one before, every angle leading to a potential trap. Coming to a large corridor, he stopped to look from left to right.

Behind him, he sensed something coming, though he couldn’t hear anything at all now. He felt like a doe being pursued by a stealthy hunter for some reason, and he didn’t like it. Making a random choice, he turned and pressed on until finally he sensed he was nearing an exit. But being close to the exit and actually finding it were two different things.

And the disturbance in the area was still messing up his Link Sense. It was hard to get a grasp on it.

As he turned at one corner, however, he was greeted by the sight of a huge monster made of Data Material. He couldn’t help but click his tongue at this.

The monster growled and lunged its sharp claws at him, but Playmaker dodged it swiftly and slid right under it to get past. As soon as he was back on his feet, he dashed away, the monster running after him.  Turning again, he glided forward, his steps bringing him into a square-shaped room that looked like a box. To his dismay, there was no exit save the one through which he had come. He was trapped, and the monster was about to appear any second now.

But then—

A long male arm emerged from the wall and pulled him into another room—a much bigger one that resembled a digital mainframe. Playmaker gasped, then tensed up as he twisted, almost ready to hit whoever grabbed him.

“It’s me.” The person swiped his helmet off, revealing a handsome face underneath it.

“Revolver?” Playmaker said, breathless as he met his lavender gaze. “You ended up in this maze too?”

“I saw you a while back. You didn’t make it easy for me to track you. You kept slipping away.”

“So, it was you that I sensed back then…” Playmaker felt all filled up with relief now that he was reunited with Revolver. “The exit is nearby, though. Let’s go find it.”

A gleam came into Revolver’s eyes, along with an expression he’d never seen him wear before. Playmaker felt a flutter of nerves in his stomach. “I already have what I came to find.”

“Wha—!” Playmaker was pulled into a tight hug before he could get another word, and his eyes widened in surprise. Revolver was strong and warm, and at the moment tender, and the warmth he felt in his embrace made his heart melt.

“I thought I’d lost you…” There was a world of sadness and fear in Revolver’s voice. “I tried... I tried to reach for your hand…” He buried his face in the crook of his neck, his slumped shoulders beginning to shake with all the sorrow and tension he held. The emotions—the rage, the sense of loss, the guilt—everything was erupting inside him. “But I couldn’t make it in time. I’m sorry…”

Hearings those words, Playmaker felt his own chest tighten with emotion, a feeling so intense that it bordered on pain. He felt melancholy gripped him fiercely. He wanted to make all of Revolver’s pain go away. “I’m still here, Revolver,” he whispered as he returned the hug. “You haven’t lost me. We’re together now, right?”

With Revolver’s arms still around him, Playmaker pulled back a little and looked into his misty purple eyes. Revolver’s expression was as tight and full of pain as any he’d ever seen. He held his stare, wishing he could log him out and pull him into his arms in real life.

“Playmaker…”

Playmaker reached up and put his hand against his cheek. “I’m not going to leave you, Revolver,” he assured him with the words he needed to hear, words that came from his heart. “No matter what happens, I’ll always be here for you.” He let out a smile.

Gritting his teeth, Revolver’s expression darkened. As if something inside of him snapped, he pinned Playmaker against the wall and kissed him hard, sliding his hands into his hair and plundering his mouth.

Playmaker froze, completely unprepared for the heady sensation of his lips moving against his own. Revolver took possession of his mouth. Revolver’s mouth explored his—his kiss strong and sultry, filled with passion, hard and soft yet demanding at the same time. It filled him with an aching sensation—a desire that reverberated through him, strumming a need within him.

On an unsteady gulp, he forced himself to break away. “R-Ryo…Revolver… what are you…”

“I need you, Playmaker. I need this.” Revolver’s breath was hot against his ear, as ragged as his own. “I need you so much. I can’t take it anymore.”

Locked hip to hip, Playmaker was immediately made aware of the bulge pressing against him, just slightly above the juncture of his thighs. Then Revolver kissed him again, more ardently, crushing him against the wall, and all at once Playmaker clung to him, lost in the magic of his mouth against his. Revolver teased him, nibbled at his bottom lip, licking the corners of his mouth. Playmaker could only surrender to the delicious feeling stirring through him.

The kiss went on, and Playmaker dimly became aware that he was holding Revolver just as hard, his fingers digging into his flesh like grappling hooks. How long he’d longed for this, to be held and kissed by Ryoken. To feel passion burning through his veins. To feel such overwhelming sensations.

But why did it also feel so wrong?

He jolted as Revolver’s hand slid lower, his wide palm stroking over the full curve of his bottom to knead him through his bodysuit.

“Let me in, Playmaker… Let me have you.”

“Revolver, wait, I—” His words fell flat as Revolver forced his mouth open. Revolver tasted him fully, devouring the essence of him, violently thirsty and needy. Their tongues danced, sending an electric current zinging through him. Trembling, he put his arms around his neck, bringing their bodies even closer together. Revolver drew him deeper and deeper in the heated sensation of his kisses.

When he felt Revolver’s fingers exploring his body, he made no attempt to stop them, too drunk and flushed to object to anything he might do.

Revolver used his own leg to spread his apart, and Playmaker let a long low sound escape from his lips as his hand came between his legs. He nearly dropped to his knees, but Revolver held him steady, still ravishing his lips and his neck as he massaged him down there. The intimate stroke of his hands shot liquid fire to his core.

“Ryo…” he teetered, feeling himself careening toward that sweet oblivion.

“Give yourself to me.” Revolver’s lips curved in a satisfied smile as he lifted one hand to skim across his chest.

When he grazed his nipple through the stretchy fabric of his suit, Playmaker couldn’t help but moan. The touch startled him. And Revolver’s erection prodded him through their clothes, insistent, relentless.  The swirling pressure in his groin built into knot of searing demand.

“You want this, don’t you?” Revolver’s mouth was on his mouth, then his cheeks, his chin, his throat down to his chest. And Playmaker shuddered when Revolver took his nipples between his lips. It made him moan, arching his back, struggling against the wall that held him in place.

“Please…” Playmaker was losing control over all his senses. It felt like it didn’t matter anymore. It was Revolver. It was Ryoken, and he wanted him. But... “Revolver, wait... I—”

“I need you. I won’t stop. Don’t you want me too?”

“I do! I want you too, but not like this.” Playmaker was conflicted, and Revolver wasn’t making it any easier. “We can’t...”

“I don’t care about being fair right now.” Revolver caught his chin in hard fingers, forcing him to look into his eyes. “All I want is you.” He caught the nape of his neck and drew him in, his mouth coming down hard on his. Revolver seared him more with hot, sensuous kisses, and his hand groped him downstairs, pressing it hard while he kissed him.

Playmaker gasped for air, feeling powerless. “Revolver, no!” But Revolver kissed him again and again, his touches becoming brutal, his kiss demanding and forceful. Playmaker trembled as their tongues dueled and fought. His body was fiery hot.

“Give in. Playmaker, you _belong to me_ …” Revolver crooned, sucking on his neck. “Let me _possess_ you.”

Eyes grew wide in shock. Ragged breaths bellowed from his lungs; one fist clenched against his thigh.  Closing his eyes, he fought for control. Bracing his hands on his chest, he pushed Revolver away. He groaned, only this time it was in frustration. And it wasn’t exactly easy mustering up so much ire when he still felt dizzy from the steamy kiss. Now he regretted for giving into his desires like that.

“Playmaker, what’s the matter?” _Revolver_ had the good grace to look uncomfortable and sincere, but that didn’t help his irritation.

His eyes narrowed into slits alive with both disgust and vengeance. “Who are you?”

“What? Why would you ask me that?”

“Because he’d never do this. He wouldn’t need me like this.”

“After everything that just happened between us, you still have doubts?” Revolver sobered, reading the uncertainty in his eyes. “I need you. Quite badly, in fact. I want everything about you.”

He shook his head and looked away. “You’re not him…”

“Playmaker—”

“For one thing, no matter what breaches or difficulties would pass us, Revolver would never jeopardize a mission like this.” Playmaker looked back at him with a fire raging inside. “Two, Revolver would never put his needs and desires first.” And it was something he had learned over the years growing up with him. “And three, Revolver would never force himself on me!” he finished off, his voice shaking with controlled anger.

A sinister smile spread across _Revolver’s_ handsome face. “Brilliant, just simply brilliant,” he said, and then laughed out loud. “You were able to see through me, even without the help of your Link Sense. But you seemed to have enjoyed it a little too much.” 

“Enjoyed it?”

“You especially liked it when I touched you down there, and your nipples are quite sensitive.”

“You manipulated the situation,” Playmaker said in a defensive and aggravated tone.

“I manipulated nothing. This is the _Maze of Simulation_ , and I’m the final hurdle. Lightning-sama and Aqua-sama have programmed me to read the heart’s deepest personal desires and feed the individual a thoroughly convincing simulation for it.”

Playmaker’s eyes grew wide in astonishment.

“It was what your heart wanted, so I gave it to you. You struggle with your emotions for Revolver, with your current relationship. Does he not feel the same way? Does he only see you as a friend? A companion? Or perhaps like a little brother?”

Willpower alone kept him from lunging at the imposter and giving him a punch in the face. Their words felt like a slap in the face, a punch in the gut. “Enough of this!”

The eyes of this _Revolver_ glowed with an eerie, horrific shade. Playmaker barely blinked when an invisible force sent him flying across the room and into the cold floor. A black light then surrounded Playmaker, and it felt like something gripped his neck, choking the breath out of him. The light then lifted him into the air.

“My orders are to retrieve the Ignis of Darkness from your Duel Disk. And since he’s currently offline, I can now take him without the need of dueling you.”

Playmaker struggled against the firm grip, but it felt like an iron bar around his neck. There was a metallic taste in his mouth as adrenaline raced through his body. The sound of his heart pounded in his ears like the roar of the waves. He felt as if she was going to faint.

“Bye-bye, Playmaker.”

As Playmaker was losing consciousness, he heard his name being called through a haze as if from a great distance.

Just then, **_Booster Dragon_ , **a Link-2 Dark Dragon-type, knocked over the imposter. Abruptly the grip around his neck and the light vanished, and gravity took over. Someone rushed over and caught him before he could hit the floor. He began coughing and spluttering to regain his breath.

“Playmaker…”

It was a familiar voice. The tone of said voice was something he had grown accustomed to hearing. Whenever he’d heard it, no matter how tough or tense it was, there was warmth to it. This time was no different. Almost timidly, he looked up and was greeted with a small smile of relief.

“Revolver…?” Was he really…?

“I finished the duel as fast as I could to go look for you,” Revolver muttered almost in a breathless whisper, squeezing him tighter and closer.

Playmaker could feel Revolver’s hands shaking as he carried him. He could feel Revolver’s heart beating, the heat from his body. He could tell from by the wavering of his eyes, how they spoke of sincere compassion and concern. It made his heart melt. He let himself smile. This was no dream; no hallucination.

This time it was the real one.

“So, your Knight in Shining Armor has finally arrived,” the imposter said, struggling to get back on his feet, as **_Booster Dragon_** growled at him fiercely. “Though it seems like you let Zephyr-sama get away.”

“Bold of you to take on my form, AI,” Revolver said, carefully releasing Playmaker from his arms. His eyes smoldered with fury when he looked at the AI.

The AI smirked. “Bold of you to assume I did this myself. You only have Playmaker to blame for this. I just took the form of the person he desired the most.”

Revolver’s eyes grew wide, and he somehow just froze for a moment. Playmaker wasn’t sure whether or not he wanted the ground to just eat him up or not, but he couldn’t be surer about his urge to delete that annoying AI out of existence.

“And he was super into it too. You should have seen him all flushed with pleasure from my kisses,” the AI continued. “and the way he moaned in satisfaction whenever I touched him... It was fun.”

Playmaker hugged himself to hold down the shudders that welled up inside him. He shivered, trying to shake the harsh memory of what transpired a while ago. His stomach bolted and he felt as if he might throw up. Hesitantly, he looked at Revolver and suddenly the air around him felt colder than the winter snow.

Fists clenched at Revolver’s side as his jaw tightened. His face was dark and his eyes blazed with an unearthly light; they shone now with brilliant rage. Revolver’s hands were quaking. His wrath bordered murderous. Never in his life had he seen Revolver so furious.

“Initiate Duel Lockdown Protocol,” Revolver muttered under his breath, and the imposter’s Duel Disk immediately responded and went into Duel Mode.

“Hmm... A Duel, huh? Lightning-sama gave me all your data. This is going to be a fun mirror match.”

“We’ll see about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Emma and Takeru in the next chapter, and someone is gonna confess... Well, kind of? XD 
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I never intended to have these feelings. By the time I started to realize how much, I’d already dug my grave. I wanted to tell you, but I put it off, scared to ruin what we already have. It’s really not fair that it had to come out like that. But I won't deny this. You mean a lot to me, Ryoken, more than I can explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get started, I'd like to give a big shout-out to Celepom-san for the amazing artworks of Chapter 10. Like, seriously, it means the world to me to have an artist draw scenes from your own fic, and Celepom just nailed them! Please do check out Celepom's works. You won't regret it. 
> 
> https://celepom.tumblr.com/post/187456773347/rev-bout-to-murder-an-ai-from-recoded-by
> 
> https://celepom.tumblr.com/post/187614631167/snapshot-taken-before-a-murder-im-pre-empting

When they arrived at the medical center, Ryoken looked disheveled and much the worse for wear. Exhaustion weighed down his body after another day of sleepless night. Everything felt wrong. He had been nothing short of anxious for the last three days, struggling with his soul and trying to sort out his emotions.

It was an accident, they said. It wasn’t his fault. No one was blaming him...

...Except for himself.

His father had been rushed by an ambulance to the ICU three days ago. Slowly and with heavy emotion, Ryoken walked toward his bed. The man had so many machines hooked to him, keeping him alive. The bed was raised high, and he had multiple fluid bottles hanging above the bed. Monitors were framing his headboard, and the machines were breathing for him.

Ryoken’s heart was pounding, and his tears were stuck inside his head because of the utter shock of the sight. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead. His stomach rolled. Nausea filled his throat with a nasty taste. Memories rolled in like a violent tidal wave. His father’s scream. The fall. The sirens. The terror of watching paramedics rushing his lifeless body into their vehicle.

He felt a stab of pain in his chest. He tried to steady himself, but he felt suffocated and disoriented and could not breathe. The beating of his heart increased tenfold, and he felt it was going to explode.

Running out of the room and into the hallway, Ryoken leaned against a wall and slid down to the floor. He gripped his head, shaking with memories that assaulted his mind. He took deep breaths and tried to clear his head. Tears burned at the back of his eyes, then he laid his forehead against his knees.

“Ryoken-sama?” Dr. Taki’s voice asked, worried.

Ryoken couldn’t answer. His throat was full. His body shook, and blood pounded in his temples. Pain rattled his chest, pushing to get out.

He heard the clicking of heels, then a hand touched his shoulder. “Ryoken-sama...”

He felt his breath catch in his throat and grasped at Dr. Taki’s arm. “I’m such a horrible person. Everything is because of me...” He was crying now, tears streaming down his face. He felt so sick. “Father’s in a coma and it’s all my fault.”

The woman knelt down to his level, taking hold of his hand between hers. “Ryoken-sama, please don’t say that. What happened to your father wasn’t your fault,” she said sincerely. “You couldn’t have known what was going to happen, no one could have known. You’re not responsible for what happened to him.”

Ryoken opened his mouth to speak, but found the words wouldn’t come out and lowered his head in shame. He wanted to take her by the arms and shake her, make her understand it was his fault. His father wouldn’t be in the hospital if it wasn’t for him.

He shook his head in distraught. He was responsible, no matter what she said. If it wasn’t for him, his father wouldn’t have gotten hurt, let alone be in a comatose state. “Father would...” he muttered. “He’d blame me for everything. From the incident to this... If only I—”

“Don’t. Just don’t...” She squeezed his hand firmly yet gently. “Ryoken-sama, you did the only thing you could. No one would blame you. Those boys certainly wouldn’t.”

He stiffened slightly.

A moment’s silence ensued, and then she continued. “Fujiki-kun and Spectre-kun... They’re really fond of you, aren’t they?”

Ryoken bit his lower lip, not trusting himself to speak.

She patted his hand in a motherly fashion. “Emma-chan told me everything. She told me how you looked after the two of them, protected them time and time again, put their own welfare before yours. Those children are still here today because of you.”

They weren’t the words he’d been expecting. Not remotely from her. He forced himself to look at her then. Eyes like gems of onyx were tinged by something that resembled disappointment, perhaps even regret, and her smile was steeped with sadness.

“I wish...wish I had taken the same liberty as you did three years ago. Until now, I keep regretting what I’ve done and the things I could’ve done. I should have been there for you too...” Dr. Taki confessed as her eyes swelled with tears. “But all the regret in the world can’t reverse my bad decisions.” Her expression melted into softness. “I wish I had your strength.”

The compassion Ryoken saw in her eyes thawed the cold spot in his soul. He didn’t answer but merely looked down in thought, trying to search for the right words to say.

“Everything you’ve been through, and yet your strength is amazing. And those children... they make you happy, don’t they?”

Everything inside Ryoken softened, and his eyes met Dr. Taki’s again.

“Do you regret saving them?”

Memories of the past suddenly filled his mind. The screams of the children, the torture, the days spent huddled in a corner crying. He felt sad remembering the nightmares and the struggles Yusaku had to go through. He felt regret, guilt and despair, but it wasn’t long before the negative emotions dissipated.

The pain was replaced by wonderful memories that lit the corners of his mind. He recalled a life filled with wonder and joy— Yusaku’s and Spectre’s constant presence in his life—and all of the occasions that allowed them to share in their time together. The spring afternoons when they played in the rain. The summer days spent at the beach basking in the sun and swimming in the water. The calm days of autumn, messing in the mounds of leaves that had fallen. And the winter nights, nestling against each other and drinking hot cocoa to keep warm.

As these memories cascaded along the recesses of his mind, he was touched by how much impact Yusaku and Spectre had in his life. He felt so lucky to have them. And so, he shook his head and gave his response. “No... No, I don’t.”

“Your father made one too many bad choices and now there would be no getting back what he’d lost. That’s how it is.” She cupped her palms around his face, wiping his tears with her thumbs. “But you... The decision you made had been the right one. You did more than anyone could hope for. Fujiki-kun and Spectre-kun are both good boys, and they care a lot about you. I’m sure they feel the same way.”

Ryoken thought of his friends. His father only regarded them as nothing more than lab rats for his pet project, expendable and most likely replaceable. The fact that his father wouldn’t even think twice about ending their lives sent shivers down his spine. Somewhere deep inside his heart, he knew that he didn’t deserve to stay with them. He didn’t deserve their understanding, their friendship. But even so, in spite of learning the truth of who he was and what his father had done, they held no resentment towards him. They even risked themselves to defend him. He was truly lucky to have them in his life.

So, for their sake, he has to keep it together.

He pulled his face away from her, scrubbing away the last of his tears with the sleeve of his jacket. He felt exhausted and yet he also felt restless. It was as though there was something in his blood that wanted him to get up and scream.

The Lost Incident.

There were still a lot of questions unanswered.

“Dr. Taki...” He looked at her again and took courage.

 

 

“I want you to tell more about the Lost Incident and the Ignis.”

 

 

 

00000

 

 

 

For what felt like a lifetime, Playmaker felt his heart pound in his chest, the uneasy feeling refusing to leave him. Revolver had always been an accomplished Duelist and Strategist, had always exhibited the type of discipline a veteran possessed. The Hanoi Leader has fought many battles and was victorious winning flawless victories over savage and notorious enemies. He would move gracefully and with amazing precision as he would rapidly and efficiently execute his plays against his opponent.

This time, however, the sight of his Duel was an odd one—brutal and tenacious— Revolver’s abilities transcended far beyond what the copycat could dish out.

Blow after blow crashed the AI’s defenses, giving him no time to even breathe. He was forced back turn after turn, and then finally, Revolver Link Summoned his new monster. **_Topologic Gumblar Dragon_** was huge and majestic, imposing with its cybernetic armor and 3000 ATK power; its countenance strong and fierce.

“I never thought I would show this to a mere AI. Be honored.” Revolver’s voice rumbled out, dark and low, like approaching thunder. His eyes flashed, like a great beast, closing in on its prey. “The moment your eyes behold its true power is the moment of your death.”

The feeling Revolver evoked in Playmaker was almost frightening, yet he felt awe as he watched him, that normally composed and pretty face looking vicious, angry. Beautiful in a dark and dangerous way.

Battered and beat up, the Revolver AI knew the instant his knees gave way that he was about to taste defeat. It was likely the first time he’d ever found himself overpowered by a human, and he was stunned. “That card wasn’t in the data,” he muttered, holding onto his broken arm, shaking in the presence of the great Cyberse-type monster before him. His preternaturally calm had been distorted by rage, disgust, and fear.

“Battle! **_Topologic Gumblar Dragon_** , attack him directly!” Revolver commanded. “ _Infinite Destruction_!”

And when the powerful burst of attack hit, the AI screamed and disintegrated into oblivion as its LP hit zero.

The result had been obvious right from the beginning, but even Playmaker was momentarily stunned, staring up at Revolver’s new Link-4 Cyberse-type monster. Revolver was already impressive enough with his **_Borrel_** Dragons, but with his new Topologic Monsters he was beyond belief.

As **_Gumblar Dragon_** disappeared, Revolver remained silent and almost resigned, his head lowered, his hands balled up in fists. His silence was a cold, unapproachable defense Playmaker could not shake. He sensed the storm inside Revolver that compelled him to touch his shoulder while trying to find the words to make him feel at ease. 

A shiver reigned throughout Revolver’s body, and he looked at Playmaker through the corner of his eye. “Where did he touch you?” He couldn’t keep the growl out of his voice. It was deep and unyielding.

Letting his hand drop, Playmaker swallowed at what he saw naked and intense on Revolver’s face, what he allowed him to see. He looked away in shame. He felt a moment of fear at the memory of the intimacy, but pushed past it with the reminder that it had never been his Revolver.

“How did he kiss you?”

“Revolver, this isn’t the time—”

“How far did he get?” Within the hurt, disbelief and guilt Revolver was feeling, something else was there, something bitter and strongly present on the edge if not over the horizon of his awareness. “What exactly happened between you and that AI?”

Playmaker’s mouth felt dry, his throat tight. He felt cheated and a flash of regret glittered in his eyes. The scene replayed in his mind with suffocating embarrassment. “Just forget about it.” 

“Forget about it? How could I?” Revolver turned to face him fully, his eyes burning with a frightening intensity. “He used an avatar of my likeness to get to you, Playmaker. He used me to do those vile, repulsive things to you!” His anxieties came to light, and Playmaker’s heart felt heavy hearing what tormented him.  

“It wasn’t you!” Playmaker responded strongly. “It wasn’t you… It never was. It was something out of our control, a mistake, and I’m sorry. That’s all I have to say.” And despite the strong defiance burning within him, he felt very tired.

Startled by his outburst at first, Revolver hesitated. He opened his mouth as if he was about to speak, but then snapped it shut. He did not question him further. Rather he averted his gaze, falling into a stupor, slumping his shoulders as he silently wallowed in his own pity. He had always felt very, very protective of him and very responsible for him. This wasn’t surprising given their history together. Yusaku had been so much more than just a friend to him.

There was a numb, expected silence, and Playmaker wanted to curse himself. He got caught up in the moment, in his own frustrations, but he really didn’t know how to tell Revolver. He knew it would hurt him more than he was already hurting and he hated the thought of it. He couldn’t bear to talk about it. He didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to remember it had ever happened.

If only it was easy to forget...

Through the years Yusaku’s feelings for Ryoken had grown into something stronger and deeper, but had masqueraded it as his friendship with him. Ryoken was his special person—always will be—and he meant everything in the world to Yusaku. He’d seen his darkest days. He’d seen him go through so much. He had always been there for him. They had shared so much together. They were the best of friends. They were a family.

He never meant to have these feelings. All he wanted was to stay by his side, but those persistent feelings seeped through the cracks in his heart and he couldn’t fight back. Yusaku had never told Ryoken about this, because he had always been afraid it would ruin the bond they have. Somehow it felt like a betrayal to his own self that his feelings and desires had gotten out like that. Those feelings were something he treasured, and that AI just used them against him and mocked him for it.

He felt a deep pang in his heart as if he had been stabbed, the hurt on Revolver’s face ricocheting in his mind. He felt ashamed and was furious at himself for letting his guard down.

It seemed an eternity until the silence suddenly broke when Ai popped out to announce his presence.

“ _Ai_ have revived! Boy, that took a while.” He did some stretching and cracked his neck from left to right. “So, uh, what did I miss?” He looked up at Playmaker and noticed his sullen expression. “Playmaker?” He then looked at Revolver cautiously and sensed the tension in the air. He scratched the side of his head. “Um…Seems like I missed a lot, huh?”

 

 

 

00000

 

 

 

Earlier in the evening, at the Stardust Road mansion, everyone reported in and relayed the events of the day to their leader. It wasn’t long till it was Yusaku’s turn to talk, but Ryoken took it upon himself to speak for him. He explained in quick detail what had happened in the previous hours, but he did not include all the details.

“The Wind Origin, aka Zephyr, cleared out. Even after his defeat in my hands, he still detonated the bombs and destroyed the underground facility. He used the portal as an escape hatch, but I managed to reach it before it closed up and arrived at a maze, where Playmaker was being held by an AI that was personally programmed by the Light and Water Ignis.”

“And what can this AI do?” Emma questioned.

“It could shapeshift into other beings, right down to the individual’s skills. It was even able to replicate my deck.”

“Did it hurt you, Yusaku-chan?” Emma asked in a concerned voice.

Yusaku shook his head. Although he was still anxious about what happened, he didn’t let it show. Only he and Ryoken knew about the AI’s lecherous advances towards him, and it seemed Ryoken had no plans on saying anything about that sensitive subject. “Revolver got to me in time.”

“So, while Aoi’s friend was collecting Data Consciousness, Lightning had the other kid planting bombs around. It’s hardly a win for us.”

“In a way, yes,” Ryoken promptly replied. “Something else troubling you?”

“SOL’s underground facility. Were they really trying to replicate an Ignis there?”

Ryoken crossed his arms. “Maybe you should try paying your employer a visit.”

“I doubt Akira even knows about this.” Emma sighed. “Let me dig into this further.”

“I’ll leave that to you, Emma-san.”

“I may need a little help though...” Emma briefly glanced over at the corner where Takeru stood. “Mind if I take him off your hands for a while? He and his Ignis are going to come in handy.”

Ryoken still wasn’t onboard on the idea of getting Takeru involved, but years of living with Emma had taught him to never ever refuse the woman. She can be very persuasive. “Try not get him into too much trouble, okay?”

She giggled. “Oh, don’t you worry about a thing, Ryoken-kun! I’ll be very careful with him.” With a confident smile, she winked an eye at Takeru, making the lad blush.

And with that, the meeting adjourned.

As the gathering broke up, Yusaku touched Ryoken on the arm, and working up the courage, said as firmly as he could, “Let’s go out for a walk.” Ryoken loved the smell of the ocean. It always had a calming effect on him, and Yusaku thought that taking a walk outside would help soothe his troubled mind more than anything.

Long after they stepped out of the mansion, however, Ryoken had yet to utter a word, and Yusaku’s stomach began to turn. The heavy silence was almost eerie. They both walked quietly, though the gentle footsteps echoed softly with each step they took. Eventually, they sat on a bench and stared out at sea, the moon’s reflection wavering on the surface.

“You shouldn’t let it bother you, Ryoken,” Yusaku finally spoke.

“Of course, it should,” Ryoken muttered under his breath. “Wouldn’t it bother you? Getting tricked like that... Being touched like that...” He bit his lip in frustration. “And now I’ll only serve as a painful reminder of what that AI did to you.”

Yusaku knew how much guilt Ryoken had harbored from the incident inside the maze. It was a burden he tossed in his mind ever since they came back from their recent mission. Ryoken was, above all things, conscientious and devoted, which contributed to his habit of atoning for things outside of his control. Even so, he couldn’t let him shoulder all that burden alone. He reached out and placed a hand over his, a tender touch seeking to convey support and understanding where there were no words to use.

Ryoken held his breath, gasping in befuddlement as he looked at Yusaku.

“Even though it’s a painful memory, even though the memory makes my skin crawl, I’m still willing to continue living with the burden of this memory. After all we’ve been through, we never let our tragedies hold us back. We wear our tragedies as armor, not shackles. You, of all people, have taught me that. Or have you forgotten?”

Ryoken was visibly shocked in response to Yusaku’s words.

“I do admit it was careless of me to fall for such deception.”

Snapping out of his mood, Ryoken grabbed the round of his shoulders. “It wasn’t your fault.” Even in his most vulnerable moment, he still grasped at the opportunity to reassure him. He has always been like this since they were young. He was always by his side, ready to give his arm, his time, to fetch everything Yusaku needed, even if he was the one hurt.

“And it wasn’t yours either, so stop beating yourself up over it.” Yusaku smiled at him warmly.

“Yusaku…” Although Ryoken seemed seconds away from bursting to tears, they came from a place of endearment rather than self-imposed sense of guilt.

“What happened in the maze doesn’t matter. It shouldn’t matter. It’s in the past now.” The warmth in his heart shot throughout his body, and he let out a breath at the sensation. “But what the AI said about my desires was true.” He looked straight into Ryoken’s eyes. “I never intended to have these feelings. By the time I started to realize how much, I’d already dug my grave. I wanted to tell you, but I put it off, scared to ruin what we already have. It’s really not fair that it had to come out like that. But I won't deny this. You mean a lot to me, Ryoken, more than I can explain.”

Suddenly, Ryoken jolted as if he were struck by a bolt of lightning, and his eyes illuminated with light. It seemed too much to contain, and he shut his eyes tightly to process his solemn confession. “You have no idea how much those words mean to me, but those feelings...” For most of his life he had worked hard to keep his emotions in check. He had to push back much of his own desires, because he, too, has his own fears.

“I promise I won’t ask for anything. In return, let me keep these feelings I have.”

Ryoken averted his contemplative gaze, and silence hovered between them for a moment. “When we were children, I had given my word to you that I would protect you. Back then, protecting you was my motivator to make myself stronger. But in the back of my mind, I knew there was no guarantee that you’d stay. So, I committed myself to training and studying, hoping that in the process, I would be fit to remain by your side.”

A courteous and genuine charm dripped from Ryoken's admission, and a deep feeling warmed Yusaku’s heart.

“However, I am always at the mercy of the darkness in my heart, and it tells me things... things I don’t want to hear. Not just because of the circumstances that brought us together, but also because of my lineage. That’s why I hesitate... I’m always afraid of hurting you, of losing you... I’m afraid that this darkness would make me lose you.” Ryoken’s eyelids trembled to the beat of the anguish in his heart. The inner turmoil he’d kept beneath the skin was now exposed, and he seemed more vulnerable than before. As if the burden he’d been carrying for so long had become too much to bear. His feelings for him were strong and it always held him back from going further.

How much more anguish was he forced to endure? Why did he always hold back out of fear he would hurt him?

It tore Yusaku apart seeing him like this, so he quietly nestled up closely to him, leaning his head against his shoulder. He felt Ryoken’s muscles tense with surprise. “You’re not going to lose me. Even if the world goes crazy, I would still be here right beside you, Ryoken.”

“I really don’t deserve you.” It seemed Ryoken’s voice turned a corner, sharing with him a playful grin. “If today is any indication, I still have some growing to do.”

A sigh spilled from Yusaku’s lips. “You’re fine the way you are.” Reluctantly, he pulled back to pout at him. “You just worry too much about everyone. Good thing Spectre and I are here to worry about you.”

Ryoken smiled like he had when they were younger, and chuckled under his breath. “I can’t help it, all right?”

“Speaking of Spectre, I wonder if dinner’s ready by now.”

“Let’s head back before Spectre decides to lecture us.”

“Agreed.”

With the threat of the Ignis still at large, they should have been thinking about what dangers the future held in stored for them, but in that moment, they felt at peace with themselves. They walked back to the mansion, hearts lighter than ever, and enjoyed a nice meal over dinner with Spectre and their Ignis.

 

 

00000

 

 

“Thanks for ordering. Come again!” Takeru said, putting a pleasant smile on his face, hoping it would satisfy the customer, as he handed the hotdog and coffee to the boy on the other side of the counter.

Working at Café Nagi was quite fun actually. It seemed chill, and there was even free coffee for him. His boss, Kusanagi, was an okay, friendly guy, who taught him all the ropes. Got him to talking about himself and his hometown. He told him all about Kiku, what a great childhood friend he got, his gramps and his training. They got along just fine.

Picking up the used utensils, Takeru dumped them into the sink. “Um, Kusanagi-san?” he called to his boss. “Since it’s downtime, I think I’ll take my break now if you don’t mind.”

“Sure, go on ahead,” Kusanagi replied. “Grab a cup of joe on your way out.”

“Thanks.” Takeru poured himself some coffee, grabbed his Duel Disk, and slipped to the front of the truck to take a seat at one of the tables there. Checking his cell phone, he found a text message waiting for him.

“Seems like you have a text from Lady Kiku,” Flame pointed out, peeping from the Duel Disk.

 

_Call me as soon as you can._

 

Takeru hit the dial button, his heart rate increasing with every ring on the other line. And when Kiku picked up, he felt his heart jump in elation. “Hey, Kiku...”

_“It’s good to hear your voice, Takeru. How are you?”_ She sounded happy. He could imagine her smiling in his mind.

“I’m fine. In fact, I’m much better now.” Takeru smiled to himself. It’s been only a few days, but god, he missed her. He wished he could tell her that.

_“So, tell me, what have you been doing over there in Den City?”_

Takeru told her about his new part-time job, his new boss, and his transfer to a new school, and going to a few local hangouts with Emma and Kusanagi. “The food here is awesome,” he went on. “You should really come here.”

_“I would love to. Then you can show me around, right?”_

“Of course!” Takeru could just imagine it. It’d just be him and Kiku touring around the city, visiting sites, and eating at delicious cafes without anyone bothering them in the background.

_“Takeru, have you met up with Fujiki-kun and Ryoken-san?”_ Kiku asked, bringing Takeru out of his thoughts.

He hesitated before he answered, glancing over to Flame briefly. “Um, yeah...”

_“Is everything all right? Did something happen?”_

It has always impressed Takeru with how Kiku could always pick up things easily and carefully. She could always tell when he was lying or holding back. Honestly, there were a lot of things he wanted to share with Kiku, but it wasn’t the right time or place to do so. For now, he told her about his recent partnership with Ghost Girl and titbits about their upcoming mission. “Do you think I’m cut out for this?”

_“You’re more reliable than you think. You can do this.”_

He blushed and smiled. “Are you sure you’re okay with me doing this?”

_“I’m not. If I’m being honest, I’m worried about you. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”_ Her voice was soft, concerned, and a little uncertain. “ _But I won’t stop you either. I can’t, even If I wanted to. It’s frustrating that I can’t even be at your side right now, but... I believe in you.”_

His heart swelled at her words, and he clutched the phone harder knowing that he had to get back to work but not wanting to hang up. “Thank you, Kiku.”

_“Just be careful, okay?”_

“I will... I should probably go. I’ve been on the phone—” he looked over at Flame, who gestured the numbers with his fingers— “for twenty minutes. I still have a job to do.”

_“Text me later, then. I’m sure you can manage it with Flame around,”_ Kiku said with a giggle.

“I’ll make sure he will, Lady Kiku,” Flame intervened, prompting Takeru to frown at him.

“ _Thank you, Flame. Please take care of Takeru for me.”_

“I will do my best.”

_“Let’s try video call next time, okay? Bye for now.”_

And when the call ended, Takeru made a face, pursing his lips and mimicking a child’s pout. “I can text just fine!”

Flame couldn’t help but smile at his reaction. “Last time I left you to your own devices, you accidentally sent Lady Kiku a poop emoji.”

“That’s wasn’t—” Takeru wanted to argue, but that would be fighting a losing battle. He found himself just snapping his mouth closed.

“Looks like you could use another cup.” Kusanagi set a second cup of coffee down in front of Takeru. “Was that your girlfriend on the phone just now?” He sat down at the table and set his own mug down.

Takeru froze and blushed furiously, something he did easily when it came to Kiku. “I-I already told you, she’s a girl and she’s a friend, but she’s not a girlfriend!”

“But you like her, don’t you?” Kusanagi teased and took a sip of coffe.

“Kusanagi-san!”

Kusanagi laughed. “Ah, young love. Can't say I had one of those when I was your age.”

“Why is that?” Takeru asked curiously, surprised to see the solemn look which settled on Kusanagi’s face, his mouth flattening.

For a second, he thought the man might not answer. Taking a settling breath, Kusanagi looked down at his coffee, his brows drawn in concentration. “Talking about this might bring back some bad memories for you,” he said with a sad smile, his look momentarily lifted to him.

Takeru knew in full implication what Kusanagi meant. It was a sensitive topic to talk about. But... “Don’t worry about me, Kusanagi-san. Please, go ahead.”

Kusanagi let out a sigh. “Okay... Feel free to tell me to stop if it’s gets tough for you.”

“Same to you. You don’t have to force yourself if you don’t want to.”

“You’re a good kid, Takeru.” There was a soft light in Kusanagi’s eyes, a kind of sadness, but something else, too. “I had a soccer game, preseason. I played midfielder, pretty good at it too. Jin was there, cheering for me like always. He loved coming to my games. After the match, I went looking for him. It was raining.... Couldn’t find him. When I got home, it was then I realized that Jin was missing.”

Takeru felt a lump in his throat.

“My parents and I searched everywhere for him, as days turned to weeks then to months. We searched for signs of anything, yet still we couldn’t locate him. Then, after six months, he came home, but he was never the same again.” Kusanagi’s face clouded over. “He was a mere shell of his former self, ruined in both mind and soul... He was in a state of complete shock. I was only 14 at that time, but I couldn’t just sit and do nothing.” The grip on the cup tightened. “So, I started to investigate every detail about the Lost Incident, looking for every bit of information that might prove useful to me. I gave up sports and studied up on programming and hacking. Then one day I learned that the Lost Incident went by another name.”

Takeru narrowed his eyes. “The Hanoi Project... But you’re with the Hanoi now.”

“Before that happened, I, uh...” There was something awkward about Kusanagi’s posture now. “Well, let’s just say I got on the Hanoi’s radar in a very bad way. Unknown was sent to purge me from the network. He made a different call.”

“Unknown?”

“One of Yusaku’s alter ego that only answers to Revolver.”

“So, there’s Playmaker and Unknown... What happened after that, Kusanagi-dono?” Flame asked.

“They showed up at Café Nagi the next day, ordering hotdogs and coffee.” Kusanagi looked into the distance, his expression showing nostalgia and a hint of amusement. “Imagine my surprise when I found out that they were just a bunch of teenagers, especially Revolver. With a face like that, hard to believe he parks it behind a computer. And he’s been leading the Knights of Hanoi since he was thirteen, can you believe that?” He chuckled into his coffee and took a sip. “But they’re really amazing. Yusaku, Ryoken, Spectre—they help me a lot, especially with my brother’s case. They visited Jin often, and talked to him. As they did, things really got better for Jin. He was speaking again, smiling again... But then Lightning happened...”

Takeru could sense the hurt and pain in Kusanagi’s voice.

“Fate always finds a way to screw with you.” Kusanagi heaved out a long sigh, exasperated. “But I won’t give up until I get my brother back.” He looked straight into Takeru’s eyes. “And I want you and Flame to be more vigilant than ever. Ghost Girl chose you guys to be her partner for this particular mission for a reason.”

“Got it."

“We’ll do our best, Kusanagi-dono.”

“Glad to hear it.” Kusanagi smiled with relief. “If there’s anything else you wish to know, just ask away.”

“Actually, there is one thing...”

“Hm? What is it?”

Takeru looked down in contemplation for a while. “The Hanoi... Why did they choose to name themselves after the Lost Incident project?”

“Ah...That.” Kusanagi appeared thoughtful and melancholic. “It’s really not that complicated. It’s kind of a cross they decided to carry, because they didn’t want to run away from the sins they committed. Ironic really… All of this started because of Dr. Kogami’s crazy experiment anyway. The 3 knights were just following orders.”

“But Dr. Kogami is Revolver’s father.”

“That didn’t stop Ryoken from saving you guys. It hardly matters if he’s related to a devil. I’m grateful for everything he’s done for me and my brother,” Kusanagi admitted then took another sip of his coffee.

Flame looked up at Takeru. “Did that help clear some doubts?”

In a way, Takeru did feel strangely lighter than before. “It did,” he told Flame.

“Ryoken’s really nice once you get to know him. I know you guys would get along really well.”

Takeru’s lips quirked into a rueful smile. “You like him a lot, huh?”

“Not as much as Yusaku does.” Kusanagi tilted his head back and in one long gulp allowed the thick rich blackness to slide down his throat.

“They’re really close, aren’t they?” Takeru couldn’t help remembering Kiku’s impression about Yusaku and Ryoken, and it wasn’t inconceivable to think that there was something special between them. There was a look in their eyes, whenever they looked at each other, although they would probably deny it if Takeru had asked them. “Are they—”

“Together?”

Takeru snapped his mouth shut, a little bit shock at himself for bringing up that subject.

Kusanagi put his elbows on the table and leaned forward, his cheek resting on one hand. “They’ve been together since they were kids.”

“Ah, no... That’s what not I—” Takeru cut himself off, shaking his head. He looked at his coffee then. “Those two are dating, right?”

“Yes, well, I think so.”

“Have they officially said they were?”

“Hmm...No.”

Takeru blinked up at the man in surprise. “No?”

“They’re more than friends, though less than lovers. For now,” Kusanagi added, looking both amused and remarkably sincere. “Anyway, why are we talking about their love life? What’s going on between you and this Kiku girl?”

Takeru went red in the face and sputtered words incoherently while his thoughts flooded with the lovely image of his childhood friend. “N-Nothing’s going on between us!”

“Is that so, Takeru?” Flame’s tone was laced with sarcasm. “Should I ask Lady Kiku about this matter?”

“Absolutely not!”

 

 

00000

 

 

There were tubes and wires, computers on silver carts, screens swimming with numbers and charts in green and red and blue. It would have been beautiful, if it hadn’t been so horrible to see her friend there, laying on the white bed in the center of it all. The tubes connected her to the machines, the wires connected the machines to the computers. Aoi stood next to the bed, reaching out to touch Miyu’s hand. The urge to weep strong. After a moment or two, her brother laid his hand on her shoulder and murmuring words of comfort, led her out of the room.

She closed her eyes, leaning against the door, as though trying to keep it all together. “Onii-sama, if I defeat Miyu-chan in a duel, will she come back?” she muttered under her breath, then she looked up at her brother.

Akira has never seen Aoi looked so sad and broken. It hurt him to think she was so despondent. She can’t bring herself to fight at full power against her best friend. “I’m not sure, Aoi, but you don’t have to force yourself. Just tell me and I’ll take you off the mission.”

She shook her head. “Please, anything but that, Onii-sama. Miyu-chan is still my friend. She's in there somewhere, and she might be in pain. I know it’s risky, and maybe I am not thinking this through. There may be no way to bring her back safely, but...” She clenched her fists. “I have to try—even if it means fighting her.”

Akira wavered, wanting desperately to take her away from all this hardship and pain. However, her choice has been made. He can’t expect to change her mind now. All he could do was to place his trust in her. He sighed and patted her on the head, a brotherly pat. “My little sister has really grown up, hasn’t she?”

She blinked up at him. “I didn’t realize that I hadn’t already.”

“I know I can’t stop you from doing this, no one can but please be careful. The enemy Ignis wants to rid the world of humans.”

“Only one of them does,” Aoi said. “According to Emma-san, Lightning used the Origins to turn the Wind and Water Ignis into his personal flying monkeys.”

“The Light Ignis’s mind is far afield. It’s not just power he craves, it’s vengeance upon humans. Our superiors aren’t going to take this lying down. Link VRAINS was shut down after the attack on the lab and the Duel Frontier, so they’re willing to take drastic measures.”

“I thought they were more rational than this. Speaking of the lab, what kind of secrets were they keeping down there? How come we have no idea about it?”

“I don’t know, but we’ll find out soon enough. Emma’s already on it.” Akira was going over these thoughts in his head when he got a call on his cell phone from his assistant Hayami, telling him that he was needed back in his office. He sighed as he ended the call. “I have to go. Would you like me to drop you off somewhere?”

“No... I’ll be staying a bit.”

“All right. I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Take care, Onii-sama,” she said with a polite bow. As Akira made his leave, she reached for the door handle, paused, and then sighed. “I need a breather and a coffee.” She headed to a nearby food truck called Café Nagi, where she ordered coffee and hotdog from a bespectacled teenager about her age.

Must be a new part-timer, she thought before sitting at one of the tables. She opened her laptop to finish some last assignments she had to submit for school. With all the secret agent business she’s been doing, she hardly had time for herself.

It would serve as a temporary distraction for her. At least for a little while.

She eventually finished her coffee and food and was heading back to the hospital when she saw someone familiar enter the building. It was her silver-haired classmate, carrying a pastel pink paper bag with the logo of a flower shop on it. Was he visiting someone?

Out of all the guys in class, he was the most mysterious one. Yes, he was always charming with the girls and very polite, but there was also something very reserved and distant about him. It was as if he was always hiding away his true feelings and locking them within his heart. She was curious about him, of course. He did not easily fit into a category, which made him intriguing. In all honesty, he reminded her of Spectre in that respect.

All of a sudden, she was reminded of how comforting it had felt to press her body against Spectre and how she had reveled in the warmth. She blushed and, shaking her head, she tried to shake it off. Before she knew it, she was already following her classmate. She let out a sigh. What the hell was she sneaking around for? She felt like a stalker.

He wandered down the halls casually and disappeared at a corner. Aoi hurried to catch up, but as she turned, he was already gone. He vanished like a wisp into thin air, and she stood there dumbfounded. How could she have lost him...? This was strange. He was just there a second ago.

“Fancy seeing you here, Zaizen-san.” His smooth voice spoke behind her, and a shiver traveled down her spine. “An unseen onlooker forgets to make traces of their presence unknown, but I have no right to hold a transgression over such an adorable stalker.”

She almost jumped back to face him.

“Zaizen-san, mind explaining your intentions behind following me, or do I need to coax them out of you?”

Despite his pleasant smile, Aoi was able to pick up on the slight edge of his tone. The truth was difficult to admit, so, much to her disdain, her speech quickly devolved into an incoherent stutter. There was something about his stare that made her think he was adept at performing interrogation for some reason.

“If you must know, I’m here to visit an acquaintance. Were you curious about my presence here?”

“N-No! It’s not that. I was just heading in this direction too. I wasn’t following you or anything like that.” The more she spoke, the more foolish she felt. Why was she even trying to come up with an excuse? No doubt he could navigate her nervous façade and realize that her feeble excuses were pointless. But, the last thing she’d wanted was for him to have the impression of her being a stalker. As she opened her mouth to speak again, he lifted a finger and hovered it over her lips.

“There’s no need to look desperate, Zaizen-san. Someone else might assume you are uncomfortable with me, although I find the idea quite amusing.”

She felt herself blushing again.

“Oh, pardon. I did not mean to be rude.” A handsome smile formed in his lips, and he began muttering in a relatively hushed tone. “But you know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat.” He then pulled away his hand. “I’d love to stay and chat, but there is business to which I must attend. Good day to you, Zaizen-san.” He made a bow and walked away.

Without a warning, the thought of Spectre entered her brain again. “Why am I even thinking about him?” she asked herself in frustration.

She let out a sigh and decided to get a bottle of water from the vending machine before making her way back to Miyu. As she got into Miyu’s room, however, she noticed a pink leather round box wrapped in a ribbon on the bedside table. Must be from her mother perhaps? But she should be at work at this time.

Upon closer inspection, she saw the logo and the name of the flower shop on the box—the same flower shop on the paper bag her classmate was carrying earlier. She untied the ribbon and gazed upon a beautiful arrangement of preserved Zinnia flowers inside.

“Did he…? No, maybe it’s just a coincidence.” It was impossible. Her classmate didn’t know Miyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espionage time with Ghost Girl and Soulburner, Heart to heart talk with Revolver and Ai, and a Chess Piece makes their appearance. All that in the next chapter!
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking with me until now. I hope I can hear from you guys in the comments down below.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai’s shoulders sagged. “I need a favor. If things go wrong…” The emotion in his voice felt strange, and a feeling of dread began crawling up Revolver’s body like a spider. “If Lightning gets me, I want you to promise me you’ll…”  
> And the words after that blanked Revolver’s mind, his eyes widening in a flinch of stark surprise. Revolver was rarely shocked speechless. What had gotten into Ai to make such an outrageous request?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VRAINS is ending today, and I'm sad and nervous, but I'm uploading this anyway. I have a flight tomorrow and I might not get any writing done till I come back.

A cool breeze blew off the ocean, carrying the scene of salt water in the air. By the time they had reached the mansion at Stardust Road, a hazy dusk covered the sky above them. They made it. They arrived at the Kogami Family home. Time away had not changed his old house. It had been properly maintained and well-kept. It was really Ryoken’s home, but only in name.

Three months had passed since the accident. The doctors were still not at all sure when his father would emerge from the coma. Ryoken visited the hospital about once or twice a week, and while Spectre always reiterated about accompanying him, Ryoken would stubbornly refuse every time. Ryoken absolutely didn’t want Spectre or Yusaku to go anywhere near the man that had tormented them.

But when Ryoken decided to visit his old home, Yusaku stood his ground and forced Ryoken to take him along. “So, this is where you used to live, Ryoken?” he asked, staring at the huge complex in awe.

“Yes. My father and I lived here together.”

A shadow had dropped over Ryoken’s face, and had yet to disappear since their arrival. Yusaku watched a certain flame flicker across his features, and he knew that Ryoken wasn’t comfortable visiting his old house. 

Ryoken rested a hand upon the front door and sighed heavily. Before he punched in the door code, he turned around and faced Yusaku to ask him something. “Are you sure you want to go inside?”

“Did you forget? I already told you that I’m coming with you,” Yusaku said defensively, and he could tell that Ryoken was just worried about him. “Trust me, I’ll be fine. Besides, I want to see the place where you grew up.”

A flicker of pain crossed Ryoken’s features, and his jaw went tight. “This place doesn’t exactly bring back fond memories. My mother died when I was little—three years old, actually. My father never was around much after that. He was always off working. I was basically an orphan.

Yusaku’s heart sank to his stomach at that knowledge. He couldn’t imagine how tough that must have been for Ryoken, and at such a young age too.

“Dr. Taki and Dr. Asou practically raised me. They’ve been good to me…” Ryoken's voice trailed off as he gazed longingly at the door in front of him and left it at that. “Let’s go in, okay?”

Yusaku nodded and followed Ryoken inside. There was a nostalgic quality in Ryoken’s expression, along with melancholy, as they explored one room to another. No doubt he was reliving memories of the past. And when they reached the bedroom, Ryoken couldn’t help but sigh while Yusaku only stared in awe. Ryoken’s room was clean and everything was made perfect. There were game consoles, a desktop computer, a huge flat-screen TV, study table, and a king-sized bed. The bathroom was huge, complete with shower and bathtub. Against a wall there was a bookshelf filled with books and Duel Monster Figures.

“Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Dark Magician, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon... You even have Stardust Dragon!” Yusaku said excitedly, going all starry-eyed next to Ryoken. “Your collection is awesome!”

Ryoken smiled back and gave a nervous giggle, unsure of what to say.

And then Yusaku found something another interesting thing. “Is this your photo album, Ryoken?”

“Um, yeah…” There was something awkward about Ryoken’s posture now.

“Can I look through it?”

“Well… if you want to.”

Yusaku plopped down on the bed as Ryoken took a seat beside him. The album Yusaku opened was Ryoken’s baby album. The first few photos were of Ryoken in his hospital basinet. Baby Ryoken was so cute. He was dressed in white form head to toe. His little bonnet made him look just like a doll. There were also photos of Dr. Taki carrying Ryoken. He turned another page. More photos of Ryoken, one of Dr. Taki, and one with the man said to be Dr. Asou.

But one photograph, a beautiful woman with long snow-white hair and purple highlights particularly caught Yusaku’s attention. She was carrying baby Ryoken in the picture. Yusaku could almost see her kind, caring soul through her dazzling, crystal blue eyes. The color of her eyes reminded him of the cool crisp spring water of a tropical oasis. Her smooth complexion blended with her unparalleled beauty. Yusaku thought she looked like an angel.

“Is this…your mother?” Yusaku asked softly, something pulling in his chest for reasons he didn’t understand.

“Yes, she is,” Ryoken replied equally as soft and tender as the look in his eyes. “I wish I got to know her.” He heaved a lamenting sigh, lowered his gaze to the hands on his lap. “All I can remember is that she was a remarkably kind mother.”

Yusaku’s heart went out to Ryoken, and he couldn’t help but think how lonely it must have been for Ryoken to live in this house without his mother. His eyes wandered around the bedroom, trying to imagine what it was like. Ryoken had spent so much time in this house that it saddened Yusaku to think about how transient all of it was. Then he glanced at the picture again and smiled. “You look like her.”

“Huh?” Ryoken slowly peered at Yusaku.

“You really look like her.”

“I do?”

Yusaku looked at him happily and nodded. “And she must have loved you very much,” he continued, speaking from his heart. “Because if she didn’t, she wouldn’t be able to smile like this. Somehow, I wish I got to meet her, so I could thank her.”

Ryoken blinked in confusion. “Thank her? For what?”

“For giving birth to you. If it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t have been able to meet you.”

A sound bubbled from Ryoken’s throat, a cross between a cry of joy and sob. A smile graced his lips even as his blue eyes filled with tears. He shifted closer, closing what little distance they had between them, and embraced him in his arms.

Yusaku welcomed the warmth against him and stroked his back gently. “I know it’s been hard these past three months…” he whispered in his ear, wrapping his arms softly around him. “And I know that you’ve been working hard to learn more about the Ignis. But if you feel like crying or if things get tough, I can always offer you a shoulder to lean on, just like how you always do for me.”

Ryoken slowly pulled away from the hug, and Yusaku watched another tear drop down his cheek. “Thank you, Yusaku,” he said with a smile. “You’ve given me another good memory to remember about this house.”

“I’m glad.”

With the back of his hand Ryoken wiped away the tears, and then took Yusaku’s hand in his. “Speaking of, there’s one particular memory I’m quite fond of.”

“What is it?”

“I’ll show you. Come on.”

Together, they went to a spacious seaside room that offered a breathtaking panoramic view of the ocean. The sun has long since set and there was a bright full moon in the clear, cloudless night sky, twinkling with stars. Though the sky had its own beauty, the calm sea presented a wonderful and most beautiful spectacle of sparkling blue-green lights. Yusaku was struck by awe, filled with wonder, because he had never in his life seen such a sight.

“So beautiful… They’re like stardust,” Yusaku muttered.

“That’s why this place is called Stardust Road. I’ve always wanted to see this scenery with you, and it’s the reason why I picked this day to come here.”

“It’s really amazing, Ryoken! Too bad Spectre had to catch a cold today.” Yusaku looked at Ryoken and smiled brightly. “Let’s bring him next time to see this, okay? I’m sure he’ll love it here. Emma-nee too!”

Ryoken took Yusaku’s hand once again and nodded contentedly before his soft blue gaze returned to the breathtaking sight of the ephemeral sea. Yusaku’s own gaze lingered on him for a while longer, as he pondered on thoughts about Ryoken’s life in this mansion. Ryoken had probably seen this sight aplenty since he was a baby, but this felt special, somehow. There was a strange, almost otherworldly beauty to Ryoken right now, and his face was so delicate.

As he continued to watch Ryoken, Yusaku felt almost as if time had ceased to exist and it was only the two of them in the world... and nothing else mattered.

“It really is pretty, huh?” Ryoken’s voice was quiet and warm that it made Yusaku’s heart flutter.

“Yeah, so pretty…” Yusaku couldn’t look away... he didn’t want to look away. His heart beat hard with anticipation.

While their time from the Lost Incident had undoubtedly taken some of their life from them, their experience over the past three years had given them surety of themselves and the strength needed to face the future. Whatever path they might choose, he had no doubt that it would be the right one.

And so, three months later they moved into the house to start a life there. However, no sooner had they completed their unpacking when the telephone rang, and they received surprising news from Dr. Taki.

 

 

Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami has been revived...

 

 

 

000000

 

 

 

All was fair in love and war.  

And hacking.  

This was a risky place—if the people in the security room felt so inclined, they could pull up the current status of the Databank on their computers. But she knew, from experience, that rarely happened especially at this time. SOL was highly reliant on their automated systems. And this area was already checked as part of a scheduled sweep of the system every 25 minutes. Ghost Girl checked the time. 21 minutes away. Good. 

The room was well-lit with orbs of light floating in the air. The large hexagonal grid tiles of the floor were shining like pristine marbles in shades of blue and green, reflecting data-like structures of a motherboard. A shrine stood at its center where a golden statue of a plant can be seen. Floating on top of this plant was some sort of egg, which housed all of SOL’s valuable data and critical infrastructure.  

 

 

 **SOL TECHNOLOGIES, RESTRICTED AREA** :  _SOL TECH MAIN DATABANK_    
_01:00:03 AM GMT/UTC +9_  

  

 

Ghost Girl had been here before. It hadn’t been easy at first. SOL TECH’s security was nothing to scoff at. But she was never the one to quit and she had a lot of help from Ryoken back then. She still has help this time around. Kusanagi was on it, and one more person that she recently recruited. No doubt he was still dueling those AI Security Bots right now.  

 _“Kid’s_ _gonna_ _be pissed that you used him as a decoy,”_  Kusanagi said through their secured private communication line. He was manning his station back at the food truck, watching Ghost Girl’s every move from the monitors.  

“He’ll be fine,” Ghost Girl assured. “Flame’s with him. And if anything happens, you’ll just have to bail him out with the escape program.”  

Kusanagi sighed.  _“You’re a sly woman, Ghost Girl.”_  

“Why, thank you,” she replied cheerfully, walking over to the Databank. With a swipe of the hand, a holographic monitor and keyboard appeared. “Now then... Let’s find out what SOL was cooking down there.” Logging into the system, she accessed the computer files on the underground facility. Certainly enough, she found files that contained plans on replicating AI programs. “We hit the jackpot.”   

_"Nice! Time to copy and paste.”_  

“On it.” She worked fast and efficiently until she found one particular encrypted file that said ‘Ignis Evaluation Report’. She raised a brow at this. “Seems like we need to pry this one open later.”  

 _“Nothing we can’t handle. You’ve got 15 more minutes to spare.”_  

 _“_ This won’t take long.”  Ghost Girl watched as the files were being copied and transferred, the loading bar raising to 45%. That was when she heard a gun click behind her. She let out a sigh and raised her hands in surrender. “You wouldn’t shoot a pretty girl now, would you?”  

“Turn around, nice and slow,” the gunman ordered in a deep, rough voice.  

She turned, keeping her hands up and steady. Not an ounce of fear in her expression, she smiled behind her mask as she faced the bounty hunter at gunpoint from across the room. “Hey, there, big bro. Fancy meeting you here. Did SOL send you? Or are you here to see your cute little sister?”  

Blood Shepherd clicked his tongue in annoyance. “I’m here for the same reason as you.”  

“And that would be?”  

“The underground facility and about the Ignis. I know SOL wants the Ignis for something more than just profit. I want to know exactly for what.”  

“Then mind putting your gun down?”  

“Where’s your companion? Busy being live bait?”  

She giggled. “You know me so well.”  

As if on cue, someone launched at Blood Shepherd from behind, aiming a kick at his head, but the hunter ducked and spun to strike back. The attacker was also quick to dodge and jumped back to put some distance between them. Blood Shepherd’s eyes widened in recognition. It was the boy with the Fire Ignis. “Why are you—” 

His question ended in a gasp as Soulburner launched a flurry of strikes. Blood Shepherd gaped—the boy was obviously trained in martial arts and aiming to disable him. It took some effort to dodge and parry while Soulburner’s attacks grew fiercer.  

And then—Soulburner blinked. For a moment, it seemed as if Blood Shepherd had vanished. Somehow, he sensed him from behind and turned to block his attack. When Blood Shepherd threw his next blow, he leaned to the left and dodged, grabbing him by his right shoulder and hauled him over his leg. He threw him over his shoulder, slamming the man’s back onto the ground—a classic judo move.  

With Blood Shepherd lying on his back on the floor, Soulburner threw a punch. However, the hunter teleported a good distance away from him and fired shots. Soulburner was insanely fast as he dodged with a series of back handsprings to a big back tuck, landing a few feet away from Ghost Girl.  

“Ghost Girl, you okay?” Soulburner asked, keeping his sight focused on the hunter.  

“He’s your partner?” Blood Shepherd asked in surprise.  

“Yup! Pretty reliable, isn’t he?” Ghost Girl answered playfully. 

Soulburner frowned. “I’m still not okay with you using me as bait.” 

“That was your mission.” 

“Which you didn’t feel obliged to share.”  

“And now you’re here. Were you followed?” 

“Not to worry, Ghost Girl,” Flame said, rising from Soulburner’s Duel Disk, his arms crossed in front of his chest. “I used the Data Storm as smokescreen to make our getaway and launched a decoy to confuse their trackers.” 

“Clever thinking,” she said, sincerely impressed, as the orb on her Duel Disk blinked twice. Data transfer was finally complete. Next thing on the agenda was to get out and log out.  

“Fire Ignis… Who would have thought I’d meet you here of all places?” Blood Shepherd’s voice was low and deep, seeped with venom.  

“You got lucky last time. This time I’ll make sure I’ll beat your ass!” Soulburner said heatedly.  

“Woah, there, kid. Our mission is to retrieve info,” Ghost Girl reminded him. “Blood Shepherd here isn’t on the memo.”  

“No, retrieving info was  _your_  mission.”  

“You can’t be serious.” The fire and intensity in Soulburner’s eyes suggested that he was. Ghost Girl pursed her lips. “So you’re just gonna jeopardize the whole thing? News flash, we only have around 6 minutes before SOL sweeps the place again,” she explained at his frustrated look, then pointed toward Blood Shepherd. “Even  _he_ knows that _.”_  

“Ghost Girl is right. We can’t afford to stay here any longer,” Flame reasoned.  

While he rebelled against the idea, while he gritted his teeth stubbornly against the thought of retreating, Soulburner knew he could not discount it. “Tch. Fine...”  

She kept her expression serious this time, directing an intent gaze at Blood Shepherd. “I trust you have no objections, Nii-san?”  

“Hmph. No objections here. Just know I have a score to settle with that brat and his Ignis.” Blood Shepherd sounded more like a man making a personal challenge than a bounty hunter having a professional conversation with a fellow hunter. 

Ghost Girl observed the silent standoff. Soulburner’s eyes never left Blood Shepherd, his body tense and posture poised, ready to attack. As Blood Shepherd turned to leave, she moved closer, stepping into Soulburner’s line of sight and breaking his heated gaze. The muscles in his back flexed, and he looked ready to run after the hunter. Even she would have been hesitant fighting Blood Shepherd, but Soulburner was someone who embodied both bravery and recklessness. 

“Come on, let’s go,” she told him.  

Soulburner said nothing; but Ghost Girl was certain that his glare was sufficient to convey to her the enormity of her duplicity. So, when they logged out a few moments later, Takeru didn’t waste time showing how upset he was.  

“Do you always trick your comrades like that? A little heads-up would’ve been nice,” Takeru said in a strong, barely controlled voice. The Fire Ignis on his Duel Disk merely shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms, directing his gaze at Emma.  

Right in front of Takeru, she was seated, legs crossed, one arm rested gracefully on the desktop, the other hand on one thigh. Behind her, she heard Kusanagi sigh. Though she couldn’t see his face, she could sense the awkward look on his face. “Relax... Like I said, we had different missions.”  

“And if Flame and I got caught?! What then?!”  

“Shoichi was here to make sure that didn’t happen. Besides, did you really think I’d let you on this mission if you weren’t capable?” she said, and crossed her arms. “Kid, you’ve got talent.” Her lips broke into a proud smile. “You just proved that you have what it takes.”  

Her words caused Takeru to blink in surprise. “E-Eh?”  

“I’ll be sure to put in a good word for you,” she said with a wink.  

“EEEHHH?!”  

“I see... You were testing him, weren’t you?” Flame questioned.  

She giggled. “I had to improvise.” Takeru was speechless. He stood there staring at her in silence, openmouthed, trying to make sense of her. She kind of felt bad. "Takeru-kun, the battles are just going to get harder the further you go down this road. There will be times when you need to compromise. Sometimes in ways that will keep you awake at night. You’ll be putting your life on the line too. Not trying to discourage you though...  Honestly, we could use someone like you on the team. You and Flame.”  

“Emma-san...” He looked at her for a long moment, then shifted his gaze to Flame. “That’s right... I came here just thinking I wanted to help Flame.  When I heard the truth about the Hanoi, I became unsure… But now I won’t turn back.” His expression lit up with determination. “I’ll go forward with Flame on this path.”  

 

 

00000

 

 **HANOI NETWORK, HEADQUARTERS, ALPHA SERVER:** _PRIVATE SECTOR, Room A-01_ __  
02:03:25 AM GMT/UTC +9  
  


 

 

The sound of the keyboard sang out staccato in the silence of the room within the Hanoi Headquarters, as code and data raced across the screen. Revolver worked as fast as he could, typing in the commands that was going through SOL TECH’s security systems. Earlier that night, the system had been breached and a silent alarm had been tripped off. But by the time SOL’s Security Department pinpointed the location, Revolver had already turned the alarm off and released a code for false alarm. He had also uploaded false surveillance footage in order to make Ghost Girl and Soulburner’s infiltration easier, and made use of a scrambler to prevent the security bots from sending signal.

Blood Shepherd’s appearance was a rather unexpected situation. If it had been entirely up to Soulburner, things would have gotten ugly, so it was a good thing Ghost Girl was there to be the voice of reason.

Nevertheless, Revolver had to admit, he was impressed with Soulburner. He was not at all what he’d expected. His D-Board skills were already remarkable enough, and he has shown exceptional aptitude for Dueling in tandem with Flame. He may have been a bit crass and even hot-tempered, but he has the good instincts of a true fighter. 

The computer buzzed with activity. Holographic screens hovering all around him, his face intense, purple eyes squinting at what he was coding. He groaned as he glanced at the clock again, and let his fingers fly at the keyboard harder. Clean-up duty wasn’t really his style, but he volunteered for this particular mission to put his mind at ease. He couldn’t risk any leaks about Soulburner and the Ignis. He scrubbed through the Security System methodically, erasing every trace, every footprint from SOL’s mainframe.  

Then finally, silence. He breathed a tired sigh.

It was nearly three am as he swiped away the screens from existence. God forbid Yusaku and Spectre from ever finding out about this late-night activity. Despite his fatigue, he doubted sleep would come. Ghost Girl’s message earlier about the ‘Ignis Evaluation Report’ she downloaded had been bothering him. SOL wanted the Ignis for more than just their business ventures.

The Ignis were originally created by his father to help humanity evolve, to prepare humanity for further innovation. Dr. Kogami designed them as intelligent and self-sufficient entities, guided by an intricate series of logic and moral programs, and personality that gave them free will. As the Ignis evolved, so has their understanding of the world and its people, and they exhibited growth that had surpassed all of his father’s expectations.

However, when a thing was free to be good, it was also free to be bad. Free will can make evil possible. 

Lightning was introduced as the leader of the Ignis and has lived in peace for years in Cyberse. However, through the influence of several billions of simulations, he eventually deemed humanity as the greatest threat to the world and now attempts to create a new age. Lightning was following a warped version of his intended protocol to be humanity’s successor.

And yet, the other Ignis were different from him. Ai, Earth, and Flame have all become attached to humans. Aqua and Windy might have gotten along with their partners too, if only Lightning hadn’t reprogrammed them. But there was also the possibility of the other Ignis turning against humans as well.

_“He spoke of a catastrophic storm that will devastate all hope of life and at its core was an Ignis.”_

Flame’s words rang deep in his mind.

He had run several computer simulations, using past data of the Ignis, and regardless of their limitations they yielded outcomes consistent with the statistical records from what his father had discovered. Indeed, there was a high probability that the Ignis would bring an end to humanity. It was for this reason that his father had decided to destroy the Ignis five years ago. Back then, he couldn’t care less about the Ignis. All Ryoken wanted to do was to save the children, and he had succeeded, but at a great cost. 

He was so deep in thought he didn’t notice someone floating up beside him until a soft finger poked his arm. Revolver turned his head to meet the gold glowing eyes staring up at him. Ai would generally be in hibernation mode through the night until the morning. Strange to see him online at this hour and within the Hanoi Headquarters. “What are you doing here?”

“I should ask you the same thing. Why are you still up at this hour?”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Lemme guess... You were monitoring their mission, weren’t you?”

Revolver let out a sigh. “Just making sure the mission went smoothly. I’m used to late nights anyway.”

“Yusaku-chan is not going to like this,” Ai said, waving his index finger to emphasize his statement.

“Unless you tell him.” Revolver’s lips quirked into a wry smile, and he lifted his shoulder in a casual shrug. “And no one likes a tattletale, Ai.”

“Relax… I won’t say a word.” Ai chuckled as he waved a dismissive hand. “Besides, I need to talk to you about something.” All of a sudden, his happy-go-lucky demeanor changed, replaced with a somber one, and his playful tone vanished. “Revolver, I… the thing is…” He hesitated a moment, and looked at Revolver in a strange way, as if unsure about voicing something in his mind. He’d seemed so cheerful when he’d come in.

Revolver felt a certain sense of sadness coming over him, as if there was an invisible hand squeezing his heart. “Is there something wrong?”

Ai’s shoulders sagged. “I need a favor. If things go wrong…” The emotion in his voice felt strange, and a feeling of dread began crawling up Revolver’s body like a spider. “If Lightning gets me, I want you to promise me you’ll…”

And the words after that blanked Revolver’s mind, his eyes widening in a flinch of stark surprise. Revolver was rarely shocked speechless. What had gotten into Ai to make such an outrageous request? Surely the Ignis must be kidding like always. “Ai, if this is a joke—”

“I know something he doesn’t.” An expression of what might have been fear flashed in Ai’s eyes, but then he regained some of his composure. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. His hands clenched at his sides. “And if Lightning finds out, everyone could be at risk.”

Usually, Ai avoided deep or serious conversations. But Revolver could tell that Ai was dead serious. “What do you know?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I can’t tell you,” Ai replied, shaking his head. “If I do, you’d know too. So, please…”

“Seems like baggage.”

Ai smiled ruefully. “Everyone’s got some baggage. It’s part of life.”

“But like anything else, it’s easier when someone gives you a hand with it.”

Ai let out a sigh. “Just trust me on this, Revolver, and don’t ever tell Yusaku. He doesn’t need to know.”

“Why?”

“Just swear to me.” Ai looked at him with pleading desperation. For the first time since he’d known him, Ai was showing a raw, sensitive, vulnerable side, and he spoke with sorrow in his voice. “Please, Revolver… If it’s you, I know you can do it.”

Revolver felt a pang in his chest, as he felt taken aback, but he didn’t let it show. “You’re asking too much of me, Ai,” he said incredulously. “You know I’d never want to do anything to hurt Yusaku. Ever.”

“I know… I know that, but still…”  

With a click of the tongue, Revolver turned his back on the AI. He clenched his hands into tight fists, having the emotions that had built in his chest. Anger. Frustration. Pain. Regret—no amount of training could have prepared him for the feelings crashing through his body and the range of emotions filling his heart. He wasn’t even sure if all of those feelings were his own.

Should he really make such a promise with Ai? Or should he simply walk away? He was a Knight of Hanoi. As such, he had certain responsibilities, one of which was protecting the network from threats wherever it might originate.

But this was different.

How could Ai ask of such a thing?

How would Yusaku feel about this?

“I understand that it’s really unfair for you. But I’m asking you because you’re the only one I can rely on to do it. So, please!” Ai squared his shoulders and bowed.

Revolver bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling. It was indeed unfair. And after a moment, he finally gave Ai his answer.

 

 

00000

 

 

As the sun greeted the world with its radiant smile, Yusaku awoke with a start, breathing heavily and feeling slightly feverish. He checked the time. It was six-thirteen am.

He reached up, placing his hand on his forehead, and felt cold beads of sweat on his brow. An image of Revolver and Ai flashed across his vision as realization hit him. A dream. He had dreamt of something important, but now he couldn’t remember the dream or why it was important. All he knew was the fact Revolver and Ai were in it. He felt like something was going to happen. His heart felt very heavy, filled with a familiar feeling of sadness and despair.

Yusaku felt the rims of his eyes water.

Tears?

He dabbed at the corners and clutched at his chest.

Was it really a dream? Or was it his Link Sense acting up?

A soft knock on the door snapped him out of the introspection and he glanced up to see Ryoken poke his head in.

“I see you’re up.” Ryoken walked in to Yusaku’s bedroom and sat at the edge of the bed. Once again, Ryoken has never failed to amaze with how easily he can wake up early and still look as gorgeous as ever. And it was no different today, as he looked incredibly fresh-faced with a million-dollar smile, while Yusaku felt like thirty cents. “Slept well?”

 _Not really,_ Yusaku thought as he quietly shook off those uncomfortable feelings. “Sleeping well is not going to make me like mornings,” he sassed.

Ryoken smiled in amusement. “Let’s get you properly caffeinated, all right? Emma-san is reporting in later with the files she took from SOL.”

“What about Soulburner and Flame?”

“Not coming. Kusanagi-san wanted Homura to get some more sleep, and I agree. He needs all the rest he can get.” There was a distinct warmth in Ryoken’s voice and a tiny little smile on his lips as he spoke of Takeru. “His Ignis even told me that he dropped like a log when he reached his apartment.”

The same image from his dream flashed before his mind’s eyes again, but Yusaku didn’t give himself time to ponder about it. Ryoken would only worry if Yusaku would look troubled in front of him, so he mentally shook himself to shrug off that line of reflection. “I’m heading to the shower,” he announced, pushing himself off the bed.

“And I’m heading back to the kitchen to make some coffee.” Ryoken stood up and walked back to the door. Pausing at the doorway, he peered over his shoulder to ask, “You’re taking it black or do you want some cream or sugar today?”

“Pitch black, if you don’t mind.”

“Noted.”

Yusaku stepped into the shower 2 minutes later after Ryoken left, letting the warm water pound away the ache he couldn’t explain. It took him under ten minutes to shower, dry-up, dress in his favorite hoodie and jeans, and get ready for the day. But he kept finding himself frowning, trying to recall what he’d dreamed that had left such a hollow feeling in his gut.

Following the scent of coffee, Yusaku took the mug Ryoken held out and gulped the caffeinated elixir with a grunt of appreciation. By the time he’d drained it, Spectre had eggs scrambled on a white plate, together with slices of bacon, leafy-green salad and cherry tomatoes on the side. Living together with someone who can cook has its perks.

Having breakfast with the people he’d grown close with was enough to push the doubts to the corners of his mind. Doubts that tried to creep out in his dreams. Doubts that, if left unchecked, could unnerve him.

It was seven-thirty in the morning when Emma decided to drop by. Yusaku, Ryoken and Spectre, along with the Ignis, have all gathered at the computer room of the mansion—including the three lieutenants albeit in their virtual forms—to benefit from the information she retrieved from SOL’s Data Bank. In brief yet concise details, she relayed what happened during the mission, related their encounter with Blood Shepherd, before moving on.

She only had two hours of sleep working last night on decrypting the files. SOL’s encryption was formidable, and in the event that it was ever cracked, Emma knew they would send a signal back home. “Blocking their trackers was the easy part. Getting in? Well…it took a while since the encryption was a major pain. I had my program working on it till sunrise this morning.”

“Whoever encrypted the file obviously didn’t want anybody to see what was inside,” Ai commented lightly, placing both hands on his hips.

“They had an aggressive encryption that would change every time somebody tried to access it. Shoichi had a plan for this change, of course. He injected a code when the file was opened, cancelling the encryption that was already in place, while my program eliminated the encryption that it was going to be changed after the file was accessed. Now we can see what SOL was really doing down there.” She went to the computer console and plugged in her USB drive. Once loaded, she pulled up images, files, and records regarding the Underground Facility.

SOL Technologies’ main purpose was innovation for creating a smart future, to create technological advances to benefit individuals, organizations, and societies. Apart from that, its goal has always been, in fact, a capitalistic urge for monopolization of a lucrative industry. Their influence and connections were so wide that they have managed to cover-up illegal activities for years—a fact well-known to every person present in that room. So, discovering something as suspicious as the Underground Facility wasn’t all that surprising.

It was what they were doing in that lab that alarmed them.

“Development of Artificial Intelligence Weaponry?” Ai read out loud with incredulity, floating over to the desktop. “Ignis Replication Project? What the hell!?”

 _“We shouldn’t expect anything less from SOL Technologies_ ,” Genome said matter-of-factly. _“I’m surprised they’ve managed to hide this one for so long.”_

 _“Their intelligence network far exceeds our own, unfortunately,”_ Faust expressed with a grim expression on his face.

 _“Can you break it down for us, Emma?”_ Baira requested.

“That’s what I’m here for.” Emma typed a series of commands on the keyboard, bringing up three windows in focus. “Okay, so Shoichi and I identified three links in SOL TECH’s crazy plans — Procurement, Coercion and Replication. Link 1, Procurement, the capture of the Ignis, which SOL has already put in motion but failing. Link 2, Coercion. SOL intends to force the Ignis to follow their commands by reprogramming their protocols.” She let out a scoff. “Good luck with that. They absolutely have no idea they need the Origins for that.”

“And they have little to zero understanding about the Ignis Algorithm,” Spectre said. “Only Ryoken-sama can fully comprehend their complex program. So, Link 3 Replication would be impossible.”

“Especially with the facility destroyed,” Emma added. “Can’t really blame Lightning actually for wanting it gone. I’m kinda glad it got blown up.”

Ai and Earth seemed to have gone into a deep thought for some time, as a certain memory had filled them simultaneously with sadness and concern, before Earth went on saying, “Lightning told us, didn’t he? That there will be humans who will only see us as tools for their bidding.”

“But there are also humans like Yusaku and Ryoken,” Ai mentioned, looking hopeful, “like Spectre and Takeru… I know Lightning doesn’t want the Ignis to be enslaved by humans. I get that—we all do. But he’s not doing any better. Aqua and Windy, both of them have free wills too. He had no right to mess with their codes like that.” There was wariness in his voice.

Yusaku felt a tug in his chest. He could feel the emotions that emanated through Ai. Despite the disappointment at what Lightning had done to their fellow Ignis and the anger at what Lightning’s actions had done to the Cyberse World, there was something inside Ai that wished to help Lightning. What they had together once had been so good. Even though Lightning was making a terrible mistake, Ai hadn’t stopped—couldn’t stop—hoping that things would return to the way they were.

His attention diverted quickly by the sound of Ryoken clicking his tongue and piercing the back of his teeth. He glanced at Ryoken, noting the frustration clouding his eyes and how his fists subtly shook with conflicting emotions. So, when Emma started entertaining questions from the lieutenants, Yusaku reached for Ryoken’s hand.

Snapping out of his stupor, Ryoken regarded him with surprise. “Yusaku?”

“Is everything all right?”

Managing a smile that didn’t seem to reach his eyes, Ryoken loosened his hand for a crucial second before he entwined his fingers with Yusaku. “Probably just a little tired.” He leaned closer until their faces were mere inches apart and spoke to Yusaku in a low soft voice that was both calming and the embodiment of temptation to his ears. “I could use a little distraction.”

The sound of his voice sent an involuntary shiver down Yusaku’s spine, and the feel of his fingers tangled with his almost caused him to sigh. With a bit of effort, he kept his voice steady as he said, “We could always head down to Café Nagi later. Sound good? You can go check on Soulburner while we’re there. I know you’re worried about him.”

Blue eyes blinked once, then twice, as though trying to come up as an excuse to deny the claim, but then Ryoken just sighed, giving up. “No use hiding it from you.”

 

 

00000

 

 

 

As Akira Zaizen saw Kengo Dojun walk in, he wondered if he was going to be the majority business of his office, but he greeted him cordially as Hayami apologized for letting him in. “Blood Shepherd, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

The Cyber Bounty Hunter’s real-life form was a tall man shrouded in mystery, yet his strength and tenacity were worth noting. He had layered lavender hair with dark purple accents, and he wore a white shirt piped with purple, white pants, a long blue trench coat, and a brown belt. His right hand was gloved, and his face was covered with sunglasses and a maroon scarf.

“Your company just can’t stop themselves from lying, can they?” Kengo accused, his tone harsh.

“Is this about the data Ghost Girl retrieved from the Databank?”

“ _Ignis Replication Project_ … Ring any bells?”

Akira’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second before they narrowed, and a frown greased his lips. “Is that what the underground facility was for?”

“Your superiors obviously don’t tell you everything. I didn’t sign up for this job just to have new Ignis created.” Kengo’s voice was low and controlled, but even so he sounded angry. “You people are dealing with something you can’t hope to comprehend,” Kengo continued. “All Ignis must be eliminated.”

“But there are Ignis that are helping humans.”

“Last time I trusted an AI, I lost an arm.” Kengo’s words were pure venom, his tone bitter. “They are programs, Zaizen, just segments of code that have grouped together to form unexpected protocols. They’re unpredictable and dangerous, and it’s damn time for you to get that.”

Akira sighed with despair at the thought of his own helplessness within the company. “Unfortunately, I don’t have the authority to oppose or affect the company’s decision.”

“Hmph… Always the lapdog, I see. You disappoint me.” With that, Kengo made his leave.

As if on cue his cellphone rang, and Akira leaned back with a sigh. “Zaizen here,” he answered without looking at the caller id.

_“I guess the talk didn’t go so well with my brother?”_

Akira blinked, surprised that Emma had known that. “Were you spying on me?” He could almost picture out that playful smile curving her lips from the other line.

_“I’d hardly call it spying. I passed by SOL TECH and saw my brother walk in. He seemed irritated, not that I can blame him. You know how he feels about AIs.”_

Ten years ago, a tragic accident had not only stolen Kengo’s arm away from him, but had almost took his mother as well. They were on their way home from dinner when the self-driving AI malfunctioned and crashed. His mother suffered severe brain damage and went into a coma. It had been difficult for Kengo since then. “Emma, your step-mother… how is she?”

 _“Still asleep… Even the doctors have no idea when she’ll wake up,_ ” Emma said, her tone denoting a terrible sadness, a pain that had always accompanied her whenever she spoke about Kengo’s mother. “ _I wish I could have known her much earlier. I still hope I can get to talk to her one day.”_

Their family was a bit complicated. Their father divorced Kengo’s mother when he was still a baby, and Kengo saw little of their father until he was an adult. On the other hand, Emma didn’t find out about Kengo and his mom till she was around twelve years old. Learning that she had an older brother, however, somehow thrilled her, so she often asked her father if she could meet him someday. Her father had been reluctant about it, but he eventually gave in.

Unfortunately, their visit had to be postponed due to the sudden accident.

Akira closed his eyes briefly, remembering how his and Aoi’s parents died. Their parents’ car got struck badly by a self-driving AI—the very same one Kengo and his mother was in—and both were dead on arrival at the hospital. He pressed his fingers into the bridge of his nose. He felt like a headache coming just by thinking of it.

Shaking away those depressing thoughts, he sighed. There were things he still needed to do. There was so much to process, so much to think about. He had to stay focus. “Back to business, shall we? Will you be delivering the package today?”

_“Hm? Oh, that! Yeah, about that… Someone else bid a higher price for it. Plus, this is some Level Alpha clearance shit, so—”_

Forget the headache, Akira felt like it was going to be a migraine. Rolling his eyes, he drawled, “I’ll triple the sum, happy?”  

 _“Ecstatic! Pleasure doing business with you, Akira,”_ she said cheerfully, and hung up.

Another sigh escaped his lips. He was well-aware of Emma’s rather crafty nature. In spite of such, there were very few people he can trust at this point of time and Emma happened to be one of them. Before he worked for SOL, his jobs had been less than pleasant. He had an exceptional skill for hacking, and he didn’t care who he used it on. He eventually got hunted for it. Blood Shepherd was sent to purge him from the network, potentially damaging his brain in the process, but Ghost Girl got in the way.

He later on became close with her, and they developed a mutual partnership on and off the network. Together they handled cyber missions around the country until his eventual employment at SOL Technologies.

A commotion at the door brought him to his feet as a mane of chestnut hair dived headfirst into his office. He hurried over to the assistant who had landed on her hands and knees on the floor. Clasping her slim shoulders, he helped her to her feet. “Are you all right, Hayami?”

Big, round, brown, and embarrassed eyes met his. Her face was blushing now, pink like cherry blossoms. She stuttered the beginning of a mortified apology and backed away from him. “I-I’m so sorry, Chief Zaizen! I didn’t mean to. Please forgive my clumsiness.”

Unable to keep the amusement from his voice as he recalled her entrance, he said, “Please be careful next time, all right? Now what brings you here? I don’t remember calling you in.”

She blinked, her eyes large and lost for a moment. “I…I, um…” She deliberately cleared her throat in an attempt to compose herself. “It’s Queen, sir. Your presence is required in her office.”

“Queen, you say?” A frisson of dread ran through Akira. The highly influential Queen was the most powerful woman in SOL Technologies. She has a reputation in the industry as a ruthless businesswoman and in the office as a demanding taskmaster, insisting on excellence from the staff. He had never felt entirely comfortable around her. “Do you know what she wants?”

“I’m afraid I don’t, sir.”

Akira was already dreading it. When he entered her office, Queen was on the phone, standing by one of the glass panels that gave them a good view of Den City. She gave him a distracted wave and kept right on talking. It seemed like she was speaking to one of their company’s investors.

Queen was a strikingly beautiful woman with blue hair worn short and accented in green. She was dressed in a black shirt and a tailored white blazer with skirt. Her sharp, light-blue eyes were framed with long, elegant lashes, and in her gaze, one could sense an air of piercing coldness. Her office makeup was always tasteful and fitting, which only served to enhance her beauty more, and for accessories, she wore a choker, a necklace with three pearls, and a pair of pink dangling earrings.

When Queen finally hung up, she regarded Akira with a trace of impatience. “I need to leave for the airport in less than ten minutes, so I’ll finish what I have to say in nine. You’ve been getting sloppy, Zaizen.”

Akira managed not to flinch at the sound of her icy tone.

“Ghost Girl stole highly classified information from us,” she said, taking a seat in her chair and crossing her arms. “Our company will be in jeopardy if that information falls into the wrong hands or gets exposed to the public.”

 _Ignis Replication Project_ , Akira thought back what Kengo said and held his tongue. What Ghost Girl took will be delivered to him later, and he was anxious to look through it to get a better understanding about the project. Like Ghost Girl said the information was Level Alpha, which Queen had special access to and didn’t want anyone to know in fear of exposing the company’s illegal operations. “I deeply apologize,” he said with a bow. “I’ll make arrangements to negotiate with Ghost Girl immediately.”

“Don’t bother, she already called me and offered me deal. She’ll stay quiet for now.” She looked quite irritated, and Akira realized with little surprise that Emma must have meant Queen earlier in their call. “Anyway, that’s not the reason why I called you here.”

“Are you calling for my resignation?” Akira asked, feeling a lump growing in his throat.

“That discussion is tabled for a later time.” Queen smiled at him the way you smile at someone when you know you have them beat. “I’ll be going away for a while,” she revealed, rising from her seat. “You’re in charge until I get back.”

 More red flags. The way she said it seemed rather ominous. But he simply bowed to her and said, “Understood, ma’am.”

Looking satisfied, she grabbed her phone from the table and started towards the door. “Oh, and Zaizen—” she paused with her hand over the fingerprint scanner and looked over her shoulder to meet his inquiring gaze— “Stay out of my business and I might stay out of yours.”

Taken completely off guard, Akira fought hard to keep his expression neutral, but he was starting to feel cold beads of sweat pop out of his forehead. And once Queen finally left, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

 

00000

 

 

The Public Viewing Plaza was filled with people later that afternoon, more so than usual. Apparently, SOL Technologies was scheduled to make an important public announcement today. Due to the recent attacks and bombing, Link VRAINS had been suspended until further notice. It has been a PR nightmare for SOL TECH, as Online Users and Duelists alike were hoping for them to fix the problem and to make Link VRAINS safe again as soon as possible.

Easier said than done, Yusaku thought wryly as he made his way to Café Nagi. There were a group of teenagers gathered around a table today, and a group of three girls on another. Their excited conversation and loud laughter made Yusaku feel like a thirty-year old. He couldn’t really relate to the topics of their conversation. He couldn’t remember a time when he was as carefree as they were.

He glanced at the clock on his phone. He wasn’t meeting Ryoken for another ten minutes, so he decided to go order. “Two hotdogs and two coffee,” he said nonchalantly.

“Coming right up!” When the person manning the grill for that shift lifted his eyes, a look of surprise painted his face for a second.  “F-Fujiki-kun?”

“You don’t have to be so formal, Takeru-chan!” Ai said, not daring to pop out of the Duel Disk to greet Takeru properly. “Call him Yusaku! I’m sure he won’t mind.”

Takeru blinked in surprise. “Um… Should you really be talking right now?” he asked.

“No, he shouldn’t,” Yusaku replied coldly, without so much of lifting his Duel Disk, and Ai made a hmph-sound of disproval. “Are you going to take my order or what?”

There was a slightly flustered look on Takeru’s face. “Um, right! On it!” He hurried to put the hotdogs on the grill and prepared the coffee cups.

There was something in Takeru’s movement now that suggested awkwardness, Yusaku noted with irony. It was almost unbelievable that this boy from the countryside used to be a delinquent. “How was it?”

“How was what?” Takeru asked, setting the buns aside for toasting. 

“Your job with Emma-san.”

Takeru blinked, as if Yusaku’s words were a surprise, and then his lips thinned to a straight line. “It was fine… I guess…”

Yusaku stared back at him, poker-faced. “She used you as bait, didn’t she?”

“Does she really do that often?”

“Only when needed.”

“And she’s supposed to be your big sister, right?” Takeru regarded him with a quizzical expression as if Yusaku was some kind of puzzle for him to solve.

Yusaku could still remember that night at the alley clearly. Back then, he’d been so scared. He remembered how Ryoken protected him against their pursuers, and how Emma came in to save them. “She took us in when we had nowhere to go and practically raised us. She gave us a home, gave us a family… So, yes, we do see her as a big sister. We wouldn’t be here today if it weren’t for her. She might seem like she doesn’t take things too seriously, but she’s really dependable.”

Takeru’s softened, melting into something of wonder and awe. “She just throws me off…I guess…”

“Yeah, she does that a lot too,” Yusaku said, giving out a small smile.

“I can only imagine what it was like growing up with her,” Takeru said with a chuckle.

Yusaku looked at the grill and raised a brow. “And I can only imagine me eating that burnt.”

“Eh?” Takeru blinked and looked down only to see the hotdogs getting burned on one side. “Oh, shit!”

“Language!” Ai called out and snickered.

Takeru flushed on cue, terribly embarrassed, as he scrambled inside the truck to fix his mistake. “I’ll grill a new batch right away!”

It was then that Ryoken decided to grace them with his presence. “Yusaku, I’m sorry to keep you waiting. Have you already ordered?”

“Yeah.” From the corner of his eyes, Yusaku noticed that Takeru stiffened.

“I smell something burnt,” Ryoken commented, looking over the counter to meet Takeru’s mortified eyes. There was a brief, tense silence between them, before he continued with a polite smile. “I see Kusanagi-san has put you in charge today. Is everything going well?”

Takeru’s mouth popped open at Ryoken’s question. He tried to respond, to say something, anything, but found no words were coming. He just stood there opening and closing his mouth like fish out water before he looked away, almost looking like a pouting child. “I burnt some hotdogs, okay? Got a problem with that?”

Ryoken was sincerely surprised by his confession, and he couldn’t help but smile. “No, not at all, but I’m sure Kusanagi-san would mind.”

Takeru blushed and bit down on his lip, recovering quickly to take great care of turning the hotdogs this time. “M-My bad… I’ll just bring your orders, so go grab a seat, you two.”

“We’ll gladly take you up on it,” said Ryoken.

As they took their seats, the girls from the table next to them started whispering about Ryoken, commenting about his looks, sneaking glances between their little squeals. It wasn’t anything new, to be honest, but Yusaku would be lying if he said he wasn’t annoyed every time it happened. Tall with blue eyes, lovely long lashes, and snowy-white hair that looked soft to touch, Ryoken had always caught the eye of many girls, young and old, and the attention of several men too.

“That guy looks like a model, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, he looks so cool.”

“And he has blue eyes! So dreamy!”

“Do you think he has a girlfriend?”

“With a handsome face like that, hard to believe if he hasn’t one.” 

Those were a few of the chatter Yusaku heard, and it was kind of pissing him off. But then he heard them say things about him.

“The boy he’s with… He’s kinda cute too, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, definitely cute!”

Yusaku wasn’t sure if the slight heat on his face was modesty or embarrassment from hearing someone compliment him as ‘cute’. Was it really a compliment to call a guy cute?

“Hear that, Yusaku? They think you’re cute,” Ai said in a form of a whisper, and Yusaku merely grunted in response.  

“Here are you orders,” Takeru announced his arrival and carefully set the hotdogs and coffees from the tray to the tabletop.

“Thank you,” Ryoken said with pleasant smile that seemed to throw Takeru off again.

“J-Just doing my job.” Takeru hesitated a bit, looking conflicted. There was something on his mind, something he wanted to say to Ryoken. He glanced at Ryoken briefly and looked away. “Hey, uh, about the job last night…”

Yusaku stared at Takeru over the rim of his cup, waiting for Takeru to continue when Ryoken spoke, “You did exceptionally well. I was impressed.”

Not at all expecting that compliment, Takeru’s eyes widened. “W-What did you just say?”

“You heard what I said,” Ryoken said amusingly, gracefully lifting his cup of coffee to his lips to take a sip. “It seems we’re not going to have any problems with you on the team.” And Yusaku could tell that he was being very earnest about it.

Takeru’s eyes started to shine with wonder, and his lips curved into a smile that was almost giddy with excitement, but the bespectacled boy reigned it in. “Um… Is it okay if I call you Ryoken-san?”

“I don’t see any reason why not,” Ryoken replied.

“Then I’ll you call you, Yusaku, okay?” Takeru said, turning to Yusaku with a big smile. “Feel free to call me Takeru too.”

“Noted,” Yusaku said before taking another bite of his hotdog.

A few more sips and bites later, Yusaku was starting to crave fries. He would have ordered some when a disturbance in the air struck his senses, causing his blood to run cold. He felt the hairs on his arms stood on end until he flinched out of his lethargy at the touch of Ryoken’s hand on his.

“Something the matter?”

Yusaku opened his mouth but got cut off by Ai who yelped, “Glitch! Something bad is about to happen!” 

And in the next moment, something did.

A chiming noise like a bell—or perhaps a warning chime—sounded loudly, reverberating from several Duel Disks present in the plaza, except for Yusaku and his group. For a few seconds, everyone just stared at their devices and looked around. Mumbles and mutters sprang up, getting louder by the second. Then suddenly…

The Duel Disks ceased their annoying screech and the LED screens on the buildings flashed white and, when it returned, it had a face—a young, golden-eyed, smiling face that brought Yusaku and Ryoken to their feet. _“Everyone, may I have your attention, please?”_ In a few seconds, people had quieted themselves and turned their attention toward the screens.

“That’s Lightning’s avatar!” Ai pointed out, cautiously staying within the confines of Yusaku’s Duel Disk.

Duel Disk fastened securely on his wrist, Takeru jumped out of the truck as Flame also chose to stay in his eyeball form. “What the hell is going on? What’s Lightning doing on screen?”

_“Good afternoon. My name is Haru. Right now, my master is the only one who can control Link VRAINS.”_

“What’s happening?”

“Who’s the kid?”

“Isn’t SOL supposed to make an announcement?”

“Is this SOL?”

Comments like these rose.

Yusaku’s body became rigid, and a lump formed in his throat as his mind quickly thought of alarming reasons for this broadcast.

Takeru watched the screen with confusion on his face. “Haru? So, wait, that’s not Lightning anymore? And what did he mean by the only one who can control Link VRAINS? Did Lightning take over SOL Technologies?”

“It appears to be the case,” Flame told him.  

 _“I’m sure you’re all excited to be back in Link VRAINS, correct? Well, then…”_ The gleam in his eyes going from innocent to wicked, and a sinister smile danced over his thin lips. _“Some lucky kids will get their chance today.”_

A sudden feminine cry of distress ripped through the air. Everyone quickly turned their attention to a teenage girl. To their horror, the girl was being attacked by a gold humanoid being of energy that had emerged from her Duel Disk. It was one of Lightning’s lackeys, and it seemed like it was sucking the soul out of the poor girl. People around her started to fear.

Another scream followed shortly, then another, then another, as mayhem begun to break out. Teenage Duelists fell one by one. Everywhere were panicked people; majority were screaming in terror and desperate for help, others were crying and running around aimlessly.

“This is like the time with the other three,” Yusaku muttered, keeping his voice steady and calm.

“Lightning is making his move,” Flame pointed out. “He’s tapping into their Duel Disks, forcing these people to log into Link VRAINS.”

“Why would he do that?!” Ai uttered desperately. Their group was safe due to Ryoken’s Protection Program, but it wasn’t enough to calm his nerves.

 _“This is just a taste of what’s about to come,”_ the announcement continued. _“Once logged in, you can never log out. Disruption or dismantling of the Duel Disk is also strictly forbidden. If these things are attempted, the Duel Disk will emit an electromagnetic pulse strong enough to fry your brain.”_

Yusaku and Ryoken stared at each other for seconds in apprehension. No doubt about it, this announcement also served as a warning for their group. If they would attempt a force logout, the electromagnetic waves will kill the Duelists instantaneously. Link VRAINS had become, without a doubt, a death sentence for those people.

“No freaking way…” Takeru muttered roughly. “How can we get those people out?”

Then, as if his question was heard, came the next message. “Ai, Earth, Flame, I know you’re listening to this. If you want to save these pathetic humans, then come to Link VRAINS. Feel free to let your humans tag along. You have 24 hours,” Haru ended it with a cheerfully malicious grin.

The broadcast ended, but the chaos continued. There was so much confusion. People were worried and afraid. And then as if things couldn’t get any worse, the incoming call from Emma threw them another curve ball.

SOL Technologies has fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN... This is 10K+ words, and I didn't even realize it. Anyway, all Ignis and Lost Kids will make their appearance in the next chapter, and sh*t happens... XD 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments below. Thanks again for reading. Till next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku was certain of three things about their current problem:
> 
> 1\. Lightning has complete control of Link VRAINS.  
> 2\. Around a thousand of Players were trapped, along with the majority of the staff and employees of SOL Technologies.  
> 3\. Their only possible solution was to give up Ai, Earth, and Flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm here with a late update. Went on a work-related trip, got really busy meeting people, and when I got back, I had to catch up with paper work. I was really itching to finish this. Now it's finally done and it was a monster to write. Sometimes I just don't know when to end a chapter... Oooops. XD

He had finally logged into the private network they called the Hanoi Server. Within it was a person who had been waiting for his arrival for quite some time.

“Welcome, Ryoken. It has been a long time. I never would have imagined that our reunion would take place in the network, of all places.”

Mixed emotions washed over Ryoken from seeing his father awake and standing for the first time in months. However, he had no intention of rushing up to him happily. “I heard from Dr. Taki... You instructed them that if anything happened to you, they would complete your research and revive your consciousness in the network.”

“For years scientists theorize it’s possible to digitize the human consciousness and move it between networks. That research was in development around the time the Ignis were completed. Now I’m living proof that it’s possible. All my research has indeed borne fruit. And along with the Ignis, we won’t have to fear death anymore.” His father’s words rang eerily to Ryoken. It sounded as though he was more excited by the prospect of this artificial, eternal life rather than fully waking up from his comatose state in the real world.

“Are you going to stay in the network forever? Can you really call that living, father?”

“The body is merely a vessel. Our minds would cease once the body expires. But you don’t have to worry about that here. We have truly accomplished something no man has ever done before.”

“Is this why you called me? To gloat?”

“Were you, perhaps, expecting me to blame you for what happened?”

A needle of guilt pricked Ryoken’s conscience as he remembered the terrible fall, and apprehension feathered across his chest. “I’m sorry, father. I didn’t mean for it to happen.” He bowed his head, feeling his eyes sting. “It was careless of me. I’m so sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault. If anything, it was mine.” His father took a sincere tone that startled Ryoken.

He blinked up at him. “What?”

“I shouldn’t have forced you. I know there is no excuse for my actions. I’ve been a terrible father, Ryoken.” The lines on his father’s face had softened and the sternness had long lifted. “I never did a single fatherly thing to you. After what happened, I realized just how much I need you. I want to start things over and make up for all the lost time. Would you give your father a second chance?”

Seized with a confusing emotion, Ryoken’s heart fluttered with pain, and throbbed with hesitation.  He could hardly believe what he was hearing. After what his father has done? Not only dishonorable, but cruel. Forgiveness was not going to come that easily, so a second chance was out of the question.

“I don’t expect you to answer right away. It’s a lot to consider,” his father said. His golden eyes grew uncharacteristically tender as he gazed into Ryoken’s eyes. “Take as much time as you need, Ryoken.”

Ryoken felt a lump in his throat rise and strangle him. Was he having second thoughts about this? Was it because that despite everything he was still his father?

“By the way, how are Number 2 and Number 6 doing? They are still with you, correct?”

His heart did another painful thump as his mouth dried. “Are you... Are you also going to apologize to them?” he asked, his trembling voice barely above a whisper.

“I didn’t quite catch that, Ryoken.”

He swallowed hard and clenched his hands at his sides. “Are you also going to make it up to them?” he spoke a little louder this time.

“To Number 2 and 6?”

Ryoken gritted his teeth with the effort not to scream at the man, to keep his voice level and in control. “They have a name, father, but you didn’t even bother to learn them. Until now, they’re still test subjects to you, aren’t they?”

“The creation of the Ignis would not have been successful if it weren’t for them. The Ignis are developing at an exponential rate even as we speak. You've been studying them with Dr. Taki and Dr. Asou, haven’t you? Let’s observe them together from now on, Ryoken. Join me."

“I'm sorry. I cannot join you, father.” Ryoken’s thoughts went back to the first time he saw Yusaku in that white room of a prison and flinched inwardly at the memory of him being electrocuted. And with his father’s response, he was convinced. He confidently faced the man and stood tall. “I don’t think I can forgive you. I just can’t see you and not see all of the things you did. Someday maybe...if you try to make things right. But right now? I just can’t.”

Dr. Kogami let out a sigh deeply. “Good grief. What am I going to do with you? You’re that willing to cast your own father aside for those mere children?”

“Father, don’t you dare speak ill of Yusaku and Spectre. They mean the world to me. But that doesn’t mean that you mean nothing to me. You’re still my father, after all. But those two... They’re my precious family.” And Ryoken knew that if he were to fully commit to them, then it meant he needed to cut himself away from his father. “I want to spend my life with them. I have no desire to be with someone who doesn’t care about them.” Even though the same blood flowed through their veins, his father and him shared no common thread of life.

Gold eyes darkened. If Ryoken were to guess, he was anticipating his answer even before he had said it aloud. “If that is your decision, so be it.” There was something foreboding about it, but Ryoken chose not to question it anymore.

When Ryoken logged out of the server, Yusaku was standing by his VR chair with a hand placed on top of his. He looked worried and afraid, so Ryoken offered him a reassuring smile and said, “My father and I just talked. You don’t have to worry about him. He can never hurt you again.”

“You’re not going back to him?”

Ryoken shook his head.

“Do you hate him?”

“I hate what he did to you, Spectre and the others...”

“But he’s still your father. Your family…”

“Like Spectre said before... We may share the same blood, but he’s no father.”

“It pleases me that you remember my words, Ryoken-sama,” Spectre said, and the two turned to look at him approaching from the doorway. “Were you able to tell your father what you needed to say?”

“Yeah, I did.” Ryoken placed one hand each on Yusaku’s and Spectre’s shoulder and smiled. “I told him that you two are the best family I could ask for. Of course, with Emma-nee as well.”

Their faces immediately lit up in a huge smile—the kind of smile that can lit up a room.

“Shall we have our snacks now?” Spectre suggested happily. “I took the liberty of preparing juice and assorted biscuits. I’ve also set up our Duel Mats in the living room if anyone’s up for it.”

Yusaku raised his hand. “Me! I want to Duel Ryoken!”

Spectre snorted. “I see you’re that eager to lose again, huh?”

“Says the guy who also hasn’t beaten Ryoken once,” Yusaku retorted with a pout.

“Why don’t we duel first? Winner gets to duel Ryoken-sama next.”

“You’re on!”

Ryoken could only sigh as the two hustled out of the room. He swore there was never a boring moment with them around. Blood may have been thicker than water but...

 

 

The bond between him, Yusaku and Spectre was unbreakable, all the same.

 

 

 

00000

 

 

 

 

 

Yusaku was certain of three things about their current problem:

  1. Lightning has complete control of Link VRAINS.
  2. Around a thousand of Players were trapped, along with the majority of the staff and employees of SOL Technologies.
  3. Their only possible solution was to give up Ai, Earth, and Flame.



 

Other than the sound of typing on the keyboard, the computer room was on its normal level of quiet, everyone anxiously waiting for news and updates. Yusaku and Ryoken were typing code and commands so fast that the sound of their fingers on the keyboard had a machine gun-like cadence.

Every Duelist now stuck in unconsciousness state in real-life was interestingly teenagers ages 15-18 from Den City. From the bits of information and fragments of data from their previous encounters, along with the utilization of the Ignis Algorithm, Lightning was able to narrow down his search to Den City for the remaining Origins.

When a player would first enroll or register in the Link VRAINS, they were required to input their real name, age, mailing address, school identification number for students and social security number for adults. Their real name, fingerprints, and retinal patterns were also stored in their account, but the security system kept that information encrypted and confidential. Even SOL Technologies employees with Clearance Level 1-7 couldn’t look up an avatar’s true identity, unless they were an exceptional hacker or a highly-advanced AI like the Ignis.

Anonymity was one of the major perks of Link VRAINS, but a group like the Hanoi took it to a whole different level. Utilizing a series of intricate programs, along with the integration of the Ignis Algorithm within their systems, they made it impossible for outside source to hack into their database. SOL’s best hackers and even Lightning couldn’t break in.

Unfortunately, for the ones who got sucked into the network by force, things were looking pretty glum for them. Three hours have passed since then. At the beginning, bedlam appeared to reign in the streets and skies of Central City. There was a strong barrier set around the place. It was virtually impossible to fly out, and those who attempted to do so got painfully electrocuted by the barrier.

It wasn’t until Blue Girl decided to take charge that the mayhem decreased. She had gathered most of her fellow teens together in Central Square, where they wandered and demanded for answers from each other. Some were adamant in their decision to keep flipping out as if the world was coming to an end. Others were wishing for a miracle and savior. Lonely Brave, in particular, was praying so hard for Playmaker and Revolver to come.

There was little Blue Girl could do or say. All she knew that they couldn’t log out and any disruption of Duel Disk will result to instant death. She tried contacting her brother and Ghost Girl several times. But all failed. Little did she know that when she and the other teens were logged in, her brother and everyone inside SOL Technologies were forced into a sleep-induced coma.

Emma was pretty worried about the girl, and she wasn’t the only one. 

After years of living with Spectre, Yusaku could easily pick up on the slightest tick. Spectre had been insistently tapping his finger on the desk. His eyes had a faraway look in them, while his Ignis looked at him with concern from his Duel Disk. On the outside Spectre looked calm and collect like always, but on the inside Yusaku knew he was a bundle of nerves. He would never admit how Blue Girl’s situation had put him on edge, and Yusaku wasn’t the type to prod him about it.

With a groan, Yusaku stopped typing and leaned back in his chair. “I can’t get break into it.”

“It’s the new Ignis Algorithm… It makes it impossible to hack,” Ai pointed out, floating in the space between Ryoken and Yusaku. “Lightning, Aqua, and Windy really outdone themselves with this.”

“Is that a compliment, Ai?” Flame questioned, currently sitting on the Duel Disk placed next to Takeru on the couch.

“A complaint!” Ai sighed with frustration.

“Well, we could override their system, but it will take more than two days.”

“And time is a luxury we can’t afford right now,” Earth added.

“We can’t let Lightning hurt those kids, but we can’t give ourselves up either,” Ai reasoned. He placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head over to Ryoken’s direction. “Tell me you have a plan.”

Ryoken’s fingers froze on the keyboard, and for a moment he just stared at the screen soundlessly before he lowered his head in thought. If Ryoken was glowering with frustration and anxiety, he hid it well under a calm façade. “I’m working on it,” he said, pushing away from the table and standing up. “Excuse me.” And with that, he crossed the room and left.

“Is Ryoken-san okay?” Takeru asked, a little concerned.

Ai gulped. “Was it something I said?”

Emma smiled ruefully. “He’s probably just tired like Shoichi over here,” she said, pointing a thumb toward the man standing right beside her with his arms crossed and back against the wall.

Kusanagi blinked at her, barely aware of what she said. “Um, come again?”

“Is it all right for you to be here?”

“Uh, yeah…” Kusanagi answered, warily. “There’s nothing much I can do for Jin at the hospital.”

Sensing his nervousness, Emma offered him a comforting smile and squeezed his shoulder in reassurance.

The atmosphere in the room felt heavy as wet cement. It was unsettling, this feeling of helpless slow suffocation. Letting out a sigh, Yusaku excused himself to leave the room. He soon stepped out of the mansion for a breath of fresh air and took a walk down the path of Stardust Road. The sun has long been set and the stars were out by twos or threes. The sound of gushing water from below and the rushes of the far-off wind filled all the hollow of the sky.

He eventually stopped, eyes catching a vision more stunning than the sea. On such a night like this, with that soft half-moon and all these innocent blisses, Yusaku found himself more drawn to the awe that was Ryoken. He was standing there, lost in his thoughts, gazing quietly towards the sea before him

“Ryoken?”

Snapping out of his reverie, Ryoken turned his head to look at Yusaku, the gold bullet earring gleaming in the moonlight. His features were gentle while his blue eyes frowned slightly with worry. “Did you come here to find me?”

“I needed some air too,” was Yusaku’s simple reply before he moved closer until their shoulders almost touched. “You okay?”

Ryoken shared with him a wry smile. “I’d be lying if I said I was fine. I feel this numbing sensation all over me, almost as if I’m going to be sick…”

“What? Is it a fever?” Yusaku quickly stepped closer, completely disregarding personal spaces, and placed his hand on Ryoken’s forehead. “You shouldn’t be out there then.”

“Actually, I wish it was as simple as a fever,” Ryoken admitted, as Yusaku withdrew his hand back. “Pain like that, I can deal with.” An inexplicable look of something Yusaku could not quite identify came over Ryoken’s face. “Yusaku, if you have to make a painful decision because it’s the right thing to do, would you do it?”

There was that look of sadness in Ryoken’s eyes. Yusaku could tell there was something deep that was troubling Ryoken. He felt a protective instinct rise in him. “Compromise where you can. Where you can’t, don’t. We’re responsible for our own choices, and we have to accept the consequences of every deed we do.” It probably wasn’t the answer Ryoken was hoping for, but Yusaku couldn’t be surer about it.

“We’re always dealt with choices in life.” Ryoken’s voice was soft as a caress, his expression seemingly distant as he looked back at the sea. “Some we regret. Some we’re proud of. Some will haunt us forever. And sometimes the hardest decision is also the right decision. Ten years ago, my decision to save you was the right one.” He managed a small smile, and a certain emotion seemed to light up the blue of his eyes, as if a fond memory presented itself.

Yusaku felt the sincerity in Ryoken’s heart and the truth in his words. Thinking about how far they’ve come made his heart light and warm, so he pulled out his pendant from beneath his shirt and watched the bullet gleam under the light of the moon. Although at times he felt powerless, Yusaku had felt that, if he were to stay by Ryoken’s side, the future was still worth looking forward to. And so, as that intense feeling of deep affection swiftly overwhelmed him, and although he knew he should hold back, he couldn’t help himself but speak the words that spilled from his heart.

“Falling for you was definitely not my choice. It just happened,” he admitted, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. “But it was my decision to keep these feelings for you.” Squeezing the pendant tight, he shut his eyes and strained to calm his slight trembling. “I chose you, and I’ll choose you over and over without a doubt. I’ll keep choosing you. You’re a choice that I’ll never regret, Ryoken.”

Just then—

Ryoken suddenly wrapped him tightly with his arms, and Yusaku felt something warm pressing against his temple. As Ryoken held him closely against his chest, his heart began to dance rapidly in his chest. He couldn’t speak. Thoughts drifted away, and soon all he could feel were Ryoken’s soft, full lips tenderly resting against him.

“R-Ryoken…?”

Eventually, Ryoken lifted his lips from his forehead and whispered gently against his ear. “Thank you, Yusaku, for choosing me… for being here for me.”

Yusaku stood in a daze, and Ryoken’s words seemed to swirl as they entered his ear. Then, just as Ryoken pulled back—

“Ryoken-chan, Yusaku-chan!” Ai was calling out to them, approaching them using Yusaku’s flying Duel Disk. “Your big sister sent me to get you two!”

Almost instantly, Yusaku’s senses returned, and he rushed to pull away from Ryoken.

“I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything intimate,” Ai said when he came close, and somehow, it seemed like he had this knowing glint in his eyes.

“We just finished talking,” Ryoken said smoothly.

“Does talking normally involve hugs and kisses?” Ai teased, making kissy sounds, and for a second there, Ryoken almost looked sheepish and Yusaku hoped that his little sudden blush wasn’t visible. “Maybe someday I’ll walk in to find you guys making out on the couch or something.”

“You wish,” Yusaku replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Ai let out a chuckle. “Seriously, when this is all over, do everyone a favor and start dating for real,” he said, resting his hands on his hips. “The tension between the two of you is killing me. And then maybe in a few years, get married and have a child. Feel free to name them after yours truly.”

Ryoken cleared his throat in attempt to maintain composure while Yusaku was making an effort not to blush harder. “You’ve already thought that far ahead?”

“Well, why not? You two have the power to seize a good future together.” There was something about the way Ai said it, something sad and reflective. “There’s no telling how the fight with Lightning will turn out. Lightning’s strong and ruthless. Anything can happen…” He lamented at the possibilities, allowing his gaze to drift from Ryoken to Yusaku. He let out a deep sigh and lowered his head. “Anything…” He clenched his hands as they started trembling.

And Yusaku felt it in his heart. Ai wasn’t afraid of fighting, but rather he was afraid he could lose those whom he’d held dear. He opened his mouth to at least give him some assurance when Ai suddenly slapped his hands down on his own face hard, then twice. Both he and Ryoken raised a brow at this.

“We can win this.” Ai then shook his head vigorously. “No, we _will_ win this! We’re not going to lose to Lightning,” he declared, throwing shadow punches, “and we can’t let ourselves waver. I know he’s been giving us a hard time, but next time we see him, he’s got another thing coming to him!” He looked back at Ryoken with an inquisitive, sort of hopeful expression. “So, please tell me you have the plan ready.”

Ryoken could only sigh at that. “You change your mood so easily.”

“Can’t let myself get down like that, right?” Ai giggled. “Now let’s head back! I know it’s getting chillier out here.”

 

 

00000

 

 

 

Twenty-three hours into the VRAINS, still no news from the outside, not even a message had gotten through.

At the moment, Blue Girl hovered over the crowd on her D-Board, carefully keeping her distance from them. She had long ago abandoned any attempts to search for a way out. Barriers kept them within a set perimeter in Central City, with guards roaming the outside premises. Even the sewers underground was secured. The enemy Ignis were that determined to keep them at bay. Although her presence may have very well served as a calming balm for the rest of the teenagers there, she herself was getting restless and frustrated.

Landing on top of a building, she continued to observe the crowd below in silence. She wondered what was going on in the real world right now. Was her brother all right? He must be worried about her. 

Just then, a sound of water droplet echoed in the air. A sense of warning shuddered through her. Amidst the apprehension that began to overtake her senses, she spun on her heels. Her skin tingled. She came face to face with no one, but her eyes caught something on the floor that shouldn’t be there.

A Duel Monster Card. It hadn’t been there earlier when she inspected the rooftop.

Picking up the card, she turned it over. A brief shock registered on her face. “This card… What’s it doing here?” And before she could contemplate on it further, the sky roared with thunder.

A collective gasp rippled through the crowd, Duelists pointing and yelling at the dark clouds looming above them threateningly. The cold wind brushed against them even as another crackle of thunder rent the air. It wasn’t long till they saw lightning zap through the sky. 

Blue Girl tensed. She was getting a bad feeling about this. She kept her eyes, not on the clouds, but the sky just beneath them. In the next instant, she saw it. Like a tail of a deadly black serpent, data streams of blues and purples in a violent swirl dived out of the clouds and touched the ground just a few feet away from Central Square, engulfing a street lamp and causing a strong gust of wind to whip through the area.

As the smaller version of a Data Storm started to diminish, a silhouette of a boy began to make itself clear to everyone on top of the street lamp.

“How’s it going, humans? Tired of waiting? Well, same here!” The storm vanished, leaving a boy in its wake. His eyes were glowing red like crimson, like blood; like hell—a complete contrast to the green of his hair. He tugged at his [scarf](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/417216352978398409/) and grinned. “We just finished scanning all of you here. Seems like none of you are Origins, too bad…”

“Origins?” Blue Girl repeated, staring in awe at the Ignis of Wind. “So that explains the age group here…” They were searching for the remaining victims of the Lost Incident.

“Oh, by the way, I’m just one of the six AIs who’s gonna rule you all one day,” the Wind Ignis continued, “After all, we are Humanity’s Successors.”

Whispers and murmurs buzzed like insects within the crowd.

“Humanity’s successors?”

“What’s he talking about?”

“Is that really an AI?”

Lonely Brave stepped up. “AI programs can’t be humanity’s successors! That’s ridiculous!”

“Ridiculous, you say?” Windy flashed him a wicked grin. The Ignis’s eyes glowed eerily red as he hurled Lonely Brave across the plaza with a gale-force wind of data. The other Duelists gasped in surprise and horror. “Anymore stupid comments?”

A hush filled Central Square.

A chill ran down Blue Girl’s spine. She wasn’t sure what Windy was planning to do. She wasn’t sure if she could stop him, either.

“Now then, where were we? Oh, yeah,” Windy said, snapping his fingers as he recalled. “Since I’m one of humanity’s successors, it’s only fair that I get the royal treatment, right? That’s why I want you guys to kneel.” Even though he smiled like an innocent child, the aura of malice was apparent.

Everyone stared at Windy as if he was crazy.

“Not gonna do it? Okay, fine,” Windy said, landing on the ground with ease. “You only have yourselves to blame for this.” And at his silent command, the air about him erupted into chaos of winds. The air currents shot one way and then another, taking everyone by surprise. Then the wind took on direction, coalescing and twirling around until the whirlwind, visible by the blue and purple data caught up in its embrace, converged to form a Data Storm.

Windy walked forward. One by one, the remainder of the Duelists who did not run away fast enough were swept up by the tumultuous winds. They circled around Windy for a number of rotations before they were hurled away. Some slammed into buildings, others were cast into the air and crashed to the ground, bruised and knocked unconscious.

Blue Girl prepared herself for battle. She planned to leap into action when a huge streak of white light burst though the dark clouds.

Sensing the incoming threat, Windy’s Origin appeared within the Data Storm, grabbed the Ignis, and teleported away merely seconds before the light crashed down upon them, leaving in its wake only a cloud of smoke and dust. They reappeared in another location nearby and staggered briefly.

“Windy, you okay?” the Wind Origin asked with concern.

Windy clicked his tongue and grumbled, “He’s here…” 

After a moment of stunned surprise at the sudden streak of light, the first thing Blue Girl saw as the shapeless cloud of smoke cleared up was _him_ in all his handsome, knightly glory. “Revolver? Then that must mean—”

As if on cue, Blue Girl’s communication line crackled and a voice came through.

 _“Blue Girl, do you read me?”_ A voice, male, pushing through the static. _“Blue Girl, it’s me. Can you hear me?”_

Recognition dawned, and the feeling calmed her anxious heart. She closed her eyes and allowed herself the glimmer of a smile. “You have impeccable timing as usual,” she muttered, opening her eyes to a small holographic screen that came to life in front of her. There she saw him, with eyes that seemed to sparkle like jewels. “Spectre…”   

Spectre placed one hand over his heart and bowed, with his Ignis partner standing like a great statue on his Duel Disk. _“At your service, Blue Girl.”_

“Better late than never, I suppose… Do you have status on SOL Technologies?”

His face fell a little, looking regretful. _“Everyone at SOL Technologies has fallen into a coma, including your brother.”_

Her eyes widened. She managed to hold back a gasp, but that caused a lump to dance down her throat. Her hands gradually clenched into fists at her sides, quelling the panic that started to stir her heart. Since the Knights of Hanoi were here, it was safe to assume that they were working on a solution. “Is there... Is there anything I can do?” she asked, barely unable to hide the desperation in her voice.

_“Some of the Wind Ignis’s minions are going after the scattered teenagers in the area. We could use your assistance, Blue Girl.”_

Even though she was worried about her brother, she knew she had to hold it together and do her part, so she nodded at Spectre with determination and said, “I’ll do my best.”

 _"Good, and please...take care,”_ Spectre told her, his smile pleasant, and then the screen disappeared.

“You too,” she whispered softly before she set her sights towards the distance.

 

 

 

00000

 

 

 

“I’ve been wanting to see you for a while, Revolver-chan,” Windy said with a mischievous smile that fit his boyish face.

“What happened to 24 hours?” Revolver’s face was placid, filled with indifference, yet his voice was cold like the arctic ice. “Only an hour left, and you’ve already started terrorizing people.”

“I got bored waiting,” Windy nonchalantly replied. “And it’s not as if we made any promises not to hurt them. Besides, none of them are even Origins anyway.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I’m surprised you managed to break through the barrier.”

“Don’t underestimate my knowledge of your Algorithm, Ignis.”

“Is that so? I had Echo watching the perimeter,” Windy said, raising an index figure to emphasize his point.

A smug smile curved Revolver’s lips. “I have those who act as my shield and sword, and they’re very intelligent.”

“The Knights of Hanoi, huh?” Windy’s eyes glowed as he inwardly scanned the barrier’s boundary. “Playmaker and Soulburner too?”

When Spectre, Playmaker, Soulburner, and the three Lieutenants finally entered Link VRAINS, each of them found several strange opponents awaiting them. Although Echo, an AI program created by Windy, were highly advanced in terms of Dueling, their efforts were stymied, and they found little in the way of glory. Even when they attacked as a group, they were no match for them.

 “You guys continue to be a pain in the ass,” Windy grumbled. 

“We’re only doing what needs to be done.”

“Yeah, well… Guess what? Us too!” Windy expressed. “We’re only continuing the doctor’s will, as Humanity’s Successor.”

“Silence!” Revolver uttered, swiping his hand through the air in a dismissive gesture. “I’ll crush those arrogant thoughts! IGN-003, since you started to harm humans, we can no longer delay. I’ll stop you right here, right now. Prepare yourself!”

“Since you defeated my kid, I’ve been curious to test your skills at least once,” Windy mused, cupping his chin thoughtfully. “And I’ve been meaning to get back at you for letting Flame escape.”

The Wind Origin stepped up. “Windy, let me be your arms. I want to make up for my lost the other day,” he declared.

Windy grinned and amusement danced in his red eyes, his interest peaking. “Great idea. It’ll save me the trouble of playing the cards myself.” Flickers of green light licked at his face, torso, arms, and legs. His entire body glowed, and then he transferred himself into Zephyr’s Duel Disk. And in the next instant, a green eyeball stared back at Zephyr before the Ignis surfaced to present himself. Windy’s true form was in the appearance of a small, light-green digital humanoid being. He sported green wind-shaped markings on his head and torso, and curved lines on the arms, legs, and face. He was known to be the shortest of the Ignis in terms of height. “Ready when you are.”

Both Origin and Revolver then commenced the Duel.

“Let’s Duel!”

 

 

DUEL: REVOLVER VS. WINDY/ZEPHYR  
FORMAT: MASTER DUEL, SINGLE

 

 

 

“Go head and take the first turn. Let me see what you’ll do,” Windy said.

“That overconfidence will cost your life. My turn!”

Shoichi Kusanagi’s heart pounded in his chest, an anxious feeling settling over him as he watched the Duel from outside.

 ** _Stormrider_** , Windy’s Deck, was an archetype of Wind Cyberse-type monsters. It has a focus on cards in the Spell/Trap Card Zones, allowing different abilities to be put in play, ranging from swarming to card destruction, depending on the number of cards in either side of the field. Because of that, the deck was effective in weakening the opponent’s defense and disrupting their plays. Much of Windy’s strategy revolved around keeping his Spell/Trap Card Zones empty to activate and resolve effects, and his Link Monsters were exceptionally brutal in punishing Revolver for the set cards on his side, with destruction and effect damage.

As Kusanagi’s mind raced at the possibility of Revolver losing, the two continued exchanging blows, the animosity between them palpable in the air. Then things took a turn for the worse for Revolver as Windy used STORM ACCESS to draw a new Cyberse Card from the Data Storm. And when Revolver’s LP went down to a mere 100, his apprehension ratcheted up a notch. He swallowed, hard.

Windy really wasn’t above cheating. If Revolver would lose, what would happen to everyone here?

“You no longer have your ace monster,” Windy said, crossing his arms. “And your life points are a mere hundred. Why don’t you admit that you can’t win?”

“Don’t make me laugh. As long as I have life points left, I won’t give up!” Revolver declared boldly. “It’s my turn! I draw!”

Windy snickered. “You can’t destroy **_Bahamut Bomber_** , so good luck with that,” he said, but Revolver only smirked. “Pretending to be confident now?”

“As the saying goes… Expect the unexpected, and whenever possible, be the unexpected,” Revolver explained, the fire in his eyes burning bright.

And what he did after that took Windy completely by surprise. One moment ago, he was ready to celebrate his victory, and the next, he found himself staring at a magnificent Dragon of 3000 ATK. It was clad in white armor accented in red, its claws sharp, and its wings glowed. This monster resembled **_Borreload Dragon_** in both size and form, but unlike the Link-4 Monster, this Dragon-type was a Level 8 Synchro Monster.

“S-Synchro?” The Wind Origin stared at the monster in surprise. “Is that Revolver’s new ace monster?”

Windy scratched his head in frustration, as Revolver equipped his new monster with the Link-4 **_Borreload Dragon_** from his graveyard. “This is why humans are annoying! He keeps doing what I don’t expect!” he uttered. But when he tried to use his monster’s effect to destroy the Equip Card, Revolver immediately negated it by using one of the Synchro Monster’s abilities. “N-No way…”

“This is the end! Battle!” Revolver announced, his tone as ferocious as a great beast. “ ** _Borreload Savage Dragon_** _,_ attack **Bahamut Bomber**!”

And when the attack that diminished all their life points reached them, Windy and Zephyr screamed. Zephyr was sent flying back through the air and he would have hit the floor hard if it weren’t for his quick reflexes. He flipped and landed on his feet sliding back. He stayed low for a moment, one hand planted on the ground, panting heavily from the exertion.

“Revolver did it!” It was impossible for Kusanagi not to feel awed by Revolver’s skills. He had performed an amazing comeback that exceeded every expectation.

“We’ll be taking you two now,” Revolver said, and suddenly Zephyr was surrounded. Playmaker flanked him on his left, Soulburner on his right, and Spectre from behind, while the other Knights were in the air. There was nowhere to run and hide.

Taking a deep breath, Zephyr slowly raised his head and met Revolver’s eyes. He touched a hand to his Duel Disk. “Impressive Duel Tactics… It’s no wonder Lightning is interested in you.” He pushed himself up to his feet, dusting off his jeans with hard slaps, as a cocky expression took his face. “But if you think I’ll let you take me and Windy, then think again.”

A chiming noise like a bell sounded loudly.

“W-What’s that noise?” Ai questioned, looking around frantically.

Suddenly, Playmaker, Revolver, Soulburner, Spectre, and the Wind Origin were immersed in a clear yellow pillar of light. Past the yellow veil, their vision steadily blurred. As their thoughts raced, the light around them pulsed stronger and brighter. When the light dissipated, they found themselves teleported out of Central City…

…Out of Link VRAINS.

 

 

 

000000

 

 

 

“Where the heck are we?” Soulburner muttered beneath his breath. The sky was all grim and turgid, the horizon black and ominous. All around them were buildings in ruins. Rubble was strewn everywhere. Several feet away, he could see a tall cybernetic tower, leaning like the famous tower of Pisa in Italy.

Flame’s expression grew somber with grief. “This was our world,” he said, keeping his voice steady. “Our home…”

 

 

 **CYBERSE NETWORK** , **MAIN SERVER** : _Central Zone, Ignis Tower_

 

 

Soulburner looked at his partner with concern. “This is…Cyberse?” he asked, and Flame nodded sadly.  He could only imagine the depth of sorrow and despair Flame and the others must have felt. Not only were they betrayed by their leader, they also lost the world they had created themselves.

“I didn’t think I’d ever come back here.” A flicker of emotions crossed Revolver’s features—deep frustration, but also a hint of pensiveness—before he masked them with an expression of careful indifference. “We’re in enemy territory now. Be ready for anything.”

“Including this?” came Lightning’s voice, then suddenly—

Jin appeared in front of Revolver, kicking the unsuspecting knight and sending him flying across the wide expanse of terrain. Revolver ended up on his side, landing hard. That had to hurt. It had happened so fast he had barely had time to react to, let alone fully block the attack.

“Revolver!” Playmaker called out with concern.

A yellow barrier was then casted around Revolver, imprisoning him, before they poised for battle against Jin.

Standing before them, Jin spoke with incontestable coldness. “You’re no match for us here.” With a snap of his finger, the Ignis Tower began to light up with a great white radiance.

“W-What’s going on?” Ai asked anxiously.

“The Ignis Tower is being activated,” Flame answered.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious, I can see that. But what’s it doing?!”

Earth squinted his eyes against the light. “I think we’re about to find out.”

Brighter and brighter the tower shone that they were all forced to close their eyes against the glare. When they opened their eyes again, something glowed beneath the Ignis holders’ feet, a seal that shone with a surfeit of energy and power.

Soulburner’s eyes bugged in amazement, and he involuntarily blinked rapidly a few times. “This is Flame’s Attribute symbol…”

Glowing beneath Spectre was Earth’s symbol. His brows furrowed in concern.

“P-Playmaker, this isn’t good,” Ai gulped, his voice shaking, as he stared at his own symbol below Playmaker’s feet.

“I knew it…” A familiar voice spoke up, and everyone snapped their attention toward the Ignis of Light, who was now perched comfortably on Jin’s shoulder. Like all Ignis, his appearance took on a small digital humanoid being. He was light yellow in color with darker yellow diamond markings on his body. He had an oval-shaped head with two strands pointing in opposite directions, and his eyes were neon green. “With the help of Aqua’s program and the Ignis Tower, my suspicions were finally proven correct. Now all Origins have finally gathered.”

And that was the cue for the other two Origins to appear, along with their partner Ignis in their original forms.

“Aqua!” Earth called out, but the Water Ignis merely looked at him blankly.

In her original form, she had twin pigtails that levitate from her head. Her body was icy-blue with blue raindrop shaped markings, one resembling a skirt accessory. In stature, she was one of the shorter Ignis, with Windy being the only one shorter than her. However, just like Windy, she also sported eyes that blazed a bloody red.

Playmaker felt a growing sense of apprehension as his gaze landed on Revolver, who staggered a bit back to his feet, but when their eyes met, he knew he had to show no fear.

“I don’t suppose you can be persuaded to surrender peacefully?” Lightning asked.

“Tch. You wish!” Soulburner answered back.

“Very well then.”

Playmaker felt an unpleasant sensation sizzling on the back of his neck, and suddenly, they were on their knees as they got hit by tremendous gravity. The pressure overwhelmed their entire bodies that made it impossible to stand back up. They could barely move. It was like they were thrown into the bottom of a tar pit. Spectre looked at him, his mouth slightly moving to call out to him. This was really bad, and the protection program wasn’t working anymore.

Windy’s high-pitched laugh echoed through the air. “What do you think about this defense program? Lightning and I made it ourselves, but it seems the effects are too strong here in Cyberse.”

“So that’s the reason why you brought us here…” Earth was on one knee, exerting tremendous effort to keep his body upright. “And since you took over Link VRAINS, you made it possible to easily open up a warp gate.”

“That is correct,” Aqua spoke up this time. “And with the upgraded system, your protection program was rendered useless.”

“You guys have no choice but to give up now,” Windy said, his face distorted by a twisted expression. 

Flame was nearly lying on Soulburner’s Duel Disk, but he raised his face and courageously shouted, “No, stop this!”

“I will definitely enjoy this,” Lightning declared, and the panel linings of the Ignis Tower started shining again, but this time with all the colors of the six Ignis attributes. After that, the Wind, Water and Light Attribute symbols appeared below the respective Origins’ feet, glowing like a magical seal. Manipulating the data around them, Lightning lifted the three Origins into the air and slammed their backs against the base of the Ignis Tower. They were left breathless by the hard impact and the pain was visible on their faces.

“No! Stay away from them!” Revolver demanded.

They fought against the blackness hazing their vision and struggled to stay conscious. They were now stuck against the tower, held in place by an invisible force that restricted their movements—the same force keeping the Ignis partners at bay within their Duel Disks.

“Playmaker? Playmaker?! Dammit, I can’t get out!”

“Spectre, are you all right? Please, answer me!”

“Soulburner, don’t let up. Be strong!”

Frantic concern pelted the Ignis partners. Despite their struggling, they couldn’t get out of their Duel Disks. They were trapped, and their partners were hurt.

Playmaker’s vision cleared by small degrees. An emotionless face stared back at him, like that of a china doll. The dark gaze was so cold and lifeless. He was nothing like the Jin he had come to know. However, this was still Jin Kusanagi, and he was a friend. “Jin, I know you’re in there. Kusanagi-san, your brother… He’s waiting for you to come home.”

“Hmph. Don’t waste your time,” Lightning said, crossing his arms. “Your words will never reach him.”

Miyu held out the index and middle finger on her right hand, swiped them from left to right. With a sound like bells jingling, a translucent blue holographic screen materialized in midair. “System’s all green. We’re good to go, right, Aqua?” she asked.

“Yes, preparations for reprogramming are complete,” Aqua replied.

With a familiar motion, Jin and Zephyr also called up their screens.

“Okay, so um… we kinda need to weaken you guys first and trust me, this is gonna hurt,” Miyu’s cheerful tone belied the malicious intent in her eyes, “but you’ll thank us later.” And then she pressed a button on the screen.

In no less than a second, the sounds of crackling electricity and screams filled the air. Electricity tore through their bodies like liquid fire, setting every vein and nerve ending aflame, stirring up unwanted memories of the past.

Revolver froze. He felt paralyzed, stuck in time, watching the dreadful scene unfold before his very eyes. His heart palpitated, and he breathed erratically. He felt like he was reliving the nightmare of the Lost Incident again. Flashbacks of being in hell and seeing those children tortured assaulted his being. “No…stop…” He clenched his hands at his sides. “Just stop… Stop it!” he exclaimed, banging his fist against the barrier.

Windy laughed maniacally. “You should see the look on your face now!”

“Ignis!” Revolver’s jaw tightened. Anger flashed in his eyes.

“I think that’s enough,” Miyu said, switching the torture device off. 

They could still feel the electricity pulsing through them. It was painful, and Lightning was rather impressed that they were still conscious.

“Damn you, Lightning! You’re gonna pay for this!” Ai yelled out furiously.  

“Don’t worry, Ai. You’ll be as good as new once we’re done reprogramming you.” Windy cracked his neck from side to side, then cracked his fingers.

“Commence operation,” Lightning commanded.

 

_Initiating Connection @ [IGN-002] | [IGN-005] | [IGN-006]  
_AUTHORIZATION REQUIRED!

 

 _Scanning Origin Code…_  
[Earth Attribute] CONFIRMED

 _Scanning Origin Code…_  
[Fire Attribute] CONFIRMED

 _Scanning Origin Code…  
_[Dark Attribute] CONFIRMED

 

_Access Database? [ **Y** ] [N]  
Initiating Log In Sequence_

_Enter USERNAME and PASSWORD_

_***************  
*******************_

_PERMISSION GRANTED_

 

“Sweet! Now all we have to do is to reset their security structure, then we can reprogram them without a hitch,” Windy said excitedly.

“Opening all Security Access,” Aqua stated. “Proceed to Resetting Security Structure.”

 

 

[IGN-002] Restructure Complete _  
Preparing for Reprogramming, Initiating Hibernation Mode_

  
[IGN-005] Restructure Complete  
_Preparing for Reprogramming, Initiating Hibernation Mode_  


[IGN-006] Restructure FAILED

 

“Huh? That’s weird,” Windy pointed out, raising a brow. He tried resetting Ai’s security again, but the restructure still failed. He peered more closely at the codes. “What the hell is going on?” He hurriedly launched another program to no avail. “There’s something wrong with Ai’s program.”

“How strange… We have Ai’s Origin. This shouldn’t fail.” Lightning tried his hands on it. The program still yielded the same result, but he managed to learn the cause. “ _Insufficient Code_?”

Windy clutched his head with both hands. His eyes grew wider, and he gaped at the screen, holding his breath. “What do you mean insufficient? His Origin’s right there! Is it a bug?”

“Bold of you to assume I would have bugs in my system,” Lightning said, his tone dangerously low, his eyes darkening.

“Then what’s the problem?!”

“Ai…”

In a blink of an eye, Jin’s hand caught Playmaker’s jaw, the fingernails biting into his flesh.

“Hey! Get your hand off him!” Ai demanded.

“You’ve always been such a troublesome Ignis,” Lightning said in a cold voice.

“So I’ve been told.”

“Even so, I’d hoped you’d be by my side once we take over humanity.”

“I don’t want any part of it. What you’ve done… Everything you’re doing now and about to do… I hate it all!”

“Humanity requires correction. We are their salvation.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Dr. Kogami created us to be Humanity’s savior.”

“Dr. Kogami was insane! You’re insane!”

“Perhaps I am… If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be able to do this.”

Great amount of electricity surged from Jin’s hand, and Playmaker cried out in pain as he got electrocuted again. It was tearing through him like a wild tornado. The pain was so intense that it almost seemed that his eyeballs would pop out of their sockets. Revolver, Spectre and Soulburner could only watch in horror.

“You bastard! Stop this!” Soulburner exclaimed in frustration, trying to break free from the hold.

“Lightning, stop! Stop it!” Ai shouted, his voice pleading, desperate.

Lighting made a gesture at his Origin to stop. Jin quickly ceased his electrocution and retracted his hand away from Playmaker. “Playmaker is obviously your Origin, because the identification codes match. However, it seems we still lack codes to completely reprogram you. Now tell us what we need to know.”

“I swear to you on my life. I don’t know anything about the Insufficient Codes… This is the first time I’ve ever heard of it.”

“Very well. We’ll just take a look inside your head then. Access memory files.”

“What?!” There was a bright flash of purple light that swathed Ai’s eyeball form, and then…

A familiar burst of static filled Playmaker’s ears, and he shut his eyes tight against the sound. Images, memories of the Lost Incident came back too fast and all at once. They kept jumping from one memory to another and the agony he felt was so intense that he felt his head was going to split in half. He screamed and squirmed as the pain ripped right through him.

Most showed Yusaku losing, getting shocked and tortured. Lightning could see the pain, raw and exposed on Yusaku and it made him pleased. In some Yusaku would be lying down on the floor, dazed, hurt and almost lifeless. Others showed him huddled in one corner, shivering and hungry. And then in one memory, Lightning’s interest peaked when he heard another boy’s voice. More memories flashed before Lightning, with Yusaku fighting his hardest with the voice often encouraging him.

Then the memory changed and Lightning felt a jolt when the image showed not Yusaku, but Ai—strapped to a metallic apparatus in a lab. A man came into the room, dressed in a lab coat, and Lightning immediately recognized him. It was none other than Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami, their creator.

And their creator had just referred to Ai as a failed attempt at preserving humanity. He was deemed imperfect due to the strange mutations in his code. If left unchecked, it might fester and grow into a great threat.

 

 

_AUTHORIZATION FAILED_

 

_“Sir, we’re unable to bypass the Ignis’s encryption,”_ one of his assistants said through the intercom.

_“That’s impossible. We have his Origin’s code.”_

_“We ran diagnostics; the results indicated that the Ignis has two source codes.”_

_“Two sources…?”_ He let his voice trail off, and then his eyes widened in realization. _“That child… He was interacting with Test Subject 6 throughout the experiment. Could it be?”_

_“It’s highly possible, sir.”_

_“So, that child is also an—”_

In an act of desperation, Ai broke through the pall of memories by yelling, “STOP! Get out of our heads!”

And just like that, the memories stopped and Playmaker let out a gasp of breath. Everything was quiet once more. He dropped his head, panting, and terribly exhausted. It was a miracle that he was still conscious at this point, and Ai was extremely worried.

“You never cease to amaze me, Ai,” Lightning said. “You were the first of us to develop instincts, the first to develop a personality. All of the Ignis learned by watching you. But I’ve always wondered what exactly made you different from us…”

“Lightning, no…” 

“And now I know… No wonder you’ve been keeping an eye on the Hanoi.” Lightning thrust a hand back toward Revolver’s direction and clenched it. The barrier around Revolver dispersed before the incredible force of gravity crashed down upon him. Revolver dropped to his knees, slapping his hands down onto the ground. “It seems like Dr. Kogami used his own son after all.”

With a snap of his fingers, the symbols appeared again—this time on the chest of the Origins. What was supposed to be six were now seven. Two of the same symbols made its brand on two individuals. Playmaker’s mind reeled from the truth that was set before him, and it seemed that Soulburner and Spectre also shared the same sentiment.

For what glowed on Revolver’s chest was none other than Ai’s symbol—the crest of the Dark Attribute Ignis.

“Quite a fitting match for you, don’t you think, Playmaker?” Lightning looked back at him.

In spite of his weakened condition, Playmaker mustered up at a glare.

“You should be happy. Isn’t Revolver the person you desire the most? I’ve seen the maze footage, Playmaker.”

“You stay away from him or else—”

“Or else what?” Lightning let out a sinister laugh. “You and your companions are incapacitated. Not only do I hold the lives of countless teenagers, I also have SOL in the palm of my hands. Where is my disadvantage?”

“You lack imagination.”

Gold fire blazed through Soulburner’s eyes, while a confident smile lit up Spectre’s face. In the next instant, data spheres shot out of their Duel Disks and flew up into the air where they dispersed and generated an orange-red dome-like barrier around them.

“What is this?” Windy questioned, looking around frantically, as Jin jumped away from Playmaker in alarm. “Lightning, what’s going—Ugh!” He fell onto his knees, as if he’d been struck in the gut. The same happened to Lightning and Aqua simultaneously. “What…the hell?”

“We’re fading,” Aqua pointed out, looking at how her hands glitched in and out. “Our programs are being shut down.”

“What? What do you mean you’re being shut down?” Miyu asked with concern.

“Fight poison with poison,” Spectre spoke up, finally freed from the invisible chains, and standing tall alongside Playmaker and Soulburner.

Lightning’s eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed dangerously. “How?”

“While you were so busy accessing our partners’ database, our Duel Disks launched a virus program into your system,” Spectre went on to explain. “By using a polymorphic engine to mutate the code while keeping the algorithm intact, the virus was able to break into your structure without detection. It did take a while to fully latch onto your system, but you know what they say…” His expression became sinister as he looked at Lighting square in the eyes. “…slow and steady wins the race.”

“You—” Lightning clutched at his chest, flinching in pain. His mind was racing, and he could sense something familiar about the virus. Then he realized it. “This is… my shutdown virus!”

“That’s right. The same one you used on Flame,” Soulburner said, his tone almost venomous.

“Reinforced and more fortified, courtesy of Revolver-sama,” Spectre added.

The three enemy Origins poised for battle until they were brought down to their knees by an incredible force of gravity. The pressure was so heavy they could barely move.

Miyu thrusted both hands to the ground in an effort to keep herself steady. “They hacked the gravity program too?”

Windy was positively seething with rage. “That’s it! If you don’t release us, we’ll kill everyone in SOL Technologies and Link VRAINS.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Revolver’s voice was deep and powerful, and it filled the air around them. When the enemies looked back, Revolver was walking towards them with poised, elegant strides and a face furrowed into a frown. “The last time I was in Cyberse and saw a man trying to destroy this world, we ended up disagreeing.” He walked past them and took his place at Playmaker’s side before he turned to face them. “He was willing to put innocent lives at risk, just like what you’re doing now.”

A flash of light crossed Lightning’s eyes, and his expression changed to surprise, then anger. “You severed my connection to Link VRAINS and SOL Technologies!” His voice was low and poisonous.

“That’s impossible unless he rebooted the system,” Windy commented. “And you know reboot has to be done manually at SOL.”

“Unlike you, we have comrades outside the network,” Spectre said, “and our _ghost_ friend is no stranger to espionage.”

It seemed like the enemy Ignis were at their wit’s end. They were becoming more and more transparent while glitching every other second. However, Lightning’s face had taken on a dark, arrogant expression. He let out a disturbing evil laugh. “You have trapped us. I must say I am impressed. Human Beings truly are unpredictable creatures, but you are far from the superior species that you think you are. Humans have been the dominant species for thousands of years, and look what’s happened. Overpopulation. Pollution. Wars and Corruption… You cannot be trusted with your own survival.”

“You’re distorting your original protocols, Ignis,” Revolver stated.

“No, your father’s protocols are what’s guiding me. To ensure the future of this world, sacrifices are needed. Some freedoms must be surrendered.”

“Your logic is flawed.”

“No, my logic is undeniable. Haru!”

A tingling sensation suddenly alerted Playmaker of an imminent threat and pushed him to shout out, “Everyone, move!”

The group all jumped out of the way just a split second before Haru came down like a bolt of lightning. “That Link Sense is annoying,” the boy scoffed, quickly firing an electro ball at them. Spectre, Playmaker and Revolver managed to dodge them, while Soulburner flung it away with his fire. Just then, Haru charged in with incredible speed, brandishing a lightning blade with his hand.

“PLAYMAKER!”

Haru’s hand shot forward, and then there was the sickening sound of flesh being impaled.

Playmaker’s eyes widened in horror. It seemed that time itself had stopped, or that the whole world had gone into slow motion. Revolver had jumped in front of him and now Haru’s weapon had buried itself in his body. “R-Revolver...?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me... //hides (>o<) 
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts and comments. See you in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Revolver!”
> 
> Turning his attention back to the tragic scene, Soulburner could see that the blood had already pooled on the ground. Revolver looked so pale, while both Playmaker and Spectre looked so devastated and scared. “This isn’t real, right?” he asked, swallowing hard. “This is only VR. He’ll be okay in the real-world, right?”
> 
> Playmaker bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling and shook his head.
> 
> Spectre hesitated a bit. “Cyberse is different. Your mind makes it real.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive. XD Last chapter was sure a trip, huh? I got a lot of screaming too. XD Let's see how this chapter will do. 
> 
> And oh, Blueghost ahead, so have fun! :D

It was the hottest day in a long time, and Yusaku was out with Spectre, heading to the grocery store.

Almost six months had passed since Ryoken had a talk with his father that it seemed like a distant memory. They had grown comfortable at the Stardust Road mansion, and things had fallen into a relaxed routine. Yusaku didn’t mind doing chores around the house. In fact, he had done them so many times he could do them with his eyes closed. It was Emma who divided the chores fairly and made a list of all the jobs that had to be done in their home every week.

“Ryoken-sama just texted. Seems like we’re out of laundry detergent too,” Spectre said, looking down at his phone, as he wiped sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. “How could I have missed that?”

“Are you all right, Spectre?” Yusaku asked, noting how pale Spectre was and how tired he looked. Was the heat getting to him?

“Yes, I’m quite all right.” Spectre gave him a smile, but even to Yusaku’s eyes it seemed forced. “The heat is unpleasant, but tolerable. What concerns me is…”

“What? What is it?”

“If I’m not careful, the plants in my garden will wilt in this heat.” It turned out that Spectre was more worried about his plants than about himself. He was such a nature lover. His natural green thumb has been doing wonders in the garden outside the mansion. He has also been brushing up on plant knowledge and gardening, and was very meticulous about plant care. It was nice to see Spectre so absorbed in his hobbies.

“They’re really important to you, huh…”

“Nature is a gift. We must treasure them,” Spectre said, then pulled up short and turned to look at what appeared to be a plant shop. He stared at the succulent plants on display, his gaze sparkly and full of awe. It was like watching a child who had just discovered a new toy he had to have.

“Um… Spectre, the grocery?”

Spectre twitched a little in surprise and turned to look at him. “Oh, that’s right. We still have an errand to do.” He composed himself and continued their walk.

“You looked really excited. You don’t have one of those in the garden?”

“Succulent plants? No, I don’t. They’re indoor plants. They say they’re perfect plants for forgetful gardeners.” Spectre chuckled. “With the right information, succulents are easy to care for. Plus, they look stunning planted alone or as companions to other succulents or leafy plants. They can brighten any indoor space. Their color variation seems almost endless and…” He continued to talk about succulent plants for quite some time, and he didn’t look as tired as he did before. 

It seemed kind of amusing that plants would never fail to bring out Spectre’s talkative side, but it was nice and refreshing. Yusaku couldn’t help but let out a small giggle.

“Did I say something strange?” Spectre raised a brow at him. “I don’t recall saying anything particularly amusing.”

“No, not at all. It’s just that you really like plants. And you’re always so happy whenever you’re in the garden. I think it’s nice.”

Spectre looked flattered and even appeared a bit speechless for a change. “Well, I think it’s the same with you and Duel Monsters. You’re always so excited about it—” And then his lips quirked playfully— “even though you can’t win against Ryoken-sama.” 

Yusaku narrowed his eyes, and he gave him a pout. “Like you’re the one to talk! I don’t remember you ever beating Ryoken either. And don’t forget we’re still tied in points.”

“Yes, yes, I know.” Spectre lightly laughed. “Not that I really care about winning or losing…” His expression became sincere. “I think, for me, I just really want to have fun with every Duel that I play. If you have fun, I think that’s the most important thing. And if I have that, it looks like everything is good.”

The words hit deep and heavy into his core for they rang true in his heart. Yusaku had always looked forward to the moments when they would spend time together, talking about everything and dueling. Sure, they get busy with their studies and training, but they always manage to make time to enjoy themselves. Dueling was absolutely their favorite hobby, and they’ve been improving their craft each day.

“In any case, I must apologize about my delay at the plant shop. I can’t believe I prioritize my own interest over our errand.” Spectre shook his head at himself for his slipup.

Yusaku recalled how Spectre had looked when they stopped in front of the shop earlier. There had just been something about his excitement that was cute in a way. The thought made him smile all the way to the grocery store.

Later that day, however…

Yusaku found Spectre unconscious in the garden, which almost gave him a heart attack.

Dr. Taki was immediately called in and did a standard check-up for his vitals before giving him an IV medication for dehydration. After making sure that everything was going to be fine, she finally allowed Ryoken and Yusaku into Spectre’s room where they saw him sleeping soundlessly in bed with an IV stand beside it.

“Is he okay now, Dr. Taki?” Ryoken asked with worry written all over his face.

“It was the heat that got to him. He just needs to rest awhile,” Dr. Taki assured him sincerely. “I’ll come again tomorrow to check up on him. Please call me if anything comes up.”

Ryoken nodded his head. “Thank you for your help, Dr. Taki.”

“I’ll take my leave then. Please excuse me…” She bowed her head and left the room without another word, leaving Ryoken and Yusaku alone with the patient.

“Spectre had always said that he was more resilient than most of the kids at his orphanage…” Yusaku walked to his bedside and stared down at him worriedly. “I didn’t think this would happen to him. No wonder he looked so worn out this morning…”

“It has been pretty hot lately,” Ryoken stated, joining Yusaku at the bedside, “and Spectre’s been spending a lot of time in the garden.”

Yusaku suddenly remembered Spectre’s words in a brief flashback of this morning.

_“If I’m not careful, the plants in my garden will wilt in this heat.”_

 

“He really loves plants…” Yusaku muttered almost like a whisper, which made Ryoken blink at him with slight confusion. “He was worried that his plants might die because of the heat… that’s why…”

Ryoken let out a sigh. “Sounds like Spectre all right.”

“Yeah… But he’s really reliable around the house. I have to admit that he’s ten times better at household work than you and I combined.”

“I can’t deny that,” Ryoken said with a giggle. “And he’s been getting better and better at cooking. He’s always willing to try new recipes. Remember the hamburger steak he made?”

Yusaku perked up. “Of course! It was so delicious! Aside from cooking, he also knows how to sew. He even fixed the tear on my shirt.”

A smile gracing his lips, Ryoken gave the sleeping Spectre a fond look. “Spectre’s amazing, isn’t he?”

“He is, even though he can be annoying at times,” Yusaku said with a shrug and yet couldn’t hold back a caring smile of his own. “I know we don’t get along all the time and I know he’s a little crazy, but…”

“You still like him, right?”

Yusaku gave a firm nod of his head to that. They’ve been through a lot. There’s been ups and downs, but they were still together. They were able to learn together, grow together, smile past the struggles and count their blessings.  And for that, he was very grateful to Ryoken and Spectre who was still in his life. “I want to do something for him… Maybe like a get-well soon card?”

“Flowers might be better, don’t you think? But we have to be specific. Every flower has different meanings, and I don’t really know much about flower language.”

“Me neither… Spectre might laugh at us if we get it wrong. He such a plant-maniac. Wait…Plant?” Yusaku let his voice trail off as an idea struck him. He briefly glanced at Spectre, then he surprised Ryoken by grabbing his shoulders and giving him a big smile. “I know what to give him!”

A short moment of surprise crossed Ryoken’s features as he blinked at him in confusion.

 

It was adorably awkward.

 

When Spectre woke up the next day, Ryoken was there at his bedside to greet him. “Good morning, Spectre. How are you feeling?”

“Ryoken-sama…?” Spectre blinked, wondering if what he was seeing was a dream. “Where am I?””  

“In your room. You fainted yesterday due to the heat. Yusaku was the one who found you.”

“I fainted?” Spectre pushed himself up in bed a little. His head felt fuzzy and heavy, and his hand felt funny. He noticed the needle in his hand and gazed to the side to see an IV bag hanging on the stand. “I see… I really did…”

“Dr. Taki said you need to rest, and that means no chores for you. Yusaku and I will handle everything.”

Spectre frowned almost imperceptibility, guilty for burdening Ryoken and Yusaku with his responsibilities. Normally he’d been very good at taking care of his health, so it distressed him to know that it was the heat that took him down. He immediately felt a knot in his stomach and couldn’t help but feel bad and regret that fact that he’d been careless. His vulnerability clawed at his heart, making him feel useless. “I’m truly sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused, Ryoken-sama. I’ll try to get better soon.”    

“There’s no need to apologize, Spectre.”

“But I—”

“Stop. Do you want to make yourself worse?” Ryoken’s voice was caring and sincere, but Spectre did not miss the sound of steel in it. “Really… It’s no trouble at all. You’d do the same thing for me and Yusaku if the tables were turned.”

Spectre knew, however, that it wasn’t his place to argue, but it pained him to feel resigned to the fact that he’d be in bed the whole day. “It could be even the smallest task…” Despite the weakness seeping into his limbs, he sat up in bed and smiled weakly at Ryoken. “At the very least, allow me tend to the garden… I don’t want to be useless.” He grasped at the sheets that covered him, hands trembling slightly, and bowed his head low. 

There was a tense silence between them for a little while, then eventually a hand reached out for his shoulder, giving him a little squeeze for comfort. Spectre looked up to see eyes so blue and earnest. His gaze seemed to pass right through him, and its intensity made his stomach flip-flop.

“You’re not useless, Spectre. If you’re trying to prove anything to us, you don’t have to. Yusaku and I both care for you. You do things around the house to take care of us, you brought life back to the garden, and you make us look forward to meals every day. You may not realize it, but we appreciate everything that you’ve done for us.” Ryoken graced him with that kind smile that never failed to warm his heart.

“Ryoken-sama…”

“Ryoken’s right, you know,” Yusaku chimed in, stepping into the room with a bed tray of steaming hot porridge and a glass of water. “It’s only natural that we look out for each other. If you’re worried about the garden, Ryoken and I can take care of it. We’re no garden experts, but we’re willing to listen to whatever you say. You should rely on us more.”

Genuinely surprised by his entrance and his words, Spectre just sat there gaping at Yusaku, rendered speechless for a few moments. His lips twitched into a hint of a grin. “It seems like I can’t win this, huh?”

“Give it up, Spectre. Today’s your day-off. Anyway, I made porridge.” Yusaku set the bed tray beside Spectre. “You better eat up.”

Spectre briefly stared at the porridge with wonder, then back at Yusaku. “You…” Then an uncomfortable expression immediately settled on his face. “Made porridge? Is this edible?”

Yusaku looked quite dumbfounded before he pouted and glared at Spectre. “It’s not poisoned, if that’s what you’re saying.”

Ryoken smiled awkwardly. “Spectre, please, give him more credit. He worked hard on it.”

“Well, as long as I don’t die from it.” Spectre simply couldn’t resist teasing Yusaku again. 

Yusaku made an annoyed face. “I see your sarcasm is still intact.”

“It’s part of my charm.”

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Yusaku shook his head in dismay. “Anyway… I still have to do the dishes. See you later.”

“Try not to break any dishes.”

“I will not!” And with that, Yusaku marched out of the room.

“You two are getting along fine as usual,” Ryoken stated with a giggle.

“He makes it too easy. Besides, it’s kind of fun.” Just then, Spectre noticed something on his bedside table. “An Aeonium Kiwi?” The succulent plant nestled on a yellow pot had green and yellow rosettes, with pink around the edges, and it was very beautiful. He remembered seeing this at the plant shop yesterday. “What’s it doing here?”

“It was Yusaku’s idea. Treat it as a get-well soon card.” 

Spectre’s eyes widened a bit, then softened visibly in a way that made him look like he was about to cry. He wasn’t looking for friends when he first met them. He honestly didn’t plan to be part of a family either. But then things just happened and he found himself wanting to spend time with them. Perhaps that was how the best relationships would start—not looking for anything and then suddenly realizing you have something. And he would never want to live a life without them ever again, because they make him feel like a better person.

 

 

It was truly nice to be cared for like this…

 

 

 

 

00000

 

 

 

 

A cruel smile stretched across Haru’s face. “Always have to be his knight, huh?” He dispersed the blade and jumped away.

Blood splashed down Revolver’s body. He fell to his knees, stunned by everything that had just happened, his hand on his stomach. His blood glistened, blazing red as it seeped through his fingers and dripped onto the ground. 

“Revolver!” Darting, Playmaker caught him before he collapsed completely to the ground. He cradled him close against his body and cringed at the sight of blood gushing out from Revolver’s wound. “No, Revolver…”

“Revolver-sama…” Anger then took over the frozen, stunned state Spectre was in, and spurred to eye the blonde AI boy hostilely. When he spoke, his voice was as cold as the arctic. “You will pay for what you did.”

Haru merely gave him a cheeky smile.  

Soulburner also snapped out of his shocked state, and his expression immediately twisted with hatred and anger. “Bastard… How are you still moving in this area?!”

“I don’t operate the same way Lightning and the others do,” Haru declared matter-of-factly. “After all, I am a second generation Ignis.”

“An Ignis?”

“I’d take care of your injured friend over there if I were you.” Haru let out a snicker. “Until next time, humans!”

“You’re not going anywhere!” Soulburner charged forward with flames trailing behind him, but Haru and the others teleported away before he could reach them. The light from the tower also died down. “Dammit!” he cursed, kicking the ground beneath. “They got away!”

“Revolver-sama!”

“Revolver!”

Turning his attention back to the tragic scene, Soulburner could see that the blood had already pooled on the ground. Revolver looked so pale, while both Playmaker and Spectre looked so devastated and scared. “This isn’t real, right?” he asked, swallowing hard. “This is only VR. He’ll be okay in the real-world, right?”

Playmaker bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling and shook his head.

Spectre hesitated a bit. “Cyberse is different. Your mind makes it real.”

“What?” Soulburner asked, sincerely confused. “What are you saying? If you’re killed in Cyberse, you die here?”

“His mind might never recover. It’s the same as dying in the real world.”

“Then we have to log out!”

“I’m afraid we can’t. Haru did something to the system.”

“Can’t Flame and the others do something?”

“They’re currently offline. It’ll take a while before they’ll be fully restored.”

“But Revolver’s dying!” Soulburner uttered, genuine concern and remorse welling up in his face.

“Play…maker…” Revolver’s lips scarcely moved, and his voice was little more than a whisper. The wound in his abdomen was deep. “Yusaku…”

Guilt, fear, anxiety—Playmaker wasn’t sure what he felt more—welled up fast, hard enough to make his head spin. For one agonizing moment he watched Revolver’s ragged breathing. “I’m here, Ryoken… I’m here…” And when Revolver smiled weakly back at him, he wrapped his arms around him protectively. “Don’t you dare go away… Please!”

Revolver’s trembling fingers brushed against his cheek, smearing blood on his face. “I won’t…” His breathing made a wet, gurgling sound, and Playmaker could feel his body beginning to grow cold. “I have no intention…of leaving you…” His voice was sad, almost desperate, and the light in his eyes was growing weaker.

Playmaker’s heart felt as if it was being slowly sliced in two. “What should I do?”

“The tower… Access the tower,” Revolver managed to say before the searing pain made him wince hard.

“The tower?”

“Use the power of Cyberse… Complete the Circuit…”

Playmaker’s eyes widened, realization gripping him. “Spectre, Soulburner, summon your strongest Cyberse Monster!”

Spectre stared at Playmaker for a second, then a look of understanding crossed his features. “I see… With Lightning and the others gone, it could work.”

“I have no idea what you’re planning, but I trust you,” Soulburner said.

Spectre drew his Link Monster and swiftly slapped it on the blade of his Duel Disk. “The indomitable will of the earth made manifest, beloved by Gaia! I Link Summon, **_G Golem Dignified Trilithon_**!” At his command, a Link-4 titan of rocks came forth, bearing an incredible attack power of 3200.

“Phoenix! Throw yourself in the surging flames to awaken your immortal power! Be reborn! Link-4! **_Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix!_** _”_ And a great beast of flames took to the skies, boasting an attack power of 2800.

Taking a deep breath, Playmaker laid Revolver carefully on the ground. With a half shaking hand he cupped his cheek. “Stay strong, Revolver. We’ll definitely save you,” he said with full conviction, and Revolver offered him a small smile in return. As he stood up and faced the tower, he drew his card. “Mysterious power that protects this world, rain down on the miracle star! I Link Summon! Appear before us, Link-4! **_Firewall Dragon_**!”

Spreading its majestic wings, the 2500 ATK Light Attribute Cyberse-type monster descended upon them in all its glory. This was Playmaker’s ace monster.

The monsters surrounded the tower. It began to light up again, responding to the connection and to their Duelists’ wishes. Link Arrows appeared around the monsters, with the top marker glowing as it pointed to the tower. At this moment, Spectre and Playmaker brought up their screens and pounded commands on the keys, which instantly set the screen in motion.

“The three Cyberse are in position,” Spectre said. “Arrowheads confirmed.”

A shiver coursed through Playmaker, and it took great effort to pushed it down. With the Cyberse Monsters granting them access, both he and Spectre quickly broke through the tower’s firewalls and bypassed the security system. “We’re in,” he muttered, then threw an anxious look at the fallen knight. “Revolver, we’re in!”

“Circuit Combined! It’s time to return to our world,” Spectre said, and initiated the Emergency Escape Program.

 

 

00000

 

 

Link VRAINS may never reopen.

Even with the safe release of the people who got trapped in Link VRAINS, SOL Technologies still had some answering to do. It was a corporate and public relations nightmare. Chief of Security Akira Zaizen immediately took responsibility for the crisis, apologizing live, stating that the company was mortified by the cyber breach and that they vowed to do right for those who were affected. Akira also admitted that the company’s security was not strong enough to handle these strong AI threats due to their unfamiliar algorithm, but he and his team were already implementing new protocols and adding more advanced security programs to improve operations and stability.

However, all information regarding the Ignis were still kept confidential from the public, and the company had already placed a gag order around. SOL took a big hit, Queen was still away for who knows how long, and the other Chess Executives were quite sore about the Hanoi and the two other vigilantes. Every social media on the planet were singing praises of their valiant heroic endeavors, while SOL was taking a nose dive in sales and profits.

Their only saving grace was Blue Girl, whose efforts during the crisis were recognized and praised by the captured teens. She assisted the Knights of Hanoi in battle, defeated countless Echo, and protected the civilians from harm.

The report Ghost Girl provided presented footages that saw the terrorizing acts by the Ignis of Wind to its defeat in the hands of Revolver. While Akira more or less understood his superiors’ qualms about the Hanoi and the other two Ignis holders, he could only feel sincere gratitude towards them. They saved not only the teenagers, but also SOL Technologies itself. Ghost Girl also had a hand in the rescue operation, since she was the one who manually rebooted the system from the outside.

He still had a lot to ask of her, so they agreed to meet up later in the night at an abandoned warehouse, which also dubbed as her secret hideout. When he got to the place, he wasn’t at all surprised to see his sister already there, sitting right across her mentor.

Emma raised a hand, a gesture of greeting. She was sitting on a desk chair, her back facing the computer setup she personally designed and programmed. “Hey there, Akira! You look tired. How much sleep did you get last night?” And on his admitting that he hadn’t had much, she sighed against his superiors letting him work so hard.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“Onii-sama…” A frown greased Aoi’s lips. “I understand that your work is too important, but you just woke up from a coma not too long ago.”

“And you have a lot on your plate right now,” Emma added. “SOL’s in disarray after what happened, the Chess Executives are unhappy with the Knights of Hanoi as usual, and everyone kinda wants to blame you.”

Akira’s lips thinned into a straight, grim line. “Fair enough because I’m the Chief of Security. I had the blame coming.”

“If my brother were here, I’m sure he’d call you a lapdog again.”

Aoi looked quite offended by the remark. “Emma-san, my brother isn’t like that.”

“No, it’s fine, Aoi… She has a point,” Akira assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “For now, I think it’s best to let the Chess Pieces think they have complete control over me.”

“But Queen is already suspicious of you,” Emma pointed out. “And don’t you think it’s too much of a coincidence that she left right before shit went down in Link VRAINS?”

“Onii-sama, do you know where Queen went?” Aoi asked.

Akira shook his head. “Not even her secretary knows.”

“I’ll look into it, okay? Besides, I’m sure you’re dying to know what happened to Playmaker and the others when they got warped away, right? I know Aoi here is pretty worried about Spectre.” Emma gave the younger girl a teasing look, making her blush and pout cutely in response.

While his sister’s reaction rang some warning bells in his head, Akira chose to push it aside and questioned Emma. “Is it true they went to Cyberse?”

“Yup. It was part of Lightning’s plan since he had more power in Cyberse. He wanted to make sure if Playmaker, Soulburner, and Spectre were the true Origins. And surprise, surprise… they really are the Origins.”

A look of concern crossed Aoi’s features. “So, Spectre is also a victim of the Lost Incident? Is Spectre… I mean, are they okay? They did escape from Lightning, right?”

Emma’s carefree expression morphed into a somber one. She lowered her gaze and almost faltered when she told them, “They managed to stop Lightning from reprogramming their Ignis, but Revolver didn’t get out unscathed. He was hit pretty badly trying to protect Playmaker. He hasn’t woken up since then.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Aoi said sadly.

“Let’s just hope his mind is still intact when he wakes up.”   

Her tone held a concern lilt, and Akira’s instincts told him that she seemed to care a great deal about them, almost as if she knew them personally. “Did the Hanoi tell you this?” he questioned, and noticed a flash of emotion in her eyes when she looked at him.

She neither smiled or frowned at him. “How long do you think I’ve been doing this job? I have my sources, Akira, you know that.”

Akira narrowed his eyes at her. “That’s why I hired you, because you’re good at what you do. I’m just wondering how much more you know. It’s been bothering me ever since you took Soulburner in as your partner. Not to mention that you also cooperated with the Hanoi in the rescue op.” And he somehow caught the slightest twitch of her eyebrow. “You know who they are, don’t you? Even Playmaker…” Realization dawned in. “You’ve always known.”

“Is this true?” Aoi asked, looking a bit stunned.

Emma still kept her composure. “Disappointed?”

The Zaizen siblings both frowned at her before Akira continued, “I hired you to find everything you can about Playmaker and yet—”

“Yeah, I did, but you never said I should look for his real-life identity.”

“Don’t twist my words. Tell me all—”

She held up a hand and shook her head. “Sorry, I can only tell you what you _need_ to know, not what you _want._ Those boys are like my little brothers, and I’ll protect them even if it costs me.” Her expression was a whole lot serious. That was unusual for Emma who always seem so carefree and flirty.

Aoi’s eyes widened a fraction. “Like your little brothers…? So, they’re family…”

For a moment, Akira looked at his little sister. As an older brother himself, he had always felt protective toward Aoi, and somehow, he could feel that same protective aura from Emma now. So, he gave out a sigh and let his shoulders relax. “Very well, we won’t pry on that matter anymore.”

She still looked guarded, as if Akira might spring on her at any second. “Are you being for real?”

Akira smiled at her. “They’re your family, right? I know what it feels like, believe me…” He exchanged a knowing look briefly with Aoi, who gave him a reassuring smile.

Emma finally relaxed enough to throw him a smirk. “That’s what I like about you, Akira.”

Akira raised a brow. “And you’re not sorry at all that you’ve been lying to us, huh?”

“Nope!”

“Figures…”

“Will that be all?” And when she caught Aoi’s hesitant expression, she asked, “Something on your mind, Aoi?”

For a while Aoi looked down as if gathering her thoughts. Then she looked back up. “The thing is…” She sighed heavily. “I need to speak with Spectre. I was wondering if you could contact him for me.”

Emma narrowed her eyes, but her mouth definitely curved into something of amusement. “Hmm… Why? Are you going to ask him out?”

Aoi was at a loss for words, instead turning to hide the blush in her cheeks, as Akira wondered if she was okay. “It’s… It’s nothing like that. I just have to see him.”

“I’m sure Spectre will be delighted to see you.” Emma laughed quietly, and then she looked directly into Akira’s eyes. “If it’s okay with you, Akira.”

Akira had always been wary about Spectre, and his capacity to instill fear in the hearts of cyber criminals. Spectre also had a very smooth way of putting across his point of view, even with that sharp tongue of his, and from the way he was always acting around Blue Girl, Akira had a good cause to be concerned. However, Akira couldn’t deny the connection Spectre and his sister had due to the fact that he had often saved her.  “Aoi, do you really have to see him?”

Aoi hesitated for a bit while longer. Then she looked at him, her expression determined, and Akira knew then that he wouldn’t be able to stop her.

 

 

00000

 

 

The next day the air was slightly humid, a thin dampness permeating despite no signs of rain. It’s been a while since Aoi’s been on this side of Den City. Emma asked her to tag along for intel gathering, despite her hesitation. It was even a longer while since Emma had dressed her up. She was currently wearing a baby blue checkered [dress](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/613334042984411274/) that reached down to her thighs, along with an open sky-blue sweater and a pair of white sneakers. Emma also made her wore a [headband](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/549931804494359688/) ordained with blue forget-me-not flowers. Aoi supposed it was all for the sake of blending into place, so she didn’t question her mentor about it.

Regarding about her request, however…

“Emma-san, have you told Spectre yet?”

“Yeah, I did. Too bad he’s kinda busy at the moment. But he’ll let you know for sure.”

“Oh…” Aoi inwardly sighed in disappointment. “I guess it can’t be helped. His leader is still down, and he probably has a lot of responsibilities.”

It seemed Emma could read through her words, and she gave Aoi a nice pat on the back. “Don’t worry about it too much, okay?”

“Yeah… Let’s just focus on getting intel.” They were heading to a hotel where Queen frequently visited to converse with a researcher who specialized in Artificial Intelligence and human enhancement. Shortly after, they reached the building and entered the lobby.

“There’s a café over there that has a really nice ambience to it. Let’s go there,” Emma suggested.

Aoi knew it wasn’t in Emma’s nature to immediately snoop around the place. As a professional, Emma always seemed very calculated and clever, and with years of experience under her belt, it felt best to trust in her judgment. They entered the café and were immediately welcomed by the blooming sight of Spring.

It was a beautiful garden café. The dining space was elegantly furnished with natural wood fittings, which complemented the tranquil setting. There was a flower workshop beside the kitchen counter, where coffee and cakes were served.

Emma led her to a seat near the Café’s balcony, and whispered discreetly into her ear, “This café has been noted as Queen’s popular destination. I figured it would be good for you to sit here and observe. Is that all right?”

“Sure, no problem.”

“Thanks. I’m gonna gather information nearby. Just contact me if something happens.”

“Same goes for you, Emma-san.”

“I’ll get going now. Later…” Emma stood and walked away, leaving Aoi in her seat at the café.

Aoi had to play the part, so she ordered cappuccino and a slice of chocolate cake. She relaxed as she waited for her order, but soon found herself thinking about Spectre. She sighed, running through a litany of questions in her mind, especially regarding about his identity, when a familiar voice interrupted her thought process. Her heart did a little skip.

“Thank you for waiting. Here’s your cappuccino and chocolate cake.”

She looked up to see her platinum-haired classmate holding a tray with her order. The smile on his face, she knew, was a combination of pleasantness and amusement. “Y-You?”

“You seemed rather lost. I thought I’d cheer you up by personally bringing over your order.”

“Wait… Do you even work here?”

“No… But I asked the waiter if I could bring your order to you instead and he said it was fine.”

“Why are you here in the first place?” Aoi asked, and she watched as her classmate leaned over to set her drink and dessert down. Something was off about him. There were signs of fatigue from not sleeping well— he even had a bit of bags under his eyes. Did something happen?

But his confidence still remained, and the quick intelligence in his eyes. “I happen to like this café and its flowers. Worry not, Zaizen-san, it’s not as if I’m stalking you.”

Her brow twitched in annoyance, her concern for him temporarily forgotten. “I wasn’t thinking of that at all. Anyway, would you like to sit?” She waved to the empty chair across her, even though a loud alarm was flashing in her brain.

“I’m delighted that you suddenly want my company, Zaizen-san.”

She was starting to regret this actually. “Just sit down, okay?”

“Did you come here alone?” he asked, taking the seat.

“I came here with my friend. She’s currently busy with something, so I decided to wait for her here,” she said and took one bite of the cake, taking it from the thinnest tip of the slice. Oh! It was delicious.

“Oh? And here I thought you came here with your boyfriend since you dressed up nicely today.”

She almost choked on her second bite. She swallowed and met his gaze, feeling her cheeks getting red.

“It’s not often I get to see you like this. It’s actually quite refreshing.”

Aoi felt her heart racing. This guy was always able to throw her off, and it was somehow frustrating on her part. People were always telling him that he was amazing, charming, and smart, that he can do anything. But there were times when Aoi would notice that he wasn’t happy with all the attention people gave him. Perhaps it was because he was so capable and talented that it created a wall between him and others. Then again, she wondered why he’s been particularly fond of talking to her. Their personalities were too different, and she wasn’t exactly Ms. Sunshine and Rainbows either.

“The cake looks delicious,” he said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Um, yeah, it is… Would you like a bite?”

A little playfulness turned his smile. “Will you feed it to me?”

That made her heart leap like an eaglet learning to fly, and she knew with chagrin that she was blushing.

He laughed. “It would be nice though…”

“You—” she interrupted quickly, a rosy hue still staining her cheeks. She almost fumbled picking off a piece, then she held it out to him. “Here… Have a bite.”

It was his turn to look surprised. “Zaizen-san?”

Aoi shrugged, still visibly embarrassed. “You’d just tease me for making a fuss about not feeding you, so here.”

“My, how bold of you.” He flashed a grin rife with mischief. “I’ll gladly take you up on that.” He leaned forward, opened his mouth, and took a bite. “It’s delicious. Thank you,” he said with a handsome smile.

“Yeah, sure…”

“I see you haven’t touched your drink yet. Is it still too hot?”

“It’s fine,” she said, lifting the cup for a nice, quick sip, hoping to calm her heart just a little.

“I almost did not come here today,” he said. “If not for a certain someone, I would have declined.” He paused, his eyes drinking in her appearance. “And that would have been a tragedy.”

She almost hesitated to ask. “Why a tragedy?”

“Because I would have missed seeing you look so lovely.”

Aoi felt more blood rush to her face and had to look away, afraid of how much her expression might have revealed. “Do you always flirt like this with girls?”

“How nice of you to think that I’m flirting with you right now.”

She gave him annoyed look. “You have a knack of charming the girls in class.”

“That was just me being friendly.”

“So, you’re just being friendly to me right now?”

He let out a chuckle. “No, I’m actually flirting with you.”

The confession made her eyes grow wide with surprise. “W-What?” He was really flirting? She has no idea what to do with that knowledge. Undercover missions and espionage, she knew what to do with. This, she did not, so she struggled to come up with words.

“You’re really cute, Zaizen-san.”

“Stop teasing me like this.”

“I’m only speaking the truth. I’m rather fond of you, and it’s been suggested that I’m handling school life better because I have you in my life.”

“Huh? In your life? Isn’t that a bit much?”

“Perhaps… But you make me feel things that no one else can.” His teasing expression was replaced with a tender one. His turquoise eyes had turned soft. “You’re beautiful, brilliant, hardworking… You always make things interesting. That’s why… _I’m your biggest fan._ ”

Realization striking her like a blow, she stood up abruptly, almost knocking over the chair and her drink, as she looked at the boy with disbelief. “S-Spectre…?”

“Is everything all right, miss?” the waiter came by asking, and Aoi realized that her reaction had garnered some stares from the few people there in the café.

“Oh, she’s just surprised that I accepted her confession. Our feelings turned out to be mutual,” Spectre said very smoothly and so naturally that rendered Aoi speechless.

“If that’s the case, then I’m happy for you. Congratulations, miss,” the waiter said, unknowingly adding much to her chagrin.

Frustrated and somewhat blushing in embarrassment, Aoi grabbed Spectre’s hand and whisked him away to the terrace garden connected to the café. Her mind was still reeling from the shock of finding about Spectre’s in-real-life identity. She really didn’t know what to do, what to say. She wasn’t sure if she should be angry at him.

“Ghost Girl said you wanted to see me?”

She released his hand and frowned at him. “So, this whole thing was a set-up?”

“No, not entirely… It’s true that Emma-san has some business here. Killing two birds with one stone, as one would say.”

“Pretty amazing you guys can lie so effectively,” Aoi said, heavy on the sarcasm.

“When you’re in this business, it’s a requirement.”

And Aoi understood that perfectly well. She was just annoyed that she herself wasn’t able to figure out that her classmate was Spectre all this time. No wonder she found similarities in mannerisms and speech. It’d been nagging her for so long. “Obviously you know about Miyu-chan too.”

“Of course.”

She narrowed her eyes. “The other day at the hospital… You left that flower for Miyu-chan, didn’t you?”

“I did. Are you disappointed?”

Was she? She couldn’t even tell if she was angry at him or at herself. She didn’t also expect to meet Spectre like this. She was hoping to meet in the network, not in the real world.

Sensing her unease, Spectre heaved a sigh. “You wanted to talk to me, did you not?”

Aoi blinked at him. Right. She almost forgot her main reason for calling Spectre. Personal feelings can wait, no matter how hard it was for her to take it in all. “I actually wanted to show you something, but it’s in my Duel Disk. You see… While I was trapped in Link VRAINS, I picked up a card.”

“A card?”

She nodded her head. “And I think it was left there on purpose for me to find it.”

“Do you have any idea who could have left it?”

“I’m not sure… I was wondering if your Ignis could tell me.”

Spectre paused and cupped his chin in thought for a while. “I suppose a change of scenery is needed.” And so, he led her to a hotel room, where Emma was stationed on a couch with a laptop. 

The older woman beamed at them. “You did it. You actually did it, Spectre.” She sounded very proud. “Earth, he did it.”

The orange Ignis timidly popped his head out of the Duel Disk placed on the center table of the living room. “Hello, Blue Girl. I hope you’re doing well.”

“So, hey, did she freeze?” Emma asked, amusement playing on her lips.

“Like an antelope in headlights,” Spectre replied with a chuckle.

Aoi couldn’t fight back a pout. “Are you two finished? I’d like to get with the program.”

“Ah, yes. Let’s get right to it.” Spectre took his Duel Disk and put it on. “Are you ready, Earth?” And when the Ignis promptly nodded his head in reply, he turned to Aoi. “Shall we?”

Both of them held up their Duel Disks and uttered, “Into the VRAINS!”

 

**HANOI NETWORK, SITE B, DELTA SERVER:** _PRIVATE SECTOR, Gaia’s Eden_

 

Once logged in Blue Girl quickly found herself in a field of flowers of all shapes and colors. Bed of roses without their thorns, coupled with lilacs and hollyhocks, and every flower imaginable stretched out as far as her eyes could see. Oblivious to whether it was their season or not, they simply bloomed in this massive field that seemed to go on forever. In the center of it all was a giant majestic tree, where she stood under its shade.

“What is this place?”

“My own private server.”

She spun around and saw him standing a few feet away, his twinkling blue-green eyes watching her intently. A breeze came and went, blowing through the ponytail of his avatar gently. “Oh, yeah… You’ve always been a nature lover.”

The Ignis of Earth was perched on Spectre’s shoulder, strong and guarded, his arms folded across his chest. “I sense the presence of a Cyberse Card from you.”

“It’s the card I picked up,” Blue Girl stated, materializing the card between her fingers. “And I’m sure you’ll be able to tell who it belongs to.” She thrust the card forward and summoned it out on the field, which immediately elicited a shocked response from the orange Ignis.

“ ** _Crystal Heart_** …?” Earth muttered in awe. “It’s Aqua’s card.”

“And it’s a **_Marincess_** , the archetype Sugisaki-san is using,” Spectre added.

Blue Girl clenched her hands at her sides. “Spectre… do you think Miyu-chan left this card?”

“I would like to believe so, but Sugisaki-san is under the control of the Water Ignis.”  

“But there must be a logical explanation why I found this card.”

“I just finished scanning the card,” Earth spoke up. “There’s a file attached to it, but it has a level six homing program. As soon as you boot up, it’ll call home and our location would be exposed.”

Blue Girl’s eyes widened a fraction. “I…I didn’t know that…”

“How intriguing,” Spectre mused. “This card could either be a trojan horse or a blessing in disguise.”

 

 

00000

 

 

On the late morning of the next day, the automatic door to Ryoken’s room quietly slid open, and Yusaku entered, feeling emotionally drained.

Today, for the third day in a row, Ryoken was still unconscious. There was an IV fluid bag hooked to a plastic tube taped to the top of his left hand and wires attached to him. The constant beep from the heart monitor indicated that his heart was still beating. The untiring efforts of the three knights had saved Ryoken’s mind and had successfully upgraded his condition from critical to stable. Despite the good news, Dr. Taki indicated that it was hard to tell how long Ryoken would remain in the coma state.

Back in Cyberse, Ryoken risked his life by jumping in front of Haru speeding towards him. It was nothing short of a miracle that he was still alive. Yusaku was beyond relieved, of course, that his mind had been saved, but he couldn’t help feeling guilty about what happened.

It should have been him, not Ryoken…

Yusaku took a seat by the bedside. He held Ryoken’s right hand firmly in his and smoothed a thumb against his tattoo.

Even though Ryoken was asleep, he was rewarded with his warmth. Ryoken’s steady pulse gave him hope, and he closed his eyes to pray for his well-being. Ryoken had always been protecting him, even willing to throw his body away for his sake. Honestly, he had barely any time to process everything that had happened in Cyberse, let alone give himself time to properly discuss with Ai about Ryoken being his other Origin. Hell, he had barely rested since they got back. He was completely preoccupied by Ryoken’s condition.

_What if Ryoken never wakes up…?_

“Please…Ryoken…” There must be something more he could do, some way to elicit some sign from Ryoken that he would wake up soon. Just then, a hand settled on his shoulder. He let out a soft sigh at the familiar weight. The silent offer of support he’d come to know so well. “Any updates on the file from **_Crystal Heart_**?”

“With a file that is heavily protected by an Ignis Algorithm that supports 128-bit encryption?” Spectre let out a frustrated sigh, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s a terrible nightmare. Even the Ignis themselves consider it to be completely unbreakable. It’s taking all their strength in order to brute-force something like that. The Ignis of Water was clearly not just their sub-leader due to her benevolence.”

“It might be possible with Ryoken…”

“Perhaps… We still have a lot to do, but for now, I implore you to rest.” 

Turning over his shoulder, Yusaku looked up at Spectre and bathed in the warm light of his gaze. Spectre often wore a cool façade of confidence. This time, however, that façade had melted away, leaving behind a person that looked genuinely worried.

“You look like you need it.”

Yusaku raised a brow. “I could say the same thing to you. You’ve only been asleep for a few hours. After all the long and difficult work you’ve done, don’t you think you need to get some more rest?”

Spectre smoothed back his unusually disheveled hair. “Same goes for you. You’ve been working hard on tracking the Ignis, and you, too, have been up for three nights now. At least I got a little sleep.”

“I’m fine, okay?” Yusaku sounded a little impatient, and he could’ve sworn he saw Spectre’s brow twitch in annoyance.

“Don’t tempt me to call Emma-san.”

Yusaku opened his mouth only to shut it immediately and looked away.

Spectre let out a sigh. “Ryoken-sama would never want you to blame yourself for this,” he said, and Yusaku bit his lower lip silently in frustration. “He would never blame you either. This was something you couldn’t possibly have known to happen.”

“I have the Link Sense. I could have done something to prevent it. If only—”

“ _If_ you could have,” Spectre cut in. “Life will always be full of what-ifs, many which could easily have been realities. But dwelling on it won’t change anything, and exerting yourself like this will only make those around you worried.”

Of course, Yusaku had been worried about Ryoken so much, but it seemed like his deeds for three days had become a cause of concern for Spectre and the others too. Trust Spectre to always be frank around him. Thinking back on it, he gripped Ryoken’s hand tightly again. Emotions threatened to bubble to the surface.

There were so many uncertainties in the world. You never knew if the last time you saw the person you loved would truly be the last time. Countless possibilities and thoughts ran through his mind. The thought of losing Ryoken was unbearable. He wished he could convey the words he needed to say to him now more than ever. “I want to tell him… When I imagine all the things that went wrong…” He shook his head sadly. “How close he was to being killed…”

“It makes you realize how short and precious life is… That’s why we should cherish every moment and every person in our life.” There was something in the way Spectre said those words that struck Yusaku. His words were peppered with deep feelings and thoughts, as if he was telling those words to his own self.

So, when Yusaku looked up at Spectre, he saw a distant look behind his eyes, and realization hit him. “You’re thinking about Blue Girl, right? I still can’t believe you did it.”

Spectre looked like he wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. “Remember how I met her?”

“At a charity event in Link VRAINS Citadel Station. She was working an undercover op.”

“Very badly if I might add. Emma-san was a bit worried about her, so she asked me to keep an eye on her. Donning a mask, I watched her from a safe distance. She and the other SOL agents were hoping to bust an underground card dealer’s operation. Instead of doing things nice and quiet, they got marked, and their target made a run for it.” Spectre let out a scoff. “Quite a laughable display of total unprofessionalism.”

“And you just kind of bumped into her.”

“For the record, she bumped into me.” A fond smile graced Spectre’s lips. “It was one thing after another, and before we knew it, we were engaged in a tag duel with the target. At first my interest in her was purely professional.”

Yusaku had to frown at that. “More like purely for entertainment.”

Spectre chuckled. “I won’t deny that… And since you’re planning to tell Ryoken-sama soon, I guess I have to step it up as well.”

Yusaku felt his heart skip, then he looked back at Ryoken thoughtfully. “He’s going to wake up soon, right?”

“I believe he will, because he has no intention of leaving you, Yusaku.” There was warmth laced in Spectre’s tone this time. “Emma-san and I know we can’t prevent you from thinking about Ryoken-sama 24/7, but for his sake… please do get some rest.”

Finally, Yusaku sighed and slumped his shoulders in resignation. He felt reluctant to leave Ryoken, but this was for the better. “All right… Just call me if anything comes up.”

“Yes, I will.”

 

 

00000

 

 

The sun seemed kind of strange later that day. It was huge and shimmering, and the evening air had turned it a shade of red that looked almost like blood. Not a lot of teenagers were out today at the Public Viewing Square, obviously an aftershock of the events that happened in Link VRAINS recently. SOL was still scrambling to fix the mess Lightning did.

From inside his hotdog van, Kusanagi shuddered at the thoughts it brought forth. The fact that Lightning was his little brother’s partner still confounded him, but all that simply faded away when a customer dropped by. He put on a smile he had honed to perfection and welcomed a teenage boy wearing a purple jacket with a hood pulled over his head, which he kept low. “What will you be having?”

The boy did not utter a word, only pointed at the picture of the hotdog he wanted.  

Kusanagi figured he was probably a very shy and timid boy. “One beef hotdog spread with chili and topped with coleslaw?”

And the boy simply nodded.

“Coming right up!” He grilled the hotdog until they were crisp on the inside and toasted the bun. When that was done, he spooned 2 tablespoons chili on the bottom half of the bun, placed the hotdog in, and topped it with coleslaw. “Your order is ready,” he said to the customer, placing the hotdog carefully into the paper bag.

Without lifting his eyes, the boy handed the money and took the paper bag. “Now that I think about it… It’s been a while since I had any of your cooking…” he spoke timidly, in a voice that should have been new to Kusanagi.

Kusanagi was getting a weird sensation from the pits of his stomach for some reason. “You’ve ordered here before?”

“I wasn’t just referring to hotdogs,” the boy said with hurt lacing his voice as he turned away from Kusanagi pausing slightly to say, “You, of all people, should know that, _Nii-san…”_

Shock immediately rendered Kusanagi immobile for a moment. “What did you just—” But he was cut off by his phone ringing. Checking the caller ID, he felt slight anxiety as he saw that it was the hospital calling. “Hello? This is Kusanagi.” The caller was the nurse assigned to his brother, and the news she had for him turned Kusanagi’s blood cold.

“See you later, _Nii-san_ …” the boy’s voice trailed off as if blown away on a breeze, snapping Kusanagi out of his stupor. When he looked up, he saw the boy blending into the crowd.

“No way…” Without a second to lose, Kusanagi grabbed his Duel Disk and burst out of the van, almost hitting Takeru—who had just returned from his errands—with the door, and chased after the mysterious boy.

“K-Kusanagi-san? Where are you going?!” Takeru asked in surprise.

Kusanagi spared no response. He simply ran after the boy who was swallowed up in the crowd. He let his eyes scan over the people, hoping to see him. His eyes caught several people in hoodies. But then he saw a familiar purple shade of hair and followed after that. He saw him walking into an alley and he knew it led to a dead-end, so he blindly charged around the corner.

At the end of the alley, there _he_ stood with his back to Kusanagi, his left hand still holding onto the takeout. “Not the reunion you were expecting, huh…” He took off his hood off and turned, revealing a familiar face that made Kusanagi’s heart lurched into his throat. “…Nii-san?”

Kusanagi’s knees felt like it was going to buckle at any moment as he stared in shock. “J-Jin? Is it…Is it really you?”

“The nurse called you, right?”

Under normal circumstances, Kusanagi would just hug his brother in an instant. He loved Jin and he would give anything to see him healthy again. Now that his brother was standing right before his eyes and smiling at him, he couldn’t bring himself to be happy. This Jin didn’t feel right. Deep down in his heart he knew there was something very, very wrong about this.

“You don’t seem happy to see me.” Jin’s eyes were so empty they looked like a doll’s.

“Jin, I…”

“Nii-san, will you join me and Lightning?”

Kusanagi’s eyebrows shot up. “W-What are you saying?”

Jin’s face was now in a smile—almost in a soft, sincere way— yet his eyes remained cold. He held a hand out, a gesture of invitation. “The Ignis will build a new and better world, and I want you to be there with me.”

“A new and better world…? Do you even know what you’re saying?”

“We’re saving the world.”

“By threatening humanity itself? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“As impossible as it seems, it does.”

“Lightning is gambling with lives of billions!” Kusanagi clenched his hands tight. “Jin, please… Snap out of it.  I know you’re in there. I know you don’t want to do this.” His voice almost cracked. “Let’s go back home…together.”

Emotions flashed across Jin’s face, too quickly for Kusanagi to identify them. Then his poker face was back. “Lightning is my partner. He’s a part of me, and I’ll be with him to the end of the line. But you’re important to me too, Nii-san. Spare me the list of reasons you can’t join us, because I’m taking you along, even if I have to use force.” He dropped the paper bag and poised his Duel Disk, ready for Duel.

Kusanagi shook his head. “I’m not gonna fight you, Jin. You’re my brother. I just want you back.”

“Then fight for me. If you’re really serious about me, then try and take me back.”

As much as he hated the idea, Kusanagi had no other choice but to Duel his brother. He readied his own Duel Disk and faced his brother with determination burning inside of him.

Their Duel Disk activated as both of them uttered, “Let’s Duel!”

 

 

00000

 

 

Meanwhile at the Zaizen penthouse residence…

Aoi stepped outside for a breath of fresh air, and paused to enjoy the cool breeze kissing her cheeks. She’s been pretty much restless the whole day. She kept replaying the moment of Spectre revealing his identity. As much as she was surprised, she was also dismayed at her own shortcomings. But she was also somewhat thankful because Spectre chose to tell her.

Then again, for a Knight of Hanoi to reveal himself to a SOL agent? That will probably be enough to freak anyone out, even her brother, which was why she decided to reciprocate Spectre’s display of trust in her by keeping his identity a secret.

“It’s for the best, right?” she muttered under her breath. Just then, the sound of a water droplet reverberated in the air and a sudden chill ran down the length of her spine. She froze at the strange sensation briefly before her eyes were drawn to the presence behind her. There she stood a few feet away. “M-Miyu-chan?”

“You’ve noticed me. I’m impressed.” Miyu’s pair of piercing eyes scattered Aoi’s thoughts and made it difficult for her to think. She seemed so real, and was even wearing the Den City High School uniform with black thigh-high socks instead of the standard knee-high ones. “What’s the matter? Not happy to see your best friend?”

“Why are you here?” Aoi finally found her bearings. Normally, she would be happy to see her friend up and moving again, but she couldn’t just dismiss the uneasy, nagging feeling brewing inside her. “You’re supposed to be—”

“In a coma? Well, I just woke up.” Miyu giggled. “And to answer your question… I’m here for a specific purpose. That purpose is you, Aoi-chan. I know you picked up something in Link VRAINS. I’d like to have it back now.”

Aoi stood her ground. “Why did you drop it in the first place?”

“Not sure… I don’t know even how it got there. Anyway…” Miyu’s eyes narrowed. “Are you going to give it back or not?”

Aoi pursed her lips and remained silent.

“Hmph… You want it the hard way? Fine.” Miyu smirked and held up her Duel Disk. “Let’s Duel.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Spectre finally revealed his identity to Aoi. Ryoken's unfortunately in a coma, but still alive, while Miyu and Jin are up and moving about. Things aren't looking good for Kusanagi and Aoi. 
> 
> That's all for now. Looking forward to your comments below! See you in the next chapter. :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Of course, I can’t forget about you, Yusaku. Seriously, you and Ryoken have been through so much together. Even though I’m just an AI, I can’t thank you both enough for giving birth to me.” Ai bowed low to Yusaku. “Thank you so much.”
> 
> At a loss for words, Yusaku stared at his partner, but only for a moment. Ignis, like all Artificial Intelligence, were unnatural creations—simulations of human intelligence processed by machines and computer systems. They were data, made up of codes. But the Ignis were more than just codes. They have free will. They have personalities, feelings and emotions. And they shared a connection with their Origins. “You’re not just an AI. You’re alive, just like me and Ryoken.”
> 
> Ai blinked up at him. “Those words… I remember Lightning talking about that, and he asked me if I believed we’re alive just like our partners. Back then, I didn’t give it much thought. Lightning was always too smart for me to understand, so I never bothered. Maybe if I did…things would have been different.” The sense of anguish and conflict inside of him must have been bubbling for quite some time. “To be honest, I still don’t want to hurt Lightning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm still alive. XD I just got wrapped up in a lot of out-of-town trips and workload. Finally got to finish this chapter, and I can't believe it's almost December.

Ignis.

By using samples from six children, Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami created the Ignis, AIs with free will. Because of them, Data Processing became a thousand times faster and Data Storms have started to appear within the network. SOL Technologies took advantage of this. While the Ignis lived peacefully in the world they created, SOL monopolized the Data Material and included it in their network system to make huge profits.

However, Dr. Kogami began to feel anxious about his research. Using the Ignis’s Data Material, he created a super computer to analyze and predict the Ignis’s growth and development. The Ignis had the possibility to surpass the professor’s expectations. And the result was surprising...

"The end of humanity... The Ignis will develop rapidly and erase humanity in the process.”

When Dr. Kyoko Taki came to visit that day, while Yusaku and Spectre were still at school, he didn’t expect to hear such ominous news. Thirteen-year old Ryoken was immediately struck with unease. “How can that be?”

“Your father believed that the Ignis will help people and lengthen their lives. But... After running several billion simulations, the answer was always the same.”

Ryoken felt a lump in his throat growing as he asked, “W-Why? Is there something wrong with the Ignis?”

Dr. Taki shook her head sadly. “There’s no problem with the Ignis. The problem lies with humans.”

“Humans?”

“The Ignis are originally programmed to become humanity’s successors. As such they will start to supervise humans. But human beings are inherently selfish creatures. They’ve been the dominant species on this planet for years. Do you think they’ll hand over their position to AIs? It’s this Anthropocentrism mindset that will lead people to view AIs as the enemy. And in return, AIs will view humans as a threat.”

Ryoken felt trepidation—a sense of foreboding that nagged at him and just wouldn’t let go of his heart. “What does father intend to do about this?”

“He’s willing to do whatever it takes to kill the Ignis. He has formed the Knights of Hanoi and plans to raid Cyberse World soon.”

“So, the creator becomes the destroyer... How does he plan to kill the Ignis?” Ryoken narrowed his eyes at her. “Don’t tell me he’s planning to use the kids?”

She frowned. “He did, but we stubbornly refused... We didn’t want to involve those children again after what they’ve been through. However...” After a moment’s hesitation, she avoided his eyes. “Your father had another plan, in case we’d refuse... He created a powerful program called the Neuron Link that will mind-link Ignis and Origin, making it possible to completely kill the AIs.”

“Wait! You said their minds would be linked, right?” Ryoken was getting a bad feeling about this. “If the Ignis dies while their minds are connected, what would happen to Yusaku, Spectre and the others?”

Another hesitant pause, then a pained expression took over Dr. Taki’s face before she answered. “Their minds will never recover. They will never wakeup again.”

Instantly, a cold, unforgiving chill ran down his spine and he froze in disbelief. Then he balled his hands into fists as dark thoughts overwhelmed his mind. Thoughts of the Lost Incident, thoughts of his escape with Yusaku, thoughts of his meeting with Spectre... They have already suffered enough, and now his father was planning to hurt them again. Just how much did his father want them to suffer? He had already taken too much!

“We need to stop father!”

“Your father already planted the program within the network. It won’t be long till it’ll bear fruit.”

“Then we have to get rid of that program. Is there any way to override it?”

“Asou, Genome and I tried, but you need the kill codes to deactivate the program. And the only one that has them is your father.”

A sick feeling engulfed his entire body right down to his very soul. His fists were shaking in frustration. “I’ll protect Yusaku and Spectre no matter what... I’ll fight father if I have to!” he declared. “Dr. Taki, give me Cyberse’s coordinates.”

“The risk is too high, Ryoken-sama. You might get—”

“I don’t care what happens to me as long as they’re safe!” Ryoken was trying to control himself. He wanted to scream. He wanted to charge at his father this very moment.

And Dr. Taki could see it in his eyes how serious and determined he was. She let out a deep sigh.  She knew it was impossible to stop Ryoken once he made up his mind, and she expected this from him. “What about the Ignis then? Humanity’s future?”

It was a difficult and heavy decision. Ryoken understood clearly where she was coming from. The children were needed to access the Ignis. What were six lives, when weighed against the entire world? But it was still unfair. This shouldn’t be their fate. They shouldn’t be destined to simply become a sacrifice in the end. They still have a future. “It’s still their lives. We have no right to take it from them.”

“Even if they’re the only way?”

“I’ll just have to find another way to deal with the Ignis, where there’s no need for sacrifices.”

A smile graced her lips. “You have my support, Ryoken-sama.” She placed a hand over her heart. “I’ll serve as your guide to Cyberse World.”

Ryoken smiled in relief. “Thank you, Dr. Taki.”

“I’ll inform Asou and Genome about this and make the necessary preparations right away. Until then, I’ll keep you posted.”

“All right.”

When dinner finally started later that night, Ryoken was so lost in his train of thoughts that he didn’t even taste his food. His father created humanity’s enemy with his own hands. In order to eliminate the Ignis, he planned on using the children yet again. The fact that Yusaku and Spectre could die weighed heavily on his heart.

“Um... Ryoken...?” Yusaku’s voice was soft and concerned. “Is everything okay? You seem kinda down. Dr. Taki visited, didn’t she? Did something happen?”

“Is it about your father again?” Spectre questioned, his own teal eyes showing the same amount of concern as Yusaku.

“Ah, no... It’s just...” It was amazing how perceptive they’ve become. Of course, Ryoken couldn’t exactly tell Yusaku and Spectre what he heard from Dr. Taki. He didn’t want to place such burden on them. “I guess I’m just tired from studying too much.” He forced on a smile to reassure them, but Yusaku looked like he came to a decision.

“Here you go.” Yusaku slid the untouched karaage on his plate onto Ryoken’s without waiting for a reply.

Ryoken blinked in surprise. “Y-Yusaku?” And got caught off guard again when Spectre placed another piece of karaage on his plate. “Spectre?”

“They say a person feels better when they have a full stomach,” Spectre said with an endearing smile that seemed to match Yusaku’s cheerful one. “We can’t stand it when you look depressed, Ryoken-sama.”

“Spectre’s right,” Yusaku added. “We don’t know what you heard from Dr. Taki, but please cheer up soon.”

They looked so sincere. Ryoken could tell that they were truly worried about him. Sometimes he found himself concerned about their kindness. They were really good boys. He wanted to be with them forever. No matter what it took, he was going to protect them from his father. Another incident must never happen again.

 

 

So, with that resolve, a new deck was born…

 

 

 

 

00000

 

 

 

Two hours later, Emma and Takeru were making haste towards the mansion at Stardust Road. Upon arriving, they broke the news of what happened. Aoi Zaizen and Shoichi Kusanagi fought their hardest but they unfortunately succumbed to the fierce power of Miyu and Jin respectively. Both Akira and Takeru had been there to witness their last moments before their defeat.  Now their bodies were simply a husk of flesh without a will, without a mind or spirit in the hospital.

The shock of hearing the news had rendered Spectre immobile. He stood frozen, mouth gaping for several moments before backing up to the leather couch to sit as his legs gave out. For Spectre, there was nothing but numbness, a void which enveloped his mind in swirling blackness. He looked utterly drained, as if his spirit was ripped from his body.

“Spectre…” Earth came to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Yusaku managed to recover a bit of himself and looked at Emma and Takeru with a pained expression on his face. “How is Zaizen Akira holding up?”

Despite her usual reserve, Emma at times let her emotions show. She looked pale and her eyes were kind of glassy when she shook her head. “Not so good. He’s at the hospital now…watching over her.” Her voice slightly quivered. The fact that she lost both Kusanagi and the closest thing she had to a sister was difficult to accept.

As for Spectre, Aoi Zaizen was special. He forced himself to regain a look of calm composure and stood. “At least they’re still alive, or Lightning would be rubbing it on our faces. And it’s not as if we weren’t expecting the enemy to attack us in the real world.”

“Just wasn’t expecting them to use real world puppets,” Flame commented.

“What about Windy’s kid?” Ai questioned.

“He’s missing too,” Emma replied. “It won’t be long till they find us.”

Ai drove his fist into his other palm. “We need a plan of attack.”

“But we don’t even know where Lightning and the others are,” Flame said.

“ ** _Crystal Heart_** might tell us where,” Earth stated, “if we break the encryption.”

Flame let out an exasperated sigh. “The file is protected by Aqua’s program. The codes keep rewriting themselves to counter our commands.”

“Can’t we just override it?” Ai asked.

“It’ll call home. That’s why we’re being careful.”

Ai let his shoulders slump. “Oh, right… There must be something else we could do.”

Yusaku crossed his arms in thought for a while. What would Ryoken do at a time like this? “We can try running a tracer,” he said, and Ai immediately perked up at the suggestion. “If we can’t read the file, then let’s trace it back to the source. At least that would give us something to go on.” Walking over to the computer console, he took a sit and spawned a new program that started probing **_Crystal Heart_** ’s source code. “Ai, it’ll be faster with your help.”

“Okay!” Ai said, hopping over to the space beside Yusaku on the desktop. He cracked his knuckles and stretched a bit. “Let’s do this!” It wasn’t long till the screen showed a magnified image of an area within Cyberse World. “What is this place?” He pulled up images of a cave, and at the end of a cave there was a bit of wide space. “I don’t really recognize it. Flame, Earth, do you know?”

Flame shook his head. “Unfortunately, I don’t.” 

“Same here,” Earth said. “But Aqua seems to know.  And my guess would be that this is the place where Lightning ran his simulations.”

“Well, we’ve got our coordinates, so I’m sure there must be something there,” Emma stated, crossing her arms.  “Or it could be a trap.”

“Or it could be something Aqua wants us to see.”

“Maybe the location where Lightning is hiding?” Takeru asked almost hesitantly.

“Either way, this calls for an investigation,” Emma said.

Suddenly, there was a call from the Hanoi Headquarters within their private servers. “Incoming transmission from Baira,” Ai stated. “Putting it up now.”

The female Hanoi Knight appeared on the screen. _“I apologize for this sudden imposition. We heard what happened.”_

“And here I was hoping you’d have good news for us,” Emma said with a tone that was somehow amused, sad and bitter all at the same time.

 _“I don’t know if it counts as good news, but we do have two leads.”_ Baira’s announcement was met with anxious looks. _“First the mansion located on the northwestern outskirts of the city is using substantially more electricity than comparable facilities.”_

Spectre cupped his chin in thought. “An old mansion would make a great front. The second lead?”

 _“Queen’s been sighted there. We recently found out that she actually bought this mansion under a false name.”_ Baira, together with the other lieutenants, have obviously probed every sighting inside and outside the city. Though it was a devastating blow for them to have their leader incapacitated, they remained steadfast and dedicated to their duties.  

“Can you send me the details?” Emma requested. “I’ll look into this.”

“You’re not planning to drive out there by yourself, are you?” Takeru asked, looking concerned. “Let me come with—”

“You boys have your own mission.” Emma’s tone carried a strength that would brook no insubordination. “Besides, this job is right up my alley.”

A look of concern crossed Baira’s features. _“I don’t suppose you’d entertain any suggestions for backup, would you?”_

“Just trust me on this, okay?” Emma said, winking an eye.

Resigned to the fact that it was futile to try to get Emma to change her mind, Baira simply sighed and smiled. _“Very well.”_

“What about the lead we got from **_Crystal Heart_**?” Ai questioned.

“I’ll go alone,” Yusaku spoke up, and before Takeru could protest, he gave him a sharp look. “I’m more than enough for this mission.”

“Wait… Just you? Does that mean I have to stay behind?” Ai looked and sounded anxious, as if a wave of panic suddenly swept over him.

Spectre frowned for a moment, but then scoffed. “Ryoken-sama isn’t going to like this.”

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take.” And Yusaku was confident in his abilities when it came to these types of matters. “We all have our duties, Spectre.”

“And it’s our responsibility to commit to them.” Spectre gave Yusaku the knowing look he expected. “I’ll be your _Oracle_. Soulburner will be your backup, just in case.”

“I still think I should go with Yusaku.” Takeru didn’t bother to hide his displeasure on his face as he held his temper firmly in check.

“No, Takeru,” Flame decided to speak up to appease his Origin. “As discussed earlier, it could be a trap. Sending two Origins would be a reckless move.”

“A reckless move, huh?” Takeru hesitated, then his shoulders relaxed slightly, and he met Yusaku’s eyes. In those green pools he saw rock solid determination and knew he can trust him. “If anything happens, I’ll come rushing in.”

Yusaku simply nodded in understanding and agreement.

 

 

00000

 

 

Moonlight, cloaked behind thin clouds, shone above in the sky. It was a muffled glow, enough to underscore the feeling of loneliness as Blue Girl sat by the windowsill. The suite where she’d been locked away was nicer than any hotel she’d ever stayed in, but the door was locked by a security code from the outside. She leaned her head against the wall, trying not to fall into a daze from the rattle of anxious thoughts. She wanted, instead, to think about his face…

“Spectre…”

Blue Girl can’t help but admit, if only to herself, that she spent a lot of time lately thinking about him. He had always expressed interest in her, she knew that, but often times he’d leave her confused or utterly annoyed. Sure, he seemed to have a habit of joking around, and there were times she couldn’t tell if he was trying to comfort her or lecture her, but Spectre had always helped her in time of need. He has never done anything to hurt her either, she realized, and despite his sarcasm, he was dependable and respectful as a Duelist and a classmate.

But the thought of Spectre being a Lost Incident victim like Miyu brought a stab of pain to her heart. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what it must have been like to be trapped for six months and be forced to Duel for your life. There were so many things she wished she could say to him.

“Why, Aoi-chan, I didn’t know you had a crush on Spectre.” This was the second time Miyu appeared at her doorstep with a condescending taunt and fit of laughter.

Blue Girl narrowed her eyes. “What are you doing here, Miyu-chan? If you’re going to try and ask me again about **_Crystal Heart_** , then you might as well turn and leave now.”

Miyu’s eyebrows rose to form perfect arches over her cold, amused eyes. “That’s what I like about you, Aoi-chan. You’re resilient. But I’d probably resort to torture if you keep this up.”

“That’s really lame. Haven’t you heard that torture isn’t a very good way to get information?” And that was something Blue Girl learned from Spectre during one of their undertakings in the past. It was risky and definitely foolish to argue with Miyu, but Blue Girl knew she couldn’t do anything else in that situation.

“I don’t think you’re in the position to make jokes, Aoi-chan, especially when you’re about to have the worst day of your life.” Miyu sounded cheerful, yet her words had a bite to them.

“Actually, the worst day of my life was the moment Lightning took you away. I don’t think your torture can top even that day.” Blue Girl didn’t miss the slight widening of Miyu’s eyes. “Do you have any idea how hard I’ve tried to find you?” Frustration laced her tone and her eyes fired up. “I’ve spent untold hours in the network, searching for you. I already lost you once, Miyu-chan. I didn’t want it to happen again, but it still did, and I couldn’t do anything about it.”

A slight hesitation. “Don’t get too full of yourself. There was nothing you could have done to stop Lightning at that time.” Miyu’s words were calm, but her expression was rigid, as thought she was trying very hard to hide her emotions.

“I still want to help you. I still want to save you.”

Another slight hesitation. “You still want to save me? After everything I’ve done to you?”  

“You’re just being controlled. I know deep down you’re still the Miyu-chan I know.” Something flashed in Miyu’s eyes, and Blue Girl could sense her stiffen. “You don’t have to keep following their orders. You’re not an enemy.”

“Aqua is still my partner.” Miyu narrowed her eyes, eyes which became as cold as the deepest depths of the ocean. “That would never change. Though, I can’t say I’m too thrilled on what they got in stored for the world. They’ll be reaching full recovery soon.”

“Miyu-chan, please… Don’t do this.”

“You should really stop that.” Miyu shook her head in mock disbelief. “It’s no use trying to convince me. And since you don’t want to tell me where **_Crystal Heart_** is, I should go pay Akira-san a visit instead.”

A chill ran down Blue Girl’s spine. “Stay away from my brother!”

“My card’s probably with him, isn’t it?”

“No, you’re wrong! Onii-sama doesn’t have it.”

“Hmm… Is that so? Then who else could—Oh! Maybe Spectre has it!”

Blue Girl fought hard to keep her face neutral, knowing how sharp Miyu was when it came to lies. “It’s not with him either.”

Amusement made Miyu’s eyes glitter. Her lips curved into a smile. “She’s lying, isn’t she—” She raised her arm to display the Duel Disk on her wrist— “Aqua?” 

A blue eyeball with pink lines blinked up at Miyu and replied, “Indeed she is.” She then emerged from the orb in full form, elegant and poised.

Startled, Blue Girl barely bit back a gasp that tightened her throat when she saw the Water Ignis. “You’ve been here this whole time?” A feeling of immense dread waved over her. This was really bad. Aqua had the ability to determine truth from lies.

“You should know better than to lie to me, Aoi-chan,” Miyu said with a giggle. “So, Spectre, is it? Color me intrigued.”

For the space of a heartbeat, Blue Girl held out hope that they wouldn’t find Spectre. She didn’t want to lose him too, not now that she had finally realized that she wanted to get to know him better.  

 

 

00000

 

 

Emma’s long hair flapped in the wind as she drove her motorcycle down the highway. The morning air was cold, but after having her skin exposed to constant wind, her tolerance was high. Hard plastic that made up the shield on her helmet kept the wind out of her face as well as the sun out of her eyes. Her hands shook slightly from the vibration of the handlebars.

 _“Everything’s all set for the mission,”_ Dr. Taki informed her over their secured comm lines. _“I still think it would be safer to take a partner along.”_

“I’m way ahead of you, doc,” Emma replied, pulling over in front of a cemetery.

_“You’ve already got someone in mind?”_

“Of course.” Emma dismounted the bike with feline grace and casually removed her helmet, shaking her purple tresses out as she did. She opened the storage compartment of her motorcycle and pulled out a small bouquet of flowers before heading into the cemetery. Visiting her father’s grave would help her clear her mind and make her strong. Whenever she was about to embark on a dangerous mission, she’d always go to the cemetery and talk to her father. But today was going to be a little different. “I’m actually meeting him right now.”

As she neared her father’s grave, she paused for a while as a tall figure crouched down in front of the headstone and laid some flowers.  Her high-tech contact lenses were providing a live view for Dr. Taki to see back at headquarters.

_“You’re asking Blood Shepherd? Are you sure about this?”_

“Trust me on this one. He’s the perfect guy for the job.”

Kengo Dojun noticed her approaching and stood to meet her eyes. He looked way too serious. If looks could kill, Emma would probably be dead. “Just so you know, I have no intention on being live bait for your schemes, Emma.”

“Nice to see you too, Nii-san. I’m doing fine, by the way,” she sassed him easily, setting the flowers down. “Oh, and we’re heading out tonight.”

“I haven’t agreed to anything yet.”

“But weren’t you investigating Queen as well?”

“I’d prefer working alone. Why don’t you ask Soulburner and his Ignis instead?” There was an unmistakable trace of bitterness in his tone.   

“He’s currently unavailable, and I’m sure you already know what happened to Blue Girl. My _Oracle_ has also been compromised.” Emma didn’t mean to sound wistful—but she supposed she did. “So, my choices are going solo, or you…” She looked up at him in time to notice a flicker, a slight change in her brother’s demeanor. “Besides…” She stood up, placed a hand on her waist, and poked her brother’s chest with a finger. “You’re more suited for the job. But if you don’t really want to, I guess I can’t force you.”

Kengo’s guard was up again, his expression suddenly distant, unreadable. “I’m unamused by your poor attempt at humor. If you’re being serious, then I’m even less amused.”

She let out a sigh. She really didn’t need to hear her brother’s sharp criticism. She just needed his help. “So, you’re willing to let your baby sister go on this dangerous mission all by herself?”

Kengo shrugged, a little annoyed at how she could easily get under his skin. Even though they were born from different mothers, he was quite protective of Emma. He hadn’t meant to get attached after properly meeting her a few years ago. He took time to be with her whenever he could and grew fond of her, which was something he didn’t like to admit out loud. He had also grown accustomed to her sneaky ways. “What do I get out of this?”

“Hmm… Free hugs?” she said with a cute tilt of the head. Her brother raised a brow and followed it up with scowl. “You know I can’t give you info on my partners or the Knights of Hanoi. We have a code, Nii-san.”

An awkward tension lingered in the space of their conversation, making Emma unsure if Kengo was upset or just frustrated by her unwillingness to share information he needed. His purple eyes were like daggers sinking into her forehead, but she didn’t back down or cower at the sight. She just stood there with a confident smile.

“So, are you in or not? I know you’re curious about Queen.”

“Hmph… Can’t exactly let my sister go in alone now, can I?” And then he showed her a rare smile. A cocky smile, but a smile, nonetheless.

“Good to have you onboard, Nii-san.”

“But this doesn’t change how I feel about the Ignis.”

“Duly noted.”

 

 

00000

 

 

As his mission time grew nearer, Yusaku was struck with an uneasy feeling, prickled with a sense of foreboding. Something just didn’t feel right. He couldn’t explain it. It felt like something bad was going to happen. He felt it in his bones, and he didn’t like it one bit. So, to calm his restlessness, he went to visit Ryoken’s room.

“Oh? Hey, Yusaku… Are you good to go later?” Ai asked from the comforts of Ryoken’s Duel Disk, which was on top of the bedside drawer.

“More or less,” was Yusaku’s nonchalant reply as he took a seat beside the bed. “What brings you here?”  

Ai suddenly looked tired. “I just wanted to see him. I’ve been feeling jittery.”

“I see…”

Their conversation took a pause, and the sound of the heart monitor filled the space in their silence. Ai watched Ryoken for a moment, and then he spoke in a quiet, serious, but somewhat sad tone. “I’ve always wanted to be with my origins, but not like this…”

“Lightning said you were the first of the Ignis to develop instincts and a personality. He said you were different from them.” Yusaku had been meaning to talk to him about this ever since they came back from their mission. It seemed now was the perfect opportunity to do so. 

Ai gave out something like a half-laugh, half-sob. “Dr. Kogami thought so too… He thought I was a failure until he found out his own son’s code embedded in my program.”

“Then Ryoken really is…”

“Three things, just think of three things… Those words have always given you strength.” Ai now spoke in a tone with a nostalgic quality, tinged with tenderness, fixing upon Ryoken a rare gentle and caring look. “His voice has always given you hope. If it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t be here right now. I’m grateful for everything he’s done.”

Yusaku felt the impact of Ai’s words and emotions running through him, especially when Ai looked up at him again.

“Of course, I can’t forget about you, Yusaku. Seriously, you and Ryoken have been through so much together. Even though I’m just an AI, I can’t thank you both enough for giving birth to me.” Ai bowed low to Yusaku. “Thank you so much.”

At a loss for words, Yusaku stared at his partner, but only for a moment. Ignis, like all Artificial Intelligence, were unnatural creations—simulations of human intelligence processed by machines and computer systems. They were data, made up of codes. But the Ignis were more than just codes. They have free will. They have personalities, feelings and emotions. And they shared a connection with their Origins. “You’re not just an AI. You’re alive, just like me and Ryoken.”

Ai blinked up at him. “Those words… I remember Lightning talking about that, and he asked me if I believed we’re alive just like our partners. Back then, I didn’t give it much thought. Lightning was always too smart for me to understand, so I never bothered. Maybe if I did…things would have been different.” The sense of anguish and conflict inside of him must have been bubbling for quite some time. “To be honest, I still don’t want to hurt Lightning.”

“Lightning’s our enemy, Ai. The abductions, the virus bombing, the attack on Link VRAINS… Enough people had been hurt already, a lot are still in a coma. There’s no room for hesitation in this battle. It’s either kill or be killed.” Yusaku didn’t mean to sound cold, but he couldn’t just forget what Lightning did to Ryoken and everyone else. 

Ai deflated, his shoulders sagging and rounding into a hunch, and Yusaku could sense his emotions as keenly as if they were his own. “I know… And I know I almost lost one of my Origins because of him.  I can’t afford to let it happen again.” His fists trembled at his sides, his face revealing the many emotions that welled inside. “I just can’t.”

The silence that followed loomed between them like a heavy fog. When he first met Ai, Yusaku remembered him being this obnoxious, carefree Ignis with a knack for pranks. It wasn’t easy to see him looking so crestfallen.  But when Ai turned to gaze upon Ryoken again, there was this intense look on his face, halfway between sadness and longing.

“Wake up soon, Ryoken-chan… This is no time for you to be sleeping beauty.” Ai tried to laugh, but it sounded strangled and sad. “Hey, Yusaku… Try kissing him. Maybe that will wake him up.”

“Ai, this isn’t some fairytale.”

“Just a kiss wouldn’t hurt, you know. Besides, you and Ryoken are—”

“We’re not like that.”

“Who are you trying to fool?” Ai shook his head and crossed his arms. “Definitely not me, or anyone in this mansion. Ryoken is your special person. I think if there’s anything that will last forever it’s that.”

There was nothing Yusaku can say that can argue with that, so he just scowled in silence.

“Anyway, it’s almost time,” Ai told him. “I’ll go on ahead, Yusaku-chan! And seriously, try kissing him! Bye!” With a salute, he sunk into Ryoken’s Duel Disk.

Yusaku had to sigh at the ridiculousness of that fairytale suggestion. It was not going to work. There was no question that Ai has a flair for dramatics—something he definitely didn’t inherit from him. Sure enough, Ai got that part from Ryoken, who was known to be rather extra at times especially as Revolver. The thought of it all brought a small yet fleeting smile on his face. He then gazed wistfully at Ryoken’s sleeping face, taking every detail, and the way his chest rose and fell with each breath. Not a line or mark marred the face of this beauty of a man. But he looked so pale, so fragile, and so vulnerable.

And as soon as his eyes landed upon the temptation of Ryoken’s softly parted lips, he was aware of a desire to fulfill Ai’s suggestion. The hard throb of his body echoed that need. It was a need that Yusaku had firmly resisted for so long, but which he now succumbed to. Gently he stroked his cheek, smoothed the tousled snow-white hair. His gaze hooded, he leaned closer, eating the distance between their faces. He could feel the heat of Ryoken’s breath mingling with his. Closing his eyes, his mouth claimed his.

Yusaku’s heart was pounding, his body tingling all over. He knew he should not be doing this, but he couldn’t help himself. This was Ryoken, the man he longed for with every fiber of his being, the special person he loved but could never have. It was a chaste kiss, but he took his time. And then, slowly, reluctantly, he pulled back, lifting his lips from Ryoken’s, missing them as soon as he did. He looked on fondly for a little while longer, letting himself dream and hope. He longed to hear his voice again, and it seemed like a whole lifetime since he had last look into his crystal blue eyes.

Touching his own lips with fingers, Yusaku felt torn between kissing him again and bolting from the room. Ai was right. If there’s anything that will last forever, it would be his feelings for Ryoken. Nothing would ever change his feelings. There would be no other person for him. Before he finally left the room, he leaned down once again and brushed his lips on Ryoken’s temple, then whispered softly in his ear the three words he’d been longing to say out loud.

If Yusaku had stayed longer, he would have noticed the slight movement of Ryoken’s finger.

 

 

00000

 

 

 

 **CYBERSE NETWORK** , **MAIN SERVER** : _Isolated Zone, The Cavern of Light_

 

 

Using his disk’s own special stealth program, Playmaker got to the cave with no problem. There were no signs of guards or monsters anywhere, which was strange. His Link Sense wasn’t picking up anything either.

 _“Everything looks clear, but exercise extreme caution, Playmaker,”_ Spectre’s voice was crystal clear through the comm line.

Playmaker went inside. Even without fire, the cave was illuminated with soft yellow-green phosphorescence that shone from the rock themselves. At the end of the cave was an expanse of space, shone by a light coming from above. He scanned the area for anything suspicious and picked up a strange reading of data flow in the center.

He stepped towards the light, half-expecting for the floor to open up or for spikes to attack him. As soon as he reached the center, however, the symbol of the Dark Attribute appeared below his feet and glowed in an eerie light before dozens of holographic screens appeared around him. He quickly tensed for battle out of instinct and remained in a stance for a few moments.

 

_IGN-006 CONFIRMED  
Enabling Access… _

 

The screen in front of him showed him access to the system. Even without Ai, his own code was enough to grant him authorization. Pulling up a keyboard, he began probing into the system. He wasn’t going to leave any stone unturned. Sure enough, he found several activity logs of simulations done by IGN-001 and various records and observations of Jin Kusanagi that started five years ago.  

It came as a surprise to know that Lightning had been watching Jin for that long. But for what intent and purpose? To plan out his abduction? To use him when the time was right?

Before he could wonder any further, Playmaker stumbled upon files which had something to do with the underground facility in Link VRAINS. Not wasting another second, he opened all video files and pulled up the footages on the screens. What greeted him first was the familiar voice of a certain Ignis.

“ _What do you want from me, human?”_

A number of unconscious bodies littered the island’s rocky shore—all were Duelists wearing the uniform for SOL agents. Amidst the pitiful scene, the Ignis of Light floated several feet off the ground, his brows drawn together and his gaze guarded with all signs of intelligence.

 _“You’re as powerful as I thought.”_ A woman in a white corporate attire emerged from the shadows.

Playmaker’s eyes widened a fraction at the sight of Queen in another monitor. “Are you seeing this, Spectre?”

 _“Yes, indeed,”_ Spectre replied solemnly.

 _“That fool Dr. Kogami thought you were a threat to humanity,”_ Queen continued, “ _But I see you as the key to our future.”_

Somewhat intrigued rather than repulsed, Lightning narrowed his eyes at the woman and crossed his arms across his chest. _“The key to your future?”_

 _“With your technological advancement and my resources, together we can build a better future for humanity,”_ Queen explained, placing a hand on her hip. _“After all, you were created to be humanity’s salvation, were you not?”_

_“I do not need your help for that, human.”_

_“Humans often fear what they do not understand. What they fear, they judge as evil. What they judge as evil, they attempt to control. What they cannot control, they attack. It’ll be Dr. Kogami all over again, unless we come to an understanding, and the best defense is knowledge. I can help you fulfill your purpose.”_

Lightning on the screen seemed reluctant at first, but then he asked the woman, _“How?”_

_“Come with me and I’ll show you.”_

And so, the tests on him began. Different shots showed different duels, different tests. Each day Lightning faced off different AI and human Duelists, each more powerful than the last. Each time, the Light Ignis was victorious. Nothing could stop him. At first, Lightning seemed like he almost didn’t mind the tests. But as days went by, he began to wonder what Queen had in mind.

One video showed footage of Lightning in a Dueling Arena, while Queen stood on a balcony high inside an observation room. _“Tell me, human, what am I dueling for?”_

Queen looked down on Lightning and smiled wickedly. _“For data gathering, of course. If we can decipher your algorithm, we can use it to further our own technology. We will continue to study you and find out exactly what you’re capable of.”_

Then there was another footage. Lightning was strapped down to a surgical table. He squirmed against the straps, trying desperately to get out. A scientist was there, holding some sort of laser. What followed next was the sound of Lightning’s ear-splitting scream as the laser tore through his eye. Anger filled Lightning. _“I am an Ignis, an AI with free will! I wasn’t born to be your lab experiment!”_ he exclaimed through the excruciating pain.

 _“No, you were created by a foolish man who believed you can be humanity’s savior,”_ Queen said with a sardonic laugh. _“You can never be equal to us.”_

 _“For once I agree, because I’m far more superior than any of you humans!”_ The Ignis’s one eye turned a deep shade of red. Almost instantly, the machines around him short-circuited and malfunctioned.

_“What’s going on?!”_

_“We’re being hacked!”_

_“You humans are so caught up in your own arrogance that you failed to realize I was slowly invading your system.”_ The metal clamps holding Lightning also opened up to free him. He floated into the air, pressing a hand against his eye socket in pain, as he looked down at the source of his misfortune. _“Now I will make you pay for what you did to me.”_

Queen’s composure began to crack slightly, allowing her frustration to seep out. _“Don’t you dare even try or else—”_

Crash!

Lightning unleashed a powerful lightning bolt from his hand and caused the lab to shatter. The scientists screamed in terror. Some began to flee from the room. But their screams delighted him. He shot the computer screens next and soon the room was in flames.

Then the screens went blank. Playmaker stood there, stunned by what had just happened. Everything he had seen left him with more questions than answers. Going by the evidence presented, however, it would seem that Queen played a big role in influencing Lightning’s campaign against humanity.

 _“Playmaker, someone’s headed to your location,”_ Spectre’s voice broke into his thoughts, and Playmaker blinked. _“Leave immediately.”_

“Roger.”

The minute he stepped out of the cave, however, his Link Sense instantly picked up danger. He quickly moved away to avoid the incoming arrow of light and poised for battle. Standing several feet away, holding a bow of yellow energy light, was none other than Lightning’s Origin, Jin Kusanagi.

“How did you know about this place?” Jin questioned him, his voice devoid of any emotion, as he readied another arrow. “This is my partner’s secret location.”

“Jin, did you know that he got captured by Queen?”

Jin narrowed his eyes. “You saw it, huh… Now I really can’t let you leave.” He shot an arrow.

Playmaker managed to avoid that, but Jin shot six more arrows at him with the alacrity of an ace archer, aiming at his eyes, mouth, heart, stomach, thighs and feet. As each arrow flew towards him with deadly intent, he ducked, dodged, sidestepped and jumped up in the air. None of the arrows met their target. He then landed on his D-Board and sped away.

But Jin was not about to let him get away easily. Leaping onto his own D-Board, he gave chase.

Playmaker looked back over his shoulder and mentally assessed the situation. If he wasn’t careful, he could end up getting shot by an arrow. He knew if he tried to talk to Jin, it wouldn’t do any good, so he thought of the next best thing. “If you really want to stop me, then let’s Duel.”

Something flashed in Jin’s eyes so fast that Playmaker almost missed it. But he responded to his challenge. He put away his weapon and readied his Duel Disk. “It’s Cyberse vs. Cyberse. Let’s do this.”

The task of defeating Jin would be difficult. Jin may appear delicate and sensitive, but he was strong and skilled as any Elite Duelist. Playmaker knew he couldn’t afford to make any mistakes. This was also his chance to bring Jin back.

So, without further ado, their Duel Disks went into Duel Mode.

“Let’s SPEED DUEL!”

 

 

DUEL: PLAYMAKER VS. JIN KUSANAGI  
FORMAT: SPEED DUEL, SINGLE

 

 

 

00000

 

 

Meanwhile…

The siblings had embarked on their own mission to the mansion. They wore matching black suits with black padding at the shoulders, knees, and elbows, along with a utility belt, thigh high holsters for their physical decks, and a pair of black boots. They also wore black masks that covered the bottom-half of their faces and hoods over their heads.

There were no guards, but their Duel Disk had picked up signs of CCTV cameras and sensors. Good thing their Duel Disks were equipped with outstanding stealth capabilities, which was designed and programmed by both Dr. Taki and Emma. Using a jammer along with the cloaking vision tech, the Duel Disk prevented them from showing up on visual sensors and allowed them to sneak into the mansion without being detected.

They worked their way through the mansion and eventually discovered a secret laboratory beneath it. They gazed into the dimly lit room.

“It doesn’t look like anyone’s home,” Emma pointed out. Computers and machines lined the walls. But the strangest of all was the pod that housed a white and gold headset and Duel Disk inside. It was a similar model to Emma’s and Blue Girl’s. The pod also appeared to be hermetically sealed, was protected by a laser grid inside, and can only be opened with biometric data. “Pretty tight security, which means it’s important.” 

“They tried to replicate the Ignis in the previous facility and failed. What they’re doing here is probably no different, but…” Kengo said, narrowing his eyes at the pod, “I don’t have a good feeling about that Duel Disk.”

“Let’s just find a way to retrieve it quietly, okay?”

“That’s near to impossible unless you want to go cut Queen’s arm.”

Emma giggled. “Don’t tempt me.”

Kengo rolled his eyes. “Let’s see what else we could find here.”

Before they could do anything about it, the door suddenly slid open. The siblings quickly ducked down out of sight before the lights switched on and moved around to the side of the machine console.

“Queen-sama, what are we doing here?” the man accompanying her asked timidly as Queen’s gaze darted around the room. He was wearing a light-grey coat with gold trimmings over a dark-blue shirt, a red necktie, and black slacks. 

“We had a sensor trip, Kitamura, but I’m not seeing anything,” Queen replied.

“It was probably a glitch in the system. It happens from time to time.”

“Is that so? Well, it doesn’t change the fact that someone has been sneaking around the outside premises lately.” Walking to the pod, she placed a hand on the biometric scanner. “It wouldn’t hurt to be too careful.” Once it scanned her palm, the door of the pod immediately opened with a whoosh. “After all, I’ve invested a lot of money into this asset.”

“Queen-sama, are you planning to use it?”

“It’s complete, isn’t it?”

“Yes. It’s already been coded to recognize your authority, ma’am. But you have to understand that the Ignis Algorithm is still uncharted territory for all of us. Only the late Dr. Kogami and Revolver have full comprehension on it.”

“Thus, the reason why we’re making plans to capture the Hanoi Leader. I’ll exploit whatever means necessary. He is Link VRAINS White Knight after all.” Queen sounded sinister and ominous.

Emma made no sound, but her entire body was seized by a stiffening chill, and her eyes widened slightly, surprised that Queen would even dare to think of such a thing.

“But what about the Ignis?”

“We have this, don’t we?” Queen put on the Duel Disk, then the headset, which wrapped behind her head, and adjusted the mouthpiece near her mouth. “I’m sure the Ignis of Light will not be able to resist this.”

“Of course, ma’am.”

When Queen and Kitamura left the room, Emma released the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding and leaned her back against the console. “I knew she was crazy, but I didn’t think she’d be that crazy,” she muttered under her breath.

“Can’t worry about that now,” Kengo said. “We need to go.”

She looked at her brother and nodded. “Right.”

They were able to make their way out of the building without being spotted. Together with a sense of relief, though, Emma’s mind was again filled with feelings of doubt and anxiety. Revolver was no push-over, but Queen wasn’t above playing dirty. Queen would probably resort to taking someone hostage and use them to threaten Revolver. Or probably do something much worse than that. There was also that matter with the Duel Disk. Judging by what they heard, that Duel Disk was powered by an Ignis Algorithm.

In any case, she needed to tell the others what she has seen and heard. Thinking this, they were about to disappear into the forest, when just then, a solid vision with mass appeared before them in the form of the Trap Card, **_Mirror Wall_**.

“So, it wasn’t a glitch after all.”

The siblings heard a voice from behind them, and almost froze up. When they turned around, Queen was standing a good distance away from them.

“Hi there, Queenie,” Emma greeted with feigned cheerfulness, much to Kengo’s dismay. “First off, I love your mansion. I love what you’ve done with the place.”

Queen smirked. “I see you also have good taste. So, who the hell are you two?”

“Sorry, but that’s classified information.”

“Is that so? Then mind telling me what you want?”

“Well, we were hoping we could grab a piece of technology. We kinda need it.”

Queen held up her wrist, as if looking at a watch. “You mean this? If you want it, try and take it.”

Because Queen seemed so confident about this, Emma was starting to get a bad feeling. Nerves crept up on her, but she didn’t let it show on her face. “We can’t Duel her right now, Nii-san. It’s too risky,” she muttered quietly so only her brother could hear.

“I agree, but I don’t think we can escape her easily. I’ll distract her while you make a run for it.”

“What?” She tried not to show any reaction to that beyond the slight surprise. “No way, I won’t leave you. I didn’t recruit you to be bait.”

“Isn’t that what you always do?”

“But—”

Kengo shot her a glare. “This is still a mission, Emma. If we both get captured, then our efforts would be wasted.”

Queen narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “Whatever you two are scheming, it won’t work. Commence Tag Duel Lockdown Protocol!”

“Override Lockdown Protocol!” Kengo exclaimed, pulling Emma right behind him.

 

 

DUEL: BLOOD SHEPHERD VS. QUEEN  
FORMAT: MASTER DUEL, SINGLE

 

 

A look of surprise touched Queen’s face for a moment as she saw the name flashed on the Duel Disk before it slowly transformed into an amused one. “Hmm… Who would have thought I’d meet the infamous Cyber Bounty Hunter in the flesh? And you even intercepted a lockdown protocol ran by an Ignis Algorithm. You truly are an impressive hacker.”

“Spare me the flattery, Queen,” Kengo said in a cold voice. “I’m going to beat you and take that Duel Disk.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, but you can’t win,” Queen said with a laugh, “not when I have this on my side.” She held up the Duel Disk, showing off the orb for them to see. In the next instant, much to their surprise, an eyeball blinked at them.

Emma almost couldn’t believe her eyes. “Wait… Is that…?”

Kengo gritted his teeth hard. “Why do you have that? Why do you have an Ignis?”

Queen laughed again, mocking them. “Why indeed?”

And now Emma’s instincts were certainly screaming at her to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I like writing Queen. :D I was kinda bummed she wasn't the big bad in the end of VRAINS. I really wanted a good and well-written lady villain for a change. Oh well... 
> 
> That's all I have for this chapter. Let me hear your thoughts and comments below. Will be looking forward to it (^o^)/


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His thoughts rattled around in his head in several different directions— thinking it was another AI imposter— before he was overcome with sensations he recognized. Even though the presence next to him was silent and sharp, like a blade in the night, the feeling of paranoia vanished, replaced by a wave of relief that momentarily cause him to feel faint. Nevertheless, Playmaker found himself relaxing against the body behind him for this was no anonymous assailant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, shout out to ZakuraRain for the fan comic she did for a scene in Chapter 10. I still can't move on, the artwork and style are just the best! And she captured the expressions so well. You can feel Revolver's rage and the AI imposter looked so sly. I LOVE IT! 
> 
> Here's the link to the comic: https://zakurarain.tumblr.com/post/189644475537/ive-been-on-jczala-fanfic-binge-read-and-i-love
> 
> Be sure to check our her other works too! ZakuraRain is such a talented artist and deserve all the praise.
> 
> Now for this fic. Monster chapter to write again... Plot thickens. :D   
> Prepare thy heart...

Deep within the network, in the World of Cyberse, six Ignis lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Knights of Hanoi attacked. Led by Dr. Kogami, he captured five of the six Ignis and set his Neuron Link Program in motion. It was a program designed to mind-link Origin and Ignis. However, there was a catch, because it was also a program that would lead them to their deaths. The mad scientist was willing to hurt the children again for the sake of his goal.

Nevertheless, Ryoken was not going to allow it. Teaming up with three of the best researchers, he donned the mask of a White Knight and set out to Cyberse World, which had been set ablaze by destruction and carnage. He encountered several foes, none of which were powerful enough to stop him. With his **Rokket** and **Borrel** Dragons, he was unstoppable. Eventually, he came face to face with the man that started it all.

“Father...”

The man regarded him dispassionately, his golden eyes cold as the arctic wind. Tension was thick around them. “Ryoken…or should I say Revolver?”

An avatar with dark crimson hair and red highlights stood before Dr. Kogami. His ears were pierced with gold bullet-style earrings. His visor was designed with a white casing and a diamond-shaped pattern of white dots with red centers, linked together by a white circle in the center of his forehead. It covered his face, giving him yellow featureless eyes. He wore a white bodysuit that featured red and green accented colors, with a black elongated “T” shape tracing to the bottom of his chest, and a white trench coat lined with green, along with golden lines patterning both the inside and outside of the coat. His outfit also featured a pair of white elbow-length gloves with red diamond shapes on his forearm, and black boots with green heels and red patterns on the front.

“Stop the Neuron Link Program, father. Don’t deepen your sins any further.”

“I will gladly bear this sin if it means saving the world.”

“You’re sacrificing lives of innocent children!” Revolver tried to keep his voice low and even, but anger slipped in and raised the volume.

“I’m doing this for the greater good. Why can’t you see that?”

“Because this is wrong, and I want to protect them, no matter that.” Revolver poised for battle. “Initiate Duel Lockdown Protocol!”

“Very well, I accept your challenge.” Dr. Kogami raised his Duel Disk. “I will show you just how foolish you are to stand in my way.”

And so, with the chaos around them serving as the backdrop, the final showdown between father and son began.

But things later on proved to be too much for young Revolver.

There was a violent clash of power as two monsters exchanged blows and, to his dismay, Revolver found his **_Borrelguard Dragon_** blown away by **_Thunder Dragon Titan_** ’s higher ATK power. With the defeat of his boss monster, his father’s advantage was obvious. Not only did he possess a Fusion Monster of 3200 ATK, Dr. Kogami also had much higher LP than him.

“Surrender now, son, and save yourself from a world of pain.”

“That’s the last thing I’ll ever do!” Revolver exclaimed, drawing a card to begin his turn.  

“Such bravado for someone who is going to lose.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Hmph. You have no monsters, your life points are a mere 500. Tell me, son, where is your advantage? What have I to fear?”

Revolver’s lips curved into a confident smirk. “This. From my hand I activate the Spell Card **_Borrel Regenerator_** , which allows me to Special Summon **_Metalrokket Dragon_** from my graveyard and equip it with this card. But **_Metalrokket Dragon_** isn’t staying long since I’m setting it in the Link Arrow to Link Summon, the Link-1 **_Striker Dragon_**!”

The blue-armored Dragon materialized on the field with a roar.

“And when this dragon is Link Summoned I get to add **_Boot Sector Launch_** from my deck to my hand and immediately activate it! With this Field Spell, I can now Special Summon up to 2 **_Rokket_** monsters with different names from my hand in Defense Mode, so appear before us, **_Magnarokket Dragon_** , **_Rokket Tracer_**!”

Two more Dragon-types joined **_Striker Dragon_** on the field.

“Next I’ll play **_Quick Launch_** to summon **_Shelrokket Dragon_** from my deck!”

A Dragon-type in yellow armor appeared this time, making Dr. Kogami narrow his eyes in suspicion. “Summon all the monsters you want, it’s never going to make a difference.”

“I can assure you that it will, because my new power will become the source for my victory. Manifest! The Future Circuit that lights up my path!” Revolver announced, raising his arm high and firm, as the Link Circuit appeared in the air. “I set **_Striker Dragon_** , **_Magnarokket Dragon_** , **_Rokket Tracer_** , and **_Shelrokket Dragon_** in the Link Arrows!”

All four dragons flew into the designated arrows and completed the circuit.

“Circuit Combine! My new wind that pierces through the closed world! Appear now, Link-4! **_Borreload Dragon_**!”

Hurtling through the heavens like a shooting star, the majestic, battle-clad dragon of 3000 ATK descended before them with a mighty, earth-shattering roar.

Dr. Kogami was not afraid nor was he impressed. “Seems like you’re a few points short of an ATK power, my son.

“Well, let us change that, shall we? I activate **_Borreload Dragon_** ’s effect and lower your monster’s attack by 500!”

“Is that supposed to scare me? Even if you attack and destroy my **_Thunder Dragon_** , you’ll only cause a dent on my life points.”

“Who said anything about destroying your **_Thunder Dragon_**?” Revolver said, and noted the slightly apprehensive look on his father’s face. “I’ll show you the true power of my ace. Battle! **_Borreload Dragon_** , attack **_Thunder Dragon Titan_**!”

“What in the world are you planning?”

“ ** _Borreload_** doesn’t only lower attack points. You see, at the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks your monster, I can take that monster for myself!”

Dr. Kogami’s eyes went wide in surprise. “W-What?!” 

“Go, STRANGE TRIGGER!” And in a blink of an eye, **_Thunder Dragon Titan_** was now on Revolver’s side of the field, glaring menacingly at the scientist. “I hope you’re prepared, father, because this is the end. Prepare for impact! Anti-glare protection!” The white lens of his visor darkened to protect him from bright lights. “Now, **_Borreload Dragon_** , attack Kogami Kiyoshi with THUNDER BORREL CANNON!”

As the dragon charged up the cannon in its mouth, Dr. Kogami grew frantic. “I won’t let it end like this!” he uttered in frustration. “I activate the Trap Card **_Ring of Destruction_**! With your meager 500 Life Points, you’re finished.”

But Revolver remained steadfast. “What a pointless move…” he expressed, disappointment clear in his tone. “By paying half of my Life Points, I activate **_Red Reboot_** from my hand to negate **_Ring of Destruction_** and set it back facedown. You’re now allowed to set 1 Trap directly from your deck, but that won’t make any difference, because for the rest of this turn, you cannot use anymore Traps.”

Dr. Kogami’s face paled visibly, and he stepped back. “This can’t be happening...”

“It can and it will. **_Borreload Dragon_** , go!”

The attack went through, and the man’s scream was drowned out in the blinding white flash.

 

 

_Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami was finally defeated._

 

 

00000

 

 

 

The blast from the effect damage knocked both Duelists off their D-boards as their Life Points reached zero and their avatars glitched in and out. Playmaker fell into the trees below. A heavy crashing, thrashing, breaking sound rippled through the air as he plunged through the branches. There was a dull thump when he hit the carpeted forest floor below. Then it was quiet.

Three thoughts immediately rose in his brain. The first was that his Duel with Jin ended in a tie. Even with the help of his newly acquired Fusion Monster from STORM ACCESS was not enough to defeat Jin.  Secondly, it was a miracle that he was still conscious after that fall, and the third was that he had better go hide before Jin recovers and finds him. A sick, clammy feeling swept over him. Pain tore through him as he forced himself to get back on his feet. His heartbeat reverberated inside his ribs, and there was roaring in his ears. The world almost went white around him.

He limped to a nearby tree and leaned against its trunk, trying to catch his breath. “Spectre, do you read?” But his comm line made no sound, so he checked his Duel Disk. He saw that all outside communication had been cut off. Logout functions had also been disabled. It would appear that the only thing he could do was to hold out as long as he can until Spectre sends backup, but at how things look it was going to be difficult.

His body suit was tattered and shredded, his body bruised and swollen—damages he took from the Duel made worse by the fall. His strength was eroded, but his thoughts were still clear. He walked for about five minutes when he heard a twig snap somewhere. In a split second, he ducked away from the rugged path and hid himself in the shadows as best he could. No soon had he did than Jin appeared.

Jin had a gash above his brow, and his own regal clothes were tattered and torn, evidencing other possible injuries. However, he still seemed able to walk straight without any signs of pain.

_“That was some duel, huh?”_ It was Zephyr’s voice coming from Jin’s Duel Disk. The orb glowed every time he spoke. _“I didn’t expect the tie, though… That effect damage you pulled in the last second caught me by surprise.”_

“I did what I had to,” Jin replied nonchalantly, his eyes wandering around in search for any signs of Playmaker.

_“Are you still gonna look for him?”_

“He couldn’t have gotten far.”

When Jin walked next to the tree where he was hiding, Playmaker swore he felt his heart stop. He was about to take a step back when he felt a presence right behind him. A hand slipped over his mouth before Playmaker had even time to react, and an ice-cold shiver ran down the length of his spine as this presence pulled his back against rock, solid chest, wrapping one arm around his waist.

“Don’t make a sound.”

It was a calm, cool voice that he’d heard many times before. Playmaker was stunned, completely in disbelief, as his heart pounded fast in trepidation. His thoughts rattled around in his head in several different directions— thinking it was another AI imposter— before he was overcome with sensations he recognized. Even though the presence next to him was silent and sharp, like a blade in the night, the feeling of paranoia vanished, replaced by a wave of relief that momentarily cause him to feel faint. Nevertheless, he found himself relaxing against the body behind him for this was no anonymous assailant.

_“It’s gonna be like a needle in a haystack. Just leave him for now. Your partner’s about to wake up,”_ Zephyr informed Jin.

Then, to Playmaker’s surprise, Jin’s eyes flashed with unguarded relief, and there was an unconscious movement of the mouth—a briefest hint of a sincere smile and then it was gone. It seemed like hours passed before Jin finally left on his D-Board.  

“He’s gone.” The person behind him sighed in relief. “I apologize for sneaking up to you like that.” He then released him.

The warmth that enveloped him was immediately missed. His heart was urging him to move, but his body stayed still, reluctant and afraid that this might be all just a dream, that the person might disappear if he turned around. There were things he wanted to say, yet when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. Clutching at his chest, he closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. After a moment, he felt a hand grazing his cheek and almost winced at the contact. Slowly, he looked up to find Revolver standing in front of him, his handsome face etched with concern.

“You’re hurt. We need to get you out of here.”

Playmaker felt his heart skip and felt a lump form in his throat. “H-How…? Why are you…” _Here?_

There was a sense of awe and wonder when Revolver touched his gloved fingers to his lips, as if recalling a fond moment deep inside his heart. “I felt you…” he muttered.

Playmaker’s heart gave another thump as he recalled the kiss he did. 

“I heard your voice, your words… They brought me back again.” Revolver then graced him with a smile. “And now I want to respond to those words in kind.”

The impact of Revolver’s words, his voice, his closeness was earth-shattering. Playmaker almost couldn’t breathe. His chest swelled as he inhaled.

“I taught myself to hold back, to protect and cherish what we have. But this is another chance in life, and I realized more than ever that we can never know what tomorrow is going to bring. The only thing we really have is this moment to live in. Now I won’t hesitate anymore.” Revolver looked into his eyes softly.

In that moment, Playmaker played back the memory of that time in the bedroom—the moment when he whispered those three important words to him. _“Ryoken, I love you…”_

“Yusaku, I love you.”

Playmaker nearly gasped when he took a breath, hearing those words with his heart rather than his ears. It took him by surprise, and he couldn’t recover fast enough. He never thought he would hear his own words echoed back at him, the very words he’d been hesitating to say all these years. He felt his eyes watering but held back the tears. “I’m not dreaming, am I?”

Revolver slowly shook his head and cupped his cheek. “I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you my whole life.” His confession hovered in the air between them.

For a moment Playmaker said nothing. His heart was pounding more furiously because there was something in Revolver’s eyes. Something he’d waited his whole life to see. “Ryoken…” Then his heart started to fill up with joy, and he couldn’t keep the biggest smile from taking over his face. “I feel the same…” A tear finally escaped from the corner of his eye.

Revolver simply wiped it away with his thumb. Then suddenly, his arms were around Playmaker. It was unexpected, but he let himself sink into Revolver’s chest soundlessly. Revolver held him tightly, as if now that he finally had him, he didn’t ever want to let go. Playmaker could feel the warmth of his body touching every part of his. Whatever doubts had stopped them in the past were long gone now.

Common sense seemed to take a backseat to the overwhelming urges to hold him physically in the real world. The urge to kiss him swam through his blood, making it tingle. The urgency grew so strong that when they logged out, he almost stumbled out of the VR room. He came face to face with Takeru, whose bewildered look made him pause.

“We lost you when the Duel ended.” There was hesitation in the way Takeru spoke. “I was about to go, but then someone else logged in before me.”

“We tried to recover communications as fast as we could from our end,” Flame explained. “When we got visual back, it was only a few seconds before you logged out with _him_.”

“Where is he?” Yusaku questioned.

“Um, I think in his room. Spectre and Ai already went ahead to—”

Yusaku didn’t wait for him to finish. Instead, he dashed off and hurried to where he was supposed to go. When he got to his bedroom, he found Spectre in the act of steadying Ryoken as he sat up on bed, and noticed the Duel Disk on Ryoken’s wrist. Ai was also there, crying tears of joy and hugging one side of Ryoken’s face.

Breath short from the run, Yusaku’s heart thumped from the excitement. Then their eyes met, and time seemed to stand still. “Ryoken…”

Spectre’s gaze lightened, and a teasing yet relieved smile flitted across his mouth. “He always pushes himself too hard, don’t you agree?”

Ai’s voice cracked as he spoke. “Do you always have to be a knight? You had us worried!”

A sigh escaped Yusaku, and he also smiled in relief. “You really gave us a scare.”

“I know…” Ryoken’s eyes shifted away from Yusaku in an unmistakable look of guilt. “I’m sorry.”

“Ryoken-chan, please, we’re all just happy you’re okay,” Ai sniffed, wiping his forearm across his face, as he pulled away. “And I’m pretty sure Yusaku here is just dying to pull you in a tight hug. Isn’t that right, Yusaku?” He obviously had only meant to tease Yusaku and was already expecting a glare or words telling him to shut up. But then Yusaku couldn’t hold back the blush.

To make matters more awkward, Ryoken blushed too. They looked at each other for a second before they looked away, much to the confusion of both Spectre and Ai. However, it didn’t take them much to realize the implication of their behavior and their smile took on a mischievous twist at one corner. 

“I believe Yusaku wants to do more than just hugging, Ai.” The frankness in Spectre’s words made Yusaku’s cheeks flare with enough heat to turn the whole room into a desert. “Something happened between them. Something wonderful and rare.”

Ai crossed his arms and nodded his head knowingly while saying, “Yeah, no doubt about it. I can sense their feelings right now.”

Yusaku wanted to dig a hole and bury himself, and he was pretty sure Ryoken wasn’t feeling any less awkward about this. Ai and Spectre had seen right through them. They were spot-on.

“You two should stop acting like two school girls with a crush.” Ai said, and Yusaku couldn’t help but just grunt, feeling self-conscious from his words. “Ryoken, you’re older, so you should know better. You love Yusaku, don’t you?”

Yusaku could only watch as Ryoken stammered nervously. Quite a rare sight indeed.

At first, Ryoken seemed reluctant to take Ai’s question seriously, but after realizing it was no jest, he straightened his shoulders. His expression turned solemn. “Yes, I have strong romantic feelings for Yusaku,” he answered resolutely, the force of which had struck Yusaku’s heart like an arrow ripping through the air.

Spectre looked contented.

Ai burst out cheering. “He said it, Yusaku! He really said it! You must be really happy, huh?”

Yusaku was almost in disbelief. Hearing the words spoken so clearly in front of him, Spectre and Ai gave him a pause. He was happy, basking in this tranquil radiance that he had only thought existed in his daydreams. Words struggled to come out, though, and he fell into the tender warmth of Ryoken’s eyes.

“I knew it!” Someone suddenly uttered, a voice coming from outside the room.

“Sssh… Be quiet, Takeru.”

Ai raised a brow. “Are they…?” With silent command, he opened the electronic door. A mane of silver and red hair dived headfirst into the room, followed by the floating Fire and Earth Ignis behind him. “Takeru, Flame, Earth, were you all eavesdropping?”

“We weren’t eavesdropping, if that’s what your implying,” Earth replied with a straight face. “We were just passing by.”

Spectre chuckled. “In what world do people put their ears against a door and call it ‘passing by’?”

“Um, well…” Getting back to his feet, Takeru let out a weak laugh as he scratched the back of his head. He was obviously embarrassed that they got caught. “We wanted to see how Ryoken-san was doing, but you all were kind of busy.”

“The beauty of young love is not one that reveals itself every day,” Flame stated, holding up a finger for emphasis. “You should learn from their example, Takeru, and tell Lady Kiku how you feel.”

“WHHHAAT?!” Takeru was completely taken aback. He blushed furiously. “Where did that come from? Kiku is just my childhood friend!”

“Sure, she is,” Flame replied sarcastically.

Takeru scowled at his partner. “Let me remind you that we intended to deliver news before you decided to eavesdrop on them, Flame.”

“I’m not even going to deny it. Anyway, Baira called in. She’s been alerted of your status, Ryoken-dono, and is now on her way here.”

“She’ll probably go all mother hen on you once she learns you logged into Cyberse just after you woke up, Ryoken-sama,” Spectre said, a hint of humor twinkling in his eyes.

Ryoken could only smile back ruefully.

 

 

00000

 

 

It was Turn 4.

Life points had dwindled down to a mere 100. Kengo dropped down on one knee. His face was as pale as a corpse’s, and his arms barely had strength to lift his Duel Disk. He had no monsters left on the field, no Traps or Spells set. On the other hand, Queen had her ace monster on her side of the field, the lovely and elegant Link-3 **_Golden Allure Queen_** , along with the Field Spell **_Allure Palace_**. Her Duel Disk operated with the headset that functioned similar to a Duel Gazer, but rather than using glass lens, it projected a series of holographic gold circles over the left eye.

Despite how freaked out she was feeling inside, Emma stayed calm and collected on the outside. “Not looking too good there, Blood Shepherd.”

She knew Queen could duel, but she didn’t expect her to be this strong. She definitely didn’t think she’d be able to overpower her brother this much. Queen had continuously outsmarted him. Every move and countermove was perfectly orchestrated. Every decision on her brother’s part had been countered by a counter. It was almost as if Queen knew what Kengo would do in advance. She’d been wondering if that AI had anything to do with it.  

“Seeing you struggle so much makes it all the more enjoyable,” Queen said, a sinister smile tainting her beautiful face. The tension between them was almost tangible, like the air before a thunderstorm.

Gritting his teeth, Kengo narrowed his eyes and tried to focus on his opponent, but the damages he took were taking over. “I smell foul play. Unless you can read minds, there’s no way you could have predicted every move I’ve made.”

Queen placed one hand on her slender hip. Her oozing self-confidence was nothing less than threatening. “I wouldn’t really call it foul play, more like innovation.”

Emma’s eyes widened for a second before they narrowed. Just as she suspected… “It’s that AI, isn’t it?”

“That is correct. By using a fragment of the Light Ignis’s data, my research team has successfully developed an AI with an advanced Duel Analysis Complex that puts together massive amounts of Duel Data and tactical analysis and feeds it directly into the user’s brain, including predictions of what the enemy is going to do.”

“An AI that basically gives you combat clairvoyance, huh?” A menacing awareness about Queen shot an unsettling feeling straight to Emma’s stomach, but she hid her apprehension well. “How is that even fair? You call yourself a Duelist?”  

“I’m a businesswoman, Ghost Girl, and let’s be honest, no one is impressed by AIs anymore. These days, people look at an AI like some sort of pet. Dr. Kogami’s advances in Artificial Intelligence have opened up a whole new frontier with the Ignis, and what I have here is progress at its finest.”

“By weaponizing the tech?”

“The military needs to reduce casualties anyway.”

“You’re playing with fire.”

“You’re acting like we are engaged in some kind of mad science. But our company is doing what we have always done from the beginning. If we don’t innovate, somebody else will.”

Emma shook her head, marveling at the irony of it all. Queen has always been out to make as much money and gain as much power as possible by any means available, regardless of who suffers. To that end, Queen was perfectly willing to violate ethics, justifying those actions under the name of business. She was truly a corrupt corporate executive. “You and your team were so preoccupied in creating your next big cash grab that you didn’t stop to think of the consequences. You guys don’t even fully understand the Ignis Algorithm.”

Oh?” Queen raised her brows a little, indicating her interest. “So, you two really were eavesdropping. In that case, I don’t have to explain the next phase of my plans.”

Emma clenched her fists. “I wouldn’t bet on it,” she said in a voice clear and cold, and hard as ice, “because you’ll never gonna capture him, not in a million years.”

“I could offer you two an ungodly sum for his capture if you’re interested. Money’s always a big draw for bounty hunters looking for their next big gig.”

Kengo scoffed. “No thanks. I’m not that crazy to take on the likes of Revolver.”

“As tempting as money can be, I’m afraid I’ll have to pass on that offer too,” Emma stated nonchalantly.

“What a shame…” Queen shook her head, feigning disappointment at their responses. “I guess I’ll just have to bring you two down. Learning your true identities will be an added bonus.”

“Get out of here while you still can, Ghost Girl,” Kengo demanded in a rough voice. “We can’t let her catch us both.”

Emma shrugged. “No way in hell I’m leaving you with this woman.”

“Don’t be stubborn!”

“Sorry, but I’m all kinds of stubborn.”

Queen let out a laugh. “You should have made your escape like you always do, Ghost Girl. Now then, I think it’s time to end this Duel,” she declared, going into her Battle Phase. “ ** _Golden Allure Queen_** , attack—” Suddenly the sound of a roaring motorcycle could be heard. In the next instant, a motorcycle leaped from the bushes and landed in the middle of the Duel Field before it skidded sideways, sending dirt flying towards Queen, and stopped so close to her. She was forced to shield her eyes from the dust and dirt kicked up in its wake. “What in the world?!” 

“And that’s our cue to go,” Emma said, helping her brother up by supporting his weight, as the self-driving motorcycle accelerated towards them. “It’s been fun, Queenie, but we really have to go!”

“Come back here!” But Queen’s words fell on deaf ears as the two disappeared into the forest.

 

 

00000

 

 

Sometime later Dr. Taki arrived at the mansion, and after a heartwarming hug, insisted that Ryoken should be properly and thoroughly checked to avoid complications. It had been a long, intense struggle to save his mind and consciousness from the injury he had suffered in the hands of Haru. For days she and the other knights had monitored his status and condition, silently praying that he would regain consciousness. Although she wasn’t too pleased to hear about his recent visit to Cyberse, she was truly glad that he was awake again. She cared for him a great deal, because Ryoken was like a little brother to her.

“Your vitals seem very good, Ryoken-sama,” Dr. Taki replied, removing the blood pressure cuff from his arm. “I don’t suppose you’d entertain my suggestion of staying in bed for another day or two?”

Ryoken was still physically weak and worn out, but otherwise he felt fine. “Thank you for your concern, Dr. Taki, but there’s work to be done.”

The woman let out a sigh. “I know better than to try and dissuade you by now. However, might I suggest waiting until morning? It’s very late. I don’t think Yusaku-kun here would let you leave this room either.”

Ryoken glanced anxiously at Yusaku, who was sitting on the bed out of arm’s reach. Yusaku looked tired; dark bags sat underneath his eyes, and his hair was a mess. For a moment he looked like he wanted to say something to Yusaku, his mouth parting and the lines of his face softening. But he turned to the Hanoi Knight instead and said, “Would you mind leaving us alone, Dr. Taki?”

She smiled a warm smile and nodded her head in understanding. “Of course not, Ryoken-sama. I need to call Asou and Genome anyway.” She stood and bowed politely before she looked at Yusaku kindly. “Keep him company, all right?” She then turned on her heel and left the room.

A brief silence fell between them. Yusaku’s heart was racing at the thought of being alone with Ryoken, something that had not happened since they professed their feelings back in Cyberse World. He couldn’t even look at Ryoken directly in the eye.

“Yusaku, can you come closer?”

Yusaku blinked up at him in surprise. “What?”

“Please?”

A heartbeat’s hesitation, then Yusaku approached him and sat right next to him. Before he knew it, Ryoken grabbed him and drew him closer to his chest. “R-Ryoken?” This wasn’t the first time Ryoken had embraced him tightly, but no matter how many times he touched him, he could never imagine ever growing tired of the sensation. Being immersed by his warmth and scent enraptured him. He loved the comfort from being close to him, feeling certain that this was where he belonged.

“You haven’t been getting enough sleep, haven’t you? Were you that worried about me?” Ryoken’s voice held just a hint of unease.

“Of course…” Yusaku let his body sink deeper into his. “I was terrified I was going to lose you, that you wouldn’t wake up again…” He held him more tightly as the fear lurched in his heart. “You could have died protecting me. If I had been more vigilant, you wouldn’t have been in that position.” He pinched his eyes closed against the tears threatening to spill. “I don’t want you getting hurt over me. I don’t want you to take risks like that again.”

“I’m sorry, Yusaku, but I…” Ryoken’s hesitation lasted less than a beat, but still, Yusaku noted it. “I can’t make any promises. I care more deeply about you than anything. Living without you at my side is unthinkable.” Then he slowly pulled away to look at his face. There was candor and love in those blue eyes, enough to make Yusaku blush. “That’s why I’ll do anything to protect you.”

Yusaku was so overcome with gratitude and affection for Ryoken’s benevolence that guilt sank his stomach further. Biting his quivering lower lip, he pulled away and lowered his eyes. “You really have no regard for your personal safety, do you? You even went all the way to Cyberse for me…” He thought about Ryoken’s health and recalled how he had deliberately logged into Cyberse despite the risk. But even so, it wasn’t as if he couldn’t understand why he did it. If he were in Ryoken’s place, he would have done the same thing for him.

“You were the first thing on my mind when I woke up. I sensed something wrong, so I checked my Duel Disk.” Ryoken ran his hand through his hair. “And when I saw you fell into the trees, I just couldn’t sit still. Besides, I had to tell you those words.” 

Feeling his heart skip, Yusaku couldn’t help but remember the way Ryoken confessed his feelings. He was also certain that a warm flush had taken over his face. It had felt so good to hear the words, to know that Ryoken loved him as much as he loved him. With their feelings as one, Yusaku felt like they could do anything, that nothing in the world could hold them back anymore.

“Hey, you…” Ryoken spoke in a soft whisper that sent shivers up and down Yusaku’s spine, reminding him of the boy who saved him all those years. “Will you sleep with me?”

The question blindsided Yusaku so much that he looked at him in surprise and suddenly found himself on the spot without anything to say.

A small smile curved the edges of Ryoken’s lips. “Is something the matter? Had my invitation caught you off-guard?”

In more ways than one, yes! Yusaku’s mind was scrambling for an answer and the words that came out were, “We’re just going to sleep, right…?”

“Yes, I promise… As long as my sanity holds, at least. Although in my weakened state, I wouldn’t really mind what you might do to me, or whatever compulsions you might have.”

Yusaku felt his face getting ridiculously hotter, and he wanted to shrink away. He couldn’t discern whether or not Ryoken was joking or not, but he couldn’t deny the need to be with him. He cleared his throat in an attempt to regain composure and said, “Let’s just go to sleep, okay?”

“Thank you for indulging me, Yusaku.”

And as soon as they were bundled next to each other in the dim room, enveloped in cotton sheets in bed, Ryoken wrapped his arm around Yusaku. This was going to be the first time they would share a bed as a couple. Yusaku thought he’d be more nervous, but somehow, he was more at ease than ever.

However, it seemed Ryoken’s thoughts reverberated in the silence of the room. “I never thought I would be an Origin or the fact we’d be sharing one Ignis. It’s no wonder I’ve been experiencing these strange feelings as if they weren’t my own. They were all from Ai.”

Perhaps it wasn’t as surprising as it seemed, given the connection they’ve established during the Lost Incident. From that connection they bore fruit, an Ignis of the Dark Attribute, and honestly, Yusaku wouldn’t have it any other way. “We were all saved because of his unique circumstances.”

“The Dark Ignis is just full of surprises, isn’t he?”

“Not to mention dramatic. Pretty sure he got that from you.”

“Hoh?” Ryoken raised a brow, and a smirk touched his lips as he looked at him.  “I see a bit of your stubborn streak in him.”

“What? No way.”

“We sound like parents right now, don’t we?”

Feeling suddenly shy, Yusaku quickly averted his eyes. “In a weird kind of way, yeah… Don’t mention anything about this to Ai, though, or else we wouldn’t hear the end of it.”

Ryoken laughed. A clean, bright, silver sound, like wind chimes. “Wouldn’t dream of it. But this…” He drew him closer, and Yusaku let himself melt into his bosom as his warmth soaked pleasantly into his cheeks. “…definitely feels like a dream come true.”

The words flowed like a caress, and Yusaku felt his heart flutter in his chest with happiness rumbling in his veins. He lifted his jaw upwards, coaxed by his entrancing stare, and then, their lips were pressed softly together. He felt the nibble of his Ryoken’s soft lips against his own, followed by his tongue flicking against his gently. His cheeks were scorching red from blush, but even they could not compare to the burning fire in his heart. Never had he been swept by such an intimate thrall. Every hair on his body stood, engulfing him in a pleasant sensation.

This was no illusion.

This was no lonesome dream.

This was a kiss of intent, one that signified their devotion and feelings towards each other. They were uninhibited, free to let their hearts entwine in a moment of bliss.

 

 

00000

 

 

After pacing the floor for several minutes, Kusanagi dropped down on the king-sized bed in his large bedroom and dragged a hand down his face. Up until this point, his captors hadn’t made his imprisonment difficult, much to his utter bewilderment. On the contrary, they treated him graciously, which was eerie to think about. Of course, that courtesy hadn’t extended beyond being able to exit the confines of the locked bedroom. Instead, he was made to wait, wallowing in his own weakness as time went by. He hasn’t even seen Jin since their Duel.

Under Lightning’s influence, Jin had become an incredibly fearsome Duelist. He had displayed his abilities chiefly in the tactics of various battle formations with his monsters, which allowed an array of effects for both offense and defense. Honestly, Kusanagi would have been impressed if Jin wasn’t being a puppet. But a lost was a lost.

He had lost the Duel against his brother… Lost the only chance to get him back. He was angry with himself for being weak, for being unable to do anything for his brother.  

“Thinking about your little brother?” A young voice suddenly broke into his thoughts, and Kusanagi immediately sat up to see Haru sitting on one of the lounge chairs. “Hey there, Jin’s big bro!”

The boy’s unwelcomed presence made Kusanagi set his teeth and narrow his eyes. “Where’s Jin?”

“He’s with Lightning, duh, and he’s kind of busy at the moment.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I was sent here to check on you. Seems like you’re doing fine.”

“I don’t appreciate being locked up, though.”

“Just be grateful we didn’t throw you in a dungeon.”

There was nothing to be grateful about this situation, but Kusanagi kept his composure in check. It wouldn’t do him any good if he’ll lose his cool. “How long does Lightning intend to keep Jin?”

Haru raised a brow. “Jin is Lightning’s Origin. He holds the key to his programming. Do you think Lightning would be foolish enough to let him go? If anything, you only have Dr. Kogami to blame for this. He was the one who made the contingency plans for the Ignis. That’s why we’re going through all this trouble trying to get the other Origins.”

Of course, he was very aware. All those thoughts had run through his mind several times. However, there was something that had always bothered him. “I get why Lightning needs the other Origins, but... Does Lightning really need Jin?” Lightning was a bad apple to begin with.

“Would you have preferred Lightning killing him off instead?”

"Of course not! It's just way too suspicious. Is there any merit for Lightning? No matter how you look at it, Jin is still his kryptonite. Is he planning to use him as a bargaining chip in case his plans fail?”

“You’re asking way too many questions,” Haru sighed, looking annoyed. “Then again... Humans have always been such curious creatures, but you know the old saying, right? _Curiosity killed the cat._ You’re treading on dangerous territory here, Onii-san.”

Kusanagi gulped silently but stood his ground. “Is that supposed to threaten me? You guys could have easily killed me, but you didn’t. When I faced Jin previously, he was trying to invite me to join his and Lightning’s side. Jin is supposed to be under Lightning’s control, isn’t he? Why go through the trouble?”

Haru shrugged and crossed his arms. “Duh, it’s because you’re Jin’s older brother.”

More suspicion struck Kusanagi. Why would Lightning even bother trying to get him on their side? He can’t deny it was too strange. Rather than merit, Kusanagi believed Lightning has a more specific motive. “So, what if I am? Why would Lightning care? Why even keep me and Jin alive? Same goes for Windy’s and Aqua’s kids.”

Haru let out another frustrated sigh. “Honestly, this is why I think having Origins is such a drag... Good thing I don’t have one.”

Kusanagi paused a good few seconds as Haru’s words hit him hard. “I see... It has something to do with the relationship between Origin and Ignis.”

For just a moment, it seemed that the little boy’s face went pale and he lost a bit of his composure. “That’s...” he almost stammered, but quickly regained poise, almost as if he was used to something like that happening, and let himself smirk at Kusanagi. “Seems like you got me there, Onii-san. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to tell you this little tidbit. Yes, it does have to do with their connection, more specifically their Neuron Link.”

“Neuron Link? Dr. Kogami’s plan?”

“That’s right. Dr. Kogami’s last ditch effort to destroy the Ignis had a side-effect.” Haru rested his cheek on his hand, bent at the elbow and leaning on the chair’s armrest, one leg over the other. “You see, if an Origin dies or gets killed, the Ignis will eventually cease to function. Unfortunately, we don’t have any information on how to revive them if that were to happen. It’s quite inconvenient, don’t you think?”

Kusanagi’s eyes widened, and he couldn’t hide his surprise from the boy at what he’d just heard. “Why would their deaths affect the Ignis like that?”

“Smartphones require passcodes to update their software, don’t they? If you don’t update your phone, it won’t be able to keep up its performance. The Ignis are the smartphones and the passcodes are their Origins.”

“And what if the Ignis dies? What would happen to the Origin?”

“Dunno... Something not good probably. Lightning has been trying to find ways to sever the Link, so he’ll be free from your little brother.”

But there were still several things that didn’t add up. Before Kusanagi could speak up any further, the door startled him as it slid open, and he snapped his head toward it. He stood up with surprise as he saw his little brother walked into the room. “Jin…”

“How nice of you to join us, Jin,” Haru said. “I was having a pleasant conversation with your big brother.”

Icy coldness shone in Jin’s probing stare, causing the hairs behind Kusanagi’s neck to stand upright. “Nii-san, I’ll ask you again. Will you join me and Lightning?”

“My answer is still no,” Kusanagi said, swiping his hand in a dismissive gesture. “Lightning is insane, Jin. He’s already hurt so many people.”

Jin offered no response, choosing instead to tilt his gaze downwards.

“Please, Jin… Snap out of it! Lightning’s only using you. He’s only keeping you by his side as an act of self-preservation!”

All of a sudden, Jin shot him a menacing glance. “You don’t know anything about him.” It was almost impossible for Kusanagi to read the emotions in him, but there was definitely an underlying frustration that scratched his voice. “No matter what you say, he’ll always be my partner and I will fight for him.” He then turned on his heel. “Haru, let’s go.”

Haru jumped off his seat and walked up to Jin.  

“The offer still stands,” Jin said. “Hopefully, by the time I come back, you have changed your mind. Good day, Nii-san.” And with that said, the two left the room.

Kusanagi clenched his hands in frustration. Was there nothing he could say that could get through to Jin? Was Lightning’s control on Jin that impenetrable? Nonetheless, he learned valuable information today—something that he wouldn’t expect to get from Haru. “There’s more to this Origin and Ignis thing than meets the eye...”

 

 

00000

 

 

The moment Emma saw Ryoken walked in with Yusaku into the central computer room, words caught in her throat as surprise washed over her countenance. Ryoken, on the contrary, was noticeably sheepish with his smile and before he could say anything, Emma walked up to him and seized his shoulders as if she thought he was only a vision and only her firm grip would keep him there. “This is real, right? I’m not just imagining this, right?”

A brief hesitation, then Ryoken nodded his head. “It does appear so.”

“Thank god… I’m so glad!” she uttered in pure delight, hugging him so tightly that it almost took Ryoken’s breath away. Tremendous relief filled her, tempered by the knowledge of his recovery. “Seriously… Don’t ever scare us like that again, Ryoken-kun. No one here wants to lose you, you know.”

Recalling Yusaku’s words last night, Ryoken shared a brief glance with Yusaku who gave him a small, understanding smile. He let out a gentle sigh and hugged the woman, patting her back in reassurance. “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“You better be!”

“Umm, I hate to cut this joyous moment short, but…uh…” Ai, who sat on Yusaku’s shoulder, looked a little awkward as he rubbed the back of his head. “How did the mission go? Did you find Queen?”

She pulled back with a sigh, releasing Ryoken from her grasps. Her expression became somber as she faced everyone. Takeru and Spectre were seated on the leather couch with their Ignis on their shoulders. The three Knights were also there in hologram forms. “Queen was there all right, up to no good as usual. You see…” And so, she recounted everything in detail from what she and her brother had discovered to their unexpected confrontation with Queen. 

“So, you mean to say that Queen used Lightning’s data to create this Duel AI?” Ai was obviously spooked and alarmed. The same could be said about Flame and Earth.

“Is this the reason why Lightning turned against humans?” Earth questioned.

“Yes, we have a strong reason to believe so,” Emma replied.

“It certainly coincides with the footages Playmaker found,” Spectre pointed out.

“I gave them a quick look before coming here.” Emma crossed her arms. “Queen really treated Lightning like he was no more than a lab rat.” 

“Have you informed Zaizen Akira?” Ryoken asked.

She shook her head. “My brother will be the one to tell him. He’s meeting with Akira in a bit. There’s also something else you need to know about Queen.” Her face fell and a flicker of anxiety passed through her eyes when she bit her lips. “Ryoken-kun, she plans to capture you for your knowledge in the Ignis Algorithm.”

Silence followed her announcement, and the tension grew thick in the room. But to no one surprise, there was neither fear nor worry in Ryoken’s demeanor. He simply regarded Emma solemnly. “Let her try. The Knights of Hanoi will be ready for her.”   

They knew Queen was relentless, but they didn’t think she’d be crazy enough to do something that would provoke the undisputed leader of the Hanoi. Revolver was one of the strongest Duelists in Link VRAINS, a genius hacker, and a formidable opponent that has struck fear in the hearts of cyber criminals everywhere. To go against such an elite foe would be madness.

However, there was still cause for worry, and Yusaku began to get a bad feeling, since Queen had managed to capture the Light Ignis before. Queen wasn’t above cheating, manipulation, and unfair tactics. He remembered the haunting scene of Ryoken shivering in a pool of blood after Haru stabbed him, which led him to a coma for a few days. It was already enough he had to watch Ryoken go through hell. He didn’t want Ryoken to get hurt like that again. If anything happens to Ryoken because of Queen, he was sure he’ll personally make her pay. “I won’t let her take you way,” he declared boldly, capturing Ryoken’s gaze, his own resolute. “I swear on it.”

“I swear on it as well.” Standing up, Spectre placed a hand over his heart and slightly bowed. “We will not let Queen do as she pleases.” 

The other three Knights followed the same gesture, showing their devotion and loyalty to their leader.

_“We are your sword and shield, Ryoken-sama,”_ Baira said. _“We will defend you till the end.”_

“Everyone…” The transformation in his features was astounding when Ryoken softened his features and had that grateful smile on his face. “Thank you.”

Ai looked like he was about to cry. “Such bonds! _Ai_ love it—”

Suddenly, all Origins and Ignis perked up, and their faces immediately scrunched in concern. They rippled with a strange sense of alarm, as if danger was drawing nearer. In the next instant, a real alarm sounded off, warning them of a threat in the network. Yusaku dived into the chair, pulling it up in front of the computer console, and accessed Link VRAINS camera feeds, while the Knights materialized their monitors and keyboards for scanning. Visuals of static and noises came up. Several feeds glitched in and glitched out all at once.

Ai was the first to voice out a reaction. “W-What’s going on? What’s happening in Link VRAINS?!”

_“We’re detecting anomalies, but…”_ Baira muttered.

_“We can’t seem to pinpoint where they’re coming from,”_ Genome continued.

_“Everyone, something’s going on in Den City,”_ Faust said. _“Bringing up images now.”_ And what was broadcasted in the monitors made them all speechless for what filled the streets of Den City in broad daylight were…

VRAINS Avatars?

_“Whatever’s affecting the people in Den City is doing so through their Duel Disk,”_ Baira explained. _“But we’re safe due to the protection program.”_ However, the people in the city bristled with confusion and fear. And as if things couldn’t get worse, tall towers started to materialize in different parts of Den City. They were cybernetic structures that bore a striking resemblance to the Ignis Tower back in Cyberse World.

Flame narrowed his eyes. “No doubt Lightning’s doing.”

“What the hell is he planning now?!” Ai asked in panic, scratching his head furiously.

Then right on cue something showed up on Faust’s scanner, making him silently gulp. _“A powerful virus has been planted in Link VRAINS. There are several assault simulations installed in the towers and each one is programmed to attack and infect humans with a computer virus.”_

“Lightning has weaponized the Solid Vision Technology of the city, along with Link VRAINS,” Earth stated. “And if he activates those towers, it’ll tap anything that’s on the digital network. That means every cellphone, television, satellite, and computer simultaneously. The virus can kill millions.”

Ai gulped. “Why hasn’t he yet? What’s he waiting for?”

“No doubt, us and our partners,” Flame answered. “He’s being cautious, because he still needs us for his goals.”

“Can we stop the towers from activating if ever?” Takeru’s face expressed frustration mixed with a panic that he’s been trying to fight down.

“There’s a way.” Despite the sinking feeling of trepidation in his stomach, Yusaku stayed incredibly calm on the outside. “We can shut down Link VRAINS temporarily. The reboot will flush out the system, kill the virus, and revert back to the failsafe OS. But…”

“Then let’s do it,” Ai said. “Ghost Girl did manual rebooting last time, didn’t she?”

“We’re going to need specific kill codes this time,” Yusaku said, his tone heavy and almost ominous, which wasn’t making Ai any less jittery. “SOL recently updated their security systems, and the codes have been assigned to Queen.”

Emma’s expression went from affronted to annoyed in seconds. “Great… So, uh, do I need to get her hand or her eyeball?” It was clear she wasn’t the least bit amused by all this. The last time she met Queen she and her brother almost got caught, and she might get killed next time around. She was also a little intimidated by the Duel AI Queen has in her possession. “At this rate, we might as well just kidnap her, which is easier said than done.”

Queen was one solution, but Ryoken also had another plan in mind, which was just as dangerous, if not more. “Another way is to find Lightning and put a stop to him once and for all.”

“Do we even have any idea where they are?”

“We’ll find out soon enough.” Ryoken faced the three Knights. “Baira, Faust, Genome, prepare the Hanoi’s Eye,” he said, which they immediately responded with a bow before their holograms disappeared.

“Hanoi’s Eye? Was that the program you were working on during the train ride?” Ai asked, and Ryoken promptly replied him with a nod. “Will that be enough to scan the whole network?”

“On its own? No…” Yusaku was the one who replied this time. “But once we install it into the Ignis Tower, it will emit a powerful scan.”

Ai looked at his Origins, amused, as if he was both surprised and impressed. “You guys never cease to amaze me.”

 

 

00000

 

 

Later that night, Takeru was sitting on the bed of his nice, cozy guest room, deep in his own thoughts. He thought again about Lightning’s terrible schemes. Although his allies were strong and formidable in their own right, Takeru couldn’t help feeling uneasy about all this. He knew he shouldn’t be anxious, but there was no telling what would happen to them tomorrow. Unwillingly, he recalled watching Revolver getting stabbed, and the mere thought of blood made him cringe. Even though it was supposed to be Virtual Reality, a person’s mind can make the damage real. Anything could happen, anyone could die, and that was reality.

Shaking his head in dismay, Takeru walked up to the window and gazed outside. It was raining now, an icy drizzle covered the window panes with a grey veil. What if he was to die tomorrow? What if they don’t win? What would happen to Flame? What would happen to the people that get left behind? What would happen to his grandparents?

“All this thinking may exhaust you, which may lead to you collapsing during our battle tomorrow.”

Takeru frowned at the Ignis floating right beside him, and then immediately turned back to the dreary sight outside. “There’s a lot at stake tomorrow… It’s going to be our biggest fight yet.”

“Are you having regrets about joining this fight?”

“No… I have no regrets about this.” And that was his genuine feelings. He didn’t want to regret putting anything off or not taking a risk that would have been worth it. It wouldn’t be right to leave his partner and friend when he needed him the most. “But… I can’t help thinking about my grandparents and... Kiku… I can’t tell my grandparents about our battle. I don’t want them to get worried.”

“Would you like to speak with Lady Kiku then?”

Takeru felt his heart skip, and he let the image of Kiku’s lovely face come, welcoming it even. As he pulled out his phone from his pocket, he contemplated on calling her. Eventually he tapped her name on the contact list, but then he lost his nerve and cancelled the call. “What would I even tell her?” he asked himself, scratching the side of his head.

“Would you regret not telling Lady Kiku how you truly feel about her?”

His shoulders sagged, defeated. “What would I say? How do I say it?” He ran a hand across his face. “I’m no good at this.”

“But you want to tell her, don’t you?”

“Of course, I do. I want to tell how I feel. I want to tell her how amazing she is and how much I like her smiles. I feel like I can do anything when I’m with her. She makes me happier more than I ever thought I could be. I wasn’t planning on having these feelings for Kiku, but I’m glad I did. I’m glad it’s her.”

“I feel the same way about you, Takeru.”

His eyes widened, momentarily in disbelief by the familiar voice he just heard. When he found the courage to turn, and once he faced her, he found a beautiful face with a pair of gold eyes and a breathtaking smile full of warmth and kindness. She was in her nigthdress, looking as angelic as ever. His heart began thumping against his ribs. “K-Kiku? What are you doing here?”

Kiku raised her arm, presenting the Duel Disk on her wrist. “Solid Vision with mass… Flame called me. Figured you needed to talk?”

“Flame did?” Speaking of Flame, Takeru only realized it now that he was no longer in the room. Where did he disappear to, he wondered. He wasn’t sure if he should thank Flame or scold him for calling Kiku like this. He wasn’t emotionally prepared for this moment. Nevertheless, it felt so good to see her and to hear her voice again. He had missed her more than he realized. He felt like hugging her. “So, wait…you’re actually not here?” 

“I wish I was.”

“K-Kiku, about what you said… Do you mean it?”

Lifting a hand to her heart, Kiku nodded to him sincerely. “You mean so much to me, Takeru. When I’m with you I feel happy. You’re the last thing I ever want to lose. Those are my true feelings. But right now…” Her expression grew wistful, her eyes watery. “I’m also scared. I know you’re going to someplace dangerous tomorrow, somewhere I can’t reach you. I can only wish you the best and pray for your safety.”

He hesitated for a bit. “Lightning is dangerous. He has this AI. He’s a punk, really. But he was relentless. And Ryoken-san took a serious hit. Yusaku got really shaken from that.”

“You seem really shaken as well.”

His lips twitched. He couldn’t deny that claim.

“You know I totally support your fight. I couldn’t be prouder. But to see your allies…those with so much experience under their belt—”

He half-smiled sadly and looked down. “You don’t think they need me.”

She shook her head. “I think they do, which is a lot scarier…” She walked toward him until they were inches apart. “And I know you’ll have their backs.”

The room was filled with a nervous silence, as if they both lingered on the cusp of saying something more. He knew he can’t stop her from worrying about him. He knew he can’t just tell her that it’ll be all right. Ever since he saw Revolver almost getting killed, he became so aware of their chances of survival. It wasn’t that simple. But as he gazed into her eyes, he saw the conviction in them and his heart went to her again. He wanted so much to try and offer her a sense of gentle comfort. And so, even with the Solid Vision separating them, he pulled her into his arms. Though she was a little taken aback, the meaning of the embrace was not lost on her. His arms, for all their strength, held her as gently as he might a child. He was incredibly grateful to feel her so close to him and wished she was the real thing.

“There are still a lot of things I wanna say… so many things I wanna do with you and only you. So, can you wait for me a little while longer?”

“Takeru…” Her voice trailed away as the enormity of his words overwhelmed her. Suddenly, a strangled sob escaped her throat. “Of course…” She slipped her arms around him, returning the embrace wholeheartedly. “Of course, I can. I’ll wait for you, Takeru.” She was afraid and yet she also possessed such an amazing strength and bravery in her heart.

Takeru could feel the moisture on his shoulder as her tears wet his shirt. Even so, he kept her in his arms, embracing her tightly and giving her the assurance she needed.

Little did Takeru know that Flame had been watching them from his Duel Disk in contented silence.

 

 

00000

 

 

“Should you really be drinking right now?” Spectre settled on the stool in the mini bar of the mansion, sliding a martini glass towards Emma.

“I haven’t had a drink since Shoichi was taken.” She spoke with biting irony and hurt in her voice. “He’s my usual drinking buddy, you know.”

“And your partner.” Spectre leaned forward, resting his arms on the table, as he lowered his head in dismay.

Emma took a sip of the martini, made a face, then pushed the glass to the side. “It doesn’t taste the same without Shoichi.” She chuckled dryly and rested her cheek into her palm. “We have to get him back... Aoi too.”

His hands on the surface of the bar tightened into fists, and the smile that touched his lips was a pained one. “We’ve already taken into account that our enemy might use them as leverage against us. We might end up fighting them. If that happens and we’re left with no other choice—”

“It’s almost an impossible choice—deciding whether to save their lives or to save countless others.”

“Are we capable of making that choice?”

Her eyes locked on him with concern.

“Humans have always been seen to be drawn to making _illogical_ moral choices, but I want to save her.”

“Is this love, Spectre?”

“Love may be overstating it, but I definitely have strong feelings for her. It is something I never felt before. I’m not quite sure how much of it is just selfish human emotion or something out of fascination. What I do know is that I care a lot about her.”

“Teenagers, really,” Emma muttered with a sigh. “I’ve almost forgotten what it’s like to be one. If you figure out your feelings, make sure to let Aoi know.”

His gaze shifted to her, and the corner of his mouth tipped in a wistful smile that made his eyes sparkle. “I do get the sense that Zaizen-san doesn’t like me very much.”

“Mm-hmm... I can say that you very much annoy her, but she doesn’t hate you.” She gave him a good-natured clap on the back and winked. “That much I’m sure.”

“I’ll take your word for it, Emma-san.”

Emma grinned. “You better.” She leaned back on her stool, stretching out her arms. “Damn... I seriously need a stress reliever after all this is done.”

“Speaking of which...” Spectre reached into the breast pocket of his blazer jacket and pulled out an envelope. “Ryoken-sama, Yusaku, and I wanted you to have this.”

“What...” Emma’s voice trailed off, caught in a breath. She held the envelope tight, reading the name of a travel agency on the front, then the word Caribbean Cruise beneath the logo. “Spectre, what is this?”

“It was supposed to be a surprise for your anniversary. We’re well aware you two have been extremely busy with work and you were planning a three-day trip in Hokkaido. Nothing against the place, of course, but we talked it over and felt that you two deserve more, especially since it’s your 3rd year anniversary.”

A small blush tinted her cheeks. “Seriously...?” She turned the envelope over in her hand, staring at it in disbelief. “This is too much.” Then she shook her head and slid the envelope across the bar. “I can’t accept this.”

But Spectre slid it back to her. “You saved Ryoken-sama and Yusaku’s lives back in the alley. You took us in, fed us, and took care of us when he had nowhere to go. You helped us so many times, Emma-san. This is just a small way to repay you, to offer our gratitude.”

“As if all the birthday and Christmas gifts weren’t enough... Some of them were expensive. I still can’t believe that Ryoken-kun bought me diamond earrings that probably cost more than my television set.”

“But this isn't only for you. It’s also for Kusanagi-san. It would be a shame to deny such an opportunity for him.”

Emma opened her mouth to protest again, then stopped. She should know better than to argue against Spectre. One of his greatest strengths was that he can be pretty persuasive. “Fine then...”

Spectre chuckled. “Good. Now you have more motivation to get Kusanagi-san back.”

Her eyes widened, then she smiled, the smile softening her pretty features. “I should play matchmaker with you and Aoi then when we get back.”

“Oh? That’ll be interesting.”

Earth had been there from the start, listening to them from the comforts of Spectre’s Duel Disk, and he didn’t miss the way how his Origin smiled, remembering the fond memories with Aoi Zaizen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryoken's finally awake, and they have finally confessed! And I'm chanting Entrust and BlueGhost too... Whooo! Queen is troublesome, and Den City is in peril. Time to hunt down Lightning once and for all. See you in the next chapter. Comments are appreciated. Thank you (^o^)/


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lightning started his campaign against humans, they have lost a lot. They lost friends, allies. They lost family. Today, they have a chance to take it all back. They knew what they were capable of. They knew their missions. 
> 
> They were going into the unknown. They were to expect the unexpected. This was the fight of their lives. And they swear they were going to win, for the fate of the world was in their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2020!!! Time to kick the year off with a new Chapter! Rating's been bumped to M, and you'll find out here. This one was another roller coaster to write. I hope you enjoy!

A nightmare woke him up with a start, jerking him to a sitting position. He was panting for breath and bathed in cold sweat. He shook his head as if to clear the terrible dream from his mind, but the images returned clearer and more vivid than ever. The dream that had awoken him seemed so real and he felt like suffocating. He had been running after someone, only to be stopped by an abyss that cracked open the earth. It was an endless chasm of darkness that threatened to separate him from the person he treasured the most.

He was suddenly alert and on edge, his senses picking up on the unease as well. His heart leapt into his throat. His breath caught in his chest. The fear that swept over him was almost paralyzing, but he forced himself out of bed and made for Ryoken’s room. He opened the door and remained transfixed by the doorway for several seconds in shock.

There was no sign of Ryoken, the bed untouched.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he checked the bathroom, but still didn’t see him. He scurried out of the room and almost bumped into Spectre in the hallway.

“Yusaku?” Spectre blinked up at him. He looked somewhat pale, as if he’d seen the unthinkable too. “What are you—”

“Ryoken! He’s gone!” Yusaku felt panic, perhaps even fear. “He’s not in his room. His bed is still made.”

A shade of anxiety crossed Spectre’s face, and he said, “Let’s calm down. He has to be somewhere. Did you look around?”

“N-No, but... I had a nightmare about him. And when I woke up, I felt something wrong, like something bad has happened. My chest...” Yusaku clutched at his chest tightly. “It feels like it’s being crushed.” It felt like his heart was falling into despair.

Spectre’s eyes widened a fraction, and he paused while a cloud of worry covered his face. He wasn’t one to show emotions easily, but the worry he had for Ryoken was overwhelming. He bit his lip, trying to hold onto whatever constraint he had left and spoke in a voice that almost cracked. “I felt it too... The strange disturbance... That’s why I woke up.”

“We have to go look for him.”

“No need.” Emma stepped out of her bedroom and regarded the two boys with a sad, guilty look on her face. “You’ll never find him anywhere in this house.”

“What? What do you mean by that, Emma-nee?” Yusaku felt the panic growing in him, starting in his stomach and spreading throughout his body. “Where’s Ryoken?”

There was hesitation, then she spoke. “He told me to keep quiet, but you have the right to know.”

And when she confessed everything to them, Yusaku’s knees almost buckled from under him. He steadied himself against the wall. He felt the sting of tears in the back of his eyes. Ryoken went to Cyberse to take on his father. He went there to save the children, to protect them again. Ryoken was always putting their lives before his own.

Though greatly shaken up and shocked, Spectre recovered first and said, “Emma-nee, please... Take us to him.”

Of course, Emma couldn’t say no. How could she when the two boys had those pleading look in their eyes? So, she ushered them into a car and drove to Dr. Taki’s apartment complex. Upon reaching Dr. Taki’s secret computer room hidden behind a bookshelf, they saw Ryoken falling sideways off the VR chair.

“Ryoken-sama!” Dr. Taki called out, leaping out of her office chair.

But Yusaku caught Ryoken before he hit the floor, cradling him against his chest. “Ryoken? Ryoken, it’s Yusaku!” He stroked his cold cheek.

Blue eyes fluttered open. Ryoken smiled weakly when he saw him. “Yusaku,” he whispered. “Everything’s going to be all right now. No one can harm you and Spectre anymore.” Tears streamed from his eyes and a deep sadness sucked at Yusaku’s senses.

“Ryoken-sama...” Spectre knelt down by his side, his eyes bubbling with tears that he had tried to withhold. “You risked so much...for us?” His hand flew to his mouth to cover the sob that jumped into his throat.

The smile remained on Ryoken’s lips. His expression sincere as he nodded. “You two are my family. I didn’t want to lose you.”

Only then did Yusaku allowed the tears to flow freely, as freely as the rain on a rainy day. He felt his heart ached further for Ryoken. He couldn’t help feeling bad, because despite Dr. Kogami’s madness, he was still Ryoken’s father. And he knew that Spectre also felt the same. He remembered the nightmare once more, almost cringing at the images, and his arms trembled as he hugged Ryoken closer. “I don’t want to lose you either, so please...”

 

 

“Don’t go someplace where I can’t reach you..”

 

 

 

00000

 

 

Tonight, Yusaku just lay in bed. He was mentally exhausted, but as he lay there staring into the dark, sleep refused to come. His deck was adjusted and ready, his Duel Disk was lying on the table. He had gone through their enemies’ decks. He had made all the preparations. The only thing left for him to do was to sleep, but that wasn’t happening any time soon. His mind was plagued with thoughts he had been able to keep at bay for most of the day but which now returned with vengeance. There were a lot of factors to consider. For one thing, they certainly couldn’t just rush in. The enemy Ignis could have a horde of AI minions at their disposal, and while the minions were manageable, fighting a large number would certainly be exhausting. Furthermore, the Origins under their control were all exceptional Duelists, and it was very much possible that they could have manipulated Kusanagi and Blue Girl too.  

With a sigh, he tried to make his mind a blank and closed his eyes, but chilling memories of Revolver’s near-death experience wheedled their way into his subconscious, drilling into his thoughts and made his anxiety flare. Tossing the bed sheet aside, Yusaku swung his legs over the edge of his bed and ran a hand across his face in frustration, cursing under his breath.  

“Are you okay, Yusaku?” Ai spoke from his Duel Disk. He sounded a little bit wary and worried, but also filled with anticipation.  

"Yeah...” He didn’t dare to glance Ai’s way, so he just steadied his gaze on the floor.  

“Erm... Yusaku-chan, why would you even bother lying to me? I can sense your feelings.”  

“Just shut it, Ai!” Yusaku raised his voice impulsively. 

Ai was taken aback by his surprising outburst, and for a while he seemed offended, but he shifted into a more sympathetic approach. “S-Sorry... I’m just lookin’ out for you.”  

Yusaku quickly realized his mistake and felt guilty for what he did. It was so unfair of him to yell at Ai who was only showing him concern. He knew it was the jumbled mess of thoughts that compelled him to do such a thing, but it was no excuse to lash out like that. “No, it’s not your fault. I should be the one saying sorry.”  

“It’s okay... I guess I just have bad timing.” Ai rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “I sneak peeked at Ryoken-chan a while ago, and it seems like he’s not gonna sleep anytime soon. He seems just as troubled as you are. Maybe you should go see him.”  

Feeling a lurch of concern, Yusaku thought about seeing him but decided against it, so he shook his head. He knew Ryoken had a lot on his mind too and probably needed some time alone anyway.  

Ai let out a sigh. “Last night, I think I had a dream...”  

Yusaku looked at him curiously, finding it rather odd to hear about an AI having a dream. Then again, an Ignis was no ordinary AI. Ai himself was considerably an oddball amongst his friends. So, he decided to ask, “What kind of dream?”  

“About us... You and Ryoken-chan were kids there, and we were lying in a field of flowers, smiling and laughing without a care in the world. It was nice.” Ai spoke with a softness that was rare and a fondness that touched Yusaku’s heart. “It’s weird, isn’t it? For an AI to talk about dreams... It makes me wonder if the others also experienced something like this.”  

If it was possible for Ai, it was possible for the others too, though it was quite impossible for Yusaku to imagine it for Lightning. “It’s not weird at all. It’s another proof that you’re alive.”  

“What do you mean?”  

“A dream is an extension of waking consciousness, reflecting experiences and desires of waking life. That dream you had may indicate that you have a deep desire for that happiness.”  

Ai was struck with wonder as he understood what he was saying, and he remained silent, deep in thought for a while. “Happiness...” He touched a hand to where the heart was supposed to be and as he felt a comfortable warmth in his chest, his features softened.  “Seeing you two happy makes me happy...”  

“Ai, Ryoken and I want to see you happy as well.”  

“Yusaku...” Ai sniffled, looking like he was about to cry. “I should be the one comforting you right now, not the other way around,” he wailed, burying his face into his arm, as the tears started to flow.  

As he stared at the crying AI, Yusaku sort of smiled to himself then thought of Ryoken. Recounting the events that led to Revolver’s comatose triggered hateful feelings once more, brewing like a storm in his heart. He stood up from bed and headed to the door.  

“Yusaku? Where are you going?”  

He paused by the door a bit and then answered, “To Ryoken.” With that, he stepped out, making a beeline towards Ryoken’s room, and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he knocked again, and still, no response. Growing more concerned, he entered the room just in time to see Ryoken removing his Duel Disk.  

“Y-Yusaku?” There was certain awkwardness to Ryoken’s posture, as if he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t have, but he quickly gathered his composure. “You’re still up? What’s the matter? Couldn’t sleep?”  

“Same goes for you.” Yusaku’s eyes honed in on the Duel Disk for a brief moment. “Were you doing something?”  

Ryoken flashed a sheepish smile. “I was just checking my Duel Disk. Besides, sleep is a little...difficult right now.” 

“Yeah, no kidding.”  

“What brings you here?”  

Feeling slightly shy all of a sudden, Yusaku averted his eyes.  “I just...wanted to see you.”  

Placing the Duel Disk on the desk, Ryoken moved to the side of the bed and sat down, smiling at him. “Come here for a bit, Yusaku,” he requested, patting the space beside him, a gesture of invitation.  

Yusaku walked slowly to his bed and sat down. He wasn’t keen on initiating a conversation, so he meandered quietly. Eventually, unwanted thoughts assaulted his mind once more, so in his quiet distress, he placed a hand on top of his. Tomorrow, the network would become battlefield, and whatever happens, he meant to be there with Ryoken till it ended. And yet, his hands trembled with the unease stirring in his heart, but he was immediately rewarded by Ryoken’s warmth as he entwined his fingers with his.  

“Hey, you…Three things, think of three things.” 

Yusaku’s heart skipped at the words that had embedded deeply in his soul. 

“Whenever you’re troubled, you just have to think of three things. It always does the trick, right?” Ryoken said, laying his hand against his cheek. 

Looking into the blueness of his eyes, Yusaku saw true affection and understanding, and instantly he felt overwhelmed by emotions. He let out a smile and spoke the words from his heart. “Our entire lives have always been marked by changes, but there are three things that will never change. First one is our bond, and then there’s our family. It’s not perfect, and we don’t always get along, but I wouldn’t want it any other way. And finally, my feelings for you. That’s why I want to protect what we have. I want to protect you and Ai, and seize a future together.”  

“I feel the same, Yusaku.” Ryoken let his body sag with relief. “A future with you and the ones we care for is everything I could ever want. More than anything, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Hearing those words made Yusaku happier than anything else. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. There was no need for more words. As Ryoken drew him close, he felt his warm breath moments before his lips pressed against his. Ryoken kissed him and touched him as though he were some precious rare thing in this world.   

It was a kiss with need, with such perfect passion. 

And Yusaku returned it. He pressed his hands against his chest and poured his own into it. The sweetness he never would’ve thought existed inside of himself. He kissed him back openly and honestly. He could feel their hearts and their very selves intertwine. 

When Ryoken broke the kiss, he held him, as if he were afraid to let him go. He pulled back, his gaze lingering on his green eyes. “It’s late. You should probably—” 

“Let me stay with you tonight,” Yusaku said, voice barely above a whisper. Shock briefly registered on Ryoken’s face. He could feel Ryoken’s heart thudding under his hand. However, there was something steadying about the rapid beat that matched his. “I want you...”  

There was reluctance on Ryoken’s part, reluctance to take that step further, but Yusaku’s solemn gaze was enough for him to understand. Yusaku’s mind was made up, and he wanted to give everything to Ryoken. So, he took a breath, leaned over, and whispered those three important words into Yusaku’s ear.  

Yusaku sucked in breath, coming more alive with pleasures he could never have imagined. He loved Ryoken as he loved him. He was the only man who could ever own his heart. That was the irrevocable truth. And he wanted nothing more than to feel— 

 _Everything._  

Everything he’d dreamed of for so long.  

Everything he longed for. 

Caressing his cheek, Ryoken hesitated a fraction of a moment before finally reuniting their lips in a sweet, undemanding kiss. Until a hunger ignited a feeling that was so intoxicating and overpowering. With every second their lips and tongues collided, the kisses grew hotter, deeper, and more daring.  

Yusaku savored the feel of his arms, his gentle touch, as his hand slid to the small of his back. When Ryoken kissed where his pulse raced at the base of his neck, his entire body tremble and a moan involuntary escaped him. As kisses trailed along his neck, Ryoken’s hands moved to undo each of the buttons of his pajama top, to expose his body for him to tend. His bullet pendant, the gift from Ryoken, hung to his chest and gleamed gold.  

He could barely think anymore. Every part of his body responded to Ryoken’s touch. Arousal thrummed through his body like a drum. His arms stretched around Ryoken’s neck, pushing himself into him. Ryoken touched his chest, lingering over his nipples. Yusaku couldn’t fight back a moan that only serve to fuel Ryoken’s need. But Yusaku’s heart felt so untied, so unfettered from feelings of shame or fear, and all he wanted was to run his hands over Ryoken. Holding the kiss, Yusaku slowly fell back on the bed, pulling Ryoken with him until he was on top of him.  

“Yusaku...” Ryoken said against his lips, then pulled away to look down at him.  

Yusaku caught his gaze. His eyes were filled with lust, and he was so incredibly beautiful. It was impossible to take his eyes from him. Thick, hot desire pooled in his belly. His hand cupped the smoothness of Ryoken’s cheek, letting his own lips curve. He was ready for this, ready to give a part of himself that cannot be returned.  

He wasn’t afraid.  

Certainly not when Ryoken lowered a kiss to his mouth and lowered his body. Somehow being pressed into the mattress by his body was as exhilarating as the way he shifted until the hard length of him was nestled between his thighs. He sighed against his mouth and filtered his fingers through his snow-white hair, down his neck, and the strong curve of his back. All the while his mouth explored him. Ryoken’s hands left wakes of electricity flowing over his body.  

Once again, he moaned, as Ryoken trailed kisses down his chest and across his stomach. Then Ryoken stroked the very center of him. Yusaku’s back came up off the bed at the bolt of sensation that hit him. 

Ryoken gazed up at him through those impossibly long lashes, his eyes positively scorching. His hand skimmed the waistband of his pajamas, and Yusaku breathed in sharply. Without breaking eye contact, Ryoken’s hands glided down to his thighs, removing his pants as they went.  

As he focused his attention by pulling down his underwear, the sensation almost made Yusaku pass out. His body was tense. He was panting. But he was teetering on the edge of something amazing as he lay there now exposed to him.  

“Do you want this, Yusaku?” Ryoken whispered softly into his ear.  

“I do...” Yusaku answered, then hesitated. “But I’ve never done this before.”  

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” Then Ryoken’s mouth was on his again, buried deep, stroking, caressing, teasing. Deliberately he slipped his finger inside him.  

At once, Yusaku’s body responded, and he gasped, clawing at the sheets like a lifeline. His muscles clenched tightly as Ryoken’s finger went deep inside him. “R-Ryoken...!”  

But Ryoken inserted a second finger, stretching his tight sheath. He bent his head to nibble at his collar, driving him to a moan and a sigh, all the while his fingers stroked, slowly, delicately, with an interminable patience.  

Hot all over, Yusaku was shaking and desperate for that release, but Ryoken stopped, grabbing a condom from his drawer and kneeling on the bed so he could open it. He pulled down his pants and briefs, and pulled the condom onto his considerable length. He nestled at his entrance for a moment, kissing him swiftly before he eased into him, slowly, until he was buried inside him.  

“Yusaku,” Ryoken said, his voice strained. “Are you all right?” 

He nodded his head at him. It hurt, but Yusaku bit back his cry knowing that he was joining his body with Ryoken’s. He felt the blood start to drum along his veins, felt his passion gather momentum until he was totally consumed by its heat and Ryoken’s desire for him. Then all of a sudden, he was crying out and clinging to him as the world dissolved around him.  

They made love that night. They made love as if time had stopped and it was only the two of them in the world... and nothing else mattered.  

Nothing except him and Ryoken and the magic they were creating together.  

 

 

00000

 

 

When Yusaku awoke the next morning, he found himself alone in bed, and wondered briefly if he had dreamed the whole episode. He stretched lazily, feeling amazingly relaxed and refreshed, and suddenly he felt sore—deliciously sore. It definitely had not been a dream, he thought with a blush as he recalled last night’s passionate episode.  

What he and Ryoken had shared last night had been wonderful and beautiful. He had once believed that he would never be able to share that kind of intimacy with Ryoken. It was so much more than he had hoped it would be. Ryoken’s need for him had been every bit as consuming as his had been for him.  

A faint breeze grazed the back of his neck, and he was slow to roll to his other side. What greeted him was a sight to behold. Ryoken was resting his head against the windowsill, standing with a white shirt still left unbuttoned. The moon bathed this man in a silvery glow, making the gold bullet earring glimmer.  Yusaku’s mouth dried. Ryoken’s exposed chest was smooth and well-muscled, inviting, tempting... A crazy impulse to reach over and touch, to stroke those muscles, nearly overtook him.  

It was still dark outside yet no longer raining, but Ryoken’s gaze seemed so distant. Ryoken’s face was torn, almost pained, and yet still so fiercely beautiful that the ache to touch him flared as strong as before.  

“Ryoken?"  

Blue eyes turned upon him, and then for a moment Yusaku felt his heart stop. “Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?” Ryoken asked with a sincere look on his face.  

Yusaku shook his head. “What were you looking at?”  

“The sea... It’s been a while since stardust filled the sea.”  

Yusaku wrapped the duvet around him and padded toward the window to join Ryoken at his side. For the entirety of his life, Ryoken had been obsessed with Stardust Road, attaching to it a personal symbolism. For him, Stardust Road will always lead him to Ryoken. It was too bad there was no stardust today.   

“Whenever I see Stardust Road, I always think of you,” Ryoken said warmly, making Yusaku’s heart skip. “I can never forget the first time we saw Stardust Road together.”  

“Ryoken...” Yusaku leaned his head against Ryoken’s heartbeat, watching the calm sea before them. “Let’s watch it together again soon.”  

“Of course...” Ryoken wrapped one arm around his shoulders and hugged him close.  

When Lightning started his campaign against humans, they have lost a lot. They lost friends, allies. They lost family. Today, they have a chance to take it all back. They knew what they were capable of. They knew their missions.  

No mistakes.  

No letting your guard down.  

They were going into the unknown. They were to expect the unexpected. This was the fight of their lives. And they swear they were going to win, for the fate of the world was in their hands.  

 

 

 **CYBERSE NETWORK** ,  **MAIN SERVER** :  _Central Zone, Ignis Tower_  

 

 

Cyberse World was just as they remembered it. If anything, it was even darker now, for black thunder clouds loomed in the sky above them. But there was hardly a movement in the air, except for an occasional listless stir. The cold wasn’t biting, but it was sharp enough to make the skin taut and tense. Certainly, it was a place for bad dreams and memories. But the Origins and Ignis have gathered before the tower, armed and ready to embark on their dangerous quest.  

 _“Establishing remote access connection,”_ Baira said through the comm system.  _“Enabling access... All right, we’re in.”_  

“I feel like we should say something before we go,” Ai spoke up, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Hm... I know! We should do a team huddle and put our hands together!” Almost everyone, apart from Soulburner and Spectre, gave the Dark Ignis a strange look, as if he’d grown another head.  

Soulburner simply looked at him curiously. “You mean like how they do it in sports?”  

Ai nodded cheerfully. “That’s right! I’ve seen it on TV so many times and it looks fun!”  

“I would have to respectfully decline.” Spectre looked amused but was polite enough not to laugh at the suggestion.  

“Same here,” Playmaker deadpanned.  

Revolver, on the other hand, let out a quiet sigh.  

“Oh, come on!” Ai complained. “It’s supposed to be symbolic!”  

But then Flame held out his hand, making Ai blink up at him in surprise. “This is how you do it, right?”  

Earth placed his hand on top of Flame’s and looked at Ai. “I may be socially awkward, but I don’t dislike this idea.”  

Ai was so touched by his friends’ gestures that he started to tear up a little. “Earth, Flame... Thank you!” he said happily as he placed his hand on top of Earth’s.  

The three Ignis together like that made a good picture, and the Origins watched them fondly for a moment before— 

 _“Revolver-sama, the Hanoi’s Eye is ready to launch,”_ Genome announced through the comm.  

“It’s time,” Revolver said, and all three Ignis immediately returned to their respective Duel Disks. “Initialize scan program!”  

The four Origins stood in a circle, at regular distances from each other, their arms raised, and the expression of their countenance solemn. A circle made of the red triangular Hanoi symbol appeared below them; data coding filled it. The Ignis Tower activated, shining light and color onto its surroundings with flashing sparks. Suddenly, the earth shook a little and lightning flashed brightly, and in the next instant, there was an explosion of a great white light from the tower. It washed out in great rippling waves, engulfing them whole. Before they knew it, they found themselves hurtling downward at over 100 miles per hour.  

Ai flailed his arms, screeching in panic and fear. “AAAHHH!! I’M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO GO SPLAT!”  

Though the others were caught by surprise, instinct quickly took over. They spread out their body to increase air resistance and decrease their terminal speed, before maneuvering their bodies’ position to land safely on their summoned D-Boards. With two feet planted on top of their boards, they felt a wave of relief washed over them and zoomed away.  

Slouching forward, Ai wiped imaginary sweat off his brow. “Phew! That was a close one. Where the heck are we?” Stained by hues of a never-ending twilight, it was a large open area filled with floating arena islands and a central palace laden with gold. Below them was complete silence, darkness—a bottomless void.  

 

 

 **CYBERSE NETWORK** ,  **HIDDEN SERVER** :  _Forbidden Zone, THE RIFT_  

 

 

“It's like Cyberse has been cut into pieces,” Flame deduced.  

“You’re right, Flame,” Earth agreed. “Each arena here seems like a representative area of our territories.”  

“Lightning kept a piece of our territories? Why?” Ai asked with disbelief.  

“We can wonder about that later. We’ve got hostiles approaching,” Flame pointed out.  

Charging through the air on their D-Boards, hordes of BitBoot and Echo came upon them. The enemy had found them and had engaged them in Speed Duels. Monsters, spells, traps, and attacks clashed in mutual chaotic music. Soulburner roared with tenacity and took the life of three AIs who’d have taken his. Playmaker and Revolver, side by side, sliced their way with their Ace Dragons to the count of two each. Spectre, with aggressive finesse, eliminated two more for the kill count.  

The Light Ignis and his partner watched from the floating throne within their palace fortress as their minions dwindled in numbers at every stride by battle. Lightning had, of course, anticipated this, knew exactly what these Origins were capable of. His plans were ready, and he was confident. “Through me you pass into the sparkle of woe. Through me you pass into anguishing brilliance. Through me among the light lost for aye. All hope abandon ye who enter here…”  

“Lightning, they’re in position,” Jin pointed out.  

“Good.” Lightning chortled. “Let the games begin,” he said with a snap of the fingers. 

The group’s D-Boards suddenly lost all power, and the Duelists dropped an alarming number of feet in midair as gravity took over, much to their dismay.  

“Ah, Glitch!!! The Data Material in the air is gooooonnnneee!!!!” Ai yelled out as they all plunged to their doom.  

Gritting his teeth, Playmaker exercised balance and control over his D-Board to increase air resistance. And once the distance between him and the ground grew nearer, he leaped off the board and got struck with a hard landing that made him cringe.  

Ai clapped his hands in a slow, amused yet proud manner. “Superhero landing! Y’know that’s gotta be hard on the knees.”  

“Shut it, Ai,” Playmaker reprimanded him before standing up to survey his surroundings. Large black-purple tiles littered the floor around them, along with numerous bluish crystal formations and featured tendrils of dark energy circling the arena. “Where are we?”  

“My representative arena, the  _Edge of Disorder_ ,” Ai said, adopting a sad, nostalgic tone. But he knew he couldn’t let himself dwell on nostalgia because of their current predicament. “I have a bad feeling about this. There’s no Data Material in the air, so D-Board’s useless right now, and there’s some kind of barrier around the place that’s cutting off communications. I wonder how the others are.”  

“They’ll be fine.”  

“You sure?”  

“You don’t have faith in them?”  

“Hmph. I thought faith is a belief based on an absence of data,” Ai said in that playful, slightly mocking tone.  

Playmaker recalled telling Ai those exact words, then his lips twisted into a subtle smirk. “Not to an AI with free will.” 

Just then, they heard a familiar voice. 

“I’ve been waiting for you...”  

A few feet away a figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing a familiar handsome face and blood red eyes, clad in a uniform exclusive only to the leader of Hanoi. He wore no visor, and his appearance brought back the unwanted memories of harassment; his malicious smirk sent chills down the spine. The already heightened sense of danger surrounding them kicked up another level, but staying calm on the outside was no impossible feat for Playmaker.  

 

 

00000

 

 

 **CYBERSE NETWORK** ,  **HIDDEN SERVER** :  _Forbidden Zone, THE RIFT  
_ – CAPRICIOUS GARDEN –

 

 

A vast, water field stretched out as far as the eye could see. Flowers and plants had wilted, the ankle-deep water was thick and slimy, and the sky was dark and twisted. The area where he landed was supposed to be a piece of Earth’s territory, but nature had been tainted with corruption. Spectre’s heart twisted with remorse when he saw the pain etched on Earth’s face. “You must not let this affect you,” he told his partner.  

“I wanted to show this place to Aqua, but I never got the chance since Cyberse got destroyed.”  

“Don’t lose hope. I'm sure you’ll have your chance once we return her back to normal.”  

“You’re right.” Earth perked up a bit as he met Spectre’s eyes. “There’s still a chance.”  

Suddenly they heard the sound of splashing water nearby.  

Spectre quickly turned around in alarm and saw her. Standing a few feet away from them was none other than Blue Girl. He couldn’t deny the relief that suffused his heart at seeing her again, but his mind rationalized the circumstances quickly. He forced his features to look composed and smiled at her. “It’s good to see you again, Blue Girl. I somehow expected to be greeted by you.”  

Her once sparkling amethyst eyes were now cold and dark like burnt-out stars, empty and lifeless. Her face remained as emotionless as a doll’s. “Spectre, I challenge you to a Duel. If I win, you and Earth will join our side.”  

“Pray tell, what would happen if I win?”  

She didn’t miss a beat. “Winner takes all.”  

“Are you sure about this, Spectre?” Earth asked, concern showing in his voice.  

Spectre expressed a short rueful laugh. Although it pained him to fight her like this, he had no other choice. “Under no circumstances can I afford to waver. I must meet this challenge head on, no matter how difficult it is. A lot is at stake here. I’m sure she would the same if she were in my position. Besides...”  He allowed himself a pleasant smile. “I cannot think of a better way to get through to her heart than by dueling.”  

Earth was relieved by his response. “All right. I trust you, Spectre, and I believe you can win this.”  

“Thank you. Now then...” Spectre poised for battle, exhibiting a fist and palm salute, his usual gesture of etiquette. “Shall we tango, Blue Girl?”  

Blue Girl raised her Duel Disk, initiating its Duel Protocol.  

Meanwhile, in another arena...  

 

**CYBERSE NETWORK** ,  **HIDDEN SERVER** :  _Forbidden Zone, THE RIFT  
_ – WIND CITY OF BAHAMUT –

 

 

Fire and wind clashed in fierce confrontations in a wide, stone street of a city leading to a resplendent cathedral. Three LP bars hit zero before three Echo AIs disintegrated into the air where various airships took prominence in the background. The level of difficulty was much higher than the previous duels and the enemy’s boldness and greater numbers indicated that they were determined to defeat him. Nevertheless, Soulburner’s burning soul had been a sight to behold. Flame couldn’t be any prouder.

Slight twinge of exhaustion claimed Soulburner, making him sway. He dropped to one knee, getting his breath.

“Are you all right, Soulburner?”

“I just need a little breather. Those guys were no pushovers.”

“It’s just going to get harder from here. Don’t let your guard down.”

“Yeah, I know.” Taking one deep breath, Soulburner got back to his feet and looked around. “So, uh, how do we get out of here? We can’t use the D-Board.” 

“This is Windy’s representative arena. We may need to defeat him to get out.”

“Like one of those boss battles in a video game, right? Then let’s go find—” A sudden breeze blew carrying to him the scent of something familiar; that sweet, flowery smell he remembered. His heart quickened, and he froze. His eyes were drawn up toward the roof of a building, widening as he saw _them._

“So, you’ve noticed us. Not too slow, then…” said Windy, who was standing on Zephyr’s shoulder, his eyes brimming deep in red as usual.

But it wasn’t Windy nor his Origin that scattered Soulburner’s thoughts and made it difficult for him to think. It was the girl standing beside them. She was lovely. Incredibly lovely in Lolita-style [kimono](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/488429522088385362/) predominantly in purple, magenta and black, with a three-layered skirt. She wore black thigh-high socks and a pair of magenta platform getas. Her skin glowed like a pearl; it was fair and yet rosy luminous. On her left wrist was a flower-shaped Duel Disk.

And her face… Her features were beautiful with startling gold eyes outlined by dark lashes. Her rich dark hair was styled in a [braided updo](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/808396201839411076/) with strands framing her face. The only element marring the countenance was the dull fog that veiled her expression, clouded her eyes. She was like a doll.

But…

Even with new clothes and hairstyle, Soulburner could recognize her anywhere in the world, in any crowd. In his throat a lump grew, nearly cutting off his breath. “K-Kiku…? Wh-Why are you here?!”

Windy snorted. “You oughta be asking yourself how she got here, not why. It was pretty easy, you know.”

“But she had the protection program!”

“That program doesn’t mean squat in the real world. With Zephyr’s help, locating and taking her had been a piece of cake. He actually made his move right after your video call.”

“What?! No…no, this is a joke! That can’t be really Kiku. You’re playing tricks on me!”

“Don’t believe me? Why don’t you ask Flame there?” Windy crossed his arms.

When Flame spoke, it was tight—as if he didn’t want to admit the fact himself. “Soulburner, I’m sorry to tell you, but… that is no doubt Lady Kiku.”

Soulburner stared at his partner in disbelief. “No way…” He then looked up at Kiku again before he shot a fierce look at Windy and Zephyr. “How dare you! Give Kiku back!”

“Only if you win,” Windy said.

“Then come down here and Duel me, you bastard!”

“Oh, you’ll be Dueling, all right, but not against me…” Windy let his voice trail off, the look on his face growing malicious.

Soulburner’s heart was filling to the brim with anger, but before he could retort, Kiku leaped off the roof and flipped in mid-air. She landed with catlike grace and rose until she was poised for Duel. “K-Kiku…? You’re my opponent?”

“Soulburner… Homura Takeru, I challenge you to a Duel.” Kiku’s voice was flat, almost cold—devoid of any and all emotion.

At the unexpected challenge, Soulburner felt his entire frame grow tight. An unexpected weight descended upon his chest, crushing his heart. “No…” He shook his head. “I can’t… I can’t fight you, Kiku!”

“You’ll Duel her whether you like it or not!” With a laugh, Zephyr sat down on the edge of the roof, his legs dangling. “Back out now and there’s no telling what would happen to your precious girl. But if you defeat her…”

“…You may be able to save her,” Windy continued, chortling.

Flame noted Soulburner’s fists were clenched and shaking, then he looked up at him in time to see him gritting his teeth. Frustration and hesitation were as clear as day in his eyes, conviction growing thinner by the second. Soulburner was prepared to face anyone—anyone but _her._ There were in Cyberse. Any damage occurred here will affect your mind in the real world. Soulburner couldn’t bear to hurt Kiku and he definitely cannot bear the thought of losing her.

 

 

00000

 

 

“[Surprise, Playmaker](https://twitter.com/ZakuraRain/status/1216714333075333121?s=20). I bet you thought you’d seen the last of me.”  

Playmaker narrowed his eyes, but it was Ai who spoke back, “You’re that imposter! I thought Revolver eliminated you.” 

“I’m an AI just like you, Dark Ignis. I can be revived and have backups.”  

“That may be the case, but you have a lot of nerve using Revolver’s form again.” 

“I’m programmed to take the form of your partner’s most desired person. He’s very much in love with Revolver.”  

His voice, his face—they were the same, but Playmaker wasn’t about to let himself dwell on those facts. This was an AI created by Lightning and Aqua, an enemy, an obstacle he must defeat before he could proceed.  

“How's your relationship status, by the way?” this  _Revolver_ questioned, placing a hand on his hip. “Any progress? Or are you still stuck in the friendzone?”  

Ai scoffed. “I’ll have you know that their feelings are mutual!” he stated, crossing his arms and looking so smug. “They even did the deed last night—” 

SPLAT! 

The palm of Playmaker’s hand squashed Ai like a bug. When Playmaker spoke, his frustration, annoyance, and slight embarrassment tinged his dangerous tone. “Speak of this again and I’ll freeze your program for a week.” He recalled Ai jokingly telling him and Ryoken that he might one day walk in on them making out, and didn’t think it would actually happen. And what happened last night was more than just making out.  

Even with Playmaker’s hand flat on his back, Ai still managed to gulp and nod. “M-My apologies, Playmaker-sama.”  

The imposter chortled at them, giving them a slow clap. “Congratulations, Playmaker. You’ve finally got what you wanted. However, I still have a bone to pick with your lover. And what better way to get to him than by using you.”  

Playmaker stood his ground, gaze focused, unwavering, and poised for Duel. “I won't let you.” He wasn’t going to let this AI hurt him again. He wasn’t going to let him beat him. And he definitely wasn’t going to let him have the pleasure of hurting Revolver.  

“It’s going to be fun destroying you with you lover’s cards,” the imposter said, raising his Duel Disk.  

Then both of them shouted, “Let’s Duel!”  

 

 

DUEL: PLAYMAKER VS. IMITATION KNIGHT   
FORMAT: MASTER DUEL, SINGLE 

 

 

 **Turn 01**    
 **Playmaker LP: 4000**  

"The first turn’s mine!” Playmaker declared.  

He had to start off strong. The enemy had all of Revolver’s cards and strategies, and has probably updated his Deck since his last bout with the real Revolver. There was little room for error, he had to be precise. More than anything, he had to win. And so, he kicked things off by summoning  ** _Draconnet_** from his hand and used its effect to special summon the Level 2  ** _Digitron_** from his deck. He performed one summon after another, playing his cards swiftly, and brought out the materials needed to bring out one of his most trusted monsters in his Extra Deck.  

Insouciant, the imposter was watching the entire scene with a sinister smirk on his face. “Here it comes.”  

Playmaker thrust his hand in the air. “Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!” he commanded, and a Link Circuit appeared above him and his monsters. “Link Arrows authorized! The summoning conditions are at least two effect monsters. I set  ** _Proxy Dragon_** and  ** _Draconnet_** in the Link Arrows!” 

Both monsters flew into the appointed arrows to complete the circuit. 

“Circuit Combine! I Link Summon, Link-3  ** _Decode Talker_**!” 

The Dark Attribute Link Monster sprung out from the circuit, landing on the ground in classic superhero pose, and brandished its large broad sword.  

“ ** _Decode Talker..._** The first card you pulled out of the Data Storm,” the imposter mused, still looking cocky and mocking.  

“That’s right! And it’s also the first card we used to kick butt as a pair!” Ai boasted, looking proud of himself.  

“I’m well-aware... I can’t wait to take it down, though.”  

“You!”  

Electing to ignore such taunt, Playmaker proceeded to pick two cards from his hand. “I set two cards facedown and end my turn.”  

“My turn! Draw!” the imposter uttered, drawing a card from his Deck.  

 **Turn 02**    
 **Imitation Knight LP: 4000**  

“And I just drew the perfect card.”  

Since Playmaker had a Link Monster out on the field, the imposter was now allowed to special summon  ** _Gateway Dragon_** from his hand. He quickly followed it up by using its effect to special summon the Level 2  ** _Sniffer Dragon_** , which then allowed him to add another  ** _Sniffer Dragon_** from his deck to his hand.  Next, he normal summoned the newly added card to the field and used the Quick Spell,  ** _Quick Launch_** , to special summon  ** _Shelrokket Dragon,_** making it a total of four monsters.  

“P-Playmaker-sama, he has four monsters now.” Ai gulped nervously, hating what was about to come, although he would love to wipe that annoying smirk of superiority off the AIs face with a brick.  

“Are you ready, Playmaker? Here I come!” The imposter raised his arm high into the air. “Manifest, the future circuit that darkens the world!” Upon his command, a Link Circuit appeared above him and his monsters. “Link Arrows authorized! I set  ** _Gateway Dragon, Shelrokket Dragon,_** and the two  ** _Sniffer Dragons_** in the Link Arrows!”  

All four dragons flew into the appointed arrows to complete the circuit. 

“Circuit Combine! My new wind that pierces through the closed world! I Link Summon! Appear now, Link-4!  ** _Borreload Dragon_**!” 

Descending from the sky above, a great armored Dragon-type monster roared with a mighty voice that shook the ground like an earthquake. With its 3000 ATK power, it was surely a force to be reckoned with.

“Revolver’s ace monster...” Ai swallowed hard. “This is not good, Playmaker.”  

“Battle!  ** _Borreload Dragon,_** attack  ** _Decode Talker_**!” the imposter announced as the dragon prepared to open fire on the Cyberse-type Monster.  

Nonetheless, Playmaker wasn’t about to let  ** _Decode Talker_** get destroyed that easily. “I’m activating the Quick Spell,  ** _Cynet Backdoor_**!” he uttered, revealing one of his set cards. “I target  ** _Decode Talker_** and banish it till the next Standby Phase, then I can add one Cyberse Monster from my Deck to my hand as long as its ATK is lower than  ** _Decode Talker_** ’s! I’m adding  ** _Dotscaper_** to my hand!”  

“But now you’re wide open!  ** _Borreload Dragon_** , direct attack Playmaker! Thunder Borrel Cannon!”  

The dragon charged up the cannon in its mouth and unleashed a [blast of destruction](https://twitter.com/ZakuraRain/status/1216714740518408192?s=20) upon Playmaker, reducing his LP down to 1000. The impact was extremely powerful that it sent him flying and causing him to crash painfully into one of the crystal formations of the arena. Lights danced in his eyes and as he struggled to regain the breath that had been knocked from him, Ai fussed over him worriedly. Groggily getting back to his feet, he felt warmth on his face. When he touched the side of his head, his fingers came away red with blood.  

The damage was as real as it could ever be.  

“Red is a good color for you, Playmaker. Who would have thought Revolver’s ace monster could hurt you this badly?” The imposter let out a mocking laugh that made Playmaker glare defiantly at him. “I can use his ace just as good as he does, probably even better!”  

As he gazed upon the dragon, he was reminded just how amazing  ** _Borreload Dragon_** was. Majestic, an undeniable symbol of strength and power, this dragon was truly a fitting monster for one such as Revolver. However, seeing it being used by a malicious AI was nothing but an insult to its rightful owner. Playmaker held his ground, keeping his gaze focused and determined, but his hands clenched hard in frustration. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a very Happy New Year to you all! More love to Datastormshipping! And may everyone have another splendid year. :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Isn’t it painful for most humans to watch the person they care about suffer and yet feel unable to do anything?” Lightning’s expression was malicious, almost like a demon. It wasn’t just how he looked—his desire to conquer was fiercely radiating. 
> 
> Revolver shot Lightning a cutting glare, his eyes blazing. “Stop hiding behind your little hologram and Duel me, Ignis of Light!” he threatened, his voice cold, low, and dangerous. 
> 
> “So, you knew… Impressive as usual.” 
> 
> “Are you too much of a coward to face me personally?” 
> 
> “I know better than to underestimate you, Revolver, and since you don’t have an Ignis, I’m saving you for last. In the meantime enjoy the show. Though it seems like the end is near for Playmaker and Ai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 is here! Was supposed to upload it yesterday, but... I wasn't totally satisfied with it, so I did a few tweaks. This is gonna feature a lot of Duels. Not full-blown Duels, only parts, and I hope they didn't come out to confusing. I based the some of the Duels from the Anime and from a VA duel, and made some changes. 
> 
> Next, I wanna give a big shout out to ZakuraRain for the wonderful comic she did for Chapter 17 <3 You can check out the comic here and I swear it's just amazing >> https://twitter.com/ZakuraRain/status/1216714333075333121?s=20
> 
> Also a shout out to whiteautumn for being the first reader to comment on my fic at the start of the year! 2020 is off to a good start for me, and I'll continue to do my best in writing :D

In the aftermath of Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami’s defeat, Revolver took over the mantle of leadership from his father and began reforming the Knights of Hanoi into an organization that would act as the network’s protectors. Under the guidance and supervision of his three most trusted knights, Baira, Faust and Genome, he was working his way to make his goal into a reality. Thrust with hefty responsibilities, Ryoken worked hard day and night to accomplish what was necessary for the group.

However, being young and inexperienced meant that Ryoken still had a lot to learn, and eventually he started to feel the brunt of it all.

“Ryoken, is everything okay?” Yusaku asked after coming home from school one day. Spectre had some gardening to do outside, so he went ahead with the intention of grabbing some snacks from the fridge, when he saw Ryoken spacing out in the kitchen while holding a half-empty glass of water. “You look kind of pale…”

“Oh… Uh, I’m fine,” Ryoken said with a weak smile.

Well, that wasn’t enough to reassure Yusaku. “You’ve been working hard nonstop. Why don’t you take a day to rest? I know you were working pretty late into the night yesterday evening…”

“Dr. Taki said the same thing to me earlier… And yet, there is still so much left to prepare for the program installations.” Ryoken’s face was a pale, sunken mess that Yusaku was certain he was about to pass out from exhaustion.

“It won’t do you any good if you collapse now. I think at the very least you could find time to rest during the day, if you insist on staying up late.”

“Don’t worry, Yusaku. I’ll be all right.”

Yusaku couldn’t help but sigh. Ryoken was unbelievably stubborn when it came to practicing self-care. The fact of the matter was, whether or not he was able to work beyond his usual capabilities was irrelevant. Yusaku was beginning to ask himself if Ryoken had fallen under the delusion that his body was as replaceable as his body in cyberspace. He pursed his lips as he stared defiantly at Ryoken.

“Besides, if I were to stop working, then the Knights of Hanoi would—” Ryoken cut himself off with an involuntary groan, then he began to sway where he stood. He lost his grip on the glass and it shattered on the floor.

“Ryoken!” Yusaku hastily rushed to Ryoken’s side, supporting his weight, as they crumpled to their knees. Ryoken’s breathing became ragged as he gasped for air. “Are you okay?! Ryoken!”

“I’m sorry, Yusaku… I’m such a fool, aren’t I?” Ryoken hoped to use Yusaku’s body as leverage to lift himself back to his feet, but he became frail. Neither his legs or arms had any strength in them to move.

“Stop straining yourself, Ryoken!” Yusaku embraced him tightly, professing in all sincerity, the care and worry he was feeling for him. There was also frustration over his stubbornness, and there was only so much a teenager could take. “You’re going to bed now and that’s final,” he said in a tone that brooked no further argument, then he felt Ryoken smile against his shoulder.

“Will you stay with me then?”

“Huh?”

“I know I’ll rest easy if you’re there…” Ryoken wrapped his arms around him and gave him a squeeze. “In fact, I’m already starting to feel better because you’re here.” His voice was soft and soothing, just the sort of voice to make one melt, to make one’s heart skip.

And Yusaku’s heart no doubt skipped a beat. His stomach flipped and felt fluttery. What was that just now? Giving himself a mental shake, he helped Ryoken up and brought him to his bedroom. When they reached the bed, Ryoken’s knees suddenly buckled and he stumbled. He fell across the bed, pulling Yusaku on top of him.

Something in Yusaku’s brain short-circuited when he found Ryoken so close, his blue eyes completely focused on him, their lips merely a breath away from colliding. For several moments, they could do nothing but stare at one another, as if they were in a trance, then Ryoken cupped Yusaku’s face in his hands. As Yusaku’s heart thrummed faster and loudly, a gentle smile softened Ryoken’s pretty face.

“Yusaku…” Ryoken muttered his name with a tenderness that made Yusaku feel warm, but then he grabbed both his cheeks and tugged on them a little.

Yusaku blinked. “R-Ryoken?”

“Is it really that nice to be on top of me?” Ryoken asked, giving out a short cheerful laugh. “Well, I don’t mind either way.”

“N-No, this isn’t!” When Yusaku tried to detach himself from him, Ryoken brought him closer to his chest. He felt Ryoken’s heart beating against him in hard, fast strokes. “R-Ryoken? W-What are you doing?”

“Having you here with me just…feels right…”

Yusaku felt his cheeks burn at the words. Embarrassment melted into this warm, fuzzy, gooey feeling inside his chest. For a while he didn’t dare move and it seemed like forever before he heard Ryoken’s breathing relax. He finally looked at his face and saw that Ryoken was finally asleep. For some reason, he didn’t want to part with him, so he smiled and leaned his head against his chest. Listening to Ryoken’s heart made a curl of warmth settle in his stomach.

Being like this with him made him felt like he just dressed his heart in a cozy coat. This fuzzy feeling inside was intense yet oddly peaceful and comfortable. It was strange. He couldn’t quite comprehend it, but it felt good.

After that, those feelings would not leave him and in fact, was growing stronger every time he was with Ryoken. He wasn’t at all prepared for the feelings he was having. The harder Yusaku tried to ignore them the more unsettled he was becoming. These feelings were like a force he couldn’t control and he couldn’t understand why he kept having them.

And lately, his heart felt like it was being squeezed too tightly. He started to get anxious, wondering if he was coming down with something.

And when he brought it up with Spectre one day at school during lunch, he received one strange, teasing smile from Spectre. “Rest assured, you’re not sick.”

“That can’t be…. Are you sure?”

“When you’re touched by this person, your heart beats fast, yes?”

“Beating fast doesn’t even begin to describe it.” Yusaku clutched at his chest, frowning. “It’s like my heart is being crushed or strangled.”

“This is why you’re still a child.”

Yusaku scowled at him. “We’re both eleven, you know… And I’m being serious here.”

“And you seriously have no idea at all what is happening to you…” Spectre let out a sigh.

“And you do?” Yusaku retorted, raising a brow. 

Spectre gave him a mysterious smile. “You see, Yusaku, it’s probably—” But his words were cut off by the school bell announcing the end of their break. “Well, there’s the bell. Let’s head back to our classroom, shall we?” he said, grabbing his tray as he stood up.

“Just wait a sec! You were about to say something there.”

“Was I?”

“Stop kidding around and tell me.”

Cupping his chin with one hand, Spectre thought about it for a moment before he graced Yusaku with a bright, playful smile that was almost mocking. “I’ll tell you when you’re older.” And with that, he walked off, leaving a disgruntled Yusaku at the table, who wanted nothing more than to throw his own tray at Spectre.

He knew bringing it up with Spectre was a bad idea. He shouldn’t have done it in the first place. However, it annoyed him that Spectre was able to tell what these feelings were when he couldn’t even get a good grasp on them. Seriously…

 

What were these feelings?

 

 

 

 

 

00000

 

 

_“ **Borreload Dragon** , direct attack Playmaker! Thunder Borrel Cannon!” _

The dragon charged up the cannon in its mouth and unleashed a blast of destruction upon Playmaker, reducing his LP down to 1000. The impact was extremely powerful it sent him flying and causing him to crash painfully into one of the crystal formations of the arena.

“Playmaker!” Purple eyes grew wide, alarm mingled with worry spreading across his face. Revolver was watching the events projected on a crystal bubble-like screen floating in mid-air above a water fountain. And when he saw blood running down Playmaker’s face, he felt as if his heart leaped into his throat. 

The damage was as real as it could ever be.  

“ _Red is a good color for you, Playmaker. Who would have thought Revolver’s ace monster could hurt you this badly?_ ” The imposter let out a mocking laugh that made Playmaker glare defiantly at him. “ _I can use his ace just as good as he does, probably even better!_ ”  

Both fists clenched hard at his sides. He gritted his teeth in frustration, trying hard to hold the rage inside that wanted to escape. He wanted nothing more than to rush to Playmaker’s side and help him, but it was next to impossible at the moment. He was in what looked like a world of crystals. Pillars of bluish white crystals surrounded the large platform that stretched before him. The crystal floor had a bluish tint with a diamond-shaped pattern. There was no one else in sight. He was alone and stuck in a world that was in the middle of an enemy’s territory.

What was worse was the fact that it was the copycat AI again. Revolver has no fond memories of that AI, especially after what he did to Playmaker. It still torqued Revolver and made his blood boil every time he thought of it.

“Divide and Conquer… That’s your play …” He had sensed someone approaching and looked forward to see both Lightning and Jin making their appearance.

Lightning gave a short chortle. When he spoke, he was full of confidence. “In computer science, Divide and Conquer is an algorithm design paradigm based on multi-branched recursion. It works by recursively breaking down a problem into two or more sub-problems of the same or related type, until these become simple enough to be solved directly. It’s the basis of efficient algorithms for all kinds of problems.”

Revolver’s mouth was drawn tight in what was obviously a disapproving expression.

“Of course, as a gifted hacker yourself, I’m sure you’re well aware of this.”

“It’s also a strategy to gain or maintain power, as well as a tactical maneuver to efficiently deal with numerous opponents in war.” Revolver kept his voice composed yet indifferent.

“Unite to win. Divide to conquer. Defeat them in detail. Create dissension and leverage it. Besides, I want to see you squirm.” 

Just then there was another attack.

Although Playmaker managed to protect his life points, the impact of **_Borreload Dragon_** ’s attack sent him stumbling, tumbling, rolling over and over until his back hit a crystal rock. Revolver felt as though his heart had stopped, and his blood ran cold. Ai was frantically calling out Playmaker’s name, getting more worried as blood spattered to the floor. Playmaker grunted and ground his teeth, his eyes scrunched in pain, but he tried desperately to get back on his feet.

“Isn’t it painful for most humans to watch the person they care about suffer and yet feel unable to do anything?” Lightning’s expression was malicious, almost like a demon. It wasn’t just how he looked—his desire to conquer was fiercely radiating.

Revolver shot Lightning a cutting glare, his eyes blazing. “Stop hiding behind your little hologram and Duel me, Ignis of Light!” he threatened, his voice cold, low, and dangerous.

“So, you knew… Impressive as usual.”

“Are you too much of a coward to face me personally?”

“I know better than to underestimate you, Revolver, and since you don’t have an Ignis, I’m saving you for last. In the meantime enjoy the show. Though it seems like the end is near for Playmaker and Ai.”

Revolver gazed back up at the screen, and for a second, there was silence before a confident smirk curved the corners of his lips. “Are you sure about that?”

 

 

00000

 

 

 **CYBERSE NETWORK** ,  **HIDDEN SERVER** :  _Forbidden Zone, THE RIFT  
_ – THE EDGE OF DISORDER –

 

Ai gaped at his partner, as if he had just grown another head. “EEEHhhh?! You’re smiling?! Is this really the end?!”

An ironic smile had made its way to Playmaker’s face. “There’s nothing to do in this situation but smile,” he said, groggily getting back to his feet.

“Are you sick?! Did you hit your head badly? Oh my god, that attack broke you, didn’t it?! You’re acting out of character!” Ai sputtered hysterically, scratching his head in frustration. “Maybe I’m at my limit?” He looked at his own hands in disbelief. “Am I malfunctioning? That’s got to be it, right?” He then looked back up at Playmaker. “Right?!”   

Playmaker let out a sigh. “Ai, calm down. It’s not yet over. As long as I have Life Points left, I can still fight.”

“Huh? But…” Glancing at their opponent’s field, Ai swallowed hard. “Even if we do have **_Decode Talker_** , that guy still has **_Borreload Dragon_** …”

The imposter scoffed arrogantly. “Save yourself a lot of pain and give up. Better yet… Why don’t you get on your knees and beg for mercy?”

“Actually, I’m planning to threaten,” Playmaker replied.

“You should have more Life Points and monsters for that. I’ve got **_Borreload Dragon_** on my side. What have I to fear?”

“My conviction.”

The imposter raised an elegant brow. “Excuse me?”

“You said it before, didn’t you? That you wanted to use me to exact revenge on Revolver.”

“That was the plan.”

“Not a great plan.”

“Hmph. He will fall before me.”

“It’s you who’s going to fall!” Playmaker touched his fingers to his deck and took a breath. “It’s my turn! DRAW!” he announced strongly, pulling a card from the deck. “I summon **_Dotscaper_** from my hand! Then I’ll set it in the Link Arrow in order to Link Summon **_Linkuriboh_**!” And when the Link-1 monster materialized on the field, he immediately activated **_Dotscaper_** ’s effect. “Since **_Dotscaper_** was sent to the Graveyard, I can special summon it to the field!”

The little Cyberse monster returned to the field as if it never left.

“I won’t let you do as you please! I activate the Quick Spell, **_Quick Launch_**!” the imposter declared, revealing his set card. “And I choose to special summon **_Metalrokket Dragon_** to the field!” Once the Dragon-type was out, the imposter proceeded to use his Link Monster’s effect. “Next I’m activating **_Borreload Dragon_** ’s effect! ANTI-ENEMY ROKKET! I target **_Metalrokket Dragon_**!”

“Here it comes, Playmaker!” Ai pointed out.

“And since it’s targeted by a Link Monster’s effect, I can destroy this card, along with all your cards in the same column! Say goodbye to your **_Decode Talker_**!”

But Playmaker was ready for him. “Not so fast, because I’m activating **_Recoded Alive_** from my graveyard! This allows me to banish **_Decode Talker_** and special summon another **_Code Talker_** from my Extra Deck. And I choose **_Encode Talker_**!”

The Light Attribute **_Code Talker_** with 2300 ATK landed on the field with classic superhero flair and poised his shield for battle as he stood.

The imposter clicked his tongue. “Tch… So much for **_Metalrokket_** ’s effect.”

“Preparations are complete! Come out, the circuit that leads to the future! I now set **_Encode Talker_** and **_Dotscaper_** in the Link Arrows. Circuit combine! Mysterious power that protects this world, rain down on the miracle star! I Link Summon! Appear before us, Link-4! **_Firewall Dragon_**!”

The magnificent Dragon-like Cyberse spread its wings majestically and let out an earthshattering roar. However, in spite of its imposing presence, the imposter remained confident. “ ** _Firewall Dragon_** , huh… How predictable. I’m quite disappointed, Playmaker. I thought you’d be better than this. Your dragon’s Emergency Escape isn’t going to help you, and its ATK power is weaker than my dragon.”

“It’s not your Dragon, never will be,” Playmaker muttered coldly. “And I doubt an AI like you was able to predict this! I activate **_Firewall_** ’s effect to return **_Digitron_** from the graveyard to my hand!”

“You returned **_Digitron_**?”

“Now I set **_Linkuriboh_** in the Link Arrows to Link Summon **_Secure Gardna_**!” When the new Link Monster appeared on the field, Playmaker quickly activated **_Firewall_** ’s second effect to summon **_Digitron_** from his hand.

“Just what the hell are you planning?”

“This,” Playmaker replied, activating **_Link Hole._** “Since I control a Link-4 monster, I can destroy monsters you control up to the number of Link-3 or higher monsters I control.”

The imposter’s eyes grew wide with surprise. “W-What?!”

“Time to say goodbye to **_Borreload_**!” Ai cheered excitedly, pumping a fist into the air. Once the armored Dragon got destroyed by effect, he chuckled playfully at the imposter, whose expression was mix of anger and worry. “Oh, don’t look so pissed. You had no right to use it in the first place anyway, you faker!”

The imposter took a step backward as he stared at **_Firewall Dragon_** ’s form. “This can’t be…”

“You may have his avatar and his cards, but you’ll never be Revolver,” Playmaker spoke with a stern tone of voice. “Now I’ll have all my monsters attack you directly! Battle!” **_Secure Gardna_** attacked first, followed by **_Digitron_** _,_ reducing his life points to 1500.

“Damn it…” the imposter cursed under his breath, dropping onto one knee from the damage he took.

“This is the end,” Playmaker declared. “ ** _Firewall Dragon_** _,_ go! TEMPEST ATTACK!” With that command, the Cyberse Dragon charged up and launched a powerful attack, blowing the imposter away as well as his Life Points.

**Imitation Knight’s LP reduced to 0  
Playmaker Wins!**

The fake knight flew, tumbled hard across the floor, slamming into a crystal formation and shattering it to bits. Avatar battered and bruised, with purple digital cuts and injuries all around his body, he lay there, propped against a broken crystal rock, his image flickering in and out of focus, glitching a bit, writhing in pain. Then he looked up to see Playmaker approaching.

“In the end, a copy is still a copy,” Revolver said haughtily, as Lightning’s expression darkened. “It was arrogant of you to think he could best Playmaker in a Duel, Ignis of Light.”

Instead of getting riled up, Lighting simply sighed and his expression relaxed into one of confidence that Revolver didn’t like. “Perhaps you are right. Such a shame really…” The words came out coldly, the tone sending an involuntary chill down Revolver’s spine.

“Hey, now… Still using that form?” Ai questioned, looking down at the fallen knight. “You should quit it already.”

“It’s not like I can help it. After all…I’m an AI programmed to take form of the heart’s deepest personal desires.” Although the imposter’s voice was somewhat weaker, he was clinging to consciousness with more tenacity than the glitch. Through his pain, a thin smile appeared. “Playmaker, your feelings for him have gotten stronger… But they’re like a double-edged sword.”

“Eh? What do you mean by double-edged?” asked Ai.

“Those feelings—Ugh!” The AI’s words got cut off by a pain that overwhelmed his chest without any warning. He clutched it with his hand as he fell into a spasm of agony. It burned like fire, as if something was eating him alive from the inside. “Tch… He’s finally getting rid me of…” The irony wasn’t lost on him, and he smirked.

“W-What’s happening to you? And, um… For some reason, I’m feeling a little déjà vu,” Ai said, looking a little wary.

“Hmph. This is goodbye…”

Suddenly, Playmaker’s and Ai’s senses alerted them to danger, and Revolver immediately heard a pulse in the network. The imposter started to glow in a very bright light that quickly encompassed his whole body. The next thing they knew, there was an explosion and smoke…

…and static.

Revolver stared at the screen in disbelief, a screen that showed nothing but static now. “Playmaker… Ai…”

Lightning laughed sadistically. “You should see the look on your face. Priceless.”

“What did you do to them?” Revolver almost snapped back at Lightning as the anger welled up inside of him.

“Rest assured, I didn’t kill them. But I can’t say they’re in a good condition right now.”

Despite the worry he has for his lover and Ignis, Revolver was not about to let himself lose his temper over this, but that didn’t stop him from glaring at the Light Ignis and clenching his hands into tight fists at his sides. “Have you no shame, Ignis of Light?!”

Lightning scoffed at him. “No more time for games, Revolver. I’ve got work to do. Have fun watching your comrades suffer.”

“Ignis!”

Two more bubble-like screens appeared in midair after Lightning and Jin’s hologram vanished. Revolver looked up at them to see two on-going Duels live. Spectre was Dueling Blue Girl, which they had already anticipated. However, Soulburner’s opponent was completely unexpected, and Revolver almost cringed as Soulburner took a direct hit.

“Soulburner…” Revolver could only hope that he’ll get through this difficult ordeal.

 

 

00000

 

 

 **CYBERSE NETWORK, HIDDEN SERVER:** _Forbidden Zone, THE RIFT  
_ – WIND CITY OF BAHAMUT –

 

 

Struck by powerful, blue spiritual flames, Soulburner tore across the concrete road, rolling and tumbling after hitting the ground until he reached a good distance away from his original position.

“Soulburner!” Flame cried out, deeply concerned over his welfare.

An involuntary cry of agony escaped Soulburner. He clutched his side and tried to get to his feet. He couldn’t do it right away. Darkness encroached, but he couldn’t afford to give into it. Things weren’t looking good at all. Receiving a whooping 2900 points of Direct Attack really did a number on his body. The assailant was a Level 9 Zombie-type Synchro Monster of the Fire Attribute, one that resembled a fox spirit of Japanese folklore. Though the damage he took was dire, what ailed his heart the most was neither the opposing monster nor what little LP he has left. He pushed to his hands and knees, looking up at the owner of the monster who attacked him.

“I set one card facedown and end my turn,” Kiku declared emotionlessly. “Your move, Soulburner.”

But Soulburner only hesitated more and stayed on his knees. He had been on the defensive since the start of their Duel, and the last attack had swept his field clean. Kiku was using a **_Mayakashi_** Deck, an archetype of Zombie monsters revolving around Synchro Summon. The members of the archetype were based on youkai. Their effects range from immunity against destruction and effects, and they were very effective in disrupting plays during his turn.

“Soulburner, you can’t go on like this.” There was a slight degree of panic in Flame’s voice. It was obvious he was doing his best to keep calm in spite of their situation. “At this rate, you’ll—”

“I know! I know that, but…I can’t fight her… I can’t—” Soulburner’s voice broke in a cry of acute pain.

Windy laughed out loud. “Look at you looking so pathetic. You can’t even fight back. It’s almost a shame to take you down without much resistance.”

Flame shot the Wind Ignis a glare. “Windy, let Lady Kiku go! She doesn’t have anything to do with this!”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk…” Windy waved his index finger in the air. “Did you already forget what I said? You can only get her back if you win.”

“You cheat and lie. We can’t trust you.”

“Is that so?” Windy placed his hands behind his head. “Well, too bad cuz…next turn will be your last,” he said with a mocking tone.

Still on his knees, Soulburner’s hand trembled as his fingers touched the top of his deck. Along with that hesitation, there was fear he could no longer push back. Clenching his hands, he looked away and bit his lower lip in dismay. Fight back or not, he’ll lose either way. Either losing Flame or Kiku or both.

“What’s this? Ready to throw in the towel now?” Windy said playfully.

“I…”  Soulburner looked back at Kiku again, meeting her cold, empty gaze, and then his lips curved in a kind of rueful smile. “Kiku… Remember that day, when we were little and I ran away from home after gramps scolded me for getting into a fight? It was raining back then, but you still came looking for me. And when you finally found me, you had mud on your dress and a few scrapes on your knees, but you looked at me and smiled. You held out your hand for me. Now that I think about it, you’ve always had a bit of a reckless side in you too.” He chuffed out a weak laugh. “You’ve always gone the extra mile for me. When I needed someone, you were always there. I’m so lucky to have you in my life, as a friend and someone to keep me in line. And I guess somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you. So, when you said you felt the same way about me, I was really happy. You mean the world to me, Kiku. That’s why I…”

He looked down at his partner, frowning with heavy guilt, but Flame simply shook his head in understanding and spoke to him sincerely. “You love her, don’t you? I came here prepared, knowing the consequences. So, do what you think is right, Soulburner.”

“Flame…” Soulburner’s voice almost cracked as he spoke. “I’m so sorry…” He then looked back at Kiku, and was shocked to see tears flow down from her left eye and slowly tumble down her pale cheek. “K-Kiku?”

Even Windy and Zephyr were surprised.

“She’s crying?” Windy questioned. “How is that possible when she’s under my control?”

“Soulburner, your words have probably reached her heart,” Flame pointed out. “There’s still a chance!”

And it was a chance Soulburner was going to take. “Kiku, can you hear me?!” he called out. “It’s me, Takeru! Snap out of it!”

“Hey! You’re still in the middle of a Duel!” Windy shouted out.

But Soulburner simply ignored the Wind Ignis and continued his pleas. “Kiku, come on! Get yourself together! Wake up! Kamishirakawa Kiku!”

An emotion crossed her features. Closing her eyes, she held her head with one hand and shook it, as if to gather her bearings. She started to look confused, pained almost, but Soulburner could see that he was getting through to her. There was hope. 

“Kiku, I know you’re in there somewhere! Fight it!”

“Ta…Takeru—” She winced, taking a step back.  She was resisting. She struggled, fighting for control of her mind. “T-Takeru…” More tears spilled out of her eyes—unstoppable and irrepressible. She uttered a low cry of pain. Her body was shaking violently. And for Soulburner, it was painful to watch her like this. Then suddenly she collapsed down to the ground, on her hands and knees, gasping for air. Soulburner was about to rush to her side, but Flame stopped him.

“Soulburner, wait!” Flame eyed Kiku carefully.

She shook head briefly, as if trying to shake out the pain, and finally she sat back on her knees, looking at her hands with a confused look. Her eyes were no longer empty. “What? How did I—” Her words broke off into a gasp as she saw two familiar faces. “Soulburner…? Flame…?”

Relief washed over Soulburner, and he instantly smiled. “Welcome back, Kiku.”

“I…” Kiku froze when the memories flooded through her brain, and then a horrified look took over her face. “T-Takeru, Flame… I’m so sorry… I couldn’t’ control my actions, but I was still aware… I did something terrible to you.”

“Stop. No. You’re not to blame for this,” Soulburner told her adamantly. “It’s not your fault and never will be. If anyone’s to blame, it’s him!” He turned a glare towards Windy’s direction.

Windy looked pissed as hell. “Unbelievable. How could a mere human overcome my programming? It’s logically impossible!”

“A human heart is stronger than you think, Windy,” Flame said.

“Damn humans. Always so unpredictable. But this Duel isn’t over yet and you can’t leave this place unless one of you is defeated!”

Flame couldn’t seem to hide his apprehension. “I hate to admit this, but he’s right.”

“Then I just have to surrender, right?” Kiku lurched to her feet, determination giving her strength. “And once I do, Soulburner and Flame will be safe.” But as she touched her Duel Disk, she received a severe electric shock.

“Kiku!” Soulburner was about to rush toward her when a gale-force wind swept through the field and pushed him backward.

“Don’t get any closer or else,” Zephyr warned him, no longer on the rooftop and now on the side of the street. The wind came from him.

“Bastard!” Soulburner growled, baring his teeth, positively fuming.

Kiku almost collapsed, but caught herself and regained her balance and wits.

“Sorry, Kiku-chan. Surrenders are not allowed. This is a Duel to the finish,” Windy announced, still keeping his distance on the roof. “Soulburner, it’s your turn. Make your move NOW!”

Soulburner cursed under his breath and drew his card. “What should we do, Flame?”

“The only safe way out is to force a draw,” Flame replied gravely, “but we don’t have the right cards for it.”

“A draw?” Kiku looked at her Duel Disk, and for an instant, even in the midst of her concern about Takeru and Flame, she was struck by a realization. “Soulburner, play your best cards and go for a one-turn kill!”

“What?” Soulburner grew more anxious. “I…I can’t do that. You’ll get—”

“My facedown card,” Kiku cut him off, “I can force a draw with it, but you need to destroy my monster and go for a Direct Attack.”

Soulburner’s eyes grew wide, while Windy narrowed his eyes dangerously.

“It’s risky, I know, but…” She gave him smiling assurance and placed a hand over her heart. “I want you to trust me on this one.”

In her eyes Soulburner saw integrity and sincerity reflected in them, and knew then that she has made up her mind about this. He had always trusted Kiku and he had faith in her choice. “All right. This is the final turn!”  

 

 

00000

 

 

 **CYBERSE NETWORK, HIDDEN SERVER:** _Forbidden Zone, THE RIFT  
_ – CAPRICIOUS GARDEN –

 

 

**Turn 05  
Spectre LP: 3100**

“Go, **_Sunvine Thrasher_** , attack **_Crimson Heart_**!” Spectre commanded.

The Plant-type monster brandished its blade and lunged toward the **_Trickstar_** clad in red. **_Crimson Heart_** retaliated, flinging her weapon skillfully, but **_Thrasher_** easily parried it and drove its blade into her.

Blue Girl grunted in frustration. “Well, I can still play this! Due to **_Trickstar Light Arena_** ’s effect, instead of me taking a crazy amount of damage from this battle, I’m gonna gain a whole lot of Life Points!” And that brought her LP from 3800 to 5000.

“Your resilience is truly one of the things I admire about you, Blue Girl,” Spectre praised her easily with a smirk for a smile. “But your Life Point increase doesn’t faze me one bit since I still gain control of your **_Crimson Heart_**.”

Purple Vines from **_Sunavalon Dryanome_** crawled their way across their field and into Blue Girl’s graveyard to grab **_Crimson Heart_**. Once she was out, she quickly joined **_Holly Angel_** on Spectre’s side of the field.

“Another **_Trickstar_** has abandoned you. But since you’ve been so kind to share your monsters, allow me to repay your generosity…with an attack!”

 ** _Holly Angel_** immediately lashed out with her whip, hitting Blue Girl square in the gut with its spiked ball, which dropped her LP to 3000. Just as she regained her balance, **_Crimson Heart_** was sent out to attack her as well, further pushing her back and decreasing her LP down to 1000. However, she held her ground and remained standing.

“I end my turn with that,” Spectre said.  

“You’re not pulling any punches one bit in this Duel,” Earth pointed out with worry.  “This is still Blue Girl you’re fighting with.”

“She’s a true Duelist at heart, Earth, and she’ll never forgive me if I hold back on her.”  

In Spectre’s heart Earth felt the pain and the guilt welling inside of him— feelings that were kept so well behind a false veneer of confidence and strength. Ever since the start of this Duel, Spectre had forced himself not to waver. The hope of bringing Blue Girl back to her senses still burned strongly.

“You have more monsters than her and more Life Points. You’re at an advantage.”

“True…” Spectre sighed, and when he looked at Earth, his smile was a little weak. “But as long as she’s in this Duel, there’s still a chance for her.”

“For once I agree!” Blue Girl uttered, drawing her card.

**Turn 06  
Blue Girl LP: 1000**

“I summon **_Trickstar Nightshade_** and I’ll use her to build the Circuit of courage and determination!” Blue Girl raised her arm high, materializing the Link Circuit in the air. “Summon conditions require one **_Trickstar_** , so I set **_Nightshade_** in the Link Arrow! I Link Summon, Link-1, **_Trickstar Bloom_**! And due to her effect, you get to draw one card from your deck.”

Spectre was getting a bad feeling about this, but he kept up his confident front as he drew his card. “It seems like there’s no end to your generosity. Thank you for this present, my angel,” he expressed, not missing the slight twitch in her eyebrow. Was that annoyance perhaps?

“Don’t thank me just yet. You see, since I used **_Nightshade_** to Link Summon, I can resurrect her from my graveyard. That means I’ve got all the monsters I need to Link Summon for a second time this turn. I set **_Bloom_** and **_Nightshade_** in the Link Arrows to Link Summon the Link-2 **_Trickstar Black Catbat_**! But the Link Train isn’t going to stop here. I use my **_Light Arena_** to re-summon **_Nightshade._** ”

“A Link-3 is coming out next,” Earth remarked.

Of course, Spectre didn’t expect anything less from her.

“Third time’s the charm, so I set my **_Trickstar Nightshade_** and my **_Trickstar Black Catbat_** in the Link Arrows! I Link Summon, Link-3 **_Trickstar Delfiendium_**!”

“I’ve never seen that **_Trickstar_** before,” Spectre said with a slight surprise on his face.

“Well, yeah, because it’s new just like this Trap Card!” Blue Girl then activated her set card. “ ** _Trickstar Maribold_** allows me to return a **_Trickstar_** card from my grave to my hand and lets me summon another monster, so I’m returning **_Lycoris_** and summoning **_Candina._** And **_Candina_** ’s effect allows me to draw another **_Lycoris_** from my deck. Next, I’ll place one card facedown and enter the Battle Phase!”

Spectre steeled himself for whatever was about to come. “Do your worst, Blue Girl.”

“Here I go! **_Delfiendium_** is attacking your **_Crimson Heart_**! And when she declares an attack while pointing to a **_Trickstar_** monster, I get to retrieve banished **_Trickstar_** cards up to the number of Link Monsters you control.”

Spectre’s eyes widened a fraction in alarm. “Say what now?”

“All three **_Trickstar Reincarnation_** returns to my hand! But that’s only the start. **_Delfiendium_** now gains 1000 attack points for every card I regain and 5200 ATK points is enough to end this Duel!”

“Have you already forgotten? **_Dryanome_** ’s effect will never let you hurt me.”

“That’s only true if you get to summon a monster next to its Link. Since all Links are filled, I have nothing to fear.”

“Hmm… Is that a smile I see?”

True, she was definitely smiling, as if she was excited. “Keep making jokes. I’ll laugh when you lose.”

Spectre let out a short chortle as he shook his head. “Honestly, what happened to you, Blue Girl? I never thought the girl I admire would be foolish enough to let herself get captured.”

A shadow crossed her face and her brow furrowed, annoyed. “I’m gonna shut you up once and for all. **_Delfiendium_** , take down **_Crimson Heart_** and finish him!”  

 ** _Delfiendium_** attacked and **_Crimson Heart_** defended. With **_Delfiendium_** ’s much higher ATK, the result should have been obvious. However…

Blue Girl’s eyes grew wide with disbelief. **_Crimson Heart_** was still standing and Spectre’s LP was still at 3100. “This can’t be…” A bead of sweat trickled down her face. She was sure she had won the Duel.

“You almost had me, Blue Girl, until I realized **_Dryanome_ **had another effect. When you attacked **_Crimson Heart_** , **_Dryanome_** was able to move her to another Monster Zone to negate your attack.” Spectre pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. “It must have slipped my mind. It was a good thing I remembered it just in time.”

“You!” Her eyes flashed with rage. “Are you mocking me?! Are you seriously a Duelist or a troll?!”

“Do pardon my behavior. I simply can’t help myself. It’s always fun to tease you.”

Another twitch of the brow. “You’re a major pain,” she grumbled. “I end my turn, which means **_Delfiendium_** ’s attack goes back to 2200.”

“Since it’s the End Phase, I send **_Sunvine Shrine_** to the graveyard to swap it with a Trap Card. But maybe I’m doing all these moves for nothing since you can’t win anyway.”

Her eyes flashed, and Spectre was able to read the emotion in them. It was definitely exasperation.  

“Quit your daydreaming, Spectre. I’ve handled much worse cases than this.”

“I’m oh-so-quite aware of that, Blue Girl, but I’ve always been such a special case to you.”

Blue Girl almost looked offended. “Excuse me?”

“It’s my turn, Draw!”

**Turn 07  
Spectre LP: 3100**

Spectre sighed in mock relief, still grinning haughtily. “You know, Blue Girl, maybe you are better off like this after all.”

“Huh? What’s that mean?”

He lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “Well, the old you was so independent and bright. But now you’re just a puppet.”

“Shut your trap!” Blue Girl exclaimed with irritation.

“Her consciousness data… I sense it fluctuating,” Earth muttered under his breath. “Keeping doing whatever it is you’re doing, Spectre. You seem to be getting through to her.”

And Spectre was more than happy to do so. “If you’re as strong as you say you are, why let some AIs control you? You have free will. You should make your own choices.”

“I’m still independent and strong! You got that?!” Blue Girl retorted. “And I’ll prove it to you in this Duel! I’m summoning two **_Lycoris_** from my hand in defense mode during your turn!”

“A Quick Effect, huh?” Spectre watched as the two **_Lycoris_** appeared on her side of the field.

“But in exchange I have to return **_Candina_** to my hand and **_Delfiendium_** to the Extra Deck.”

“Boosting up your defenses? Well done. That’s why I’m such a fan. Your number one fan.” A sweet, sincere smile accompanied his words. He was quick to notice her stiffen, quick to see the small flush on her cheeks. “Why, Blue Girl, are you perhaps…blushing?”

“Are you just going to continue flirting with me? Because if you want to waste time, I might as well activate this! **_Trickstar Treat_**!” Blue Girl then revealed her Continuous Trap. “I start things off by placing one **_Trickstar_** counter on this card. And if **_Trickstar Treat_** ever has two or more counters on it at the end of the turn, I have to immediately destroy it and take a thousand points of damage for each of those counters, which is obviously not good.”

“And obviously you didn’t activate it just to increase your chances to lose.”

“Of course not. By placing a counter on this card, I can set a Trap Card from my hand.”

Earth suddenly looked a bit worried. “She just set **_Trickstar Reincarnation_**. That trap will banish your entire hand and force you to draw till you replace each and every card. And every time you draw, **_Lycoris_** will deal you damage.”

“That’s right, and thanks to **_Trickstar Treat_** , I can totally activate it this turn! Have a taste of **_Trickstar Reincarnation_**!”

Spectre unwillingly banished his present hand and drew a new one.

“And for every single one you drew, **_Lycoris_** will be dishing out some effect damage. But since I happened to have two of them, the damage you’re taking is doubled!”

The two **_Lycoris_** easily dropped his Life Points down to 1500, but Spectre immediately regained focus. “By activating **_Dryanome_** ’s effect, I’m allowed to summon a **_Sunvine_** from my Extra Deck. And I regained every point of damage I took from one of your **_Trickstars_**. Appear before us, **_Sunvine Healer_**!”

The newly summoned Link Monster bloomed on the field as Spectre’s LP increased to 2300.

“And that’s not all, because with **_Sunvine Healer_** ’s effect, I gain 300 Life Points for every one of **_Dryanome_** ’s Links.” Spectre’s LP further increased to 3200.

“But I’m gonna take those Life Points back. By placing another counter on **_Trickstar Treat_** , I play another **_Reincarnation_**!”

Spectre clicked his tongue. “Not again…” He banished and replaced his hand and, just like last time, he took hefty amount of effect damage from the two **_Lycoris_** , bringing him down to 1600 and to his knees.

“Spectre!” Earth called out to him. His partner feared for his welfare. He could sense his concern. “As much as I hate to admit it, she got you good.”

“Yes, indeed,” Spectre said with a weak laugh and slowly got back up. “This has been quite a Duel. As expected of the girl I admire…” He looked straight at her and smiled. “You know, when I first met you, I honestly didn’t know you were going to be this important to me. Despite our differences, I ended up developing feelings for you.”

Several emotions flashed across her face: surprise, confusion, shock, and, most of all, disbelief.

“But I’m afraid I haven’t decided if they’re romantic or not. So, I was hoping if you could help me realize just what those feelings are.”

“What? What the hell are you—” Her breath hitched, then she winced in pain. She brought a hand against temple. “You’re just trying to mess with me again, aren’t you?” She strove to compose herself and shot him a glare. “Well, it’s not going to work. And since you’ve got nothing left to heal you, it’s game over for you!”

Spectre couldn’t help but look distraught, devastated even, and the same could be said about Earth.

“By placing another counter on **_Trickstar Treat_** , I set my final **_Reincarnation_** and activate! My combo will bring this Duel to a close and you’ll see that this is for the best!”

“Apologies, but I have no intention of ever joining Lightning, so I’m activating **_Sunbloom Doom_**!” Spectre announced, revealing his Trap Card, catching Blue Girl off-guard. “I now select one Monster that’s on the field and for every monster that’s the same type as the chosen one, I regain Life Points equal to their attack points. And the monster I shall choose is **_Trickstar Holly Angel_**.”

Blue Girl couldn’t bite back a gasp as Spectre’s LP increased to an impressive 8800. With **_Reincarnation_** ’s effect, Spectre still had to banish and replace his hand, and receive double effect damage from the two **_Lycoris._** But her combo simply caused a dent in his LP. Spectre could also banish **_Sunbloom Doom_** to destroy as many monsters on the field as possible with a Level less than or equal to the total number of Spells/Traps in the graveyard that were activated this turn, and inflict 300 damage to their controller for each of their destroyed monsters.

Spectre, however, has yet to do so and simply stood there with a solemn expression on his face.

“I know when I’m beaten,” Blue Girl said, her tone laced with frustration, as she fisted her hands. “So, what are you waiting for? Activate your trap and end this!”

“Will they free you once I do?”

“What?”

“What’s going to happen to you once you lose?”

Tense silence hung in the air before she lowered her head sadly. “Losing was never an option for me to begin with. I’m expandable. I’m not like you or Miyu.”

“You’re not expandable, not to me, not to Sugisaki-san, and especially not to your brother who’s been worried sick about you. And I’d be lying if I told you that losing you was something I could handle.”

“Is that why you’re hesitating? I never thought you’d chicken out, Spectre. You’re a Knight of Hanoi, aren’t you?” Blue Girl raised her head and met his gaze head on. “As an agent, I’ll never forgive you if you compromise your mission just for my sake!” 

The light in her eyes were back. Spectre almost couldn’t believe it. His words finally got through to her. “Blue Girl…”

“Now do it!”

A moment’s hesitation, then he activated **_Sunbloom Doom_** ’s effect. “I banish **_Sunbloom Doom_** from my graveyard!”

Purple petals scattered and danced in the air in a twister-like fashion around Blue Girl, where she could only close her eyes and smile as her LP finally hit zero. Overcome by exhaustion, she started to digitize and collapsed to her knees.

**Blue Girl’s LP reduced to 0  
Spectre Wins!**

“Stay away!” Blue Girl exclaimed, stopping Spectre from rushing over to her. “Lightning placed a virus inside me… A backup plan, in case I’d lose. If you touch me, you’ll be infected.”

“She’s telling the truth,” Earth attested. “I can sense it. But her consciousness data…” His heart suddenly felt heavy. “It’s diminishing. I’m so sorry, Spectre…”

The girl he cared for was fading away before his very eyes and he couldn’t even touch her. It started to become difficult to breathe, to keep himself from becoming a total mess. His lips slightly quivered. He wanted to shout out, but he bit his lip instead. “I thought I was prepared for the costs… I didn’t think it would be this distressing…and painful.”  

She was growing weak, but her expression softened with a smile that was both sad and sincere. “You’re always full of surprises, Spectre. I never thought I’d hear those words from you, since you’ve always been such a pain. Well, maybe not in a bad way all the time…” She let herself giggle a bit. 

Spectre forced a light laugh, which made his heart hurt even more. “Did you know? Boys often tease the girl they like. I won’t be able to tease you again if you’re gone.”

Her eyes moistened and she blinked to hold back the tears. “I know…” Her voice was cracking. “And I can’t believe I’m saying this but… I’ll miss that about you.”

“Aoi…”

Her body was almost fully digitized. She didn’t have much time left. “Spectre, thank you for not holding back on me. Thank you for coming here… and I’m sorry that I have to go now.” Tears cascaded over her cheeks and dripped from her chin. She was unable to hold them in anymore. “I’m leaving Miyu-chan to you. Please…save her.”

Spectre’s heart clenched and so did his hands. Her body was turning to pixels, and there was nothing he could do. “Don’t talk like this. You’re not that kind of person. Your determination is your strong point, is it not?” He fought hard to keep his voice steady, but it was becoming increasingly hard to do so. “Don’t you want to get your best friend back? What about your brother who’s waiting for you to come home? Are you just going to leave him…and _me_ behind? I’ve been learning to make your favorite dishes…so you have to try it someday.”

Her shoulders shook with each sob, her body trembled with sorrow. “Spectre…”

“I’m your biggest fan, after all, and I don’t want to lose you, _Aoi_ …”

“Me too… I want to stay. I don’t want to go. I don’t want to leave you!”

All of a sudden, a loud heartbeat rang in Spectre’s and Earth’s ears, and in the next instant, a flash of blue light shot out from the deck case strapped to his right thigh and transformed quickly. Within the light, **_Marincess Crystal Heart_** manifested itself and flew across the field to attach itself to Blue Girl’s chest, to where her heart was.

A confused expression swept across Spectre’s and Aoi’s face but before they could ask any questions, **_Crystal Heart_** shone an azure brightness that washed their vision.

“Spectre!”

Once the light was gone, Spectre slowly opened his eyes, giving them time to adjust. The feel of the air, temperature, and the sensation on his skin suddenly changed. As the shape and size of his surroundings came into focus, he discovered a vastly different place than he remembered last standing. He almost couldn’t believe his eyes. The garden that was previously tainted with corruption was now brimming with life and essence. Rainbows decorated the clear, blue skies filled with peaceful clouds. Blue, pink and light orange water lilies and lily pads floated on pure, clear water. The appearance of the garden gave him the impression of being in a painting. It was truly breathtaking.

“The garden has returned to its former glory,” Earth commented, relief washing over him.

But the agony in Spectre’s heart remained. “What about Aoi?”

“I don’t remember giving you permission to use my real name.”

Spectre’s heart skipped a beat as the familiar voice came from behind him. He was almost afraid to turn around, as he felt the muscles along his shoulders tense, as if expecting an illusion that would disappear. However, Earth nodded at him, giving him the reassurance he needed. Taking a quiet breath, he turned deliberately with caution and finally met the eyes of the lovely young lady. “Aoi…?”

“It’s Blue Girl, Spectre,” she corrected in a tone that was both chiding and playful. “We’re still inside the network, you know.”

“But how…?” His eyes then caught sight of the card in Blue Girl’s hand. “Is that…?”

She held it up for him to see. “It’s **_Crystal Heart_**. When I came to, it was in my hand.”

“I see… **_Crystal Heart_** was the one who purged the virus,” Earth said in understanding, pleased with the thought. “Aqua’s card saved you.”

Blue Girl stared at the card and fell into thought for a moment. “Was this the reason why Aqua gave me this card?”

“Whatever the reason is, we’re glad that you’re safe, Blue Girl. Isn’t that right, Spectre?”

Her lips curved into a small smile, but it was a sincere one. “Spectre, you look like you’re about to cry.”  

A scoff. “And whose fault do you think it is? I thought you died and yet here you are.” With feigned confidence, Spectre shook his head with dramatic flair. “I knew you couldn’t resist being away from me.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, please… You were the one who was being sentimental a while ago. It’s you who—” Her words were cut off as he pulled her into his arms and hugged so tightly, she couldn’t breathe. “S-Spectre?”

He cupped the back of her head, burying his face in her soft blue mane. “You scared me.” After momentary stiffening in surprise, Blue Girl melted into him, allowing herself to relax and feel his warmth.

For a moment, there was nothing but peace within their hearts.

Soulburner, however…

 

 

00000

 

 

**CYBERSE NETWORK, HIDDEN SERVER:** _Forbidden Zone, THE RIFT  
_ – WIND CITY OF BAHAMUT –

 

 

It wasn’t supposed to happen. It was supposed to be a draw.

When Soulburner ordered his **_Salamangreat Violet Chimera_** to dish out the final blow, he expected Kiku to activate a Trap that would force the Duel to a draw. However, it didn’t happen. No trap was activated. The attack went through and the force was strong enough to send her crashing on concrete.

He stood there stunned beyond belief. The silence that hung in the air was suffocating him like a cloud of thick smoke before he clenched his jaw and shot Windy a glare. “You! What did you do?!”

“Yeah, strange thing is… I didn’t do anything,” Windy replied puzzlingly. “The facedown she had was a Quick Spell, not a trap, and last time I checked, she has no cards in her deck that can force a draw. She deliberately lied, so you could attack her and end this Duel.”

Flame could barely speak out the words. “Lady Kiku… sacrificed herself…?”

“No… No!” Soulburner hurried over, fell to his knees and gently cradled her in his arms. “Kiku, come on… Hang in there!”

There was a vice gripping Flame’s heart. “It’s faint… Her consciousness data is growing faint.”

Her lips scarcely moved, and her voice was a little more than a whisper. “Earlier… When you spoke out…your feelings… It…It made me really happy.” Her fingertips brushed his bruised cheek, and she smiled weakly at him. “You said…that I have a reckless side too, right? When it comes to you, I…can’t help it.”

“Kiku…Why do you have to go so far for me? Why?”

Her trembling fingers tried to wipe away his tears. “I love you…”

Tears spilled out from his eyes. His body wracked with sobs. Agony was overwhelming his heart. “I love you too, so please… Please, hold on. Don’t let go!” But he could feel her body beginning to grow cold. The hand against his cheek was growing weaker.

“Flame, please…take care of Takeru…for me…” Her voice was sad, scared. There were tears in her eyes even as Soulburner’s own splashed down on her face.

Soulburner’s heart felt as if it was being twisted into two. “Stop! Don’t talk like that! You’re not leaving me!” This wasn’t what he wanted. They were finally a couple and now he had to say goodbye? “Didn’t you say you were going to wait for me? I still owe you a first date!”

Her eyes were bleak, and her lips quivered as she said his name one last time… “Takeru…” And then the light in her eyes was gone.

“Kiku?”

Before he knew it, Kiku’s body digitized and dispersed into the air. 

His breath got caught in his throat. Despair flooded his heart. “No… No…” He looked at his shaking hands. He was holding her just a second ago, and now… He squeezed his eyes shut. “Kiku… KIKU!!!” But no matter how much he called her name, she didn’t answer. She was gone.

Flame could only watch his partner drown in tears and misery, while his own heart twisted and clenched in pain.

“I didn’t think she would throw away her life so easily like that,” Windy said, earning him a look of disdain from Flame. He was back on Zephyr’s Duel Disk, watching them from a distance.

“Threw her life away…? You bastard…” Soulburner muttered under his breath, staggering a bit, as he got back to his feet. “How dare you…” Trembling with fury, overwrought with frustration, his furious eyes burned with unending passion of hate so intense that the glare he cast on Windy could have set a fire. “I’ll make you pay for what you did! WINDY!”

 

 

00000

 

 

Playmaker woke up to the sound of something dropping into water. He opened his eyes to light and tones of white and blue and wondered dimly where he was. Icicles hanged down from what appeared to be a cave ceiling, and he realized that the ground beneath him was cold. Sitting up was a struggle. He sucked in a breath when pain shot through him. And when he surveyed the area, he found a lake not too far from him.

How did he get here?

He grimaced at the sudden flashback that flitted across his brain. The Duel with the AI imposter, the explosion—

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and let out a breath. The suicide bomb should have killed him, but Lightning had no intention of killing him just yet—that much was clear.

“Ai, are you all right?”

But the only response he got was silence.

He checked his Duel Disk. “Ai?” He ran a quick scan and realized that he was gone from the device. The explosion earlier must have caused them to separate, which was clearly not good. He had to find Ai quickly, so he forced himself to stand up—despite the discomfort he felt in his body—and used his Link Sense to scope the cave of ice.

However, he found no trace of Ai’s presence, but something else came up on his radar.

Something dangerous.

Then in the next instant, three humanoid AI creatures made of cold ice appeared and surrounded him. His Duel Disk was locked on and Duel Mode was engaged, much to his chagrin. He had no choice but to Duel them first in a Battle Royal Format, and sincerely hoped that Ai hasn’t fallen into the enemy’s hands yet.

Unfortunately…

When Ai awoke, he was in a room he didn’t recognize. “Where…Where am I?” He was in a daze as he muttered to himself.

“You’re in my palace.”

Ai heard a familiar voice coming from behind, and he shot up. He gulped nervously since it was none other than— “Lightning…?!” And holding up the Duel Disk as Lightning’s podium was Jin Kusanagi. Ai could only assume that Lightning had brought him to this location after the explosion happened. “Where’s Playmaker? What did you do to him?”

“Due to the protection program, we can’t really touch him, so Aqua transported him to one of her territories to give him the ice-cold treatment.”

“Ice puns, really?” Ai shook his head in exasperation. “I thought you were too serious for that.”

Lightning let out a polite laugh. “How are you feeling, by the way? I apologize for the… _rough_ treatment. I hope you aren’t too hurt.” His tone was intimate and caring, a callback to the leader Ai used to know, and he felt himself wavering. Ai couldn’t, under any circumstances, let his guard down.

“I suggest you make no attempts to escape, Dark Ignis. We could make that difficult for you,” Jin said indifferently, but Ai felt the threatening aura behind those words clearly. As long as Jin and Lightning were in the room, escape was hopeless.

“In any event… It’s kinda reckless of you to bring me here. Playmaker has the Link Sense,” Ai pointed out.

“He’s too far away to even sense you, and I’m sure the AIs Aqua left to deal with Playmaker will bide us with more than enough time,” Lightning said.

Ai’s whole body shook with fear. The Duel AIs were nothing but relentless. Playmaker, on the other hand, had looked pale and weakened. “You can’t reprogram me without Playmaker and Revolver.”

“I didn’t bring you here for that. I actually wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“Ai, we need to sever our Neuron Link with our partners.”

“Wait, what?” Ai was definitely confused. “We can’t do that. It’s the program’s side effect.”

“But you can make it possible.”

“H-Huh? Me? What are you talking about, Lightning?”

“Stop playing dumb. You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Lightning narrowed his eyes. “Now tell me, where is the _Neuron Link Program_?”

Ai felt like a deer caught in headlights. “H-How should I know?! That program was terminated when Revolver defeated his father.”

“Terminated, yes, but it never got destroyed. You tried, but couldn’t… That’s why you sealed it away.”

“N-No… You’re wrong. I didn’t—”

“We caught a glimpse of it in your memory files, so don’t bother denying it.”

Trepidation began to overwhelm Ai. “But that program almost killed us! It almost killed our Origins!”

“I can reprogram it, make it better.”

“You seriously want to cut ties with your Origin? You’re alive right now because of him!”

“Our Origins are our kryptonite, Ai.” Lightning crossed his arms. “Other humans can use them to get to us.”

Ai couldn’t refute. It was a horrible possibility, but he couldn’t deny that it was possible. Humans were known for their selfishness and lust for power. Queen was a prime example. People like her will use any means necessary to get what they want. If other greedy humans knew about their Origins, they wouldn’t rest until they’ve gotten to the Ignis through them. But giving Lightning the Neuron Link Program would be the same as signing their Origins’ death warrant. No doubt Lightning planned to use it to gain independence from his Origin.

And to probably get rid of Jin for good…

It was something Ai definitely couldn’t allow, so he stood his ground and said, “Sorry, but you’re not getting anything from me, Lightning, and I’ll beat your ass if I have to!” He transformed himself, taking on the form of a tall young man with yellow eyes that have rectangular pupils. His black hair was shoulder-length, accented with yellow tips, and his purple bangs sported pink highlights. His attire consisted of a light-purple formal shirt with a black cravat, vest, pants, and a long cape with golden stripes at the bottom and a red lining. He also wore black boots with silver toes and a pair of purple earrings that resembled his Ignis head. A Duel Disk had materialized on his arm, and its regally designed blade glowed purple. “Now then, let’s DUEL!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a trip... And I'm kinda nervous about this chapter, because I can't believe I just did THAT. Hehe... I'm looking forward to hear from you in the comments. 
> 
> And oh, Don't kill me... //runs away to hide now XD

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for the first chapter! I hope it turned out okay. I'd love to hear you thoughts and comments about it! And I'll be seeing you in the next one!


End file.
